A de Amor y F de Fracaso
by kyokichi
Summary: UA. Dos vdas aparte tan llenas de simitudes, un encuentro casual, una amistad inmediata, ¿podran Arthur kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy encontrar el verdadero amor? o ¿solo buscaban en el lugar equivocado?. "Dedicado a las personas con mala suerte en el amor"
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo mangaka.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

-lo siento, creo que no funcionará- susurro la voz de una hermosa dama de sociedad mientras se alejaba de la sombría figura de un joven rubio de clase media –tu y yo pertenecemos a mundos diferentes- agrego.

El joven intento sonreír –si, tienes razón- contesto pese a que lo que ella dijo era completamente equivocado –pertenecemos a mundos diferentes je- murmuro para sí, agachando la cabeza, evitando ver la bella silueta alejarse de la escena.

La brisa fría envolvió el cuerpo del chico, haciéndolo recordar el calor humano mientras que una ligera lluvia le acompañaba de camino a un bar cercano, lugar donde desde que tenía memoria, recurría cada vez que le sucedía lo mismo.

Al llegar al lugar, tomo asiento y miro al barman, un hombre regordete de edad avanzada quien bien podría servir como sustituto de santa Claus -¿lo de siempre?- pregunto, reconociendo al instante a su cliente predilecto. El joven asintió, antes de dejar caer por completo su cabeza sobre la barra. El señor se giro, dándole la espalda mientras buscaba los ingredientes para la bebida –déjame adivinar, ¿otra que se te va?- inicio una conversación que hacía años iniciaba de la misma manera.

-si…- respondió el otro con su voz algo pastosa –ya con esta van ciento setenta y cuatro- comento.

El barman rio, el chico si que llevaba bien la cuenta –no se preocupe joven, algún día encontrara al amor de su vida-intento darle ánimos.

El sonido de una campanilla que anunciaba el entrar de clientes inundo el lugar y tras la puerta, se mostro un joven rubio de cabellos semi largos quien tenía la misma expresión que el chico y haciendo las mismas acciones que había hecho el otro, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la barra al tiempo que soltaba un sonoro suspiro –deme vino y del más añejo que tenga- ordeno.

-en un momento joven- respondió el barman quien continuaba preparando la bebida del otro.

Pese a su desanimo, el joven levanto su cabeza y recargándola sobre su palma izquierda, admiro al recién llegado quien tenía la mirada perdida en el estante de las bebidas –mal noche eh- comento, realmente estaba necesitado de una buena conversación, quería olvidar su ultimo rechazo.

El de cabellos semi largos giro su cabeza al escuchar el comentario y fijándose en quien le hablaba, admiro al chico frente a él, un joven no mayor de los veinte con unos penetrantes ojos color jade –ni que lo digas- suspiro, cerrando sus ojos e irguiéndose.

Luego de aquel breve cruce de palabras, el sujeto regordete llego y coloco una gran botella de vino del 68´en la barra junto a una copa –que lo disfrute- sonrió, abandonando el lugar.

-merci- agradeció, sosteniendo la copa entre su mano izquierda y alzándola al aire.

-¿eres francés?- pregunto el de ojos jade, admirando con detalle al otro y notando lo sumamente apuesto que era.

-oui- respondió sin siquiera voltearle a ver, estaba más ocupado descorchando el vino – y por tu acento apuesto a que eres ingles- dedujo con la obviedad.

El chico asintió y posteriormente dio un gran sorbo a su bebida –soy Arthur K…- se estaba presentando cuando recordó que nadie debía saber su verdadero apellido –Jones- agrego, tomando prestado el apellido de su primo lejano –Arthur Jones, oficinista- se presento con una sonrisa amable.

El de acento francés dejo a un lado su bebida y miro al susodicho Arthur –mucho gusto, soy Francis B…- detuvo sus palabras, el chico era una conquista en potencia y no necesitaba que su apellido le proporcionara ventaja –Williams- dijo, citando el apellido de soltera de su madre –Francis Williams, fotógrafo- dijo finalmente, estrechando así su mano con la del chico.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, los ojos del otro les atraían y como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida, empezaron a contarse sus desastres en el amor.

-y eso me trae hasta la actualidad, siendo rechazado por la chica numero ciento setenta y cuatro- suspiro el ingles antes de terminarse por completo su bebida.

Una risilla burlona broto de los labios del francés –son pocas mon ami- dijo divertido –con la de hoy fueron ochocientas nueve- dijo no muy seguro -¿o eran más?- se dijo reflexionando el numero verdadero.

La cifra impresiono al chico no obstante, se mostro serio y relajado –es un numero alto- comento mientras que el otro asentía.

-disculpen, es hora de cerrar- anuncio el barman y dueño del lugar.

-pero si aún es temprano, son las once de la noche- se quejo el ingles.

-sí pero por las fiestas estamos cerrando temprano- se explico.

Sin otra opción, los dos rubios pagaron su cuenta y despidiéndose uno del otro, se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares no sin antes intercambiar numero de celular, deseaban verse nuevamente, estaban interesados uno del otro.

El ingles al llegar a su casa, una gran mansión antigua ubicada en la zona más lujosa de Cambridge, un ejército de sirvientes salió a recibirlo –buenas noches amo- le saludaron, ayudando al chico a quitarse la chaqueta completamente empapada -¿Por qué no llamo al chofer para que lo fuera a buscar?- pregunto el jefe de mayordomos.

-no era necesario James- respondió el otro, haciéndose paso entre la multitud de servidumbre que le rodeaba.

-pero que veo, ya regreso mi hermanito el humilde- se escucho la voz algo engreída un joven mayor que este ya casi en sus treinta y con rojizos cabellos cubriéndole la frente – y déjame adivinar, otra chica volvió a rechazarte- dijo de manera filosa, contoneándose presumidamente alrededor de él –bueno, era de esperarse, las mujeres de aquí son despreciables seres hambrientos de dinero y prestigio- comento, teniendo totalmente la razón.

Arthur bufo por el cometario de su medio hermano, si bien estos la mayoría del tiempo eran correctos, no dejaban de ser hirientes –y por esa razón no debo darme por vencido- le corto a la conversación.

-algún día tienes que hacerlo o ¿acaso quieres que todas las mujeres de Inglaterra te rechacen?- cuestiono, entrecerrando sus ojos, dejando ver tan solo una minúscula parte de sus pupilas color esmeralda –sabes bien que nuestro padre podría conseguirte una buena prometida- agrego.

-eso es lo que menos quiero- dijo Arthur, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, revolviendo sus húmedos cabellos –quiero encontrar el verdadero amor, no uno por interés- declaro – y si me permites, me iré a acostar- dijo cortando finalmente la conversación y encaminándose hacia las escaleras que daban hacia su habitación.

El pelirrojo miro a su hermano retirarse –no olvides que mañana hay que asistir a la fiesta de la familia Bonnefoy- advirtió por última vez. El otro alzo su brazo al aire y agitándolo, le dio a conocer que lo había escuchado.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la pintoresca Cambridge, el susodicho Francis llegaba a su hogar temporal, una gran mansión estilo barroco –buenas noches joven amo- saludo una de las mucamas –hace unos minutos terminamos de desempacar la ultima caja de la mudanza y su habitación está preparada- comento.

-merci mery- sonrió, entregándole su saco a la joven –me iré a descansar entonces y por favor, les encargo la organización para la fiesta de mañana en la noche- dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

-entendido joven Bonnefoy- respondió la joven y rápidamente se retiro del lugar. Por su parte, Francis termino de adentrarse en las escaleras mientras sonreía para sí al recordar la buena tarde-noche que paso con aquel joven ingles.

* * *

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que es mi primer fanfic FRUK serio; la inspiracion para escribirlo surgio hace unos dias y bueno, algunas de las situaciones que se presentaran seguramente le habran pasado a alguns de ustedes. Descuiden, si habra un final FRUK pero recuerden, el amor nace poco a poco, no obligatoriamente. Espero hayan disfrutado leer el primer capitulo. Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

_"En el mundo no existen las coincidencias...solo lo inevitable"_

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Una nueva mañana llegaba y con ella un frio tan aterrador que a duras penas la chimenea más grande o la calefacción más potente pudiera aplacar. En el cuarto del inglés, este se recién levantaba, eran apenas las siete de la mañana pero su agenda se encontraba totalmente saturada hasta la tarde.

Con pereza y aun con el recuerdo reciente del sueño que tuvo, permaneció un rato mas en cama, reflexionando el porqué había soñado con el sujeto que había conocido la noche anterior –no es la primera vez que tengo sueños de esa índole con un hombre- se dijo para sí, recordando también que había tenido dos o tres amoríos con seres de su mismo sexo y aunque resultaron ser un poco más satisfactorios que sus amoríos con el género femenino, ninguno lograba hacerle sentir lo que el calificaba como "amor".

-levántate perezoso, nuestro padre quiere hablar con nosotros- se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz llena de molestia de su medio hermano.

Sin ánimos y aun con pereza, se quito las sabanas de encima y se puso de pie, sintiendo enseguida el frio calante y aun en pijama, se dirigió al despacho de su padre quien seguramente les quería dar su clásico discurso matutino.

Al llegar al despacho de su progenitor, un hombre serio de cabellos ya encanecidos, lo vio sentado sobre su mullido sillón de piel y a un lado, su medio hermano –Arthur my son- saludo el señor –solo quería recordarte que no debes faltar a la reunión con la familia Bonnefoy- casi suplico.

-esos eventos casi no me agradan padre- se quejo el chico –están llenos de personas superficiales- comento –además…-

-además es un buen lugar para que encuentres una adorable dama de sociedad adecuada para ti- complemento el señor, mirándolo severamente –sabes que me estoy haciendo viejo y comienzo a desesperarme Arthur, quiero que dejes de buscar amor entre las damas de clase media y emparéjate con alguien de tu mismo estatus- insistió.

-pero…- intento ir en contra de los deseos de su padre.

-¡pero nada Arthur Kirkland!- zanjó las protestas de su hijo menor –iras a esa fiesta con nosotros y te vas a divertir- ordeno –ahora vete, tengo cosas que discutir con tu hermano-.

El rubio abandono el despacho, murmurando improperios, su padre no le comprendía y para colmo tenía que asistir a esa fiesta llena de vanidades y gente engreída que solo le hablarían por mera conveniencia pero quien los podía culpar, el apellido Kirkland es sinónimo de riqueza, de una gran y prestigiosa familia de lores que fundaron su fortuna de la vida militar y el comercio.

Al llegar la noche, la familia Kirkland bajo de una lujosa limosina mientras una gran servidumbre proveniente de la familia Bonnefoy, les daba la bienvenida de la manera más calurosa posible. Los tres hombres se adentraron a la mansión de estilo barroco, encontrándose casi de inmediato rodeados por gente de su mismo estatus.

Dentro de la mansión, una fiesta de lo más elegante se encontraba en su auge, las mujeres vestían de hermosos vestidos largos y escotados de diferentes colores y estilos, coincidiendo en tan solo una cosa, en que todos eran de marca prestigiosa y caros y así como las mujeres, los hombres usaban elegantes trajes en colores oscuros y opacos. Arthur arrugo la nariz y frunció los labios mientras escuchaba las voces acentuadas y casi ridículas de aquellas personas, pareciendo que entre mas acentuadas fuesen sus voces, mas importantes eran.

-¡señor Bonnefoy!- se escucho la voz animada de su padre -¡tiempo sin verlo, muchas gracias por invitarnos a su fiesta!- agrego, estrechando en un abrazo varonil al patriarca de la sumamente importante familia francesa, familia que descendía de una rama muy alejada de la casa de Borbón y quienes en un futuro demasiado distante, podrían ser los próximos candidatos al trono francés.

El señor Bonnefoy, un sujeto de ojos azules y cabellos rubios poco encanecidos saludo con el mismo énfasis al padre del ingles –me alegro que haya podido asistir a mi fiesta, es un gran honor tenerlo presente a usted y a sus apreciados hijos- dijo sinceramente –y por cierto, quiero presentarle a mi hijo- dijo, girandose hacia de lado y extendiendo su brazo libre -Francis, ven para acá- ordeno.

El de ojos jade permaneciendo tras la espalda de su padre, vio como el dueño de la casa llamaba a alguien, al parecer quería presentarle a su hijo, un sujeto quien seguramente era pretencioso, presumido y arrogante, como todo un heredero al trono, sin embargo, sus pensamientos y prejuicios dieron un gran vuelco al ver de quien se trataba.

-mucho gusto, soy Francis Bonnefoy- saludo un joven de cabellos semi ondulados y de oscuros ojos azules.

El patriarca Kirkland estrecho la mano del joven y acercando a sus dos hijos, los presento ante el recién llegado –estos son mis hijos, Ian y Arthur Kirkland- señalo.

El corazón del joven Bonnefoy se detuvo por un instante al ver ante sus propios ojos al menor de los Kirkland e intentando actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, les regalo una gran sonrisa –bienvenidos a la fiesta, espero se diviertan- comento.

Tanto Arthur como Francis se sintieron engañados, los dos habían dado apellidos falsos y ocupaciones falsas, se habían mentido el uno al otro y la verdad les acababa de abofetear. Disculpándose con los presentes, ambos jóvenes se escabulleron, yéndose en diferentes direcciones.

Sentado en una de las bancas del hermosamente cuidado jardín, el inglés veía casi embelesado como el agua circulaba en la fuente que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia –pero que decepción- murmuro pesimistamente, el prospecto de amistad/romance que tenia, había resultado uno de los seres que tanto detestaba y eso lo hacía sentir pésimo.

-entonces Kirkland eh Jones- se escucho el afrancesado acento del hijo de los Bonnefoy.

-lo mismo para ti eh Williams- contra ataco sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

El francés suspiro y tomo asiento junto a chico, viendo como descendía el agua de la fuente –tus razones has de tener para haberme mentido- comento –pero quién soy yo para juzgarte, te hice lo mismo- agrego, riéndose por lo chistoso que resultaba ser la situación.

El inglés asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por el francés –la única razón para ocultar mi apellido es para no verme mezclado en este tipo de cosas... las detesto- comento.

-eso es algo en lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- menciono el otro, acomodándose tras la oreja un mechón rebelde de cabello –detesto que la gente me trate bien solo por saber quién soy, además le quita lo interesante al trabajo de ligar lindas damas si sabes a lo que me refiero- le guiño el ojo.

Kirkland ni se inmuto ante el gesto coqueto de su homologo -después de todo, no somos tan diferentes- sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor de saber la verdadera identidad de su reciente amigo –volvamos a empezar- dijo aun con la sonrisa y dirigiendo su atención al otro – Arthur Kirkland hijo de Lord Kirkland, recién graduado de Oxford- se presento.

-Francis Bonnefoy, descendiente lejano de la casa de Borbón, numero doscientos treinta en la línea sucesora al trono de Francia, playboy de tiempo completo- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-eso explica porque tu cuenta es tan alta- comento el de ojos jade, soltando una pequeña risita, risita que le fue contagiada al otro.

Al finalizar de reír, se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo como una chispa se encendía en sus adentros, seguramente la chispa de la atracción que les indicaba que la persona que sus pupilas reflejaban sería algo indispensable para sus vidas de ahora en adelante.

Desviando sus miradas, perdieron contacto visual y aquella chispa rápidamente se apago –hay que regresar- dijo el inglés quien lucía un poco sonrojado y poniéndose rápidamente de pie, abandono el lugar, por su parte, el francés se quedo un rato mas parado y clavando su mirada en la espalda del otro, viendo como se adentraba a la mansión y se mezclaba con los presentes mientras un sentimiento muy grato le envolvía por completo.

* * *

Y con esto terminamos el capitulo 2. Muchas gracias por los comentarios porque indica que fue aceptada mi idea, realmente tenia miedo que nadie la aceptara y mas siendo mi primer FRUK. Las situaciones estan basadas en hechos reales (no mios claro esta) y nada mejor que esos dos para retratarlos. El romance y todo eso se dara con el tiempo y no esperen un clasico final FRUK lleno de sexo y todo eso, ya saben que no es mi estilo jejeje. Saludooooos.


	3. Chapter 3

_"No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino."_

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Semanas posteriores a aquel grato encuentro, ambos chicos no se habían vuelto a ver, no obstante, mantenían una estrecha comunicación a base de llamadas telefónicas y mensajes de texto; el saber uno del otro les causaba cierta felicidad enfermiza y dependiente.

Arthur miro una última vez su celular, antes que su nueva cita llegara –no hay mensajes- murmuró soltando un suspiro y alzando la mirada, se topó con los ojos miel de su acompañante, una chica morena de clase media -¿lista preciosa?- dijo con una sonrisa. La joven asintió y tomando del brazo a su acompañante, emprendieron el paso.

Por otro lado, Francis se encontraba sentado en una mesa para dos, esperando y mirando la silla vacía de su conquista número ochocientos diez quien hacía doce minutos se había retirado, excusándose que tenía que empolvarse la nariz.

-señor, ¿quiere que le entreguemos la cuenta?- preguntó uno de los meseros al verlo completamente solo.

-non, espero a que regrese mi cita- comentó, clavando sus ojos azules en el asiento vacío de enfrente.

El joven asintió y pidiendo disculpas, se retiro del lugar, dejando al francés solo nuevamente –no me hagas esto ma chérie- se mordió levemente el labio, todo indicaba que la chica había huido antes de finalizar la cena, algo que rompía el record ya que generalmente lo rechazaban al terminar de pagar la cuenta.

En el restaurant de frente, un lugar humilde pero cálido atendido por una pareja de ancianos, se encontraba el de ojos jade disfrutando de lo que parecía ser una cita exitosa después de las ultimas quince que no lo habían sido -¿y a que te dedicas linda?- preguntó con su encantadora sonrisa.

La joven sorbió un poco de café, haciendo un ruido desagradable y poco femenino –soy modelo para catálogos de ropa- contestó antes de volver a darle otro sorbo a su bebida -¿y tú?- preguntó, imaginando que el chico era una especie de playboy con mucho dinero, todo esto debido a su elegante porte.

Ignorando el horrible sonido que hacia la chica al sorber el café, apoyó su cabeza sobre sus palmas al tiempo que mostraba una amplia y encantadora sonrisa -soy oficinista- respondió como si se tratase del empleo mas glamoroso de todo el planeta, dejando ver sus perlados dientes –más bien, soy como el archivero del lugar- agregó, desilusionando aun mas a la chica y ampliando mas su encanto natural.

-oh, ya veo- dijo decepcionada y buscando una excusa, miró su reloj –¡oh pero mira qué hora es!, ya es tarde- comentó al tiempo que se ponía de pie –fue un gusto haberte conocido- agregó, tomando su bolso y colocándoselo bajo el brazo.

-¿pero porque? Nos la estábamos pasando tan bien- dijo el inglés, intentando ponerse de pie -¿nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó.

La chica sonrió nerviosa –mi agenda está llena hasta el otro año- se excusó, huyendo del lugar y dejando al chico solo y con la cuenta a pagar.

Por otro lado, el francés se había dado por vencido, la bella dama había huido sin siquiera haberle permitido cortejarla correctamente – ¿me pregunto qué hago mal?- se dijo mientras esperaba a que le regresaran su tarjeta de crédito –digo, las lleno de regalos que un trabajador de clase media pueda comprar, palabras hermosas, les doy mi amour y ellas, ellas solo están interesadas en casarse con un ricachón- bufó.

Al finalizar su monologo, el mesero regresó con su tarjeta y la cuenta –esperó haya disfrutado de su velada señor- dijo como despedida y Francis solo sonrió pesadamente, realmente si la había disfrutado pero solo hasta cuando su cita se retiro al baño.

Los dos rubios salieron al mismo tiempo de sus respectivos restaurantes y suspirando, se dieron cuenta que se habían encontrado -¡tú!- dijeron al unisonó, casi señalándose y sin darse cuenta, se echaron a reír, vaya ironía de la vida.

-¿otro fracaso?- preguntó Arthur, cruzando la acera para reencontrarse con su nuevo amigo.

-lo mismo te pregunto- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que revolvía los cabellos de su amigo -¿hasta donde llegaron?- preguntó interesado.

-hasta el café- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a caminar -¿y tú?-

-digamos que no aguanto hasta el postre- se rio como si de un chiste demasiado gracioso se tratase.

Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio, pareciera que este conformara lo que era su relación de amistad, una amistad demasiada peculiar y que solo se basaba en las significativas similitudes que habían en cuanto a vida amorosa se trataba.

Y sin darse cuenta, los dos se encontraban de pie frente al bar donde se conocieron -¿pasamos?- preguntó el de ojos azules. Sin rechistar, el inglés cruzó la puerta –pues si ya estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no?- cuestionó.

El barman y dueño del local dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, viendo como los dos rubios entraban –veo que se hicieron amigos- comentó con una sonrisa, le agradaba saber que su cliente predilecto tenía una amistad sana con alguien que le comprendía.

Los dos chicos se sentaron frente a la barra –lo de siempre- dijeron al unisonó, haciendo que el barman riera.

-últimamente mis citas no pasan del café- suspiró el más bajo de los dos.

-lo mismo digo mon ami- se unió rápidamente a la conversación el otro –hasta empiezo a pensar que lo mejor sería casarme con la primer mujer que mi padre me ponga frente a mis ojos- dijo desilusionado.

-¡no!- exclamo tajantemente el inglés, clavando sus orbes verdes centelleantes en los azules depresivos de su amigo -¡no te des por vencido, incluso si eres rechazado por todas las mujeres de mi país!- declaro, intentando darle ánimos a su manera.

Por unos instantes Francis se quedo sin habla, no imagino que el comentario hecho al aire tuviera tanta importancia para el otro –no, no me daré por vencido- dijo con una pequeña y casi impercibible sonrisa –pero solo si me dices la razón por la que te exaltaste cuando dije eso-.

Arthur desvió la mirada, enfocándola en el reflejo que se mostraba tras el estante de las botellas –porque si te das por vencido, sentiré que no tengo esperanza alguna de encontrar el verdadero amor- confeso.

"Tierno" fue la palabra que en esos momentos describía al chico inglés, realmente nunca imagino a alguien de la alta sociedad que aun intentara buscar lo que era el amor verdadero y puro en un mundo tan podrido como en el que se desenvolvían ambos –eres adorable chéri- declaro, ensanchando su sonrisa y revolviendo aun mas los cabellos de este.

El de ojos esmeraldas fingió seriedad –búrlate si quieres pero sé que ahí afuera hay alguien esperándome, mi amor verdadero- declaro, sonrojándose por lo que decía.

-pero que romántico- comento el de cabellos semi ondulados –descuida, yo también siento lo mismo, sé que hay alguien para mí- dijo mientras sus ojos despedían chispas de anhelo.

Y con aquellas breves palabras, cortaron la conversación, centrándose en sus respectivas bebidas las cuales les ayudaban a pasar el momentáneo trago amargo del día.

Al finalizar la noche y con el bar ya cerrado, ambos decidieron retornar a sus hogares –hasta cuando nos volvamos a encontrar mon ami- se despidió el francés, agitando elegantemente su mano libre.

El de ojos jade asintió y lentamente se retiro del lugar así como el otro. Ambos en sus adentros agradecían haberse encontrado con el otro porque de no haber sido así, seguramente en esos momentos estarían deprimidos en un rincón, penando su mala suerte amorosa.

* * *

Primero que nada.. ¡FELIIIIIIIIIZ NAVIDAAAAAAAD!, pasen una linda noche buena con su familia y a ls que cumplen años hoy o mañana pues ¡FELICIDADES!.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra saber que continue teniendo lectores y lectoras habidas de mas sobre este par jejeje. Respondiendo a una preguntilla de por ahi, Antonio es primo lejano de Francis pero no se muestra ya que la historia se basa principalmente de ese par y sus desventuras y bueno, graciaaaaas por continuar leyendome, oficialmente subire cada viernes, asi que nos vemos hasta el proximo viernes :).


	4. Chapter 4

_"La sonrisa cuesta menos que la electricidad y da más luz. Proverbio escocés"_

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Posterior a aquel reencuentro, los dos rubios dejaron de verse, cada quien se había sumergido en su incesante búsqueda del amor y solo un mensaje ocasional por lo menos una vez a la semana los mantenía informados uno del otro, comentando de sus avances con alguna chica o intercambiando tips para conquistar.

Francis esperaba sentado en la banca del parque a su cita numero ochocientos trece, no es necesario preguntar por las otras, solo digamos que no llegaron siquiera a la hora de la cena. Con sus ojos posados en la feliz pareja de enfrente, empezó a sentir el gusanito de los celos, si, le daba celos ver a una hermosa pareja riendo y compartiendo gratos momentos cuando en su caso ni a gratos se le acercaban.

Su celular sonó, pero no era el que usaba para las chicas, era el otro, su número autentico y mirando la pantalla, noto que tenía un mensaje de Kirkland. Acercando el aparato aun mas a su rostro, empezó a leer en silencio lo que parecía ser una invitación "personal" a la fiesta que la familia de este daría la próxima semana para celebrar el aniversario del Sr. y la Sra. Kirkland–no faltes- susurro, sonriendo casi de inmediato –claro que no pienso faltar mon ami- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-hmp hmp- se escuchó la garganta de alguien al ser aclarada, haciendo que el joven prestara su atención de dónde provenía –oh clarisse, ma chérie- le saludo afectuosamente, poniéndose de pie casi al instante.

La chica entorno sus ojos, mirando al chico -¿Quién era? ¿Me estas engañando?- pregunto, denotando unos celos terribles.

Sudor frio recorrió la nuca del francés –non non ma chérie, es solo un amigo- le explico, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo.

-mas te vale- siseo, tomando posesivamente la mano de este –ven, quiero que me lleves a comer- ordeno, jalándolo –y luego quiero que me hagas una sesión fotográfica para mi portafolio- .

-lo que digas- se limito a contestar mientras era arrastrado hacia un restaurant seguramente muy lujoso como para pagarlo con el pseudo sueldo de su pseudo vida.

Por otro lado, Arthur Kirkland se encontraba en una sala de cine, viendo una película americana poco interesante junto a su cita numero… numero… digamos que había perdido la cuenta; esta vez se trataba de un joven dos años menor que él, de hermosa piel tostada y ojos oscuros que había conocido hacia unas horas atrás, después de haber sido abandonado por su anterior cita.

De reojo miraba al chico quien lucía fascinado por la película y poniendo en práctica el tip de su amigo el francés, fingió bostezar, alzando sus brazos e intentando rodear al chico –ni te atrevas- se escucho el susurro mordaz de este. El inglés suspiro derrotado y regreso su brazo a la silla, el tip de su amigo había fallado completamente, al parecer no surtía efecto frente a seres del sexo masculino.

Al finalizar la película, los dos salieron caminando lentamente -¿te gustaría ir a tomar un té o algo por el estilo?- sugirió, intentando alargar un poco más la salida.

-sería perfecto pero no puedo- se disculpo el chico –mi perro cumple años hoy y no quiero faltar a la celebración- mintió descaradamente, era obvio que no quería ir a ninguna parte con él.

-¡pero si es un perro!, puedes llegar a felicitarlo más tarde- objeto, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

El de ojos oscuros los cerro, dejando ver sus tostados parpados –lo siento pero no- le rechazo y posteriormente empezó a caminar, alejándose del otro –gracias por la invitación a ver la película, estuvo buena- dijo antes de mezclarse entre la multitud.

Arthur suspiro, por lo menos le habían dado las gracias y eso era un punto bueno. Metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos, empezó a caminar de regreso a casa, hoy quería llegar a descansar para variar.

Finalmente, el día de la fiesta había llegado y el de ojos esmeraldas lucia un poco mas entusiasmado por eso de lo normal, todo esto debido a que su amigo llegaría.

-¡pero qué emocionado hermanito!- dijo burlonamente el pelirrojo quien se encontraba supervisando las decoraciones.

-¡n-no lo estoy!- objeto poniéndose nervioso –so-solo qu-que es un gran día para mom and dad, no todos los años celebras tus bodas de plata- se explico.

Ian rodo los ojos mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios –lo que diga mi tonto hermanito- dijo antes de regresar a lo suyo.

Y cuando la hora del evento llego, enormes limosinas desfilaban desde la entrada principal de su hogar, todas con los miembros más importantes de la sociedad, seres habidos de prestigio y reconocimiento. Ambos hermanos se encontraban parados en la puerta, recibiendo como buenos anfitriones a cada familia que llegaba –buenas noches, pasen- decían al unisonó.

Una limosina blanca con el escudo de la familia Bonnefoy se estaciono en la entrada principal, haciendo que el corazón del rubio se sobresaltase de expectación al querer ver a su amigo. De las grandes puertas salieron tres personas, es decir, el Sr. y la Sra. Bonnefoy y tras estos, el hijo único de la familia.

De inmediato un gran sentimiento de emoción surgió del corazón de Arthur, corriendo casi al instante en busca del francés -¡bienvenidos!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa, dejando mostrar sus aperlados dientes.

Los señores Bonnefoy sonrieron felices de ser recibidos tan cálidamente –excelente recibimiento de nuestros amigos los Kirkland- dijo el señor Bonnefoy mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta principal. Francis rio por lo bajo –deberías reír más seguido jeune homme- tarareo, haciendo que las mejillas del menor se tiñeran de rosa.

Dentro de la mansión, una pomposa fiesta se estaba desarrollando, la gente era servida por elegantes meseros quienes cargaban grandes bandejas de sidra y vino para la ocasión mientras otros ofrecían a cada invitado un aperitivo hecho de caviar, bacalao u otra cosa. Música en vivo era tocada por la orquesta de la ciudad la cual fue contratada especialmente para la ocasión, además de que no podían negarse a asistir, la familia era uno de los mayores benefactores.

Francis se aparto inmediatamente de sus padres luego de haber saludado a sus anfitriones y situándose junto a una gran mesa donde enormes y hermosamente decorados platos de comida se encontraban colocados, observaba a las damas que si bien eran hermosas, poseían grandes títulos y fortuna, no podrían satisfacer sus necesidades románticas.

-hermosa noche, ¿no es verdad joven Bonnefoy?- se escucho la voz de una elegante dama que llegaba casi a sus treinta, hija de un lord ingles de buena reputación. El francés asintió, meneando elegantemente la copa de vino que minutos atrás había tomado de una bandeja –pero dígame, ¿Qué se encuentra haciendo aquí tan solo y alejado de la multitud?¿acaso su novia no pudo venirlo a acompañar?- pregunto, acercándose aun mas a este.

-no tengo novia- respondió educadamente, después de todo, la educación y la galantería francesa estaba primero. La chica sonrió, afilando sus ojos de paso -¿no le gustaría que fuera su acompañante por esta noche?- se ofreció, denotando sus intenciones ocultas.

-disculpe hermosa dama pero tengo que llevarme a su galante caballero- irrumpió Arthur, salvando al otro. La dama giro su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa hipócrita del menor de los Kirkland y frunciendo levemente el ceño al saber que su oportunidad se le había escapado, se retiro de la escena mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

-merci, me has salvado- dijo el de ojos azules.

-no hay porque, ahora ven conmigo- sonrió el otro, haciendo un ademan con su mano.

Los dos chicos subieron al segundo piso donde podían apreciar con lujo de detalle la elegante fiesta que se encontraba en auge. Arthur quien se encontraba recargado de frente al barandal, reía al ver como las chicas se acercaban a su medio hermano en un vano intento de conquistarlo –pierden el tiempo lindas- dijo divertido, sabiendo que su hermano tenia cero intereses románticos hacia ellas, después de todo, ser viudo a una edad tan temprana le dejaba a uno sin ganas de volver a casarse. A su lado, el francés reía también, le causaba enorme gracia verlas aventarse como perros hambrientos a uno de los pocos "solteros" del lugar.

Algunos minutos más tarde, cuando se cansaron de reírse de las mujeres de la fiesta, los dos guardaron silencio –hpm hpm- se aclaró la garganta el de ojos jade, intentando llamar la atención del otro –F-Fr-Francis- tartamudeo un poco, ni siquiera se explicaba el porqué, solo lo hacía con las chicas o chicos que le gustasen –r-re-respecto a lo hace rato…. Lo de sonreír…- intento explicarse, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

El francés sonrió al recordar el comentario que le había hecho al llegar y acercándose al otro, poso sus dedos índices en las comisuras de los labios de este. jalándolos hacia arriba –sonríe- le dijo, mostrando su propia sonrisa –es tu mejor atributo- agrego.

El ingles aparto de su boca las manos del otro –eso lo sé perfectamente- dijo y acomodándose en el barandal, dejo que sus ojos se perdieran en el frenesí de baile que se encontraba en su punto –idiot-. A su lado, el otro se coloco, dando la espalda al barandal, tarareando la marsellesa, canción que solo tarareaba cuando algo bueno le pasaba.

* * *

Primero que nada, una gran disculpa, dije que actualizaria los viernes pero saldre de la ciudad de imprevisto y bueno, decidi subirlo hoy de una vez... no tenia mucho avanzado en cuanto a correcciones, espero no se vea tan mal el capitulo. Adoro la relacion amistosa de esos dos, Arthur no es tsundere y Francis no es tan pervertido ~ supongo que si existiese un mundo alterno, ellos serian los mejores amigos... bueno, eso quiero imaginar jejeje.

Gracias por los comentarios, los aprecio mucho y bueno, esta es mi ultima actualizacion del año, de aqui hasta el viernes de la semana que viene, espero pasen lindas fiestas, disfruten con sus seres queridos y gozen mucho si Francis los ataca por la espalda xD. Bye~ Bye~.


	5. Chapter 5

_"No hagas nada hoy que comprometa tu mañana."_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 5

Y después de tanto tiempo, ambos rubios experimentaban la hermosa relación en pareja, el inglés gozaba de ya una hermosa semana de salidas ininterrumpidas con una hermosa pelirroja proveniente de Irlanda quien llego a Cambridge por un trabajo como oficinista mientras que Francis lo hacía pero ya desde hacía dos semanas y media con una italiana que trabajaba como asistente en una editorial.

Desde la fiesta de la familia Kirkland y el inicio de sus citas, ambos dejaron de frecuentarse e inclusive de comunicarse vía celular. Los padres de ambos, al verlos que por fin estaban teniendo suerte en el amor, pensaban apresuradamente en un compromiso serio, una boda, una casa en una zona lujosa de Southampton o Birmingham, un puesto más elevado, inclusive nietos y que estos dejaran de aparentar algo que absolutamente no eran.

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, hacia un fresco de lo mas exquisito, ideal para dar un paseo el limosina o salir de día de campo con una comitiva pequeña de solo siete personas, en cambio, Ian veía desde la ventana de su habitación como su pequeño hermano salir de la casa y se dirigirse a pie hacia la gran puerta enrejada que se encontraba a casi cien metros de distancia –incluso en tu propio hogar no dejas de actuar como un simple hombre de clase media- se quejo, posteriormente se giro y salió de su habitación, tenía una junta con su padre en el despacho para discutir el futuro del que acababa de abandonar la casa en caso que este finalmente formalizara una unión.

Por otro lado, el francés ni siquiera llego a dormir a su casa, no lo hacía desde hacía tres días, estaba más ocupado pasando maravillosas horas y noches, sobre todo noches, con la hermosa italiana. Los dos yacían acostados en un King size, cubiertos bajo blancas sabanas y varias capas de cobertores; la chica jugaba con el pecho del otro mientras ronroneaba como gato mimado. Francis sonrió complacido, ya con ese día eran dos semanas y seis días, pronto tres semanas y ya se sentía que ella seria la mujer ideal para él.

-mon amour- le llamo, alzándole sutilmente el rostro, haciendo que lo mirara –lo he estado pensando y creo que deberíamos llevar a otro paso nuestra relación- dijo.

La italiana lo miro incrédula, parpadeando varias veces –tú te refieres a…-

-matrimonio, casarnos- completo el otro, sonriendo y tomando la mano de esta.

-yo… lo lamento mucho Francis…- respondió, girando su rostro, acomodándose mejor entre las sabanas –no estoy lista para el matrimonio, además nadie dijo que esta fuera una relación- se explico –ya sabes, solo diversión, nada de compromiso serio-.

Y como si un balde de agua helada le hubiese caído, la realidad lo golpeo de la manera más cruel posible para un enamorado empedernido como lo es el –comprendo amour- cerro sus ojos, disimulando la decepción que se reflejaba en estos. Ella sonrió y le beso la mejilla –eres demasiado lindo para mí, lo mejor sería no volvernos a frecuentar- declaro, dándole a entender que lo estaba cortando, estaba dándole fin a una relación que nunca existió y el francés sin más que decir, nuevamente fingió comprender, besándola por última vez y despidiéndose así de la que fue su mejor falsa relación hasta ahora.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Arthur se encontraba parado frente al gran edificio donde trabaja la chica con la que actualmente se encontraba saliendo, le tenía preparada una sorpresa; en su mano derecha yacía una caja rosa con un hermoso listón blanco, el contenido de esta era desconocido pero seguramente algo hermoso y costeable para un oficinista como supuestamente lo era él. Nervioso, se aclaro la garganta y con su saco en una mano y la caja en la otra, espero paciente a que esta abandonara el edificio.

-bu-buenas tardes- saludo, corriendo al encuentro con esta una vez que logro divisarla.

-ah, hola Arthur, no dijiste que vendrías- dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El chico se rasco la nuca, el no era de ese tipo de personas que aparecían de la nada sin avisar siquiera sobre su presencia, pero la felicidad que ella le provocaba le hacía actuar así -perdona, error mío- se disculpo pero rápidamente se compuso, tenía que pedirle que sea su novia oficial –bu-bue-bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí es p-po-porque mmm este de… bueno yo…- nuevamente empezaba a tartamudear.

-¿te está molestando hermosa?- se escucho una voz sumamente varonil, sacando al otro de su tartamudez. La chica negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole al sujeto que se acababa de mostrar –es un amigo John, solo vino a visitarme- se explico.

El de ojos esmeraldas observo al intruso, un hombre alto y fornido de buena apariencia y seguramente con un salario mayor al que supuestamente el ganaba –disculpe pero necesito hablar a solas con ella- dijo amablemente.

-¿Qué quieres hablar con mi novia?- interrogo el otro, haciendo que la mandíbula de Arthur se dislocara.

-¿tu-tu novia?- repitió incrédulo. La pareja lo miro, preocupados de que algo malo ocurriese pero rápidamente el chico se mostro serio y escondiendo la caja rosa en su saco, sonrió –solo quería decirle que ya no nos podemos seguir frecuentando, me transfirieron en mi trabajo y abandonare la ciudad- mintió descaradamente, menos mal que había aprendido a ser buen mentiroso –solo vine a despedirme- continuo diciendo con una gran y falsa sonrisa –hasta luego- dijo finalmente, abandonando la escena y dejando a la pareja mucho mas confundida de lo que ya se encontraba.

Al final del día, ambos hombres se encontraban nuevamente sin pareja (si es que a eso se le puede decir pareja) y con sus corazones destrozados. El de ojos jade se encontraba sentado en uno de los columpios de un parque poco concurrido –pudiste haber sido la mujer más afortunada- susurro pesimistamente; de pronto, dos manos finas y heladas taparon su visión, haciéndolo sobresaltarse -¡¿qu-qui-quién es?- pregunto asustado. Una risilla burlona se escucho cerca de su oído, reconociendo de quien era el dueño –ah, eres tu Francis- adivino.

El rubio de cabellos semi largos alejo sus manos de los parpados de su amigo -entonces aquí es donde penas- le saludo, acompañándolo en el columpio de alado –bonito lugar eh-

-aquí no es donde peno- le contradijo frunciendo el ceño -¿alguna buena nueva?- cambio la temática, interesando en lo que el otro diría.

Un suspiro ahogado fue la respuesta que dio el francés –solo digamos que tres hermosas semanas resultaron ser una ilusión- dijo desanimado.

-ni que me lo digas, la chica con la que salía resulto que tenia novio- se quejo, rodeándose con una inmensa aura de depresión.

Desde la posición donde ambos se encontraban sentados, se podía apreciar como el hermoso sol de invierno se ocultaba tras los edificios antiguos que adornaban la ciudad. Los dos suspiraron decepcionados de no poder estar apreciando aquel hermoso paisaje con alguna chica, en vez de eso, lo estaban haciendo con un amigo y chico para ser preciso, aunque eso era lo que menos importaba.

-por lo menos nos tenemos uno al otro, ¿no es verdad Arti?- sonrió débilmente el francés, mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

-por lo menos…- susurro este con la misma débil sonrisa, estando de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Luego de aquello, guardaron silencio, contemplando los últimos rayos de sol despedirse, dejándolos con oscuridad de la noche, acompañados por ellos mismo y algunas luces provenientes de los focos; el aire frio tan típico del invierno, hizo su aparición vestido de pequeñas ráfagas calantes, provocando que ambos se pusieran de pie, recordándoles que era hora de regresar a casa, habían estado por más de dos horas sentados en aquel lugar sin cruzar palabra alguna.

El menor se estaba colocando su saco cuando lo sintió, la caja con el regalo desconocido que pensaba darle a esa chica e instintivamente se llevo una de sus manos al lugar donde se encontraba la cajita, palpándola. Francis al notar lo extraño que se comporto el otro, se acerco sigilosamente, pegando su cuerpo e inclinando su cabeza para quedar a la misma altura de este -¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto.

Arthur dio un pequeño saltito producto del susto que le provoco el otro – ¡n-no es nada!- exclamo, girando su rostro, encontrándose con el del otro.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel instante, los rostros de ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca, haciendo que sus calidos alientos chocaran, provocando que en sus estómagos un ejército de mariposas revolotearan, cosa que pocas chicas y chicos les habían hecho sentir.

Ambos se separaron uno del otro, confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar –ten, quédatelo- dijo el ingles, extendiéndole la caja y golpeando su pecho de paso. El francés parpadeo extrañado, no obstante, la tomo entre sus manos. El de ojos jade al ya no sentir ese peso en sus propias manos, se echo a correr, huyendo instantáneamente del lugar, se sentía apenado por darle algo de esa índole.

Francis ignoro el comportamiento de su amigo y curioso, deposito toda su atención a la caja color rosa; al abrirla, sus ojos destellaron, un hermoso collar con la letra F se hallaba en su interior –merci mon ami- susurro y sacando el collar del empaque, se lo coloco en el cuello, quedándole a la perfección.

Mientras tanto, varias cuadras adelante, el ingles respiraba agitadamente, no dando crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir y sobre todo, apenado por el regalo que le acababa de dar al otro -¡¿porque tuvo que llamarse Fulvia?- exclamo, recordando el nombre de la chica a la que en la tarde tenía pensado declararse y que precisamente iniciaba con "F" al igual que el francés.

* * *

Y asi llegamos al final del capitulo 5, uno de los mas largos por cierto... en fin, este capitulo es interesante para mi porque marca la pauta para lo que seria el despertar de sus respectivos sentmientos. Ellos se conocieron meses atras y pocas veces se veian, solo en fiestas y cuando las coincidencias hacian de las suyas, segun ahi ya estan casi inicianco diciembre y los capitulos siguientes estaran un poco mas interesantes en el sentido sentmiental y no lo digo por darles spoilers eh, solo para que se vayan preparando jejeje.

Las frases que pongo en cada capitulo es como un reflejo de la situacion presentada... solo queria añadir eso ... y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio:). Saludooos y nos vemos la proxima semana.

**Ha si, FULVIA significa "mujer peliroja" o algo asi...**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Hay momentos únicos en que dos personas comparten la tristeza de la existencia"_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 6

Y luego de que ambos dieran la desastrosa noticia de su "rompimiento" con las que eran sus parejas, los padres de ambos quedaron entristecidos, los cuatro habían hecho planes de bodas, fiestas de té y conversaciones triviales y ahora, solo les quedaba la sola ilusión -¿Por qué sus hijos tenían tan mala suerte en el amor?- se preguntaron, desechando todos los planes que habían creado.

Nuevamente, para variar, cada quien se encontraba en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, esperando a su cita del día, después de todo, si uno quería hallar al amor, tenían que buscarlo lloviera, tronara o relampagueara. Francis había empezado a congeniar con un lindo chico tres años menor que él que había conocido en un bar hacia un par de horas atrás, sin embargo, la madurez de este le hacían olvidar la edad que tenia, mientras que Arthur, se encontraba esperando a una estudiante de leyes pronta a graduarse que conoció cuando fue a entregar unos papeles que su padre le había encargado, obviamente mintiendo del que hacia ahí para no ser descubierto.

Las citas de ambos iniciaron bien, un breve saludo, un beso en la mejilla, un apretón de manos, una caminata alrededor del parque, unos comentarios al aire, platica intentando buscar cosas en común y finalmente, la hora decisiva: la cena.

Coincidentemente ambos hombres habían elegido el mismo restaurant español de moda entre los trabajadores asalariados de clase media. Los dos, ignorando de la existencia del otro, se adentraron con sus acompañantes al humilde lugar peculiarmente decorado con los colores tan característicos de la patria España.

Jóvenes meseros de candente acento español les atendieron de la manera más atenta tan típica de la sangre latina, haciéndolos sentir a gusto. Arthur caballerosamente le cedió primero el lugar a la hermosa dama que le hacía compañía esa noche y esta, gustosa del noble gesto, se dejo caer en la silla mientras sonreía, mostrando sus dientes con frenillos.

Francis por su parte, tomaba asiento, no podía mostrarse caballeroso frente a otro hombre en público. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, deleitándose mutuamente de la hermosura del otro – ¿ya te he dicho que esta noche luces estupendo?- le piropeo, acariciándole juguetonamente el dorso de la mano. El chico, un poco cohibido sonrió apenadamente, intentando zafarse de las caricias del otro –n-no en público- susurro con su rostro teñido de rosa, arrancando una risilla en el francés a quien le encantaban las evasivas del otro.

-si te pones difícil, harás que me haga más meloso- tarareo con una sonrisa gatuna, haciendo que el chico bajara la mirada y sus mejillas sonrojadas se transformaran en dos tomatillos maduros.

La velada de ambos avanzo sin problema alguno, incluso ya era la hora del postre y sus respectivas citas no les abandonaban aun –y hm hmp… ¿Qué te pareció hasta ahora la cena?- pregunto el inglés, interesando en lo que la otra le diría.

La chica dejo a un lado la copa de vino que tenía en mano –muy interesante, incentivadora, con toques de política pero nada del otro mundo- comento, casi como si diera un reporte escolar. El de ojos jade se anclo aun mas a la silla, sintiéndose extraño por el vocabulario de esta –la salida fue todo un cliché, bueno era de esperarse de un caballero ingles forjado a la antigua…. Pero si hay una palabra con la que he de calificar a la cita… bueno…- se aclaro la garganta, bebiendo otro sorbo de vino.

Los nervios del otro estaban a flor de piel, la chica solo le hacía sentir suspenso y luego de que terminara de beber, volvió a abrir la boca para terminar con su monologo y cuando iba a pronunciar palabra, el celular de esta empezó a sonar –un momento por favor- se disculpo, caminando hacia la zona de los baños, dejando al filo de la silla al otro.

El francés le daba elegantes sorbos a su copa de vino -¿Por qué no bebes mon chéri?- incito al otro quien no había probado ni una gota del liquido.

-es que no me gusta- se explico, mostrándose apenado – disculpa, iré al baño- dijo, poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar.

-y seguramente no regresaras- murmuro el otro, clavando sus azules ojos en el otro.

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto su cita antes de marcharse.

Francis se sobresalto y dejando la copa en la mesa, sonrió nerviosamente –que no tardes mucho- mintió.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, la chica había terminado de hablar, al parecer era una llamada de su compañera de habitación avisándole que saldría y le dejaría las llaves con la de frente.

-¿Helen? ¿Eres tú?- se escuchó la voz varonil de un chico y esta rápidamente volteo a verlo, quedándose anonadada.

-¿Roy?- dijo dudosa pero lo reconoció, si era el -¡¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamo, corriendo al encuentro con este. Al parecer esos dos se conocían de alguna manera y tenían mucho de que discutir.

Por otro lado, los dos rubios esperaban a sus respectivas parejas, estaban impacientes, algo les daba mala espina y con el miedo de haber sido abandonados a la hora del postre, se levantaron de sus lugares con camino al baño.

-¡Helen! ¡Roy!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, cada uno pronunciando el nombre de su acompañante. Los susodichos rápidamente voltearon, encontrándose con las miradas preocupadas de los caballeros.

-Arthur, que bueno que llegas- sonrió la chica, corriendo al encuentro con el inglés –perdóname mucho, enserio, lo lamento- empezó a decir muy apenada mientras que Roy hacia lo mismo con el francés.

-estamos muy apenados, es que bueno… Helen y yo somos pareja y-y-y- se rasco la nuca, mostrando un sonrojo –nos enojados, discutimos y nos estábamos desquitando el uno del otro pero…. ¡ya nos reconciliamos!- exclamo.

El de ojos azules y el de ojos verdes palidecieron, fueron un vil desquite de una pareja de enamorados e intentando sonreír aunque por dentro estaban mas que furiosos, dijeron que no había problema alguno y con aquello, despidieron a la feliz pareja quienes se retiraron del lugar tomados de la mano.

-que coincidencia tan mas cruel, ¿no lo crees Kirkland?- dijo en voz baja el francés, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

-ciertamente Bonnefoy- suspiro, dándose la vuelta y viendo su mesa vacía.

-nos hemos quedado sin pareja y a la hora del postre- comento y volteando a ver al de menor estatura, una idea se le ocurrió -¿Qué te parece si compartimos el postre?- propuso.

Arthur pensó la propuesta hecha por el otro, por un lado estaba la opción de regresar a su mesa vacía y comer el postre en total soledad o la otra era, irse a la mesa de Bonnefoy y comer el postre con el –vamos a tu mesa- decidió sin siquiera haberlo razonado por más de tres segundos.

Al finalizar la velada, los dos hombres permanecieron un rato más en la mesa, platicando de cómo les había ido hasta ahora y repasando sus errores juntos. Entre los dos se habían acabado ya una botella de buen vino y ya iban por la mitad de la segunda.

-¿vas a hacer algo en noche buena?- pregunto el inglés, mirando de reojo al otro.

-non…a menos que tenga una cita- respondió, jugando con su copa de vino -¿y tú?-

- lo mismo digo- dijo antes de sorber un poco del líquido –aunque soy sincero, no me gustaría pasar solo la víspera de navidad- admitió, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-¿Qué te parece si la celebramos juntos?, bueno, eso si tú quieres y no tenemos citas para ese día- emitió Francis, clavando sus ojos azules en los hipnotizantes y seductores verdes del otro.

-es una promesa- contesto, sonriendo engreídamente.

Y con aquello, una promesa se pactó entre dos hombres, dos amigos, dos compañeros con mala suerte en el amor.

* * *

Uyyyy una promesa ~ ya se empieza a oler amor entre esos dos jijiji ~ ... bueno, ya estamos entrando a lo bueno como dije la semana pasada, los siguientes capitulos estan relacionados con lo que este par hablaron y bueno, adivinen quien se da primero cuenta de sus sentimientos, no dejo pistas porque si no, no tiene chiste. Gracias por leer y seguir de cerca este fruk tan diferente de los convencionales (o eso quiero pensar) y les agradesco a las personas que se toman el tiempo para comentar, ¡gracias!.

Les dejo un adelanto de la proxima semana: _"y por primera vez desde que llevaba saliendo con chica tras chica y chico tras chico, se encontró con una gran encrucijada..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_"Mientras más avance la tecnología, más complicada será nuestra existencia." _

_"Las personas no son ridículas por lo que son, sino por lo que quieren aparentar ser."_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 7

Nos encontramos en vísperas del veinticuatro y como era de esperarse, ambos rubios se encontraban buscando aun pareja. En medio de su desesperación, Kirkland recurrió a una sala de chat, con este, ya era el tercer día intentando pescar alguna linda damita o algún joven exuberante pero lo único que recibía eran rechazos y más rechazos.

-seguramente me equivoque de sala- pensó al notar que sus presas le hablaban con muchos gestos como "x3", "xD", "o_O", cosa que el prácticamente ignoraba y lo confundía aun mas en su tarea, además que, las conversaciones que tenia con ellos y ellas eran de caricaturas –que loco ¿no?- dijo al leer la teoría conspiradora de una con la que chateaba.

-y si lees la letra de los endings y openings que han sacado, descubrirás que se están confesando su amor en secreto- dijo la joven entusiasta mientras adornaba la pantalla con sin fines de corazones, caritas y otras cosas.

-oh vaya- fue lo único que contesto, no sabía ni de que rayos le hablaban pero prefería mantener el hilo e ir rápidamente al punto –disculpa, ¿te gustaría que continuáramos discutiendo esto la noche del veinticuatro?- propuso.

La ventana de conversación se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos –no gracias, esa es mi noche de fujoshi donde salgo a cazar lindas parejas moe moe- contesto finalmente, dejando confuso al otro, pero dando a entender que definitivamente no iría con él.

Derrotado, se despidió de la chica, no sin antes desearle suerte en sabrá que cosa que decía y abandonando la sala, se metió a otra con por supuesto, otro nombre de perfil, ahora era "britishgentleman001", coincidentemente, el francés se encontraba en la misma sala solo que obviamente con un Nick que nadie adivinaría que era él: "mesie_amour".

Cada quien, concentrado en su tarea, ignoro por completo la presencia del otro, Francis fue el primero en dar iniciar una conversación con lo que parecía ser una dama, su Nick lo decía todo –salut belle madmoiselle- le saludo, invitándola a platicar en una ventana privada.

Unas risas adornaron la pantalla –sorry man, soy hombre- se explico inmediatamente, dejando confuso al francés.

-no te preocupes, yo le entro a todo- contesto engreídamente, enviándole un guiño a la persona.

-pero yo no, bye- dijo el del Nick femenino, cerrando así la pequeña conversación.

Francis sonrió –de lo que te perdiste mon ami- se dijo para sí, sabiendo que él es un excelente partido para todo el mundo y con sus ánimos y orgullo intactos, continuo intentando conseguir una cita para la noche del veinticuatro.

El ingles por su parte, tardo en encontrar alguien con quien platicar en privado pero una vez que lo encontró, no quiso dejarlo ir, bueno, dejarla, resulto ser una chica con un Nick de niño (pero vaya extrañeza ¿no?) que congenio perfectamente con él y sabiendo que posiblemente ella lo aceptaría, empezó su jugada.

-bella señorita, dulce ángel que enriqueció mi soledad por algunas horas, me gustaría preguntarle si es posible acompañar a este joven solitario en una velada llena de futuros recuerdos inolvidables para ambos este veinticuatro de diciembre- pregunto, cuidando bien lo que iba a decir.

La joven puso un emoticón de sonrojo y debajo de la ventana, apareció que se encontraba escribiendo algo, cosa que provoco que los ojos jade del chico chispearan en nerviosismo.

-mi bien estimado britishgentleman001, sus dulces palabras conmovieron mis corazón ya enamorado por sus comentarios tan audaces y hermosos pero debo de negar su invitación a dicha velada, mis razones son que lo único en lo que estoy interesada es en una mágica noche de sexo no en una maravillosa velada con tintes de boda- contesto.

-no se preocupe, joven dama- respondió abatido el ingles, penando por su mala suerte, con esa ya era la segunda chica en un día, bueno, no se le acerca al record de cuatro pero aun así, la presión de tener pareja para la navidad lo hacía sentir como si lo hubiesen rechazado diez.

Y con aquellas dulces palabras, ambos se despidieron, dejando solo al ojos jade quien cansado de aquello, se salió del chat y se recostó en su cama, era su día de descanso y quería por lo menos aprovecharlo –me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Bonnefoy- dijo entre dientes, imaginando que a su amigo le estaría yendo mejor ya que este tenía encanto, belleza y demás.

Finalmente, sintiéndose mal y cansado, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana seria otro día y millones de oportunidades para hallar una pareja para pasar una linda noche.

Aun en la sala de chat, el francés por fin había logrado entablar conversación con un par de glamorosas gemelas de nombre asiático pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Los tres buscaban la misma cosa, pasar una hermosa velada en compañía de alguien.

-y si gustan, podemos celebrar en mi apartamento- propuso, esperanzado que le dieran una confirmación –recorriendo el sendero mágico de la felicidad y los arcoíris- añadió, pensando que así le aceptarían más rápido.

Las chicas se rieron como si algo chistoso le hubiesen dicho –amigo, solo queremos festejar el veinticuatro, no drogarnos- contestaron, cerrando la ventana, no sin antes decirle que cuando estuvieran interesadas en las drogas, el sería el primero en saberlo.

-pero si nunca propuse que nos drogáramos- se dijo, repasando sus líneas, aunque si lo meditaba, sonaba mal eso del arcoíris y sendero mágico –sería algo que Artie diría en sus momentos de alucinación por el alcohol- reflexiono, riéndose al recordar las incoherencias que este solía decir en ese estado –ay mon ami, ojala te este yendo mejor que a mí- suplico, suponiendo que así era, después de todo, su amigo es un hombre caballeroso, culto y adorable en cierto sentido.

Al darse cuenta que acababa de catalogar a su amigo como adorable, se dio cuenta que realmente el estar conectado todo el día le había hecho mal y deseando despejar sus pensamientos, abandono la casa de sus padres para dirigirse a una cafetería cercana, una al que solía ir con regularidad.

-buen día joven Williams- le saludo una linda mesera de cabellos marrones que al parecer esperaba el regreso de este.

El francés sonrió contento de ser esperado por alguien –buen día- contesto, tomando asiento –voy a querer un café cappuccino con extra crema- pidió, sonriendo.

La joven dama rápidamente escribió la orden y se retiro, dejándolo solo pero rápidamente, a los pocos minutos regreso con su orden –su café joven Williams- dijo, colocándoselo en la mesita.

-merci- dijo, sorbiendo un poco del contenido casi cremoso.

-disculpe joven Williams- susurro la chica, cortando la degustación del francés –me preguntaba si usted, bueno, si estará libre la noche del veinticuatro-.

Las orbes azules del francés se contrajeron, la pregunta lo agarro con la guardia baja y realmente no lo creía -¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunto.

La de cabellos marrón se sonrojo –que si a usted le gustaría pasar conmigo la noche del veinticuatro- repitió nerviosa.

Y sin aun creérselo, Francis sonrió feliz, pregunto y pregunto con otras personas pero nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad con ella –estaría encantado- dijo, agradeciendo al cielo por el regalo tan inesperado que le acababan de enviar.

* * *

¡PERDOOOOOOOOON! enserio, ¡PERDOOOOON!, no era mi intencion subir el capitulo para la noche ni mucho menos aplazar el capitulo real, es que, hoy estaba corrigiendolo el capitulo que supuestamente iba a subir cuando me surgio la idea de explicar que sucedio antes de nochebuena y bueno, ese fue el resultado jejeje, aparte, alguien por ahi me dio la idea, otra de las clasicas situaciones para alguien tan desafortunado en el amor.

Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen querer actualizar mas aunque temo decirles que la actualizacion de la semana que viene sera la ultima que hare porque ahora actualizare un viernes si y uno no, con eso que regresare a clases, mi horario no me permitira avanzar mucho y no quiero que lleguemos al punto donde que quede y ya no pueda avanzarle. Gracias por su apoyo ~ y si, la semana proxima empieza lo bueno jejeje.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Sólo tu puedes ser el juez final en la determinación de lo que es correcto para ti."_

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Era la mañana del veinticuatro de Diciembre, una mañana muy helada por cierto, el termómetro marcaba menos trece grados bajo cero y las chimeneas luchaban por brindar calor a las casas de sus dueños. Las personas, emocionadas debido a que en pocas horas seria navidad, corrían de un lado al otro, comprando regalos de último minuto y dando los toques finales para la gran y maravillosa cena que se llevaría a cabo por la noche, todos menos uno…. Arthur Kirkland.

Desde su habitación en su casa a las afueras de Cambridge, el ingles penaba su mala suerte, era veinticuatro y el aun no tenía una cita para la noche pese a sus increíbles esfuerzos; con tristeza bostezo, dejando salir algunas lagrimas de sus ojos –que patético- se dijo a sí mismo.

-sí, que patético- se escucho una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, era Ian su medio hermano quien se encontraba recargado en esta –deja de lamentarte hermanito y ríndete, es obvio que a estas alturas no encontraras pareja para esta noche- dijo, aumentando el pesimismo de este.

-¡me niego!- exclamo el otro, no quería aceptar aquella posibilidad; poniéndose de pie y colocándose su abrigo, salió corriendo de la habitación, empujando a su hermano de paso -¡vas a ver qué encontrare con quien pasar la noche buena!- agrego.

El pelirrojo al quedar solo, se giro y corrió al barandal de la escalera para ver como su hermano se marchaba -¡si tienes tanto miedo de pasar solo el veinticuatro vete con tu AMIGUITO Bonnefoy!- grito -¡tal vez y con suerte terminen acostándose!- agrego, riéndose burlonamente y haciendo que las sirvientas se sonrojaran.

Arthur detuvo sus pasos frente a la gran puerta de caoba, el comentario que había hecho Ian le congelo la sangre y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, por mas broma que fuera lo que había dicho su hermano, la idea de llegar a ese punto con su amigo aun le era algo inconcebible –shut up Ian!- se quejo, alzando su dedo medio al aire en señal de cariñosa despedida y saliendo de la mansión.

Contrario a la situación del ingles, Bonnefoy disfrutaba de una maravillosa suerte, pasaría la noche del veinticuatro con la hermosa camarera de cabellos marrones. Su corazón latía de regocijo al no sentirse solo para las vísperas de navidad pero pronto, su alegría se corto al llegar a su mente una duda y era la de si el chico ingles había conseguido una cita para esa noche. En su mano tenía su celular, podía hacerle una simple llamada para preguntar o podía darlo por sentado y eligiendo lo último, decidió llamar a su cita para confirmar.

Al llegar la noche, el francés se encontró con la mesera de cabellos marrones cerca de la zona universitaria – ¡hermosa, luces hermosa!- le saludo, alabando la belleza de esta al verla vestida de manera diferente a la que solía apreciar -¿Qué desea esta hermosa dama hacer esta noche?- pregunto, besando la mano izquierda de esta.

La caballerosidad de este hizo que la chica se sonrojara pero rápidamente se recompuso –¿qué te parece si caminamos?- propuso –eso si tu lo quieres así- agrego.

-me parece una esplendida idea ma chèrie- dijo sin rechistar, no estaría bien contradecir a una linda dama –a caminar entonces- dijo, alzando su brazo para que esta lo tomase.

La pareja camino alrededor de las concurridas calles de Cambridge las cuales se encontraban llenas de parejas, adolescentes y estudiantes que decidieron pasar las fechas en la tan conocida ciudad universitaria. Francis se sentía en el cielo no obstante, aquello fue opacado por lo que sus ojos lograron ver; varios metros adelante, en la acera contraria, se encontraba Kirkland con un rostro lleno de desesperación e intranquilidad, algo que demostraba que aun no había conseguido pareja.

-¿ocurre algo Francis?- pregunto la chica, notando la mueca de preocupación del otro así como la poca atención que le estaba poniendo.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza –nada ma chèrie, no es nada- dijo, intentando tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse, no tenia porque sentirse mal que su amigo no tuviera cita para esa noche, no tenia porque…

Kirkland continuaba buscando con quien pasar la noche, pese a sus esfuerzos, toda chica que invitaba, toda chica que lo rechazaba –maldición- murmuro, mordiéndose el labio inferior de paso, no daba crédito a su infortunio. Cerrando sus ojos, recordó la escena tan vivida en su cabeza, el francés junto a esa chica de cabellos marrones caminando amenamente en la acera contraria –me das envidia Bonnefoy- murmuro, no obstante, el verlo con esa hermosa chica le hizo sentir el ser más desafortunado del planeta.

La velada romántica entre el ojiazul y la peli marrón continúo de la manera más majestuosa, por insistencia del francés, optaron por cenar en un mesón local. Dentro, ambos continuaron charlando, pareciendo que tenían cosas en común, no obstante, por más absorbente que fuera la charla, la imagen de Arthur caminando solo cruzaba una y otra vez por su cabeza, haciéndolo a veces llegar a perder el hilo de la conversación y molestando de paso a su acompañante.

-¿seguro que te encuentras bien?- pregunto está insistiendo en saber la verdadera razón tras el comportamiento del otro.

-perfectamente, nada de qué preocuparse- sonrió débilmente mientras un suspiro ahogado se escapaba por sus labios –no es…nada-

Pese a no estar completamente convencida, la joven sonrió ampliamente –es hora del postre, ¿Qué deseas pedir?- pregunto curiosa.

Agarrando la carta, empezó a revisar la lista de postres para ver uno que le llamase la atención y, fijándose al final del menú, un postre hizo aquello –pudin- cito, recordando que ese había sido el postre que el ingles había pedido aquella vez que cenaron juntos.

-¿pudin?- repitió escéptica la otra -¿estás seguro?- pregunto inquieta no imaginando porque aquel joven de porte elegante había elegido algo tan simple.

Nuevamente su mente le jugaba una treta, ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a su amigo en ese momento?, era la pregunta que no podía responder y le atormentaba porque frente a sus ojos se encontraba una chica que desde hace tiempo le imploraba una salida, la persona que seguramente sería su mujer ideal, alguien que no lo abandono antes ni seguramente lo hará después del postre, alguien con puntos en común, aunque claro, no tantos como Kirkland.

-¿Me disculpas?, tengo que ir al baño- dijo, levantándose del asiento y alejándose de la mesa, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos y borrar la escena melancólica de su amigo caminando solo por la ciudad ahora llena de parejas.

Por otro lado, el de ojos jade se había dado por vencido, ya eran las diez de la noche y aun no hallaba con quien celebrar aquella fecha –me rindo, celebrare con mis padres y su fastuosa cena llena de gente hipócrita- dijo molesto y ajustándose su bufanda verde, empezó a caminar a su casa que se encontraba a casi un kilometro de distancia, no deseaba tomar transporte, después de todo, no tenía prisa para llegar.

-Tranquilízate Francis, no tienes porque sentirte mal porque Kirkland no haya encontrado cita- se repitió al menos tres veces de frente al espejo del baño de caballeros, llamando la atención de algunos que pasaban a lavarse las manos –concéntrate, estas en una cena con una dama que te espera ansiosa, estas pasando acompañado la noche buena, estas disfrutándolo, no tienes porque sentirte mal por ese ingles- insistía y mojándose el rostro con el agua helada, intento dispersar aquel sentimiento de inquietud hacia el otro.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, regreso a su asiento –pardon por la tardanza- dijo con una sonrisa y enmarcando su acento el cual volvía locas a las chicas -¿ya llegaron con el postre?- pregunto interesado.

La chica negó –en unos minutos mas- comento e inclinándose, clavo sus ojos en los azules del otro –te noto un tanto preocupado desde hace un rato, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras comentar?- pregunto, mostrando un semblante suave y comprensible –sabes que soy toda oídos- agrego, tomando la mano del otro y acariciándola, intentando infringirle confianza.

Francis sonrió ante el lindo gesto y dándole un revés al asunto, tomo la mano de esta y la beso –te dije que no es nada ma chèrie- insistió con una sonrisa.

El mesero llego con un carrito de postres y señorialmente le sirvió a cada quien el suyo, el francés vio lo que le habían traído, era pudin y por extraño que parecía, el rostro del de ojos jade se reflejo en este –una promesa- se escucho la voz de este, haciendo que empezara a sentirse que estaba enloqueciendo.

Dejando a un lado el postre, cerro sus ojos, un sentimiento de remordimiento y otro no que no podía explicar bien inundo su ser, tenía que ver a Kirkland, acompañarlo y estar a su lado – no me gustaría pasar solo la víspera de navidad- cito las palabras que semanas atrás este le había dicho y por primera vez desde que llevaba saliendo con chica tras chica y chico tras chico, se encontró con una gran encrucijada: continuar la velada tan hermosa y en un futuro casarse con la chica que se mostraba ante sus ojos o dejarla para posiblemente perderla para siempre y correr tras Kirkland.

Y por alguna extraña razón, su corazón ya había elegido una opción mientras su cerebro había elegido otra diferente pero ¿Cual era la que el escogería?..

* * *

Y con esto termina el capitulo 8 de una saga de 2 capitulos y medio. El proximo capitulo lo subire el viernes 11 de Febrero, asi que no se preocupen. Gracias por sus comenarios y por darme animos de continuar con este bello FRUK. Debo decir que me hubiera gustado subir estos capitulos en las fechas navideñas pero por desgracia no se pudo, aun asi, espero sientan los sentimientos de ese par. Saludooos~


	9. Chapter 9

_"Amarse a uno mismo es el principio de una historia de amor eterna."_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 9

Francis respiro hondo, tenía que serenarse y poner en orden sus ideas, no comprendía la razón por la que su cerebro y corazón se contradecían ni mucho menos comprendía cómo es que a cada rato la imagen de Kirkland venía a su mente.

La joven de cabellos marrones observo preocupada a su acompañante, sabía que algo le ocurría desde el primer instante que lo vio –di la verdad, sabes que no me enojare- cito nuevamente, intentando influirle la mayor confianza posible –no tiene porque reprimirse joven Bonnefoy-.

El francés se ajusto el cuello de su camisa color cielo, sintiéndose ahogado por todo lo que en ese momento le rodeaba. Las palabras del ingles retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza y luego los comentarios de su acompañante tan linda y atenta le daban el golpe de gracia que lo hicieron decidirse y no creyendo lo que iba a decir, se aclaró la garganta y acomodándose el cuello de su camisa, pensó lo que diría –pardon…- fue lo único que su cerebro pudo pensar en tan poco tiempo –se que anhelabas pasar una estupenda noche conmigo ma chèrie et moi aussi mais….- se mordió el labio, no podía decirle que la abandonaría por irse a celebrar con alguien como Kirkland.

-está bien Francis, no te preocupes- interrumpió la dulce voz de la chica al tiempo que tomaba la mano de este –yo te forcé a pasar la noche buena conmigo y seguramente tenias otros planes con alguien más importante, comprendo-.

El comentario aunque fue sin malicia, dejo pensando al otro, no es que Arthur fuera más importante que ella pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba estar a su lado –eres la mejor- sonrió feliz que esta fuera tan comprensiva y llamando al mesero, pago la cuenta –au reovoir ma chèrie- dijo besando la mano de esta y despidiéndose.

En cuanto abandono el mesón, tomo un taxi y ordeno al taxista que lo llevara a la casa de los Kirkland donde seguramente este se encontraba. Al llegar, atravesó corriendo todo el caminillo que había de distancia entre la puerta de fierro y la del hogar de los Kirkland, perdiendo el poco glamur que le quedaba. Al tocarla, espero ser recibido por Arthur pero en cambio, fue recibido en la puerta por Ian, el medio hermano de este.

-¿Qué quieres Bonnefoy?- pregunto sin ninguna pizca de educación hacia el otro.

-¿esta Arthur en la fiesta?- demando, intentando ver a través de la puerta entreabierta -¡dímelo!-

El pelirrojo abandono la calidez de su hogar, saliendo al pórtico, cerrando tras si la puerta y acercando su rostro hacia el otro –no sé qué te traes con mi hermano pero si lo quieres solo para descargar tu frustración sexual entonces mi respuesta es NO, NO ESTA- dijo cortantemente, mostrándose sobreprotector.

El francés negó con la cabeza -¡pero qué dices!- exclamo casi ofendido ante la idea tan descabellada que tenía el de filosos ojos esmeralda –solo vine a preguntar si tu hermano se encontraba en casa, no para tener sexo casual con el-.

Ian entrecerró sus ojos y se acerco aun más hacia el otro intentando encontrar un rastro de mentira mas sin embargo, él decía la verdad, solo quería saber si su hermano se encontraba ahí. Suspirando, saco una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo izquierdo y tomando uno con la boca, volvió a enfocar a su invitado –el idiota con complejo de plebeyo no está- declaro al tiempo que encendía el cigarro –le dije algo que al parecer lo ofendió y salió de casa, desde entonces no ha regresado- añadió.

Vaya, que perfecto, el había venido en su búsqueda y este no se encontraba, realmente que ironía y mala jugada de la vida; acababa de desperdiciar una noche de pasión con una chica loca por el solo para correr a su lado y míralo nomas ¡no estaba en su casa! –merci Ian- suspiro y girándose, camino hacia la salida, tal vez el ingles ya había encontrado cita y él como idiota yéndolo a buscar.

Cuando dejo de vislumbrar la gran mansión, se dirigió a una licorería que aun permanecía abierta y pidió una gran botella de vino, posteriormente se dirigió a unas bancas cercanas al departamento de su pseudo vida y se dedico a desahogar su sentir en alcohol.

Mientras tanto, Arthur por fin regresaba a casa y lo hizo a tiempo, ya empezaba a nevar y su reloj marcaba las once, una hora antes del veinticinco. En la puerta de la mansión, su hermano se encontraba sentando con cigarro en mano, admirando el caer de la nieve –hey, idiot!- le saludo cariñosamente.

-hi Ian- respondió secamente y colocándose a su lado, admiro las motas de nieve que descendían desde el cielo parcialmente oscuro –¿Qué esperas?- pregunto -¿Por qué no te burlas de mi? ¿Por qué no empiezas a decirme que tenias razón y restregarme tu increíble intelecto en mi cara?- demando.

El pelirrojo dejo a un lado su cigarro a medio terminar –solo por lo que queda del día de hoy hare una excepción- dijo de manera burlona –además, ya me divertí haciendo sufrir a alguien más- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El ingles se extraño con aquel comentario, sabía que su hermano no haría sufrir a los invitados de sus padres así que asumió que era un pobre diablo que había encontrado por ahí.

-tu amigo Bonnefoy estuvo aquí hace unos minutos- declaro su hermano, como si aquello fuera lo más común del mundo –pregunto por ti y como le dije que no estabas se fue- agrego, inhalando un poco de nicotina.

Rápidamente Arthur se puso de pie, el pobre diablo se trataba de Bonnefoy -¿iba acompañado?¿a dónde se fue?- pregunto, mostrándose agitado.

Ian cerró sus ojos y señalo hacia la puerta principal, indicando que se había ido todo derecho –ve Lazzie, tu amo se fue por allá, corre Lazzie- dijo burlonamente.

Ignorando los comentarios de su hermano, corrió en busca del otro quien seguramente se encontraba solo al igual que él, por su parte, el pelirrojo apago su cigarro, se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones y se metió a la mansión –y mas te vale agradecérmelo estúpido- murmuro.

Corriendo a toda prisa, el de ojos jade buscaba desesperadamente el francés mientras que el frio y la nieve empezaba a aumentar, haciendo que sus huesos titiritaran inconscientemente -¡Francis!- exclamaba fuertemente mientras buscaba inclusive debajo de las bancas.

Por otro lado, el francés ya iba por más de la mitad de la botella de vino y el frio empezaba a molestarle –será que mejor regrese a mi departamento- se dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección a este.

Arthur se recargo sobre un poste, se sentía cansado de tanto correr y su búsqueda parecía no dar resultado, seguramente en estos momentos el francés se regreso a su casa que se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad para celebrar la navidad con su familia. Frustrado, se dejo caer al suelo y se lamento por su suerte, vaya desdichado.

Francis con botella en mano, camino pesadamente entre la nieve mientras a lo lejos, a un par de metros adelante, vio la figura de alguien y parpadeando incrédulamente, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba -¿Arthur?- pronuncio, haciendo que este volteara. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, frente a él se encontraba el rostro de su amigo bañado el lagrimas, seguramente de tristeza al no encontrar con quien pasar la noche y sin saber por qué, corrió a su encuentro –hola- saludo con una sonrisa algo engreída.

El ingles rápidamente se seco las lagrimas y se puso de pie –hello- respondió el saludo, sintiéndose un poco idiota con lo que ocurría y sobre todo, por haber sido atrapado en medio de un momento vergonzoso.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente, esperando a que alguno rompiera la barrera que los dividía en ese instante. La nieve que descendía del cielo empezó a cubrirlos, haciendo que sus cuerpos respondieran de manera brusca a aquello.

-¿quieres que celebremos noche buena juntos?- pregunto el francés –eso si tu quieres- agrego.

Kirkland perdió el sentido del habla, ¿acaba Bonnefoy de proponerle celebrar con el noche buena? ¿Acaso estaba cumpliendo con la promesa que se habían hecho?. Una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa empezó a brotar de sus labios y extendiendo sus manos ahora heladas a falta de guantes, quiso tocar las de su semejante en señal de aceptación a la propuesta.

Sin siquiera dejarlo responder como era debido, el francés lo tomo de la muñeca y empezó a dirigirlo hacia su departamento mientras una sonrisa que dibujaba el rostro de este y en el suyo propio. En sus adentros, se encontraban muy agradecidos por haberse encontrado en aquel instante, sino, en esos momentos estarían pasando solos lo que sería una hermosa noche de pre-navidad.

* * *

Y henos aqui, en el capitulo numero nueve y a un paso del diez donde se dice el deselnahce de la saga de dos capitulos y medio. He de decir que ultimamente no he podido adelantar lo suficiente para los proximos capitulos pero dare mi empeño en hacerlo. Gracias por sus comentarios y por esperarse hasta que actualice, les gradezco mucho. La proxima actualizacion sera hasta el jueves 24 de Febrero, ¿porque esa fecha si no cae viernes? la respuesta es breve: viaje. Saludooos y nos vemos hasta el jueves 24 de Febrero.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Es dífícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor; menos díficil es saber que ha comenzado"_

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Los dos caminaron en silencio rumbo al apartamento de Bonnefoy, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra, ya sea porque se sentían apenados, ansiosos o solo porque no tenían nada que decirse no obstante, sus respectivos corazones palpitaban de manera descontrolada. Y tras haber caminado bajo la nieve, ingresaron al modesto apartamento, un lugar aunque humilde, estaba bien decorado al mejor estilo parisino. Francis se quito su abrigo y lo mismo hizo Arthur, posteriormente se dirigieron a la cocina, faltaba menos de una hora para que terminara noche buena y necesitaban por lo menos comer algo para celebrar el inicio de navidad.

-te ay-ayudare a cocinar- dijo el ingles quien rápido se remango la camisa que traía.

-no te preocupes, eres mi invitado, solo siéntate y observa- ordeno el francés quien rápidamente se puso un mandil e hizo a un lado al otro –hoy conocerás lo fabuloso que es la comida francesa mon ami- declaro con una risilla.

A regañadientes, el oji jade acepto que el otro cocinara mientras el preparaba la mesa para la cena y mientras lo hacía, era observado de manera discreta por el otro. Una vez esta estuvo terminada y la cena lista, los dos se sentaron en la humilde mesilla y se repartieron los alimentos.

Francis sirvió las copas de ambos, vertiendo un poco de vino blanco en estas; Arthur volteo a ver sutilmente el reloj, comprobando que aun faltaban algunos minutos para la media noche. Luego de haber servido las copas, cada quien la tomo entre sus respectivas manos y posteriormente se miraron a los ojos, intentando capturar a través de estos el maravilloso momento.

El sonido de las campanadas de la iglesia cercana al apartamento rompió el encanto, indicando que el veinticinco había llegado –feliz navidad- sonrió gentilmente el francés, alzando su copa de vino al aire.

Arthur sonrió e imito la acción, chocándola con la del otro –feliz navidad-.

Luego de aquel pequeño brindis, la cena transcurrió tranquila, con una charla amena y unas risas por parte de ambos; al cabo de un rato, abandonaron la mesa y se dirigieron al sillón para ver una película referente a la navidad. Los dos aunque cerca, mantenían el formalismo, llegándolo a perder algunas veces, arrojándose palomitas el uno al otro y actuando de forma juguetona y casi infantil.

Finalmente, cuando la madrugada llego, el cansancio se reflejo en ambos, sobre todo en Kirkland quien termino completamente dormido en el hombro del otro. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Francis tomo una manta gruesa y la envolvió alrededor de ambos mientras acercaba aun mas a su amigo, viendo sus facciones tan serenas al dormir –y al final, el haber dejado de lado un futuro amoroso perfecto por ti, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho- murmuro con una tenue sonrisa y es que ver al otro dormir realmente valía la pena.

La mañana siguiente, al abrir lentamente sus ojos color jade, Kirkland se topo de cerca con el rostro de Bonnefoy, este se encontraba de lado, chocando de frente con él, sintiendo los brazos de este apresando los propios; parpadeo sorprendido, no creyendo el cómo llegaron a esa posición y viendo como se encontraban, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en el hombro de este.

Por un rato se dedico a contemplar el rostro de su amigo, un rostro totalmente varonil con una barba mañanera que picaba y causaba cosquillas en su mejilla –eres muy apuesto, no entiendo porque no consigues pareja estable- murmuro mientras con una de sus manos delineaba la barbilla del otro –comparado contigo, solo soy un chico con aspecto afeminado- se dijo pesimistamente.

Entre sueños, el francés se giro un poco y atrayéndolo un poco más cerca de él, se acomodo, usando el cuello de este como almohada mientras su brazo lo rodeaba ahora más posesivamente. Arthur no evito sonrojarse por la acción del otro, seguramente pensaba que amaneció con una conquista e intentando apartar el brazo del otro de su espalda, se giro, logrando tomar la mano de este. Al apreciarla mejor, se dio cuenta que tenia lindas manos, grandes y finas manos de dedos enmarcados similares a los dedos de un pianista –incluso tus manos son grandes y varoniles- murmuro, jugando con ella y comparándola con la suya la cual era pequeña y delgada.

Y pensando mejor la situación en la que se encontraba, cayó en cuenta de lo que su hermano le había dicho, al fin y al cabo termino pasando la noche con Bonnefoy pero en el buen sentido, aun así, había pasado la noche con él y aunque no le costara admitirlo, había sido la mejor noche de su no tan larga vida ya que todo termino siendo totalmente perfecto.

Volviéndose a acomodar entre el brazo de su amigo y girándose un poco, logro apreciar la camisa a medio abrir de este, revelando parte de su cuello y clavícula, notando de inmediato la cadena con el dije que no era para él; una sonrisa broto de sus labios, no imagino que el usara aquello y en su mente, la idea de tener a Bonnefoy como pareja no empezaba a sonar tan mal –si ojala …- detuvo sus palabras dándose cuenta de lo que iba a decir y acababa de pensar y no, aquello no estaba bien, no debía enamorarse de su amigo y compañero de desamor, no, de el no y con aquello, se separo abruptamente de este, se puso de pie y se marcho del apartamento, no necesitaba continuar ahí y mas con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza que lo hacían sentir confundido.

Cuando Francis se levanto, el calor del otro se había desvanecido, dejando a cambio, el frio y un espacio vacío. Poniéndose de pie, busco al otro y al no verlo, cayó en cuenta que se había marchado. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar lo fantástico que se la paso la noche anterior con el otro y pese a que no hubo sexo ni fue una cita, su corazón revoloteaba como cuando era un jovenzuelo y un grato sentimiento le acompañaba al pensar en el.

Si bien no podía describir el sentimiento que empezaba a experimentar hacia el otro, no le molestaba ni mucho menos le asustaba, al contrario, la necesidad de verle sonriendo y de volver estar a su lado así como aquella noche lo enloquecía de una manera exquisita. Con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, se asomo por su ventaba y vio el paisaje nevado que le saludaba –hoy será un gran día para ligar- declaro, tarareando.

Posterior a aquel día, esos dos perdieron la comunicación, no se buscaban ni querían hacerlo porque en su interior sabían que si lo hacían, terminarían convirtiéndose en adictos uno del otro. Arthur intentando alejar sus pensamientos hacia el francés, decidió tomar un breve viaje a Grecia para resolver algunos asuntos familiares y de paso, quedarse unos días en las hermosas playas, por otro lado, con el destino conspirando en su contra, Francis había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones de la fría Inglaterra, decidiendo irse a coquetear a las playas griegas.

Los primeros días para ambos fueron de lo mejor, para Arthur, resolver asuntos familiares era de lo más común como representante publico de la familia además, los problemas no eran tan grandes, solo una o dos demandas, cosas legales. Por otro lado, Francis disfrutaba del cálido sol griego, con ese, ya era su tercer día en las paradisiacas playas griegas y era de lo mejor, a excepción que constantemente recordaba a su amigo debido a que la mayoría de los turistas eran de origen ingles.

Cuando Kirkland termino de resolver los asuntos de la familia, salió corriendo del juzgado con una sonrisa prepotente y triunfante ya que había ganado el caso, no por nada era el mejor abogado de los Kirkland, posteriormente, se subió a la limosina de la familia que lo llevaría al aeropuerto donde le esperaba un jet privado con destino a las playas griegas más cercanas.

Debido a que se había enfrascado en el asunto de buscar el amor, su lado social se había descuidado bastante y aprovechando los días de playa que disfrutaría, se prometió a el mismo que no coquetería con chicas, solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de su vida sin mentirle a nadie y siendo sincero, después de todo, lo que sucedía en Grecia se quedaba en Grecia además que en ese país nadie le conocía –estas serán unas lindas vacaciones- se dijo confiado de que así seria.

Luego de media hora de viaje, Kirkland se encontraba atravesando el lobby del gran hotel donde decidió pasar los próximos días; una bella señorita le atendió amablemente, entregándole las llaves de la suite de lujo que había reservado. Feliz y tarareando una canción que había escuchado en la radio de la limosina ascendió hasta el último piso del hotel.

Por su parte, el francés se colocaba una toalla alrededor del cuello y salía de su habitación en el último piso para ir a la playa donde un fabuloso bronceado le aguardaba. Los dos caminaban en el pasillo del mismo sin siquiera fijarse en el otro hasta que la voz de la recepcionista que minutos atrás había atendido al ingles se hizo presente.

-¡Joven Kirkland, olvido su celular!- se escucho su exclamación y rápidamente el de ojos azules al escuchar aquel apellido, giro su cuello de manera sobrehumana, encontrándose con los asombrados ojos color jade del susodicho.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, quedándose sin habla al instante mientras una atmosfera tensa inundaba el lugar, la señorita al notar aquello, le entrego el celular al joven y abandono la escena. Arthur inhalo, intentando mostrarse serio mientras que Francis se colocaba sus lentes de sol para evitar que sus ojos lo delataran. Por varios minutos sus miradas se centraron en el otro, no sabían que decirse, no esperaban verse, solo querían pasar un rato de ocio en soledad.

-¡tú!- exclamaron finalmente al unísono y rápidamente se callaron, desviando sus miradas y sonriendo de manera apenada –hola- volvieron a decir al unísono y nuevamente desviando la mirada, se giraron, retirándose prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, se maldijeron y maldijeron al destino por juntarlos cuando no querían ni verse, ahora lo único que quedaba era evitar toparse de nuevo con el otro y sus vacaciones pasarían de la manera más tranquila, si, solo debían evitarse para poder dejar de pensar en el otro, una tarea totalmente fácil y capaz de realizarse.

* * *

Y asi termina la saga de navidad y empieza la recta-cavario hacia el amor de este par. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y haya cumplido sus espectativas. Quiero comentar que la frase de esta semana es la respuesta a una pregunta que hice capitulos atras, espero se hayan acordado cual jijiji. En fin, saludoooos y nos vemos hasta el viernes 11 de Marzo (un triste dia para papa toño).


	11. Chapter 11

**_"Se viaja no para buscar el destino sino para huir de donde se parte"_**

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Y luego de aquel día, los dos rubios evitaban verse a toda costa, incluso alguna que otra vez se colocaron revistas o periódicos en el rostro para evitar ser reconocidos por el otro. Hubo una ocasión donde Bonnefoy al querer huir de Kirkland, se metió al carrito de la lavandería mientras que Kirkland al ver a Bonnefoy, se metió a una habitación donde una feliz pareja se encontraba celebrando su luna de miel y desde ahí salto al piso que le seguía y claro está, esa acción desencadeno otras más arriesgadas y llenas de reprimendas por parte del personal y manager del lugar.

Finalmente, luego de no verse por dos días o en su caso, de estarse evitando a toda costa, los dos disfrutaban de su rato de soledad y libre de problemas amorosos. El ingles, recostado en una silla bajo la hermosa sombra que proporcionaba una palmera, veía a las chicas correr con sus diminutos bañadores y de solo imaginarse a él corriendo con ellas se le hacía agua la boca pero rápido recapacito –nada de coquetear- se dijo, sorbiendo el contenido de su coco.

Por otro lado, el francés quien se encontraba "buceando" aunque realmente lo que hacía era fingir ser un cangrejo atrevido que le picaba el trasero a cuanta persona se le atravesase y cuando se dice "a cuanta persona" era literal porque incluso ancianas y niños no se salvaron de la furia del "cangrejo atrevido". Luego de aburrirse de hacer travesuras, salió del mar y se sentó bajo una sombrilla para ver a los y las bañistas –ohh que hermosa vista- comento sonriendo ampliamente, definitivamente las playas griegas habían sido su mejor opción.

Al caer la tarde, ambos con reservación previa, se dirigieron al restaurant del hotel, ninguno sabia que el otro se encontraría ahí. El de ojos jade llego primero, haciendo alarde de la puntualidad inglesa y siendo rápidamente llevado a su mesa, pidió una cena ligera mientras que, en la recepción, el francés apenas iba llegado.

Un joven mesero llevo a Bonnefoy hacia su mesa ubicada tan solo a tres de distancia del ingles pero afortunadamente, con vista a espaldas de este y sin percatarse, los dos cenaron de lo más tranquilo. Al final de la noche y con la mente un poco mas despejada del recuerdo del otro, abandonaron el restaurant con rumbo a su habitación, ignorando la presencia del otro.

La mañana siguiente, con los primeros rayos de sol, el francés se puso de pie y se arreglo, hoy era día de conquista, día de pasear por la ciudad costera, día para disfrutar. Habitaciones adelante, el ingles no tenía ni ganas de salir, se sentía agotado y sabía que si salía, sus ganas de conquistar a alguien se intensificarían y era lo que menos deseaba.

El playboy a tiempo completo salió con una gran sonrisa y lentes de sol sobre su cabeza rubia, algo le decía que hoy sería un perfecto día y con aquella mentalidad abandono el hotel. Inmediatamente al salir, un grupo de chicas italianas se le acercaron, implorando que se les uniera a un tour donde necesitaban de seis y solo eran cinco; con una sonrisa coqueta acepto y se unió ellas, las cuales se peleaban por tomar el brazo de este.

Por su parte, Arthur se quedo en cama, viendo retransmisiones griegas de Dr. Who y Mr. Bean al tiempo que comía chocolates que había mandado a pedir gracias al servicio a la habitación. Mientras se encontraba en comerciales, se miro a su mismo, compadeciéndose casi al instante de estar postrado en cama en vez de disfrutar de sus días libres en un lugar paradisiaco como lo era ese sitio –bien Arthur, tienes que salir y disfrutar de la vida- se dijo, apartando la caja de chocolates que yacía en su estomago y poniéndose de pie.

Luego de unos minutos, abandono el hotel vistiendo unos jeans, lentes de sol y una playera blanca junto a una chaqueta de piel con la bandera del reino unido en la espalda. En cuanto salió del hotel, una brisa lo recibió y caminado hacia el muelle, observo a cientos y cientos de parejas, sintiendo envidia de ellas casi al instante, no obstante, agitando de un lado al otro su cabeza, aparto el sentimiento, recalcando que solo estaba ahí para despejarse y olvidarse un rato de los coqueteos.

Cuando llego a la zona del muelle, se encontró que estaban arreglándolo para lo que sería la fiesta anual del pueblo, una tradición implementada por y para turistas y por lo que estaba viendo, sería una fiesta demasiado salvaje e inolvidable para muchos que como él, eran su primera vez en ese lugar.

Asombrado por la cantidad de puestos que se estaban armando, intuyo que no sería bien atendido en dicho lugar, así que decidió abandonarlo y regresar hasta la noche cuando seguramente estaría en auge –espero con ansias a que caiga el sol- murmuro antes de dirigirse hacia el acuario de la ciudad.

Mientras hacía fila en la taquilla del acuario, unas chicas tras el platicaban sobre la gran fiesta y las leyendas que circulaban alrededor de esta y prestando atención a lo que decían porque claro, el tenia mucha curiosidad, escucho la detallada narración.

-esto me lo conto la amiga de una amiga a la que le paso- susurro la chica, intentando sonar más misteriosa –si bailas con la persona que te gusta durante el vals de cierre a la meda noche, esa persona se convertirá en el amor de tu vida- finalizo con un suspiro. Por su parte, las otras dos también suspiraron y anhelaron bailar con alguien apuesto y adinerado esa noche.

Arthur quien no estaba interesado por el momento en eso, recapacito, era la oportunidad de oro la que se le estaba presentando y solo tenía que bailar con una linda dama para poder olvidarse para siempre de sus infortunios amorosos y poder sentar cabeza, hacer una familia y ser feliz para siempre con el amor de su vida, claro está, solo si bailaba con esa persona a la media noche; una sonrisa engreída surco sus labios y pagando su boleto de entrada, se dedico a "pescar" a su próxima mujer ideal –fuck you abstinencia- murmuro.

En otro lado, Francis se encontraba celebrando de lo lindo con el grupo de chicas que lo habían adoptado, a todas por igual les susurraba hermosas palabras en francés y ellas por su parte, palabras en italiano, haciéndolo sentir como un rey en un harem; oh si, el estaba disfrutando de sus vacaciones al máximo aunque lástima que ninguna de esas chicas eran las ideales para él, después de todo, son italianas y de lo poca experiencia que tenia con las de esa nacionalidad es que eran románticas, ofrecidas y que no buscaban nada formal.

-¿y qué piensan hacer esta noche mes petites?- pregunto, ronroneando como gato mimado.

-iremos a la fiesta anual, la estamos esperando con ansias desde hace semanas- respondieron al unísono al tiempo que le daban de comer uvas y demás frutas a su auto proclamado rey –queremos que un rico apuesto nos saque a bailar- volvieron a decir.

El francés callo y continuo comiendo, escuchando los comentarios de sus alimentadoras –¿sabías que si bailas el vals a la media noche con la persona que más estimes, se harán más unidos?- le pregunto una de las chicas y rápidamente este negó, no obstante, la idea de ser mas unido a alguien que él estimara le provocaba cierto interés y pensándolo mejor, podía sacarle provecho a aquello, después de todo, había una o dos personas que quería que estuvieran atadas a el por el resto de su vida, no tanto por un ideal amoroso, sino mas bien, porque las consideraba importantes en su vida y no quería no volverlos a ver.

-non, no lo sabia ma chèrie, pero merci~- tarareo, volviendo a ronronear como gato mimado y dejándose alimentar por las chicas.

* * *

Y este es el preludio al inicio del fin pero no se alarmen, el camino al final es largo. Intenten adivinar que pasara en el proximo capitulo, la o el que acierte se ganara... unas felicitaciones jejeje. Ha si, mil disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo sino hasta ahorita en la noche. Bueno, hoy es 11 de marzo, un triste dia para papi Toño y ahora tambien lo sera para Kiku. Es una gran pena lo que le paso a ese gran pais pero tengamos fe que se repondran :). Finalmente, gracias por sus comentarios y la proxima actualizacion sera para el 25 de marzo, hasta entonces nos vemos.

Ha si, dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo: _"Cerrando sus ojos, medito por un segundo la decisión que planeaba tomar y arrojando todo formalismo a la basura, se puso de pie y atravesó la línea invisible que lo separaba del otro..."._


	12. Chapter 12

_"La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición"_

* * *

CAPITULO 12

En cuanto el sol se oculto tras las aguas griegas, la luna hizo su aparición en el cielo casi nocturno, luciendo más grande de lo normal y por lo mismo, más luminosa; como si de una señal se tratase, una gran multitud de jóvenes ansiosos de amor y diversión salieron de los hostales y hoteles locales, inundando las calles griegas hermosamente decoradas con flores, cintas y linternas. Las risas y pláticas amenas resonaban en la escena mientras los jóvenes llegaban, transmitiendo a los demás sus ansias de divertirse y pasar una hermosa fiesta.

Francis quien después de mucho pensarlo, decidió asistir a dicho lugar y abandonando el hotel, se interno entre la multitud esperando que tal vez, si tenía un poco de suerte, se encontraría con Kirkland ya que, si lo pensaba bien, no comprendía porque no querían verse entre ellos –razones faltan- suspiro.

Arthur por su parte, ya se encontraba paseando en el muelle, en busca de su amor verdadero y olvidando por completo que seguramente Bonnefoy se encontraría haciendo lo mismo. Vio su reloj, notando que apenas eran las nueve de la noche –aun hay tiempo- se dijo, observando los cientos de chicas quienes deseaban buscarse un buen partido para el vals que ocurriría dentro de tres horas.

Los dos rubios, intentando aprovechar la oportunidad tan preciada, hostigaron chicas solteras, casadas, viudas, divorciadas, menores de edad, incluso travestis, bisexuales y demás que se le atravesase en su camino pero sin éxito aparente. Al caer las diez para las once y con sus ánimos por el suelo, la suerte les sonrió, mostrándole un encantador chico finlandés para Arthur y una exuberante tigrera latina para Francis.

Agradecidos con el ser supremo por el gran regalo, trataron estupendamente a sus citas, diciéndoles cumplidos, haciéndolos sentir bien, inclusive comportarse como idiotas (más de lo que ya deporsi se estaban comportando) con tal que continuaran con ellos hasta la media noche. Al final, a las once y cuarto, cada pareja eligió dirigirse hacia un pequeño montículo de alrededor de cuatro metros de diámetro donde se podía apreciar de manera extraordinaria las luces y decoraciones de la fiesta, además de que se veía que era un lugar ideal para ponerse cariñosos.

-no se ve seguro ahí- menciono el finlandés al ver lo poco iluminado del lugar así como también, lo alejado que se encontraba de la fiesta.

-no te preocupes, es seguro- aseguro el de ojos jade, intentando convencer al otro –si quieres me adelanto y te corroboro que así es- propuso.

El pequeño finlandés lo pensó por algunos minutos –está bien- acepto por fin y rápidamente Kirkland corrió hacia el montículo, intentando demostrarle que era seguro para ambos.

Por su parte, el francés se encontraba en la misma situación, su acompañante, la hermosa latina, se negaba a ir a un lugar tan poco iluminado y más con alguien que acababa de conocer en una fiesta de pueblo turístico.

-te demostrare que no te pasara nada ma chèrie- insistió, empezando a avanzar por su cuenta entre el camino de arena mojada que había –encenderé una fogata para que te sientas segura- agrego, apurando el paso y dejándola atrás.

En cuanto pisaron el pequeño montículo arenoso, ambos sonrieron -¡te dije que es seguro!- dijeron al mismo tiempo, percatándose que no estaban solos en dicho lugar. Del otro lado, sus respectivas parejas brincaban y hacían señas para llamar la atención no obstante, la impresión de haberse encontrado con la persona que no esperaban ver era más fuerte, dejándolos sin habla y con un gran nudo en la garganta.

Ambos parpadearon, viéndose fijamente, no creyendo que se encontraban uno frente al otro pero rápidamente recapacitaron, no dejarían que el otro le arruinara la noche y volteando a ver a sus respectivas parejas, se percataron de las múltiples señas que estos realizaban. Preocupados que algo malo hubiese sucedido, los dos pusieron un pie fuera del montículo, intentando regresar con sus respectivas citas, sin embargo, algo frio y húmedo les hizo desistir de aquello.

-eau!- exclamo horrorizado el francés.

El ingles retrocedió un paso y se agacho, palpando el liquido ahora oscuro debido a la noche –no me digas que…- detuvo sus palabras, no creyendo lo grande de su mala suerte –esto es una isla- murmuro entre dientes mientras su sangre se drenaba por completo de su cuerpo.

-¡iremos a rescatarlos, no teman!- se escucharon las voces del finlandés y la latina para posteriormente desaparecer en la espesura de la noche.

Los dos rubios se sentaron en la arena, siendo acompañados únicamente por la presencia del otro y una pequeña palmera que prometía buena sombra pero inútil en esa noche de luna llena. Sin decir palabra alguna, tomaron posesión de partes contrarias de la ahora isla y guardaron silencio, silencio que por primera vez se sentía incomodo y sofocante.

-once cincuenta- murmuro el de ojos jade al ver la hora, faltaban diez minutos para la media noche y al parecer su noble anhelo de bailar con el amor de su vida no se le cumpliría. Por su parte, del otro lado del montículo, el francés suspiraba, no es que tuviera la intención de atar a alguien en especial a su persona gracias a un simple vals pero, si tenía el anhelo de por lo menos pasar una linda velada para cerrar con broche de oro sus maravillosas vacaciones.

Las luces de la gran fiesta se asomaban hasta la pequeña isla e inclusive se podía escuchar la música tan viva y alegre junto a la risa de las parejas que se encontraban bailando y disfrutando de lo que sería una noche inolvidable. Colores rosas, azules, rojos y amarillos acariciaban el cielo estrellado, haciéndole competencia a la luna tan brillante y destellante y causando de paso, el odio por parte de los dos al no ser capaz de estar disfrutando de aquellos instantes con sus respectivas citas.

Francis miro su reloj, percatándose que faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche y remembrando las palabras de las italianas, decidió que si quería estar unido a alguien ¿Por qué no con Kirkland?, después de todo, no se especifico de qué tipo de unión se trataba y para él, tener al ingles cerca significaba mucho ya que lo consideraba mucho más que un amigo, se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente de lo que había sido hasta ahora, un largo historial de mala suerte en el amor.

Cerrando sus ojos, medito por un segundo la decisión que planeaba tomar y arrojando todo formalismo a la basura, se puso de pie y atravesó la línea invisible que lo separaba del otro. Arthur no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver al otro invadir su territorio –¿pe-pe-pero qu-que haces?- le cuestiono muy nervioso. El otro, ignorando las preguntas que el menor realizaba, lo tomo de la muñeca, obligándolo a ponerse de pie mientras una sonrisa picara se asomaba a través de sus labios.

-bailemos- ordeno, acercándolo y aprisionándolo a través de la cintura. Kirkland se rehusaba rotundamente a bailar y haciendo grandes esfuerzos, empezaron a moverse lenta y pausadamente, siendo acompañados por la música tan romántica de fondo y las estrellas.

En todo el vals, el de ojos jade no le dirigió la mirada, al contrario, enterró su rostro en el hombro del francés, intentando ocultar lo que parecía ser su vergüenza, molestia, pena y demás sentimientos de la misma índole. El vals continúo igual de lento y pausado, dejando a ambos disfrutarlo mientras que en el cielo, fuegos artificiales opacaban finalmente a las luces de colores, a las estrellas y a la mismísima luna.

Ahora pequeñas chispas se esparcían por el cielo, juntándose y recreando hermosas figuras que se expandían más y más; el sonido de la pólvora al explotar acompañaba el espectáculo, tensando a los espectadores, haciéndolos abrazarse fuertemente, llamando la atención de los incautos y asombrando a otros más. Finalmente, las campanadas empezaron a sonar, una tras otra de manera pausada, dejando grandes intervalos entre ellas mientras que la canción continuaba sonando, una canción demasiado vieja, casi de los cincuentas, inclusive se podía palpar lo antaño en ella.

Las parejas que no soportaron tanta distracción, una a una se fueron separando mientras que otras se rehusaban a desperdiciar la oportunidad de sus vidas. En la pequeña isla, los dos rubios continuaban bailando, no se detenían, el francés no lo permitía, su egoísmo era enorme, tanto que por mas lucha que el ingles daba, más fuerza ejercía –solo unas campanadas mas- le susurro dulcemente al oído.

Al finalizar las doce campanadas, los fuegos artificiales dejaron de surcar el firmamento, dejándole el resto del espectáculo al cielo estrellado. Francis soltó a su pareja y este rápido se separo, tonando una distancia prudente.

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- exclamo Kirkland no muy alto.

-eso creo…- respondió el otro no estando seguro de su respuesta –pero no tiene nada de malo- agrego sin darle gran importancia al asunto.

El de ojos esmeraldas apretó fuertemente sus puños y dejo salir algunas lagrimas que se encontraba conteniendo desde que lo habían forzado a bailar ese bendito vals -¡¿Cómo que no tiene nada de malo?- repitió mas fuerte las palabras del otro -¡lo que hiciste solo lo hacen las personas que están enamoradas de otras y viceversa!- explico, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas, no tanto de la vergüenza, sino también por culpa del llanto que amenazaba en soltarse -¡los que bailen el vals juntos están destinados a convertirse en el amor de la vida del otro! ¿No entiendes Bonnefoy?- .

Nuevamente un silencio se hizo entre los dos, ahora Francis entendía la renuencia del otro al bailar y también, finalmente comprendió las palabras de aquellas chicas, al decir que estaría unido a esa persona significaba convertirse en el amor de la vida de esta. Por un instante su razón quiso darle una gran cachetada no obstante, se detuvo al surgirle una gran incógnita: ¿Por qué Kirkland no se podía convertir en el amor de su vida? ¿Por qué no podía entablar una relación con él? ¡¿Por qué?.

Y ahí estaban los dos, atrapados en una isla, esperando a que la marea bajara o a que fueran rescatados; Kirkland moqueaba mientras que Bonnefoy aclaraba sus ideas y asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y se necesitaba dar el siguiente paso.

-Arthur…- susurro finalmente, llamando la atención del otro, haciéndolo voltear.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo, no imaginando para que era llamado.

Y la respuesta del francés nunca llego, en cambio, los labios de este sí, labios que fueron posados en los del ingles, haciendo una dulce fricción, provocando que millones de mariposas intentaran liberarse de sus respectivos estómagos, haciéndolos sentir como dos tortolos dando su primer beso y los únicos testigos de todo aquello era la noche, la música y aquella palmera enana.

* * *

¡La palmera enana Rulz!. Mil disculpas por no haber subido el capitulo el dia que prometi, generalmente los viernes no tengo nada que hacer pero me cambiaron la jugada y para colmo Fanfiction tenia error T_T. Pero bueno, regresando al punto, he de decir que este capitulo es el que mas me gusta porque ya llegamos al nudo de la historia y bueno, me gusto la escena, muy romantica en cierto modo. Por cierto, tengo malas noticias, la historia ya casi alcanza hasta donde habia escrito y bueno, si llegase a pasar eso tendre que dejarla en suspencion hasta que tenga suficientes capitulos. La proxima actualizacion sera el dia Domingo 10 de Abril porque es un hecho que 8 y 9 de plano no podre u.u. Saludooos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	13. Chapter 13

_"Me gustaría huir de ti. Pero si no vinieses corriendo a encontrarme, me moriría" _

* * *

CAPITULO 13

Cuando el beso finalizo, Francis despego con delicadeza y dulzura sus labios de los del de ingles, evitando romper el mágico y dulce momento que se había creado; en cambio, este rápidamente aparto la mirada y empujándolo fuertemente, tomo una distancia demasiado prudente –yo-yo-you bloody rubbish!- exclamo molesto, como si le acabaran de dar el mayor insulto de su vida.

Las palabras cargadas de odio del otro, lo golpearon con la fuerza equivalente a más de cuatrocientas manos femeninas, no creía lo que escuchaba, su mejor amigo le acababa de insultar, de apartar, de rechazar y él ni siquiera tenía un buen comentario para darle revés a la situación.

Arthur se restregó sus labios con la manga de su chaqueta, convencido que así borraría el beso del otro –Bonnefoy, no juegues conmigo- dijo con una voz casi débil. El otro, se tenso, claro que Kirkland no era un juguete para él ni mucho menos un desquite para sus frustraciones sexuales como Ian había dicho hacia tiempo atrás.

Un pequeño viento helado recorrió el lugar, meciendo a la palmera enana, haciendo que sus hojas crearan un incomodo sonido al tiempo que otro sonido, el de dos remos al chocar contra el agua la llenaban escena. El de ojos jade instintivamente giro su rostro hacia donde provenía aquel sonido y los diviso, a las citas de ambos, remando para irlos a rescatar. Desesperado y sin ganas de volver a ver al francés, salto al agua, no importándole dejar al otro solo en aquella pequeña isla. Los otros dos al ver como el ingles huía nadando, exclamaron su nombre pero sin éxito alguno, el otro nadaba con desesperación hacia la orilla.

En cuanto toco tierra, salió corriendo, tropezándose e importándole poco estar totalmente empapado; con prisa, atravesó el lobby del hotel donde se encontraba hospedando, rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que Bonnefoy no le haya seguido. Con rapidez e impaciencia abrió la puerta de su habitación y azotándola, descargo toda la ira que había estando conteniendo.

Un grito ahogado broto de su garganta al tiempo que se restregaba fervientemente su rubia melena aun empapada de agua salada. Ahora un poco más tranquilo pero no menos molesto por lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás, se metió al baño para decantar el agua salada de su piel y ahí, se pego repetidas veces la cabeza contra la pared, intentando esfumar así el recuerdo que en esta se había grabado con tinta permanente.

Luego de casi una hora encerrado en el baño, salió de este sin lucir radiante ni mucho menos fresco, solo con una terrible jaqueca y un terrible dolor de espalda al resbalarse con el jabón que había dejado en el suelo. Envuelto solo con una tolla, camino hacia el gran ventanal y por unos instantes miro a través de esta como algunas parejas regresaban de la fiesta que había llegado ya a su fin, molesto con todo lo que había ocurrió, empezó a maldecirlas, culpándolas por su infortunio.

Por un breve instante, acaricio sus labios, remembrando sin querer el calor del francés y, recordando su odio, se dio una fuerte cachetada -¡no!- exclamo para si -¡no seas estúpido Arthur Kirkland!- se recrimino fuertemente –Bonnefoy solo estaba jugando contigo, se dejo llevar por el momento, solo eso…. Solo eso….- dijo débilmente, quería pensar que así era…

En otro lado, Bonnefoy pisaba tierra al fin, el finlandés y la latina terminaron congeniando y el término siendo una especie de gondolero para ambos. Por más de una hora remo por su cuenta, dándoles un paseo romántico mientras que en sus adentros, se lamentaba que él no fuera el afortunado.

En la entrada del hotel, su mayordomo más confiable le esperaba, al parecer sus padres habían concertado una cita con una noble dama que curiosamente era la número treinta en la línea sucesoria al trono francés. Sin oponer mucha resistencia, acepto acompañar al señor de edad avanzada a Francia donde era esperado –arreglaremos los malentendidos una vez que termine esto- murmuro, esperando de todo corazón aclarar todo con Kirkland.

La mañana siguiente y con unas tremendas ojeras, Kirkland se levanto de su cama, no había logrado conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Poniéndose de pie, se quedo estático sin saber a dónde dirigirse y pronto recordó que tenía que regresar a Inglaterra pero él no quería, sabía que si regresaba, había muchas probabilidades de volver a ver a Francis nuevamente y era lo que en este momento menos quería. Sin tener uso completo de conciencia, se cambio, tomo su chaqueta favorita, su pasaporte, visa y cartera y abandono la habitación.

-daré una vuelta- le comento a la recepcionista y salió apresuradamente del hotel, tomando el primer autobús que se pusiera en la parada. Recostándose en el asiento, suspiro, era la primera vez que huía cobardemente de algo, dejando atrás todo. Sin saber a dónde lo llevaría aquel transporte, cerro sus ojos, quedando completamente dormido.

En el hotel, los mayordomos de la familia Kirkland uno a uno fueron atravesando el lobby para ir a buscar a su joven amo –hagan paso- ordeno Ian, caminando por encima de su comitiva; su rostro se veía molesto y el cigarro en su boca demostraba que se encontraba estresado, al parecer algo que hizo su hermano le traía así. Al llegar a la habitación, abrió la puerta, azotándola contra la pared -¡Arthur Kirkland, sal de donde quiera que estés!- ordeno, recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos envueltos en llamas verdes.

El mencionado nunca se mostro –tsk maldición- murmuro, al parecer había huido -¡búsquenlo!- ordeno, sacando su celular del bolcillo y marcando a su padre –¡ese renacuajo huyo!- fue lo único que dijo para posteriormente colgar y así como había llegado, ordeno que las cosas del otro fueran guardadas y llevabas a la limosina mientras el pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba del lugar.

Dentro de la limosina, mientras regresaba al aeropuerto donde le esperaba un avión que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar, Ian encendió otro cigarro, era ya el decimo que llevaba –en que laos nos has metido estúpido hermanito- suspiro, leyendo el encabezado del periódico con el encabezado "Kirkland acusado de homicidio".

El autobús que había tomado Arthur por fin se había detenido y siendo el ultimo en bajarse, observo el letrero de bienvenida –Rumania- leyó, no dando crédito en donde estaba –pero si no dormí mucho- dijo, viendo el calendario en su celular, notando que en realidad había pasado casi un día.

Asombrado de que se encontrara demasiado lejos de Grecia, empezó a caminar entre las calles, buscando otro autobús que lo llevara de regreso o mejor aún, a otro lugar diferente donde pudiera borrarse todos los sentimientos extraños que lo rodeaban así como los recuerdos de lo que pudieron haber sido sus mejores vacaciones en años.

Pasando a una tienda local, compro una mochila, dos mudas de ropa, algo para comer y para el arreglo personal, después de todo, un caballero ingles debía mantenerse elegante fuera a donde fuera y posteriormente, se redirigió hacia una estación de autobuses diferentes, pensando en su próximo destino, uno diferente, uno que lo ayudara a sanar, uno que lo reivindicara no obstante, así como había hecho con el primero, hizo con el segundo, tomándolo por inercia, ignorando nuevamente el destino de su viaje.

Por otro lado, Bonnefoy se encontraba bajando del jet privado de su familia, una gran comitiva le esperaba en el aeropuerto junto con sus padres quienes lucían ansiosos por lo que sería una maravillosa entrevista pre-matrimonial en secreto para su único y adorado hijo.

* * *

Y llegamos al capitulo 13. Es una pena que Arthur se haya tomado personal lo de Bonnefoy y que este no haya sido mas explicito, en fin ~ gracias por sus comentarios y la paciencia que me tienen con las actualizaciones jejeje. Los siguientes capitulos seran mas que nada puras reflexiones, especialmente de Kirkland el cual se ve algo mas confundido por sus sentimientos. Y bueno, he hecho el intento de escribir mas capitulos pero mi falta de tiempo me lo impide, solo avance 1 y medio. Debido a vacaciones no podre en la fecha que deberia de ser, asi que la proxima sera hasta el 6 de mayo :). Saludooos y gracias por leer.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Las apariencias engañan, no las juzges"_

* * *

CAPITULO 14

-¡¿Cómo que esto es un arreglo para una entrevista pre-matrimonial?- exclamó el hijo único de los Bonnefoy, dejando en claro su molestia, mirando con profundo odio a sus padres –saben que estoy en contra de eso- atinó a decir, intentando mantener la calma.

El señor Bonnefoy se masajeó la sien mientras que su noble esposa mordía elegantemente su pañuelo de seda bordado con las iniciales de esta en hilo dorado –hijo, entiende, ya casi cumples treinta y aun no tenemos un sucesor- intentaron razonar con él.

-¿y creen que yo no quiero uno?- les preguntó, mirándolos serio, conteniéndose de alzarles más la voz –me he estado esforzando pero no puedo, es inútil, aun no encuentro a la persona indicada- dijo, sintiendo que casi se mordía la lengua al pronunciar lo último, sabía que ya la había encontrado pero que esta aun no lo aceptaba, tal vez y el tampoco quería aceptarlo y quizás los padres de ambos mucho menos.

-por lo menos haz el esfuerzo, conócela, platica con ella- rogaron sus padres, mirándolo esperanzadamente –hazlo por nosotros, solo por esta vez- suplicaron.

Francis suspiro y tomó asiento, era imposible negarse ante las suplicas de sus amados padres –está bien- cedió, esperando no haber hecho mal –le daré una oportunidad- dijo, sabiendo que posiblemente al final de la velada, el seria el rechazado, después de todo, tenía el record de más rechazos en una noche.

En Inglaterra, Ian regresaba apenas de Grecia, en el aeropuerto, los reporteros esperaban hambrientos de noticias sobre el menor de la familia, no obstante, el pelirrojo se mantuvo hermético y con cara de pocos amigos. Los guardaespaldas de la familia alejaron a los de la prensa mientras el hijo mayor de los Kirkland abordaba la limosina con el escudo de la familia.

-¿y bien?- preguntó la voz de su padre -¿Dónde está tu hermano?- le interrogó.

-no sé, nadie sabe de su paradero- ladró, tenia los nervios crispados y un estrés terrible como para mantener la compostura.

El señor Kirkland tomó dos puros, uno para él y otro para su hijo –necesitamos encontrar a Arthur para esclarecer este escándalo o si no, será demasiado tarde para la reputación de la familia y sobre todo, de su identidad- comentó, jugando con el puro antes de metérselo a la boca.

Ian quien ya hasta lo había encendido, lo paso de un lado al otro de su boca, masticándolo –que se vaya al carajo su identidad cono pseudo trabajador de clase media, si no lo encontramos seguramente ira a la cárcel- rectificó, mordiendo aun más el puro, esparciendo ese amargo sabor por su boca.

Si bien no sabían cómo inicio todo, recordaban a la perfección el día que los periódicos empezaron a filtrar datos inculpando al de ojos jade; fue a los pocos días que abandono Inglaterra, luego de sugerir que necesitaba vacaciones, poco después del veinticuatro, día en que tuvo un paradero desconocido; y ahora, con todos los rumores, chismes y demás circulando alrededor del chico, lo más correcto era localizarlo antes que la prensa, así idear un plan para defender la inocencia de este y no mancillar el orgullo de la familia y aunque el chico fuera el mejor abogado de la familia, el ser acusado de algo que tal vez no cometió, lo pondría en una posición defensiva, posiblemente dejando filtrar palabras u oraciones que podrían usarse en su contra en futuros juicios.

-¿Dónde estarás my son?- suspiró finalmente el señor Kirkland, exhalando un poco del humo de tabaco, rogando que donde quiera que se encontrase su hijo, estuviera sano y salvo.

Por otro lado, Arthur por fin había llegado a su destino, se encontraba en Hungría y ya era de noche. Sin tener donde quedarse y con poco dinero, decidió acampar en un parque cercano junto a otros indigentes quienes se calentaban las manos con un diminuto fuego creado a base de madera y un bote de basura –buenas noches- irrumpió, sintiéndose extraño de estar ahí, acosado por la mirada de los otros -¿puedo pasar la noche con ustedes?- preguntó.

Uno de los vagabundos, un hombre entrado en sus cuarenta con una larga y desarreglada barba parchada de colores cafés y grises asintió –eres bienvenido extranjero- anunció, haciendo que los otros le abrieran un espacio para que se uniera a la diminuta fogata. El ingles rápidamente se unió a ellos y extendiendo sus manos, dejando que el calor lo invadiera, era su primera vez viviendo como indigente y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de vida, se sentía como si perteneciera a ella.

-¿y qué le trae a estos lugares extranjero?- pregunto otro de los vagabundos quien tenia pintas de haber gozado de épocas mejores al tiempo que arrojaba otro madero al fuego.

-nada, solo dejo que el viento me guie- contestó sinceramente –no tengo un rumbo fijo, solo donde mis pies me lleven-.

-suena a que está huyendo de algo- intuyo el primer vagabundo –es demasiado joven para eso- añadió, tosiendo un poco.

Arthur se encogió de hombros –nunca se es demasiado joven para huir de las cosas señor, siempre y cuando la razón sea poderosa- contra-ataco.

Y un silencio se hizo, solo cortado por el sonido del fuego al intentar ser extinguido por el viento. Los indigentes junto a Arthur continuaron con sus manos extendidas frente al fuego, implorando que el viento no lo apagara. Pronto, varios indigentes mas se les unieron, al parecer era el centro de reuniones de estos y juntándose aun mas, empezaron a platicar de sus experiencias personales, haciendo que el frio se les olvidara y el ingles al darse cuenta de la situación, termino sintiéndose como si estuviera reunido con una gran familia.

Regresando a Francia, la noble familia caminaba rumbo al gran salón de la familia Rais. El señor y la señora Bonnefoy caminaban solemnemente con el mentón en alto, haciendo alarde de la belleza que caracterizaba a la familia y tras ellos, su amado hijo, siendo lo que no gustaba ser, es decir, un noble mas.

-sean bienvenidos- saludaron los señores Rais quienes sostenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer les interesaba bastante que su hija contrajera nupcias con alguien de su misma rama –adelante, tomen asiento mientras nuestra adorada Jeanne llega- dijeron, atrayendo a los tres hacia una mesa rectangular para seis.

Francis se sentó en medio de sus padres, quedando de frente a una silla vacía que seguramente era para la hija de los Rais. Rápidamente los cuatro señores empezaron a entablar conversación, presumiendo la mala suerte de sus respectivos hijos, haciendo que el de ojos azules los cerrara y suplicara que aquella cena terminara pronto.

-perdón por la tardanza- irrumpió la dulce voz de la joven con quien sus padres querían casarlo.

Siendo todo un caballero, Francis se levantó de su silla y se giró para ver de frente a la chica –Bonsoir mademoiselle- dijo, resaltando su acento, sonriendo como si estuviera complacido de verla, haciendo una pequeña reverencia pero sin mirarla aun.

-Bonsoir Monsieur Bonnefoy- saludó de la misma manera la joven, impresionada por lo caballeroso, educado y buen mozo que resultó ser el sujeto con quien habían sus padres, arreglado una entrevista pre-matrimonial.

El de cabello semi ondulados finalmente alzo la mirada, mirando a la joven dama que se encontraba frente a él, quedando prendado completamente, anonadado por la belleza de esta, impresionado por aquel par de ojos claros y esa sonrisa aperlada que tanto le recordaba al ingles –mon dieu…- murmuro al darse cuenta que se acababa de enamorar de la chica que se encontraba frente a él –soy un despreciable mujeriego- dijo al darse cuenta de su situación.

* * *

¡oh Francis, que mujeriego! jajaja. Este capitulo me gusto por el simple hecho de las ultimas palabras de Bonnefoy. Espero les haya agradado tanto como a mi y si, lo se, esto pinta mal para el FRUK pero no se preocupen, a como lo dice la frase, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias, la chica Rais no es lo que parecer ser y lo sabran mas adelante. Y bueno, las vacaciones terminaron y ojala las hayan aprovechado (diria que si lo hice pero la realidad es que tuve un problemon y los capitulos que tenia hechos se perdieron asi que tuve que volver a escribir todo de nuevo). La proxima actualizacion sera el dia 20 de mayo, nos vemos hasta entonces y feliz dia de la madre adelantado. Por cierto, Rais es el apellido de un sujeto que peleo junto con Juana de Arco durante la guerra de los 100 años, ademas el tipo era un asesino de niños :S (les dejo link por si quieren saber mas del tema: http :/es . wikipedia . org/ wiki/ Gilles _ de_ Rais). Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos hasta el dia 20.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Donde se celebra matrimonio sin amor, habrá amor sin matrimonio."_

y

_"Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz."_

* * *

CAPITULO 15

Consciente de su ahora "estatus" de mujeriego y sorprendido de haberlo admitido, Francis se llevo la mano derecha hacia su boca ahora abierta debido a la impresión. La chica lo miro extrañada, no comprendía el comportamiento de este, mientras que los padres del susodicho rezaban fervientemente para que su hijo no echara a perder la inigualable oportunidad que le habían otorgado.

Minutos más tarde, cuando por fin se recobro de la impresión, cerro su boca y mostro una gran sonrisa llena de arrogancia –pardon, es que la belleza de sa fille est très magnifique- dijo, dando un revés al asunto que empezaba a mostrarse mal. Los padres de ambos, tragándose la gran actuación de este, empezaron a reír de manera pomposa.

En cuanto ambos tomaron asiento, la cena se inicio y los sirvientes, uno a uno colocaron los platillos en la mesa. Francis empezó de inmediato a ver de reojo a la hija de los Rais, la belleza de esta era increíble y era inevitable no apreciarla, por su parte, la chica no separaba su mirada de él. Sus respectivos padres al darse cuenta que al parecer ambos habían sido flechados por Cupido, se escabulleron de la cena, prohibiendo rotundamente a sus trabajadores el de acercarse al gran salón, querían darles su espacio y tiempo para que se conocieran y así, si tenían suerte, formalizar el matrimonio.

-bonita noche, ¿no lo cree así Monsieur Bonnefoy?- inicio conversación la de ojos claros, embelesando al otro con su voz tan dulce y cálida.

-Francis, solo dígame Francis- le corrigió, no le gustaban tantas formalidades.

-en ese caso Francis, dígame Jeanne- sonrió, mirando atenta al guapo espécimen que se encontraba frente a ella.

Los dos sonrieron débilmente, estaban consientes que cada uno sentía fuerte atracción por el otro a pesar de ser la primera vez que se conocían, además sabían perfectamente las razones por las que se encontraban ahí en esos instantes. Ambos continuaron cenando en silencio, intercambiando palabras cuando se era necesario. Francis a veces dejaba que su mente volara, haciendo divagaciones sobre Arthur y que le diría cuando lo viera y otras veces, intentaba entablar conversación con aquella hermosa chica. Al final de la velada, los dos se sonrieron y decidieron salir al balcón a tomar aire fresco.

-mis más sinceras disculpas Francis, mis padres le hicieron venir sin siquiera consultarlo contigo-

-no tienes porque disculparte, tengo que admitir que esta noche ha sido maravillosa- admitió sinceramente, recordando con casi nostalgia aquellas citas con finales desastrosos.

Jeanne se sonrojo y mirando al otro a los ojos, quiso saber si realmente mentía, no obstante, sus ojos decían lo contrario –tu… ¿estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo en ese caso?- preguntó interesada de saber la respuesta.

Francis cerró sus ojos, era demasiado pronto para aquello, solo aceptó cenar con aquella familia para darle gusto a sus padres no obstante, reconsideró la situación y sobre todo, lo que pensaba decir; sacando rápidamente los pros y contras, eligiendo entre ella y el ingles (a quien todas sabemos, prefiere más que ningún otra persona) -¡no soy tu juguete!- retumbo en su mente, sintiéndose culpable casi al instante, no quería que su amigo viera de esa manera la situación pero en nombre de aquel fuerte sentimiento el cual catalogaba como amistad (pero podemos suponer que es algo mucho más fuerte y que comienza con la misma vocal), si quería que Kirkland lo perdonara entonces tendría que aceptar –si, si lo estaría- respondió entre suspiros, sintiendo como su nuez de Adán se atoraba en su garganta en un intento de auto suicidio involuntario (oh vaya Bonnefoy, incluso tu cuerpo no desea que seas de ella).

La joven Rais sonrió gustosa al saber la noticia y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Bonnefoy –te hare el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo y el de cabellos semi ondulados correspondió el gesto, rogando en sus adentros no haber cometido un error al aceptar el compromiso.

Cuando sus respectivos padres se enteraron, lloraron y bailaron de alegría, sus suplicas y rezos habían valido la pena y sus adorados hijos contraerían nupcias –tenemos que planear muy bien la boda- dijo la señora Bonnefoy quien se abrazaba fuertemente de la señora Rais –la fecha, primero la fecha- agregó.

Y así, los cuatro empezaron a planear el gran evento, ignorando los deseos y opiniones de los que serian los principales aquel día. Francis junto con su ahora prometida, tomaron asiento en uno de los pequeños sillones y observando a sus padres hacer todo, intentaron conocerse un poco más, así, tal vez y cuando llegase el día, estarían un poco mas enamorados uno del otro.

En Hungría, la luz del sol empezaba a alumbrar el pequeño parque donde Arthur había pasado la noche junto con los indigentes a quienes consideraba como sus amigos –buen día- les saludó, mostrando educación ante todo.

-buen día joven extranjero-respondieron unos cuantos quienes levantaban los cartones del suelo y los apilaban en un sitio -¿Qué te parece si vamos por el desayuno?- propusieron, a lo que el ingles rápidamente acepto, le causaba curiosidad su nuevo estilo de vida.

El junto con los indigentes, se dirigieron hacia un comedor que proveía alimentos y estancia a las personas de poca solvencia económica a cambio de simples labores entre las que incluían ayudar en la cocina y arreglar algunos imperfectos del lugar. Entusiasta de estar por primera vez ahí, admiro el lugar que aunque derruido por el tiempo, se mantenía en pie, brindando calidez a los que como él, ingresaban en busca de asilo –esto es increíble- susurro, caminando entre las filas de hombres que esperaban su turno para comer.

Al final, con una pequeña ración de sopa crema y una rebanada de pan, desayuno con sus ahora amigos, escuchando las anécdotas de estos y haciéndose de mas compañeros quienes lo aceptaron por cómo era, sin saber lo que fue. En cuanto terminaron la comida, se levantaron de sus lugares y regresaron los platos vacios, agradeciendo por la comida y preguntando en que podían ayudar para pagar.

La tendera, una joven de castaños claros salió de la cocina, luciendo un gran mandil ya sucio debido al continuo uso –necesitamos hombres fuertes que nos arreglen las tuberías para el agua caliente- menciono e instantemente Kirkland se apunto, sería su primera vez arreglando las tuberías y quería aprender.

Arthur junto a tres hombres más, bajaron las escaleras, rumbo al sótano donde se encontraba una especie de caldera que se encargaba de surtir el agua caliente a todo el edificio –y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?- pregunto entusiasta, los otros dos hombres que iban con el, empezaron a reír sonoramente, burlándose de su ingenuidad.

-serás nuestro asistente pequeño extranjero, tu solo mira como lo hacemos- dijo uno de los indigentes, un hombre alto y barbudo no mayor a los cuarenta –ahora siéntate y ve pasándonos las herramientas que te pidamos-

-pe-pe-pero- intento quejarse, quería aprender y en cambio, lo obligaron a ser un simple asistente.

-pero nada pequeñín, obedece- dijo el otro mientras se remangaba su suéter ya derruido.

El de ojos jade bufo y sentándose en el suelo, se coloco la caja de herramientas sobre las piernas –no sé qué aprenderé de aquí- menciono molesto.

Luego de un rato de estar pasando herramienta tras herramienta y aunque al principio se equivoco más de una vez, las siguientes veces lo hacía a precisión mientras que poco a poco, iba viendo como se arreglaba una tubería y sin darse cuenta, había aprendido a arreglarla –solo era cuestión de observar- murmuro para sí.

Cuando terminaron, los cuatro hombres subieron arriba, ya era hora de la comida y habían gastado toda la mañana arreglando el conducto –oh, muchísimas gracias caballeros- dijo la joven locataria al vislumbrarlos en la puerta –vengan, acérquense, les daremos un poco de comida- agrego con su tono dulce y su sonrisa sincera y llena de agradecimiento.

Kirkland no lo había notado al principio, pero siendo observador, un hermoso anillo dorado lucia en el dedo anular de la joven –perdón por la descortesía señorita pero ¿usted está casada?- pregunto curioso.

La joven sonrió y por inercia volteo a ver a su anillo –estaba- contestó con una sonrisa débil –mi marido quien era mi mejor amigo de la infancia falleció meses atrás- explicó, dejando de sonreír, mostrando sus ojos acuosos y cristalinos de los cuales, lagrimas amenazaban por brotar de ellos, ella aun continuaba en luto y le dolía el recordarlo.

-lo lamento- dijo Arthur, se sentía mal por la pregunta indiscreta y por haber hecho llorar a una linda dama –no era mi intención-

-descuide, fue mi culpa por ponerme sentimental- dijo, limpiando las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Y con aquello, los dos guardaron silencio, retirándose del lugar, retomando a sus propias ocupaciones; el ingles alegó no tener hambre y salió a caminar por los alrededores, meditando lo que la joven le había dicho –amigos de la infancia eh- se dijo, razonando aquello –todas esas chicas que me rechazaron ni siquiera eran mis amigas, solo intentaba que fueran mis amantes, mis chicas ideales, el amor de mi vida…- y por fin comprendiendo el porqué de su mala suerte en el amor, se palmeó fuertemente la frente, todo el tiempo lo había hecho mal, completamente mal y con el único que lo había hecho bien fue con…. Bonnefoy – ¡pero qué idiota soy!-.

* * *

Ay Arthur, hasta que por fin te das cuenta. Enserio, creo que mejor le hubiera puesto al fanfic el titulo de "El idiota y el mujeriego". Cambiando de asunto, otra catorcena y otro capitulo, dire que no me agrado demasiado la forma en que quedo pero bueno, poco a poco empiezan a dar vuelta los engranajes y este par empieza a darse cuenta de su situacion. Respecto a sus comentarios, quiero aclarar que la Jeanne que presento no es la Jeanne que todos imaginan, asi que no se hagan esperanzas. Para terminar, **AliceIggyKirkland**, me mato de risa tu comentario pero para la proxima, diselo a Francis, no a mi (es broma). La proxima actualizacion sera el 3 de Junio, hasta entonces, suerte y cuidense. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	16. Chapter 16

_"A quienes me preguntan la razón de mis viajes les contesto que sé bien de qué huyo pero ignoro lo que busco"_

* * *

CAPITULO 16

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que se había establecido el compromiso entre Bonnefoy y Rais y los padres de estos continuaban planeando lo que para ellos era la boda del año donde dos jóvenes prominentes con futuro prometedor y línea sucesoria casi inmediata a la corona francesa (la cual por cierto ya no tiene validez alguna en la actualidad), unirían su vida para siempre o hasta que alguno de ellos enloqueciera y asesinara al otro, lo que era poco probable.

Francis desde ese día, marcaba incesantemente al celular de Kirkland, a los dos que este tenía en su poder pero en ninguno le contestaba, al parecer los tenía apagado o de plano no quería ni dirigirle la palabra. Desde que se comprometió, una gran culpa empezó a invadirlo, carcomiéndole la conciencia, haciéndolo sentir de una manera inexplicable además que no quería casarse sin siquiera haber arreglado sus asuntos con él y mucho menos, quería hacerlo no sin antes haber explicado porque había hecho lo que hizo aquel día en la fiesta del pueblo; su necesidad de comunicarse con este era enorme así como las ganas de huir de aquella gran mansión donde se encontraba cautivo por decirle menos a la acción de quedarse contra su voluntad en dicho lugar –por favor Artie, contesta- suplicó por milésima vez antes de escuchar la odiosa contestadora, abatido y molesto, arrojo el celular a la cama y rechinó los dientes.

Jeanne quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, noto la irritación de su prometido -¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

El francés la ignoró y sentándose en la cama, tomó nuevamente el celular entre sus manos, viendo la pantalla de LCD con un fondo que marcaba únicamente el día y la hora, esperando esperanzado una llamada de su amigo. La chica, al ser ignorada, corrió a tomar asiento junto a este, tomándolo de la mano, acariciándola, intentando hacerlo bajar la guardia para contentarlo –a quien quiera que marques, si no te contesta es porque no le has de importar- dijo suave y dulcemente, disfrazando sus palabras crueles y malintencionadas en aquella melosidad y cariño tan característico en ella.

El francés cerró sus ojos y apartó su mano de la chica –déjame solo por favor- pidió, no teniendo ganas de seguirla aguantando.

Indignada, la joven hizo un pequeño puchero no obstante, sabía que lo mejor era mantener a su prometido feliz así que levantándose elegantemente, abandonó la habitación, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla contra aquella persona a la que el chico de cabellos semi ondulados marcaba insistentemente pero claro, no había perdido aún la guerra y contenta con aquello, rió tal cual villana de telenovela, retirándose del lugar, ideando como lograr enamorar al buen partido que dejó en la habitación.

En Hungría, Kirkland se había adaptado por completo a su vida como indigente y a decir verdad, no era tan mala, tenía tres comidas al día, donde dormir, la gente a veces le daba monedas e inclusive tenía amigos sin embargo, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez aquello que dijo la tendera de castaños claros –amigo- suspiró, la idea de ser amigos antes que pareja rondaba por su cabeza desde ese día y si lo pensaba bien, se sentía estúpido al recordar todas sus citas –vil carnalidad- comentó, sabiendo que aquellos chicos y chicas eran eso, no hubo sentimientos, solo las ganas de entablar una relación sin siquiera preocuparse por lo demás.

Todo el tiempo él y Bonnefoy habían sido unos completos estúpidos y ya no había vuelta de hoja ni vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya nada podía arreglarse, solo intentar que su nueva relación funcionara, aunque pensándolo, ¿con quién tendrían una nueva relación?, no tenían a nadie a quien considerar amigos reales, salvo ellos respectivamente. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Arthur sacudió su cabeza –estas idiota Kirkland, ¡no puedes se pareja de Bonnefoy!- se recrimino fuertemente -¡de él no!- insistió, no concebía ni se permitía concebirlo siquiera.

Al final, con sus sentimientos revueltos al igual que sus ideas, regresó al pequeño local, era casi el anochecer y se había apuntado para ayudar en la cocina. En el camino, observó a las parejas pasar a su lado, chicos con chicas, chicas con chicas, chicos con chicos, todo diverso pero hermoso y pensar que él no podía disfrutarlo por ser un desafortunado en el amor –me pregunto cómo estarás- suspiró por enésima vez al admitir que había sido rudo con su amigo, realmente había sobre actuado, exagerado en sus reacciones –solo fue un beso- se dijo –nada del otro mundo- añadió, rozando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

Luego de ayudar en la cocina, el de ojos jade se retiro a la pequeña habitación que compartía con otros tres hombres más, era un lugar pequeño con dos literas y un televisión casi agonizante pero para él era perfecto. Dejándose caer en la cama, colocó su cabeza sobre su mochila y cerró sus ojos, intentando aclarar las ideas y ordenar los pensamientos y sentimientos que había dejado revueltos pero en vez de hacer eso, lo empeoraba, apareciendo incesantemente la escena del beso en su cabeza.

-¡basta!- exclamó para sí y avocándose a otras cosas, vio el calendario que se encontraba en la pared, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llego a Hungría y pensándolo mejor, era hora de ir a otro lugar diferente, uno que lo ayudase pero la pregunta era ¿A dónde?. Por unos segundos se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta, ¿A dónde podía ir para aclarar sus ideas y poner en orden sus sentimientos?, necesitaba una persona seria y clara pero las únicas que conocía eran sus padres y dudaba que estos aceptarían ayudarle, pronto, otra persona diferente vino a su cabeza –my cousin- susurró, recordando que el siempre había sido serio en ese aspecto.

Decidido, se levantó de la cama y corriendo a informarle a la joven tendera y a sus amigos de su partida. La mañana siguiente, con gran emoción y tristeza por dejar atrás aquella bella ciudad, dijo adiós, deseándoles a todos felicidad y prometiendo regresar en cuanto todo se arregle. El autobús que esperando estaba se marcho con el joven dentro, dejando atrás el lugar donde aprendió cosas importantes.

Luego de algunas horas de viaje, el autobús llegó a la capital alemana, lugar donde su primo Albert residía actualmente. Aún recordaba la última vez que lo vio, fue en el funeral del hermano mayor de este, Terrance; fue un día triste que jamás olvidaría, apenas contaba con trece años en su haber y su primo quince. La familia de su primo quedó en la banca rota después de aquello, habían invertido la mayoría de su fortuna en curar la enfermedad de su primogénito pero esta ya estaba demasiado avanzada para poderlo salvar, lo único que lograron hacer fue alargar su vida por unos meses más, antes de su fallecimiento.

Con su mochila sobre el hombro, caminó entre las casas de un barrio de clase media, ninguna había cambiado desde esa vez en el funeral; continúo avanzando hasta llegar a la última casa, una color café con beige. Feliz de volver a su primo, caminó apresuradamente y se paro frente a la puerta, tocando el timbre, esperando a que su primo le recibiera. Tras algunos segundos insistió, Albert siempre contestaba al primer timbrado pero aquello era raro y preocupado, giró la manija de la puerta, notando que se encontraba abierta.

Disculpándose por la intromisión, se adentró a la casa, siendo recibido por la voz de su primo y la de otra persona a quien inmediatamente reconoció como la voz Pietro, el mejor amigo de la infancia de su primo; apresuro sus pasos, intuyendo se encontraban discutiendo para variar. Feliz de prever una hermosa reunión, se adentró a la sala con ambos brazos alzados –hi!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa la cual rápidamente se desvaneció, cambiándose por un gran sonrojo y miles de disculpas.

Había atrapado a su primo y al mejor amigo de este teniendo sexo y estos al percatarse de haber sido descubiertos solo pudieron detener lo que hacían, separándose y fingir que el otro no había visto nada. La habitación se quedo en completo silencio, esperando a que cualquiera de los tres dijera algo pero ¿Quién iniciaría?, estaban suficientemente apenados como para articular algo.

* * *

¿Ustedes que dirian en esa situación? Anden, ¡comenten!, la persona que tenga la mejor respuesta la hare pajecita de la hermosa pareja proxima a contraer nupcias jijijiji. Pasando al tema principal, como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, adoro sus comentarios y si tienen algo que no les guste pueden decirlo, las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas, asi uno mejora sus historias.

Ahhhh y tengo buena noticia para mi, mala para ustedes. Fui aceptada para algo llamado "Verano Cientifico" y me ire dos hermosos meses a Jalisco (si alguien es de por alla, recomiendenme lugares para visitar en mis dias libres) y posiblemente, mas bien, es muy probable que deje de subir capitulos en todo ese tiempo, por lo tanto, el ultimo capitulo que subire sera el 17 y adivinen, sera el dia 17 de Junio jajajaja. Mis sinceras disculpas, espero comprendan.

Para terminar, **_DEDICO ESTE CAPITLO A MI AMADA GENERACION 2006-2011... WE DID IT! YEAH! LANGUAGE DEGREE ~!_** ...


	17. Chapter 17

_"Soy suicida porque te miento, mas prefiero eso que asesinarte con la verdad de mi amor incierto."_

* * *

CAPITULO 17

-¡Artie!- exclamó Pietro, un chico risueño de alborotados bucles color caoba los cuales hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos color olivo -¡tanto tiempo sin verte!- agregó, abrazándolo pese a su falta de ropa.

Incomodo, el ingles correspondió el abrazo, prefería que se creara un ambiente relajado a regresar a ese tenso donde se veían entre ellos esperando a que alguien actuara –Pietro, que alegría verte- comentó, ocultando cualquier tono de incomodidad en su voz.

-lo mismo digo- respondió el chico al tiempo que invitaba al primo de Arthur a unirse a la conversación –no has cambiado en nada- complemento.

Kirkland sonrió nervioso – ¡claro que he cambiado!, ahora soy más alto que tu- comentó, obviando el hecho con su mano y el aire – ¿quién es el enano ahora?- preguntó retóricamente.

-los dos- irrumpió Albert, uniéndose a la conversación –saben que siempre seré el más alto de ustedes- dijo engreídamente, presumiendo su metro y ochenta y dos de altura.

Después de aquel extraño pero grato recibimiento, los chicos se pusieron sus ropas y ahora más tranquilos y menos incómodos, tomaron asiento en los sillones –perdón por, bueno, ya saben- inició el de ojos jade con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas –de saber que ustedes estarían ocupados, me hubiese esperado afuera- complemento, recordando con bochorno aquella penosa escena.

Pietro se rió divertido por lo que el chico decía –no importa Artie- dijó con una gran sonrisa –tarde o temprano tenías que enterarte-.

-aunque fue más temprano que tarde- complemento Albert, haciendo hacia atrás sus despeinados cabellos color miel –de todos modos, teníamos pensado anunciarlo- menciono, desviando sus ojos, reflejando un poco de preocupación en estos y guardando silencio, pensó detenidamente lo que diría –dime Arthur…- pausó sus palabras, dejándolas morir en la punta de la lengua, ¿estaria bien preguntarle lo que iba a preguntarle?. El de cabellos rubios lo miro inquieto, su primo habia guardado silencio casi inmediatamente de iniciar una oración cosa que raramente hacia -¿Qué piensas sobre nuestra relación?- finalmente se animo a preguntar.

Ahora Arthur decidió guardar silencio por unos minutos, dirigiendo la pregunta y pensando en una buena respuesta; había crecido con ambos, jugado con ambos, reído con ambos, sabía perfectamente que ellos dos eran los mejores amigos del mundo, nada ni nadie podía separarlos pese al comportamiento risueño de Pietro y el temperamento un tanto explosivo de Albert. Su mente amenazaba con colapsar, era la segunda vez que se le presentaba un caso donde los mejores amigos se convertían en amantes –yo… no lo sé…- respondió sinceramente –los estimo a los dos pero…- desvió su mirada, evitando verles.

-oh vamos Artie- irrumpió el de ojos olivo, poniéndose de pie y tomandolo por el cuello de la playera, lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos -¿acaso hay una ley que diga que los amigos no puedan convertirse en amantes?- le interrogó, mostrando a través de sus ojos la esperanza de una mínima señal de aprobación.

Las palabras del chico retumbaron en los oídos de Kirkland –no, no la hay- respondió con una sonrisa casi débil e imperceptible, el aceptar que no existía dicha ley daba a entender que tal vez y lo mismo podía pasar con Bonnefoy, tal vez y ese francés era su persona ideal, tal vez y nunca tuvo que buscarla, quizás todo el tiempo la tuvo alado y cegado no lo vio, no le dio la oportunidad y ahora, ¿ahora qué? En su garganta se formó un nudo y su mente en vez de estar más despejada, se revolvió aun mas –me alegro por ustedes- dijo con esfuerzo.

Los dos amantes se tomaron de las manos, sonriendo felices por la aprobación del ingles, la persona a la que mas estima tenían dentro de la familia no obstante, una corazonada les decía que ahora él era el que necesitaba de su ayuda.

Mientras tanto, en Francia, Bonnefoy junto a su familia y la familia de su prometida se encontraban esperando en un gran salón, en unos minutos se daría un comunicado de prensa anunciando el matrimonio de ese par; con esmero, observo la pantalla de su celular, anhelando una llamada de Kirkland o de cualquiera que lo pudiera sacar de esa situación.

Jeanne al notar la insistencia del otro con su celular, se acercó sigilosamente –non non non, recuerda que nada de celulares- le regañó gentilmente, ocultando su envidia y celos –lo guardare conmigo solo para cerciorarme- dijo, apagando el equipo y guardándolo en su bolso.

No pudiendo hacer mucho, cerró sus ojos y se lamentó el momento en que aceptó el compromiso con Rais –solo en nombre de nuestra eterna amistad- murmuró, rectificando la razón por la que se encontraba en dicho salón, aguantando a sus padres y a la familia Rais.

Ya en su habitación, el ingles dio un gran suspiro, no había ni acabado el día y ya todo le daba vueltas, realmente había tenido mucha más acción que en toda su vida junta. Sacando su celular de la mochila, lo encendió y en cuanto cargo, observo como tenia cientos y cientos de llamadas, todas provenientes de los dos números que Bonnefoy tenía –creo que debo disculparme con él- mencionó con una leve sonrisa, tenía ganas de hablarle y contarle todas las locuras que había hecho y marcándole, espero paciente a que el otro contestara pero nada, lo enviaba directamente al buzón -¿estará ocupado?- se dijo, insistiendo nuevamente.

Al final, luego de haber llamado varias veces, sin éxito alguno, dejó de insistir y decidió marcar a su casa, seguramente sus padres y el tonto de su hermano se encontrarían preocupados sino es que furiosos por haberse ido sin avisar ni decir donde se encontraba. El timbre sonó dos veces y a la tercera alguien contesto, rápidamente se aclaro la garganta –h-hi- saludó un poco cohibido, sintiéndose culpable de no haberse reportado.

-¡idiota!- se escuchó la voz de Ian quien claramente estaba híper furioso -¡¿Dónde habías estado?- le preguntó de manera cortante y autoritativa.

Arthur alejo el auricular de su oído, su hermano claramente quería dejarlo sordo con la sarta de insultos que le estaba enumerando –tranquilo brother- intentó calmarlo sin éxito aparente, este continuaba con su repertorio de palabras anti sonantes.

Y luego de casi dos minutos de regaños, insultos y demás, se canso y prendió la televisión, queriendo ver que había de nuevo en el mundo. Haciendo zapping con el control, recorrió toda la programación alemana, cambiando instantáneamente a los canales de cable entre los que incluían algunos franceses.

-y en resumen, eres un malnacido hijo mimado de papi con complejo de niño de la calle- se escuchó desde el auricular, dando a entender que su medio hermano había terminado con la serie de regaños –ahora respóndeme, ¿en dónde te encuentras?- preguntó un poco más calmado.

-eh, bueno, estoy en casa de Albert- respondió, prestándole más atención a lo que parecía una rueda de prensa -¿por?-.

El pelirrojo dio un gran suspiro –menos mal- susurró –escúchame bien, necesito que te quedes ahí y no salgas- ordenó, no ocultando para nada la preocupación que amenazaba desbordarse a través de su voz.

E ignorando las palabras de su hermano, continuó viendo la televisión –si, aja- contestó sin interés alguno, preocupándose más por el contenido de aquel aparato hipnotizante. Sus pupilas verdosas que contemplaban la pantalla se contrajeron y su boca se abrió en forma de "O" en señal de sorpresa, en la sala de prensa se encontraba Bonnefoy tomado de la mano con una linda chica rubia de ojos más puros que los del mismo francés.

Persiguiendo con la vista la silueta del otro, volvió a ignorar lo que decía su hermano y se enfocó solamente a las imágenes que eran transmitidas. La joven dama se presento como Jeanne Rais y levantando su mano izquierda, presumió un gran anillo de oro blanco que adornaba su delgado y fino dedo anular –queremos hacer público nuestro compromiso- dijo, enmarcando su acento y riendo de felicidad.

Los flashazos no se hicieron esperar y bombardeando a la pareja con ellos, tomaron infinitas fotos, sobre todo, al hermoso anillo que resplandecía en el dedo de la joven Rais. Por su parte, Francis sonreía levemente, actuando de la mejor manera ante los reporteros.

-¿y tienen fecha para su boda?- preguntó uno de los curiosos.

Jeanne rápidamente asintió pero se mordió la lengua para no decir la fecha, quería que su prometido la dijera para así, hacer sentir mal a la persona a la que este tanto le llamaba con esmero –querido, di la fecha s´il te plaît- dijo con un dulzor emanando de su boca, saboreándose la victoria que tendría al momento que este la dijera.

Francis volteo a verla, clavando sus oscuros ojos azules en los claros de esta –non- le transmitió, no quería caer en la trampa que tramaba –dales el honor querida- rebatió de manera elegante y caballerosa, enmarcando una sonrisa falsa.

-ay amour pero que dices- dijo entre dientes la joven Rais mientras aparentaba su mejor y radiante sonrisa –vamos, anuncia la fecha de nuestra boda- ordenó.

El francés desvió su mirada, prestando atención a los reporteros quienes le importaban poco y posteriormente enfoco a sus padres, estos lucían un rostro de preocupación cosa que a el no le agrado; sabiendo que las tenia de perder, suspiró –nuestra boda es en cinco días- anunció por fin.

-no…puede…ser- murmuró el ingles en un hilillo de voz, su proclamado mejor amigo se comprometió con alguien de la alta sociedad cosa que le había prometido no hacer y desde el fondo de su corazón, aquello le dolió. Sintiéndose traicionado y con el corazón roto, aventó el control remoto contra la televisión y de su mano se resbalo el teléfono. Todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y sin nada que lo sostuviera, cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos –mentiroso-.

Del otro lado de la línea, Ian insistía en tener contacto con el chico de ojos color jade pero este no le contestaba ni le contestaría, ahora sus pensamientos y emociones se encontraban enfocados en Bonnefoy y su futura boda.

* * *

En estos momentos no quisiera ser Kirkland jajajaja. Mil disculpas por actualizar hasta esta hora pero ando con los papeleos para mi transferencia a otro estado y es un proceso muy complicado. Como habia comentado, la casa donde vivire no tiene internet asi que no podre actualizar aunque hoy que hable con las chicas con las que rentare me dijeron que al parecer si tendra, de todos modos es mas que oficial que estare OFF del fanfiction durante la temporada Junio-Agosto asi que podria decirse que esta es la ultima actualizacion, la proxima sera entre el 15 y 22 de Julio (si es que me alcanza el tiempo), estense al pendiente de todos modos, sino, la proxima seria hasta el 9 de Septiembre . Finalmente, gracias a **deskdraik** y a **Chiyo-san n.n**, seran las lindas pajecitas en la boda de Bonnefoy con Rais.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Corazon cobarde no conquista damas ni ciudades (o Bonnefoys)"_

* * *

CAPITULO 18

Ian se preocupó al escuchar como el teléfono colisionaba contra el suelo alfombrado y no sabiendo que era lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano, temió que la interpol o la policía alemana lo hubiera encontrado. Inquieto, colgó y se dirigió al despacho de su padre.

-Dad!- exclamó para llamar la atención de su progenitor –creo que Arthur esta en problemas-

Pero el señor Kirkland no respondió ni comento nada respecto a lo que su hijo había mencionado –se va a casar…- fue lo único que emano de sus labios.

-¿casar? ¿Quién? ¿Arthur?- preguntó confuso.

-No, el primogénito de los Bonnefoy… ¡lo logro!-

Y en ese instante, el pelirrojo logro atar cabos, entendiendo así lo que había pasado –bro…- murmuró, sacando a relucir su lado de hermano mayor; sabia el estima que su hermano pequeño le tenía al chico Bonnefoy y seguramente cuando hablo a la casa, se encontraba viendo la rueda de prensa.

En Alemania, el ingles se sumergió en un pozo de tristeza y autocompasión, la noticia del casamiento de su proclamado amigo le afecto. Aun no se levantaba del suelo, se había mantenido en la misma posición por lo menos tres horas y sus lagrimas no paraban de surgir y surcar su rostro –rubbish…- murmuraba lleno de dolor.

-Artie, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Pietro, pegando su oreja a la puerta, escuchando los leves sollozos de su amigo.

Albert quien se encontraba alado de su amante, terminó por desesperarse y de manera brusca abrió la puerta -¡¿Quién fue el bastardo?- exclamó molesto, suponiendo que por algo así este lloraba.

El de ojos jade desvió la mirada –nadie… solo lloro de alegría…- mintió con su voz algo entrecortada y señalando la pantalla del televisor que aun mostraba las imágenes de Bonnefoy con la joven Rais -… se va a casar… que felicidad por el- comentó, no logrando ocultar la gran decepción que sentía.

-no me creo tus excusas-

-pero ¡es la verdad!- insistió –estoy feliz… por ellos-

Y pese a la insistencia de este, ni Pietro ni Albert le creyeron, lo conocían bien o eso quería pensar y basándose en ello, entendieron que ese sujeto de la televisión tenía algo que ver con el porque este se encontraba llorando.

-ven Artie, ponte de pie- pidió el de ojos color olivo, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Albert sacó a relucir su lado sobreprotector, odiando casi de inmediato al sujeto –el… te gusta- aseveró -¿verdad?-

-n-no- insistió el rubio, desviando la mirada –solo somos… amigos-

-¿y es normal que alguien llore si su amigo va a casarse?- interrogó, no entendiendo la testarudez del chico.

-¡ya te dije que solo somos amigos!-

Pietro leyó la atmosfera que se estaba formando, si su amante seguía insistiendo, terminaría por hacer que Arthur menos quisiera hablar y eventualmente se iría de la casa -¡ya basta Albert!- exclamó, abrazando mas fuerte al chico –si Artie dice que es un amigo solo es eso-

Por unos instantes la atmosfera se tenso y ninguno se miro a los ojos, no había palabras que decirse ni nada que pudiera hacerse.

-Artie, primo…- articuló el más grande de los tres –Pietro y yo te conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón, no es necesario que te hagas el fuerte ni mucho menos que nos mientas- susurró de manera suave y tranquila, intentando hacerlo sentir protegido y en confianza.

Los ojos color jade del ingles se contrajeron, ese par había visto a través de sus mentiras no obstante, no pensaba darles la razón –no les miento- rebatió, intentando mantener su voz seria pese a que esta sonaba entrecortada y triste –el estúpido de Bonnefoy es mal amigo roba besos y rompe promesas- murmuró por lo bajo.

Los dos amantes se miraron fijamente a los ojos, leyendo los pensamientos del otro, concordando en que su pequeño ingles tenía un problema amoroso sin embargo, guardaron silencio y cerrando sus ojos, dieron por terminada la discusión, esperando a que algún día les dijera la verdad.

Pietro junto a Arthur abandonaron la habitación mientras que Albert recogía el teléfono que se encontraba en el suelo -my dear cousin, si hubiera una forma de ayudarte…- susurró, observando el televisor ahora apagado.

Al atardecer cuando la luz del sol empezaba a opacar, menguando a un cálido color naranja y el aire hacia de las suyas creando pequeños silbidos que se colaban por toda la casa, los dos amantes aun esperaban que el rubio cediera y este por su parte, aun continuaba negando la razón por la le dolía el hecho de saber que su amigo se casaría.

-sabes pequeñín- carraspeó el chico de ojos olivo –para nosotros tampoco fue fácil, digo, fuimos amigos toda nuestra vida y dar el siguiente paso fue algo abrumador… ¿no es verdad Albi?-

El otro asintió al tiempo que se ponía de pie –iré a hacer un poco de te- se excusó, mintiendo de paso; quería que su pareja ayudara a su primo a ser sincero y sabia que solo sería una barrera para que el otro se abriera.

-como te decía, para nosotros también fue difícil, lo fue tanto que la primera vez que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él empecé a alejarme de su lado al punto que quise marcharme del país y ser un viajero errante-

Kirkland hizo una mueca que se asemejo a una pequeña sonrisa, ¿acaso aquella historia no se le hizo familiar o solo era su imaginación? -¿y qué hiciste?- preguntó interesando.

El chico risueño cerro sus ojos y se rio –nada, Albert fue quien lo hizo- confesó –era tan cobarde que ya me encontraba en la parada de autobuses con solo una mochila en el hombro y cuando estaba subiendo al autobús el llego jadeando y grito…..- se cayó por un momento, sonrojándose de sobre manera.

-¿Qué gritó?-

-oh, no lo puedo decir, es demasiado vergonzoso-

-¿enserio lo es?-

-¡claro! ¡Por su culpa nos vetaron de la estación norte de autobuses!-

El de cabellos color miel entro a la habitación con tres tazas de té –eres tan idiota y cobarde para no darte cuenta que te amo y que si tomas ese autobús estarías dejando con el corazón roto al amor de tu vida- mencionó, haciendo que el ingles se extrañara por el comentario y que el de ojos olivo se tapara la cara con un cojín.

-¡tonto! No tenias porque haberlo repetirlo- se quejó aun escondido tras el cojín.

-pero si no tiene nada de malo-

-¡claro que lo tiene! ¡Gracias a esa frase todo mundo se conmociono y empezó a señalarlos!-

-más bien lo hicieron porque empezaste a llorar como magdalena-

-¿Quién no iba a llorar de vergüenza si se te declaran de la manera más vergonzosa posible?-

-bueno, ¿pues que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué hubiera llegado corriendo a estrecharte y plantándote un beso al tiempo que huía contigo en brazos?-

El de ojos jade observo extrañado la situación que se suscitaba, si dejaba que continuara estaba seguro que todo terminaría en una reconciliación y una noche incomoda para el sin embargo, analizando las palabras del amante de su primo, sintió que todo se le hacía familiar y ciertamente, ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que nacieron hacia el francés pero por otro lado, el verlo diciendo que se casaría con esa tal Rais lo hacía sentir triste, ¿acaso aquel baile y ese beso no significo nada?.

-¡suficiente!- se escuchó el grito de una voz ajena a los tres -¿así piensan recibirme trió de maricas?- puntualizó molesto cierto pelirrojo.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Ian y sin más que decir, solo intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión -¿pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó Arthur.

-lo mismo te pregunto idiota, ¿no se suponía que debías haber regresado a la casa hacia semanas?- lo miro desafiante y lleno de molestia.

El Kirkland menor desvió la mirada –bueno, pasaron cosas y ya sabes- intento excusarse.

-y esas cosas inician con Francis y terminan con Bonnefoy- aseguró, sacando la cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo y colocándose uno en la boca –enserio que a veces eres tan pero taaaaan imbécil- suspiró antes de encender finalmente el cigarro.

Los dos amantes guardaron silencio, el interferir en una plática de Ian significaba la ira de este así como soportar su mal humor.

Arthur no comprendía porque su hermano estaba más molesto de lo habitual, solo había decidido hacer un par de escalas antes de regresar a su hogar, nada malo -¿se puede saber por qué tan molesto?-

-eso deberías saberlo TU- enfatizó, arrojándole un periódico en el rostro –léelo- ordenó.

Los dos amantes se agruparon a los lados del ingles y entre los tres leyeron el encabezado "Arthur Kirkland: Asesino". Los ojos de los tres se desorbitaron ¿acaso lo estaban acusando de homicida? ¿Pero…porque? .

* * *

Adoro a Ian y sus comentarios 3. En fin, a como lo prometi, me tome mi tiempecito entre mi mar de deberes para traerles el capitulo numero 18 que por cierto, fue un poco mas extenso que los anteriores y debo decir que los siguientes estaran interesantes por asi decirlo pero no tan extensos como este. Gracias por sus comentarios aunque esta vez recibi menos de los que recibo generalmente y eso me pone triste T-T. Gracias por continuar leyendo y aviso que la **proxima actualizacion sera hasta el 9 de Septiembre**, hasta entonces nos vemos.

Por cierto, espero hayan celebrado el cumpleaños de Francis. De mi parte lo celebre a traves de un evento al que me invito un amigo que consistia en hacer un fanfic fruk corto, lo triste es que nadie lo leyo... jajaja.


	19. Chapter 19

_"Memoria y olvido son como la vida y la muerte"_

y

_"Nunca es tarde para el arrepentimiento y la reparación"_

* * *

CAPITULO 19

Ni siquiera se había recuperado de la desastrosa noticia acerca de la boda de Bonnefoy cuando una noticia igual de devastadora lo atacó, ahora estaba siendo acusado de asesinado pero ¡¿Cómo era posible?.

Ian aspiró fuertemente el humo de su cigarro, intentando llevarse consigo la molestia y preocupación que le embargaban, no quería darle las malas noticias a su hermano pero era necesario.

-N-no entiendo- tartamudeó el menor de los hermanos Kirkland, estrujando el periódico entre sus manos.

-mucho menos yo, por eso necesitamos que nos expliques a detalle- dijo el pelirrojo quien rápidamente tomo asiento frente a su hermano –Arthur, necesito saber, ¿conoces a esta chica?- pregunto, mostrándole la foto de una joven de lindos cabellos color fuego.

Inmediatamente el ingles la reconoció, ella era Fulvia la chica a la que se le pensó declarar una vez pero que desafortunadamente ya tenía pareja.

-S-si- dijo casi sin voz, tragando saliva.

-¿y se puede saber cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?- interrogó, clavando sus penetrantes ojos color esmeralda en los de su hermano.

-N-no recuerdo-

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas pequeño estúpido? ¡Hazlo!- le ordenó, restregando la foto sobre la cara de este -¡recuérdalo o pasaras el resto de tu vida pudriéndote en la cárcel!-

-¡ya basta Ian!- interrumpió Albert -¡dale tiempo para que recuerde!-

-¡tiempo tuvo!- respondió molesto -¡no es mi culpa que intente ligar a cuanto ser hermoso vea por la calle y ni siquiera recuerde las fechas de cuando lo hizo!-

Y con aquella frase, la conversación terminó siendo truncada, dejando paso a un gran y prolongado silencio. Arthur seguía sin entender como una de conquistas acabo siendo asesinada y la pregunta principal era ¿Quién lo hizo?. Estrechando sus manos y apretando sus dedos, intento recordar las fechas por las que la conoció, tenía que recordar, su libertad dependía de aquello y repasando los eventos uno a uno, enumeró el orden de cada uno de ellos.

-su novio- susurró, llamando la atención de los presentes -¡su novio!-

-¿perdón?-

-ella no llegó a ser completamente mi conquista porque antes de pedirle una cita formal descubrí que ya tenía novio- dijo entusiasmado –¡el debe tener una pista!-

El pelirrojo apagó su cigarro al tiempo que exhalaba el poco humo que permanecía en sus pulmones –bien hecho- murmuró -¿y cómo era su novio?-

-No recuerdo-

-¡Perfecto! Volvemos al punto de inicio- ironizó.

La sesión de preguntas y respuestas permaneció de la misma manera al menos por el resto de la tarde hasta ya entrada la noche y al ver que no habría más avances, lo dieron por terminado, alegando que en cuando amaneciera continuarían con el interrogatorio.

Mientras tanto, en Francia, Bonnefoy asistía a la prueba de esmoquin y a decir verdad no se encontraba para nada feliz; por petición de su futura esposa, la fiesta sería completamente de blanco, tanto él como ella usarían trajes blancos lo cual era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, él quería por lo menos llegar a usar un color clásico como lo era el negro.

-¿enserio esto es necesario?- preguntó intentando ocultar su molestia.

-no seas tontito mon chéri, el blanco es lo IN de esta temporada-

-pero si voy de blanco puede que te opaque- objetó

-oh claro que no lo harás, ¡ahora pruébatelo!-

Derrotado, se metió al cuarto que habían apartado exclusivamente para el -¡porque cedí ante su cara bonita!- se auto regaño, ahora pagaba el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por las apariencias y sobre todo por hacerlo en nombre de la amistad.

-¿ya estás listo cielo?- se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la vocecilla llena de dulzón de la chica Rais empezaba a crisparle los nervios

-¡no, aun no!- exclamo alterado, ni siquiera se había quitado prenda alguna.

-¡pues date prisa!-

-¡si dejaras de presionarme lo haría!- protesto, desquitando su molestia contra el esmoquin que termino impactándose contra la pared del vestidor.

Jeanne rechinó los dientes, no comprendía como de la noche a la mañana su apuesto caballero se había transformado en un ser tan testarudo pero bueno, era lo que se buscaba al aceptar la proposición de un tipo tan desesperado como ella no obstante, estaba feliz, en poco tiempo se casaría con un buen partido, el chico de sus sueños, un hombre alto, rubio, francés y con una excelente familia con línea sucesoria, todo lo que ella deseaba.

Feliz por aquello, estrujó entre sus brazos su amado bolso de Prada, sintiendo de inmediato una molestia que provenía de este. Abriéndolo, noto que se trataba del celular de su prometido –pero que tontita, olvide regresárselo- se dijo sin culpabilidad alguna en sus palabras y con una sonrisa boba surcando por sus labios.

Curiosa por saber el contenido del celular de su prometido, salió en silencio de la habitación y lo encendió, saltando casi al instante un significativo número de llamadas perdidas, todas provenientes del mismo número. De inmediato sospecho que aquel era el mismo al que el francés había estado marcando insistentemente y yéndose a la agenda de contactos logro saber de quién era –Arthur Kirkland- murmuró sorprendida, si bien no lo conocía en persona, conocía a los padres de este y sobre todo al hermano mayor quien la había rechazado de manera poco educada, hiriendo así su gran orgullo Rais.

Apretando fuertemente al celular entre sus manos, maldijo al ingles; no permitiría que otro Kirkland le pisoteara el orgullo –no cederé lo que por derecho ahora es mío- dijo entre dientes, refiriéndose a Francis como si fuera un objeto. En medio de su locura y celos, tomo el celular y empezó a borrar las llamadas perdidas así como el numero del chico pensando que así finalmente capturaría la atención que le demandaba a su prometido.

En Alemania, Arthur intentaba dormir sin embargo, los problemas que giraban alrededor de el no se lo permitían. Aun se estaba haciendo a la idea que Francis se casaría con la joven Rais y al mismo tiempo le embargaban preguntas sobre aquella noche en la isla, cuestionando las razones que llevaron al francés a hacer aquello así como las que tiene para contraer matrimonio; por otra parte, la incertidumbre de no poder identificar o recordar al posible asesino de Fulvia lo enloquecía, si no lo descubría pronto el seria el que pasaría su vida tras las rejas.

-bloody hell- murmuró, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, intentando quedarse dormido –si tan solo hubiera una forma de aclarar todo- suplicó.

* * *

Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aqui el capitulo 19. La boda de Bonnefoy esta cada vez mas cerca y la neurotica de su prometida ira haciendose peor. ¿Arthur lograra algun avance en el esclarecimiento de sus sentimientos y sobre todo, de aquel sujeto novio de Fulvia? ¿Cuantas cajetillas de cigarros se fumara Ian antes de que eso pase? Todo eso y mas para el capitulo 20 el cual subire el viernes 23 de Septiembre.

Gracias a quienes me dejan comentario, es muy bien recibido y a los que no tambien, por lo menos se que me leen. GRACIAS.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Ira de hermano. Ira del diablo"_

y

_"¿Porqué si somos hermanos nos tratamos como enemigos?"_

* * *

CAPITULO 20

En cuanto el sol salió, el pelirrojo corrió a la habitación donde su medio hermano se estaba quedando y sin ninguna pizca de amabilidad o educación, le jalo las sabanas y le tiro encima el agua que un florero cercano contenía –wake up inútil- ordenó al tiempo que exhalaba frente a la cara de este el humo del cigarro que estaba por terminar.

Aun en su cama y sintiendo como aquel frio liquido recorría su piel, el rubio gruño y maldijo una que otra vez pero nada de eso importo puesto que su hermano lo arrastró hacia la sala donde ya tenía preparado en uno de los rincones una poco confortable silla de madera y lámpara de escritorio, todo listo para llevar a cabo su interrogatorio.

-Te lo preguntare por enésima vez, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste y donde?- preguntó, encendiendo un nuevo cigarro.

-N-no recuerdo-

-¿Iba sola o acompañada?-

-A-aco-acompañada-

-¿Estas enamorado de Bonnefoy?-

-¡oye, eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-¡limítate a contestar!-

-paso-

Los dos amantes sentados en uno de los sillones cercanos al área de interrogatorio, veían como poco a poco las preguntas se iban tornando cada vez más y más personales como si Ian intentara a través de ellas sacarle la verdad sobre Francis a su hermano y este renuente a sus sentimientos y cosas por el estilo, contestaba con evasivas poco convencedoras.

-¿Tuvieron sexo y luego te dejo?-

-¡Que! ¡C-claro que no!- exclamó indignado.

-¿claro que no qué?-

-no tuvimos sexo-

-¿y se besaron?-

-¡E-e-eso n-no te incumbe!-

-Lo tomare como un sí- declaro al notar como las mejillas pálidas del rubio se tornaban color carmín.

Arthur bufo y se quejo de la calefacción, de repente sentía mucho calor mientras se preguntaba ¿desde cuándo le interesaba a su hermano lo que hiciera o no con el francés?. Por su parte, el Kirkland mayor se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, el interrogar a su hermano era una tarea muy agotadora –sabes hermanito lelo, creo que deberías tomar fosfatidilserina–

El oji esmeralda dejo de abanicarse con la mano y volteo a ver a su hermano -¿fosfatidilserina?- preguntó curioso, ¿a qué se refería Ian?

-sí, es que los achaques de la edad te están pegando muy duro-

-¡p-pero que dices! ¡Si t-tu eres el mas g-grande de los dos!- le reclamó de manera infantil.

-lo soy- aceptó –pero admite que me veo más joven y que tengo más sex appeal que tu- declaró con un tono engreído y una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, de esas que son marca Kirkland.

-touché- irrumpió Albert, cortando lo que sería una larga sesión de insultos e indirectas – Pietro dice que vayan a la cocina, el desayuno ya está listo- .

Ian y Arthur se miraron con odio por última vez antes de levantarse y seguir a su primo. Al llegar a la cocina, los tres fueron recibidos por un exquisito aroma producto del desayuno que el chico risueño había preparado.

-vamos, tomen asiento y coman- les invito a pasar, haciendo señas con la espátula que cargaba en su mano.

Los dos hermanos fueron los primeros en sentarse, evitando quedar cerca uno del otro, no querían que el magnífico desayuno que el amante de su primo había hecho se arruinara. Los minutos siguientes guardaron silencio, enfocándose solo a comer.

Al finalizar, cada quien se levantó de la mesa, regresando inmediatamente al rincón poco iluminado para continuar la sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

-¿Dónde estuviste la noche del veinticuatro?- preguntó de manera directa el pelirrojo.

La pregunta agarró desprevenido al rubio, haciendo que se tropezara y cayera sobre la silla –e-es-eso n-no te incumbe-

Inmediatamente Ian sospechó de su hermano –no me digas que pasaste la noche con Bonnefoy- mencionó de manera casual y sin interés alguno.

-y-ya te dije que n-no te incumbe-

-Si tanto me lo niegas, significa que así fue- dedujo inmediatamente –vamos, no seas tímido, ¿Por qué negarlo?-

-¿y por qué tanta insistencia en mi vida amorosa?- rebatió.

Ian inmediatamente cerro la boca no sabiendo como contestar a la pregunta de su hermano e intentando serenarse, saco de su bolcillo la cajetilla de cigarros, posteriormente saco uno y se lo coloco en la boca, mascando el filtro con gran interés –porque me preocupas- siseó.

Una de las espesas y gruesas cejas del rubio se alzo de manera antinatural -¿Qué tu qué?- preguntó anonadado, no creyendo lo que había escuchado o pensando que había entendido mal.

-¡porque me preocupas maldita sea!- dijo exaltado, le costaba demasiado expresar sus sentimientos fraternales –desde el momento que te vi con Bonnefoy lo supe, el no era bueno para ti, sabía que te haría sufrir y sin embargo… ¡eres mi hermano Arthur! ¡Tenemos incluso las mismas cejas! deje que te juntaras con él porque te hacia feliz pero fue mi error…-

La incomodidad que provoco aquella respuesta se unió al silencio de la habitación, creando una escena imposible de describir. Los dos hermanos Kirkland evitaron verse a los ojos o siquiera hablarse, se sentían extraños, uno por saber que su hermano realmente se preocupaba por él y el otro por haber sido claro con sus sentimientos. Pietro y Albert quienes escucharon todo desde la cocina sonrieron complacidos, no era lo que esperaban pero había sido un gran paso para la redención de Arthur y si Ian había expresado su sentir, había más probabilidades que su necio hermano menor se aventurara a decir a los cuatro vientos lo que realmente sentía por Francis.

En Paris, Bonnefoy buscaba insistentemente el número telefónico de Kirkland, por alguna extraña razón desde el día que anuncio su compromiso, este había desaparecido de su agenda y al parecer sus sospechas se dirigían hacia Jeanne quien desde ayer se comportaba más extraña de lo usual.

-Jeanne, ¿no has hurgado en mi celular o sí?-

-Oh claro que no mon chéri, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-mmm por nada que te incumba-

Jeanne apretó sus puños, escondiéndolos detrás de su espalda, la respuesta tan cortante y poco educada de su prometido la hacía hervir del enojo no obstante, no daría su brazo a torcer, no teniendo la fecha de la boda a tan solo días de distancia.

Ya en la privacidad de su habitación, el francés suspiró, realmente era una verdadera mala suerte el ya no tener el numero de Kirkland en su poder, mas ahora que necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el rubio y consigo mismo además que, en el fondo de su corazón algo le decía que este había visto la rueda de prensa y no estaba muy feliz de saber que el había roto la promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás –pardon mon chèri Arthur…-.

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda, aqui el capitulo numero 20 de esta maravillosa historia. Como siempre, gracias a los comentarios, me hacen sentir feliz y aliviada al saber que aun tengo personas que me leen y les agrada la tematica a como se esta desarrollando. **AliceIggyKirkland** si digo que subire tal fecha es porque lo hare y te agradezco mucho la preocupacion que denotas hacia las actualizaciones y realmente me siento muy pero muy alagada, se lo que se siente seguir una pareja a la cual no eres tan fan (en serio, lo se, inicie igual que tu). **Lino-chan** me alegra que te agrade la personalidad de Ian, a mi tambien me gusta 3. **Chiyo-san n.n** y **deskdraik**, gracias por sus comentarios. El proximo capitulo lo subire el 7 de Octubre. Saludoooos.


	21. Chapter 21

_" Ser celoso es el colmo del egoísmo, es el amor propio en defecto, es la irritación de una falsa vanidad."_

* * *

CAPITULO 21

Nos encontramos a dos escasos días de la mayor boda del año -según la familia Bonnefoy y Rais- y los preparativos en vez de disminuir aumentaban, ejerciendo gran presión en los padres de los respectivos novios quienes corrían de un lado al otro, pegados a sus celulares y discutiendo con los hoteles donde alojarían a sus mas de casi mil invitados. Las sirvientas, los sirvientes y demás personal ayudaban con los arreglos del salón los cuales consistían en una variedad de artículos en color blanco desde las sillas, mesas, manteles y demás.

Por su parte, los novios lejos de estar nerviosos se encontraban uno, molestos con el otro pero maquillándolo de una manera excelente para no preocupar a sus padres y dar paso a las criticas y palabras malintencionadas de otros nobles y dos… bueno, no había dos, con la mención del punto uno es más que suficiente. La dulce y angelical Jeanne se terminó convirtiendo en una tirana maniática de las órdenes (que novedad) mientras que Francis retomó su actitud de joven playboy despreocupado, no importándole (o fingiendo no importarle) en absoluto de lo que sería de él, seguramente a la falta de esperanzas que tenía sobre el porvenir.

Aburrido y sin poder salir de su habitación porque literalmente estaba encerrado en ella debido a que su amada prometida se volvió tan desconfiada de él que terminó por encerrarlo bajo llave temiendo que este intentara escapar, el rubio suspiró -¿desde cuándo el casarse se había convertido en un ritual tan fastidioso?- se preguntó, recordando cómo meses atrás pensaba en el con gran anhelo y sentimiento pero ahora viendo lo que ocurría, se había percatado que tal vez y cuando no hay amor real de por medio, las cosas no eran las mismas.

Y sí, lo aceptaba, no se iba a casar por amor, lo sabía muy bien, se casaba en nombre de la amistad pero ¿de qué servía si la persona que es tu amigo ya ni te habla?; pesimistamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó los mensajes –ninguno- murmuró, estaba completamente vacía su bandeja tanto de salida como de entrada –esa Jeanne ¡¿qué se cree?- pensó para sí, no entendiendo que ganaba ella borrando toda la información de su teléfono y luego mintiendo de ello.

-¿El qué te besara te causó tanta molestia?- reflexionó, recordando con ternura aquella noche, recreando en su mente y sus labios la calidez que tenían los de Kirkland, escuchando los sonidos de los fuegos artificiales al expandirse sobre el cielo y finalmente, aquellas dos misteriosas y enigmáticas lagunas color esmeralda que no eran ni tan rasgadas ni tan redondas –en comparación con la chica Rais, tú me hacías muy feliz- suspiró, mordiendo su labio inferior y auto abrazándose, intentando así, no dejar ir mas el recuerdo del calor corporal del inglés.

Por otro lado, en Alemania, luego de aquella escena incomoda, los hermanos regresaron a la normalidad, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, evitando hablar del tema o de cualquier cosa que se le relacionara sin embargo, aquello no se aplicó a Albert ni mucho menos a Pietro quien especialmente este último, presionaba al chico de decir que era lo que sentía hacia el francés.

-¿te gusta? ¿Sientes algo por él?- preguntó insistente.

Arthur suspiró – ¿Qué puedo sentir por alguien que supuestamente es mi amigo?- rebatió, intentando así callar las preguntas del otro.

-pues no puedes llamarle amigo a alguien por quien lloraste como magdalena al saber que se casaría- dijo mordazmente.

-tsk esas eran lágrimas de alegría-

-lo que tú digas pequeñín-

-¿pueden guardar silencio par de señoritas?- ladró el pelirrojo, intentando pensar en cómo ayudar a su hermano con los dos problemas que este tenía.

Pietro se mostró ofendido – ¡la única señorita aquí es Artie!- exclamó sin vergüenza alguna –porque en lo que respecta, ni yo ni Albert lo somos-

El de cabellos color miel se sonrojó, su pareja era tan desvergonzada y extremadamente sincera no obstante, guardó la compostura, no quería iniciar una nueva pelea y terminar siendo aterrorizado por su primo de cabellos de fuego –Pietro, mantén la compostura y hazle caso a Ian-.

Al ver que por fin se callaron, Ian se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie, caminando violentarte hacia su hermano, aprisionándolo en el sillón donde este se encontraba sentado –Arthur- le llamó de manera seria, sin titubear y sin ningún adjetivo despectivo, se arriesgaría a jugar su última carta –se sincero, pasado mañana se casa Bonnefoy y no quiero que te arrepientas de por vida- susurró de manera débil, reflejando aquella debilidad y preocupación hacia su hermano a través de sus ojos verdes y cristalinos.

Arthur intentó negar con la cabeza, intentó gritar a los cuatro vientos que no, el no sentía nada por el francés, intentó negar incluso con sus manos pero increíblemente su propio cuerpo lo traicionó. El ver a su hermano sumamente preocupado, actuando de aquella manera tan civilizada y adulta y habiendo escuchando sus verdaderos sentimientos provocaron que la mentira que se había plantado en el interior de su subconsciente por fin se rompiera, haciéndolo llorar -¡lo sé, se que se va a casar y que no puedo hacer nada!- finalmente explotó.

Ian hizo una mueca, asemejando a una pequeña sonrisa y atrayendo a su hermano hacia su pecho, intentó reconfortarlo como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida –viste que no era tan difícil aceptarlo- mencionó. El pequeño inglés negó débilmente con su cabeza, refutando lo que su hermano decía mientras que sus lágrimas continuaban surcando su rostro y empapando la camisa del otro.

Los dos amantes vieron la escena desde sus respectivos lugares, sonriendo feliz de que por fin se había aclarado todo lo concerniente a los sentimientos del rubio inglés. Albert era el más feliz debido a que era la primera vez que veía a su primo pelirrojo actuar como un verdadero hermano mayor –los milagros existen- pensó para sí.

Al final, cuando las lagrimas del Kirkland menor se secaron y la situación se relajó, este sonrió –creo que sobre exagere toda la situación- admitió apenado –creo que… desde un inicio estaba enamorado de Bonnefoy… pero no quería aceptarlo porque… porque… tenía miedo… supongo…-

-y entonces, ¿te le piensas confesar?- preguntó muy interesado el oji olivo.

-quisiera pero… ya es demasiado tarde, pasado mañana se casa y no estoy invitado- comentó con un aire de tristeza.

-no estés tan seguro de eso- irrumpió el pelirrojo – es muy probable que en estos instantes dad debe de tener ya en su poder los pases a la boda-.

Y con aquello, nuevas esperanzas surgieron –eso quiere decir que… ¿podre decírselo?- preguntó.

-si eso es lo que quieres entonces si-

-pero… hay un problema, ¿no se supone que la policía me está buscando?-

-eso es lo que menos importa, hallaremos una forma para pasar desapercibidos, ¿no es verdad Albert?-

El de cabellos color miel asintió, mientras ideas y planes se formulaban en su cabeza –tenlo por seguro-.

De regreso en Francia, el oji azul se levantaba de su siesta embellecedora y con un gran vacío en el corazón, producto del sueño que había tenido, sueño que lo incluía a él y al inglés, ambos tomados de la mano y sonriendo de la manera más feliz posible -creo que te extraño mucho- admitió, haciendo los mechones de su frente hacia atrás –no debí haberte dejado ir ese día- agregó, refiriéndose a la noche del baile, declarando así que definitivamente sentía algo por el rubio de ojos verdes –si no lo hubiera hecho, seguiríamos igual de felices-

Un suspiro ahogado se escapó de sus labios, su corazón se lo había dicho desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía fuertes sentimientos por Kirkland y con aquello seguro, se lamentó no haber sido un poco más valiente ni mucho menos mas fuerte y lleno de convicción.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Jeanne quien tenía aún su mano sobre la perilla había escuchado sin querer el monologo de su futuro esposo, haciendo que el estomago se le revolviera y el enojo que sentía hacia el inglés se incrementara al mil por ciento –tsk, maldito Arthur Kirkland, incluso estando lejos me lo arrebatas- murmuró.

* * *

Otra quincena y otro capitulo. Estamos tan cerca del dia de la boda que hasta yo me pongo nerviosa al imaginar lo que hara Arthur para detenerla (?). Por ahi lei que no les cae bien Jeanne y pues, no sean malas, traten de tener empatia por ella, tambien es un personaje sufrido porque busca amor en un patan frances que apenas se esta dando cuenta que quiere a un indeciso ingles T_T. **Ai no yoake**, Ian es como todo hermano mayor o eso he aprendido de otros hermanos mayores que conozco. **Yume-no-Himeko** gracias por puntualizarme las faltas de ortografia, te soy sincera, reviso al menos tres veces el capitulo para buscarle incongruencias o faltas (aunque supongo muchas se me escapan u.u) y tiendo a consultar el diccionario y conjugador (porque he llegado a dudar que ciertos verbos se conjuguen de X o Y forma y eso que es mi lengua materna) pero bueno, no intento justificarme (o tal ves si) y realmente gracias por el ofrecimiento, me haces sentir alagada u/u. Y bueno, era todo lo que tenia que decir, como siempre, gracias por los comentarios, son pocos pero significativos y me ayudan mucho para tener ideas o mejorar en algo, prometo mejorar aunque no se note el cambio y-y-y-y bueno, ¡GRACIAAAAAAAS!. Proxima actualizacion hasta el dia 21 de Octubre, hasta entonces saludos.


	22. Chapter 22

_"Es curioso este juego del matrimonio, la mujer tiene siempre las mejores cartas"_

* * *

CAPITULO 22

Y por fin había llegado el tan esperado y ansiado día y el reloj cucu de la casa de Albert marcaba las tres y treinta de la madrugada; ninguno en aquella aquel acogedor lugar se rehusaba a dormir todo esto debido a dos cosas, una era que daban los últimos toques al ingenioso plan que desarrolló el primo de los Kirkland y la otra eran los nervios que Arthur sentía al saber que al medio día de ese preciso día se casaría al que consideró hasta ahora su mejor amigo, compañero de desamores, confidente de sus desventuras y ahora amor secreto (y próximo amante si todo salía bien).

-¡lo recordé!- exclamó el de ojos color esmeralda, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿recordaste qué?- preguntó el de ojos color olivo.

-¡lo recordé! ¡lo recordé! ¡lo recordé!-

Esperanzado de que se trataba de lo que creía que se trataba, el pelirrojo apartó al chico risueño de en medio y tomo de los hombros a su medio-hermano –¡escúpelo!- ordenó impaciente.

-ese día… el día que iba a proponerle ser mi novia… no lo hice porque… porque… ¡ya tenía pareja!-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Eso era todo?-

-creo que era compañero de trabajo… lo vi salir del mismo edificio que ella… era un tipo alto, apuesto… tenia buen cuerpo…- empezó a explicarse, acariciando su barbilla con gran dedicación.

-OK, solo necesito saber cómo es no cuáles son tus gustos- ironizo el cabellos de fuego.

-su nombre… comenzaba con J…-

-¿James?-

-no-

-¿Joan?-

-¿ese es nombre de hombre?-

-que importa… mmm… ¿Joseph?-

-¡John!- exclamó, sabiendo que ese era el nombre del sujeto que estaba con Fulvia.

-¿John?-

-¡si, ese era su nombre, John!-

Contento con el nuevo descubrimiento, Ian soltó a su hermano y corrió hacia la puerta al tiempo que sacaba su celular y marcaba al número de su padre para informarle las nuevas buenas.

-tengo miedo- susurró el menor de los Kirkland, admitiéndolo abiertamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

-¿miedo de que o a qué?- preguntó Albert.

-A ser rechazado por Bonnefoy-

-Bueno, ni siquiera sabes si te va a rechazar-

-sí pero…-

-nada de peros… no sé bien que sucedió entre ustedes pero de lo que estoy seguro es las cosas terminaran bien- afirmó, intentando infundirle un poco de confianza a su inseguro primo.

El joven ingles iba a agradecer las palabras de su primo cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrándose tras esta el rostro serio de Ian –es hora, padre acaba de decirme que la boda de Bonnefoy será al medio día y eso significa que nos queda poco tiempo-

Los dos amantes al escuchar aquello se abalanzaron contra el pequeño rubio, ayudándolo con los arreglos, colocándole a prisa una peluca, insertándole pudientes, escondiendo sus cejas, cambiando sus ropas incluso colocándole gafas, todo para no poder ser descubierto fácilmente.

Finalmente cuando terminaron, observaron el producto del esfuerzo y empezaron a carcajearse -¡pero quien lo viera, eres idéntico a Alfred!- exclamó Albert quien no se la creía.

-¡más que idéntico pareciera que eres el mismo!- confirmó Pietro.

Ian se mordió el labio inferior para evitar burlarse pero era demasiado, ciertamente su hermano era idéntico a su estúpido primo americano -¡pero válgame, el mejor disfraz de noche de brujas que has tenido en toda tu retorcida vida!- declaró.

Arthur se sonrojó, las burlas de esos tres lo hacían sentir peor que miserable –c-ca-callense- intentó ordenarles pero la vergüenza que sentía al ser comparado con su tonto primo no le permitía mantener la cabeza fría –n-no es mi c-culpa parecerme a e-el- tartamudeó.

Recuperando un poco la compostura, su medio hermano le otorgó el pasaporte de Jones –dudo que te cueste hacerte llamar por ese nombre, después de todo era el que usabas para tus conquistas- mencionó, insertando un poco de acidez en sus palabras.

Tomando el pasaporte entre sus manos, el ingles guardo silencio, no quería escuchar mas burlas de sus parientes –es hora de irnos- indicó, señalando el reloj cucu que ahora marcaban las cuatro y media de la mañana.

Albert y Pietro acompañaron a ambos a la puerta, deseándoles buena suerte y que tuvieran mucho cuidado en el camino, no querían que fueran descubiertos antes de llegar a su objetivo –espero vuelvan a visitarnos- mencionó por última vez Albert al tiempo que meneaba su mano derecha de un lado al otro, despidiéndose así de sus dos primos quienes partían en un taxi que habían mandado a pedir.

En Francia, los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar a la maravillosa ciudad de las luces y para ser exactos, faltaban al menos entre cinco y cuatro horas antes de la tan esperada boda no obstante, en vez que la mansión donde la familia Rais y Bonnefoy se encontraban alojados rebozara en alegría, retumbaba en gritos por parte de estos últimos quienes golpeaban insistentes la habitación de su único hijo.

-¡Ábrenos la puerta jovencito!- ordenó la señora Bonnefoy.

-¡obedece a tu madre!- suplicó el señor Bonnefoy.

Del otro lado de la puerta, empujándola, insistiendo con la perilla y unos cuantos seguros, se encontraba Francis quien finalmente cayó presa de la desesperación y el nerviosismo -¡no pienso salir!- exclamó -¡y mucho menos me pienso casar con Jeanne!-

Al escuchar aquello, una expresión de horror se reflejó en los rostros de los señores Bonnefoy, pareciera que su hijo les acababa de maldecir o peor aun sin embargo, pese a eso, se rehusaban a darse por vencidos y golpeando más fuerte la puerta, insistieron nuevamente.

-¿acaso no querías esto?-

-¿no querías casarte con una linda dama?-

Francis rio en sus adentros, ¿acaso se referían a Jeanne? -¡no me hagan reír!- se dijo para sí, obviando que la chica era todo menos una linda dama -¡nada hará que cambie de opinión así que váyanse!- ordenó.

Los señores Bonnefoy suspiraron, su hijo se había puesto en un plan de no salir y cuando se ponía así, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión –creo que… nos venció…- mencionó el señor Bonnefoy.

-no estén tan seguros- irrumpió Jeanne con una gran sonrisa –déjenme intentar hacerlo entrar en razón-

Pese a no estar seguros, los padres de Francis aceptaron, deseándole suerte a la chica y abandonando rápidamente el lugar, pensando que así sería más favorable para ella el poder hacer entrar en razón a su único hijo.

Una vez se encontró sola y sin testigos, la dulce sonrisa que surcaba en sus labios desapareció y rápidamente empezó a masajearse las sienes –enserio Francis, ¿crees que estamos jugando?- le interrogó no ocultando la mas mínima pizca de molestia en sus palabras.

-claro que no, por eso mismo me rehusó a casarme contigo- respondió con el mismo tono que ella había empleado –ahora date por vencida que no pienso abandonar esta habitación-

-piensa en tus padres, ¿Qué dirá la sociedad de ellos al darse cuenta de la clase de hijo que tienen?- intentó usar la lógica y el amor que tenia este hacia sus padres.

-no me importa que diga la sociedad- contra-atacó, no pensaba perder ante esa arpía.

Al ver que no podía razonar con ese rubio ojos de mar, suspiró, no quería usar esa arma pero se vería obligada –está bien, tu ganas querido- dijo en un tono lleno de derrota –aunque sabes, el otro día vi en la sección de sociales una foto de un joven buen mozo, Arthur Kirkland era su nombre… ¿lo conoces?- comentó, con la dulzura e inocencia mas falsa de toda la tierra.

El francés guardó silencio, no entendía a lo que quería llegar su prometida. Por su parte, la chica continúo hablando –supongo debes de conocerlo, tu familia y la de el mantienen una profunda amistad y apuesto a que ES SOLTERO- mencionó, enfatizando aquello ultimo –y sabes que, escuche que será uno de nuestros invitados de honor a nuestra boda pero como no quieres casarte, estoy segura que si le pido que se case conmigo, el aceptará sin objeción alguna- declaró, derramando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

-¡no!- exclamó Bonnefoy al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación, mostrándose y cayendo finalmente en la trampa de la chica Rais –me casaré contigo pero a cambio no quiero que te acerques a él- pidió.

-trato hecho- rio la chica –ahora arréglate, en una hora iremos a las fotos pre-nupciales- ordenó, abandonando rápidamente la escena.

Francis cerró tras de sí la puerta, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo al suelo, rechinando sus dientes, golpeando el suelo alfombrado, estaba furioso con Jeanne y sobre todo consigo mismo al haber sido débil y caer ante la trampa de aquella chica.

* * *

Confieso que me habia olvidado que hoy tenia que subir la actualizacion... no se como es que me acorde y a ufff 28 mins de que acabe el dia :S. Bueno, como siempre, agradecimientos a sus hermosos comentarios, me dan energia para continuar con la historia y bueno, ¡ya hay avance! el dia de la boda ha llegado y en un par de capitulos veremos lo que pasara con este par. La proxima actualizacion sera hasta el 4 de Noviembre, hasta entonces nos vemos~


	23. Chapter 23

_"Hijo menos mal que alguien ha querido cargar contigo... No seas impuntual no vaya a ser que se arrepienta"_

* * *

CAPITULO 23

Francis abandonó la habitación vistiendo un reluciente y blanco traje nupcial –me siento bobo- se quejó por lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia el recibidor donde su futura esposa lo esperaba.

-mon amour, date prisa- ordenó desde lo lejos la chica Rais con su melodiosa voz –¿o quieres que nos deje el auto?- .

-ojala y eso no fuera lo único que nos dejara- respondió entre dientes mientras alentaba aún mas sus pasos, intentando prologar lo inevitable.

Una vez llegó al recibidor, sus ojos se encontraron con la definida figura de Jeanne en un sencillo traje blanco con piedras swarovski colocadas estratégicamente en el escote, de inmediato no pudo luchar contra su impulso de admirarla, estaba completamente cautivado tal y como aquella primera vez que la conoció –incluso las arpías lucen hermosas el día de su boda- mencionó para sí, rompiendo el encanto mágico que se había creado en la escena; ignorando lo que había ocurrido, extendió su brazo como gesto de caballerosidad, intentando mantener la apariencia frente a sus padres quienes lo observaban cual águila a su presa.

-nos vemos en la recepción hijo- mencionaron al unisonó los señores Bonnefoy mientras veían partir a su amado hijo.

Una vez la adorable pareja entro al vehículo, todo rastro de simpatía desapareció. Francis inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el paisaje de la ciudad donde nació y pasó la mayoría de su infancia y adolescencia, intentando así distraer sus pensamientos homicidas. Por su parte, Jeanne pensaba las maneras en cómo aprovechar a su favor las debilidades de su futuro esposo.

En la estación de Lille, los hermanos Kirkland recién descendían del tren luego de varios transbordares y ahora, siendo las ocho con cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, se dirigían hacia el tren que los dejaría cerca del lugar donde seria la recepción para la boda de Bonnefoy.

Siendo lo más precavidos posible, ambos chicos pasaron entre los guardias, mostrando cada quien su pasaporte, identificándose por los nombres que marcaban estos. Uno de los guardias miro fijamente a Arthur, buscando alguna disidencia entre los datos del pasaporte y este.

-con que americano eh- dijo aquel sujeto fornido -¿de qué parte?- preguntó.

Arthur se tensó, ¿de donde era su primo?, lo había olvidado por completo –New York- mintió, era la única ciudad que conocía.

-interesante, ¿Qué lo trae a Europa?- volvió a interrogar.

-una boda- mencionó –vine a la boda de un pariente-

-ohh una boda, ¿y en donde, Paris?-

-yes-

-¿y qué haces en esta estación?-

-me perdí-

-¿te perdiste?-

-yes-

El guardia cerró sus ojos, intentando asimilar la respuesta –estos americanos, ¡despistados a más no poder!- se quejó, dando a entender que se había creído la mentira del ingles –anda, vete y disfruta la boda- dijo sin malas intenciones.

Una vez los dos hermanos se encontraron dentro del tren, dieron un gran suspiro y posteriormente empezaron a reírse producto de la adrenalina acumulada por el incidente de hacia unos minutos atrás. Ahora solo les faltaban menos de cuatro horas para la boda de Bonnefoy y Arthur sentía como su corazón se contraía debido a la ansiedad.

Mientras el de ojos color bosque se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Ian aprovechó a llamar a su padre para saber la localización de este así como también para informarle como se encontraban.

-estamos a unos kilómetros de Paris, ¿ustedes ya llegaron?- preguntó.

-Sí, acabamos de descender del avión, esperamos nuestro equipaje- contestó –tu hermano ¿está contigo?- pregunto interesado -¿puedo hablar con él?-

-lo harás cuando nos encontremos donde acordamos- respondió de manera educada y cordial.

-entendido, cuídalo hasta entonces- ordenó.

Sin necesidad de contestar, el pelirrojo colgó y se recostó, exhalando fuertemente, sacando las preocupaciones que lo habían estado atormentando –despiértame cuando estemos por llegar- ordenó mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

Casi una hora más tarde y a tan solo una estación de su destino, Arthur decidió dar un paseo por el tren, recorriéndolo, intentando así tranquilizarse. Mientras atravesaba el penúltimo vagón antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su asiento, se encontró rodeado por media doce de oficiales franceses y de inmediato intuyó que el disfraz no había funcionado del todo; con miedo, cerró sus ojos y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza a modo de defenderse.

-chico, estamos buscando a este sujeto- dijo uno de los oficiales al tiempo que le mostraba su propia foto –¿lo ha visto?- preguntó.

Aliviado de que no había sido descubierto, bajo sus brazos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza posteriormente abandono rápidamente el lugar, corriendo a prisa hacia su asiento para avisar a su hermano. En cuanto llegó, empezó a hablarle –Ian, levántate, Ian- insistía, manteniendo un sonido bajo de voz –la policía está en el vagón, despierta- insistía.

El pelirrojo abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro lleno de angustia de su hermano –ngh ¿q-que shushede? Ngh- preguntó algo aturdido.

-la policía me está buscando-

-shclaro que thesh tan bushcando, eresh un criminal- murmuró con su voz adormilada al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos con su mano derecha.

-es que no entiendes, están en el tren, casi me descubren- insistió

Terminando por ponerse de pie y acomodarse en el asiento, el mayor pensó en una solución rápida –bajemos en esta estación- anunció. El rubio asintió y regresó a su asiento, aguardando el momento indicado para salir corriendo junto a su hermano de aquel tren.

Una vez el tren se detuvo y anuncio de qué lado podían salir, los dos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a avanzar, mezclándose entre la multitud, evitando ser vistos por la policía. Con paso firme y veloz atravesaron los andenes, transbordando a una ruta que los dejaría varias cuadras lejos de su destino.

Respirando agitadamente pero sintiéndose más seguros, dejaron caer sus cabezas hacia atrás; Ian miró la hora en su celular, eran las diez con cincuenta, tan solo a una hora con diez minutos de la boda de Bonnefoy y por lo que podía calcular, a tiempo para que su hermano actuara.

Mientras tanto, Francis y Jeanne eran recibidos por sus padres – hija, tus pajecitos ya llegaron- mencionó la señora Rais, señalando a dos chicas que distaban de ser unas adorables niñas –son _deskdraik_ y _Chiyo-san__n.n_-

Jeanne las miró acusadoramente –tienen unos nombres muy extraños madre- comentó con desdén –además ya están muy grandes para ser pajecitos-

La noble señora sonrió apenada –pero hija, son las únicas que aceptaron ser tus pajecitos-

La futura esposa se masajeó las sienes y suspiró, al parecer no le quedaba otra opción –está bien madre, solo porque ya no hay tiempo para buscar a otras más, ahora llévalas lejos de mi vista antes que cambie de opinión- sentenció.

Las dos chicas escucharon como se refería a ellas de manera tan maleducada y comiéndose su orgullo, sonrieron dulcemente aunque por dentro le deseaban lo peor. Ellas junto con la madre de la novia se dieron media vuelta, dispuestas a abandonar el lugar e irse hacia una de las habitaciones cuando fueron detenidas por Bonnefoy quien pidió hablar un momento a solas con ambas.

-estoy apenado por lo que paso, ella tiende a ser una perra malparida, es su naturaleza… si me entienden- dijo en tono solemne y con una sonrisa en los labios, sin arrepentimiento alguno de haberse referido a su futura esposa de aquella forma.

Las chicas asintieron, sintiendo lastima por el francés y sin haber más por decir, se retiraron junto a la señora Rais –ojala venga a salvarte tu príncipe encantador- dijeron al unisonó y en voz baja, no querían que ese lobo vestido de oveja lo escuchara.

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda, ¡he ahi la aparicion de los pajecitos! (les recuerdo que ganaron un concurso y ese era su premio). **Yume-no-Himeko** gracias por el tip de los guiones largos, ¡lo intente! pero al parecer mi laptop no jala comandos u_u, busque opciones en word pero me transformaban los guiones en viñetas :S. Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron las actualizaciones de Hetahalloween?, solo dire que por alguna extraña razon Francia me recordo a Michael Jackson... Ha si, prpxima actualizacion hasta el 18 de Noviembre. Hasta entonces ~


	24. Chapter 24

_"Quiero ser tu fortaleza en tu debilidad, quiero ser tu apoyo y contigo poder contar."_

* * *

CAPITULO 24

Arthur e Ian corrían a prisa hacia la iglesia donde sus padres se encontraban esperándolos con sus respectivos pases. Los dos, mezclándose entre la multitud, escondiendo sus identidades de cualquiera que pudiera delatarlos con la policía y cuidando no toparse con algún oficial no tanto por el miedo a ser descubiertos sino mas bien por el poco tiempo que tenían, tan solo veinte minutos y aún les faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar.

-Metete en esa calle, yo me iré por la otra- ordenó el pelirrojo pensando que de esa manera cualquiera de los dos podría acortar y llegar antes.

Por otro lado, los señores Kirkland permanecían de pie en la entrada de la iglesia donde los señores Bonnefoy les insistían en entrar y saludar a los padres de su futura nuera. El señor Kirkland miraba preocupado la hora mientras que su amada esposa se dedicaba a observar a los transeúntes e invitados que iban llegando.

A los señores Bonnefoy les pareció extraña la actitud de sus amigos debido a que generalmente nunca esperaban el arribo de sus hijos, al contrario, los veían una vez estos se adentraban a la fiesta y empezando a sospechar que algo malo sucedía, decidieron irlos a abordar nuevamente.

-Monsieur Kirkland, ¿acaso la decoración del recibidor no es de su agrado?- mencionó la señora Bonnefoy, curvando sus cejas, denotando su preocupación.

-al contrario, es exquisita, digna de ustedes debo decir- contestó la señora Kirkland con una suave sonrisa –solo que mi esposo se siente algo indispuesto y necesita un poco de aire, ya sabe, las bodas lo afectan mucho-.

-es una pena querida amiga- dijo solemne la noble dama mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el horizonte, sonriendo a los invitados que iban entrando –pero no quiero quedar como una mala anfitriona así que pasen, llevemos a su esposo a una de las habitaciones desocupadas para que descanse-.

Sin poder rebatir, los dos aceptaron y acompañaron a la señora Bonnefoy rumbo a los aposentos donde seguramente el hijo de este y su futura nuera se encontraban preparándose para el evento que en tan solo pocos minutos iniciaría.

En una de las habitaciones, el joven francés se encontraba sentado, viendo al techo color blanco, esperando pacientemente la hora de su "muerte"; su mente, convertida ahora en un torbellino de recuerdos y arrepentimientos, lo atormentaba y exasperaba –quiero que esto termine pronto- murmuró.

Sin nada que perder ni mucho menos nada que ganar, tomo el celular que había dejado en la mesa y colocándoselo frente al rostro, empezó a revisar su lista de contactos –nada- dijo mientras tecleaba insistentemente entre los dos únicos números que tenia los cuales eran el de la policía y el de bomberos y eso porque venían por defecto en todos los celulares.

Ahogando un fuerte suspiro, cerró su celular y posteriormente volvió a abrirlo, repitiendo la misma acción por casi un minuto hasta que, desesperado, lo abrió y nuevamente clavó sus ojos en la pantalla, revisando los mensajes, viendo su bandeja en cero, maldiciendo nuevamente el no saberse de memoria el número de su amigo ingles.

Por otra parte, los hermanos Kirkland estaban a menos de una cuadra de distancia, podían escuchar los susurros de los invitados, el sonido de las limosinas al detenerse y el olor a rosas blancas importadas específicamente para la fecha.

-solo un poco más pequeño idiota- dijo el pelirrojo como manera personal de infundirle esperanzas a su hermano menor –hay que apurar el paso-

Varios pasos atrás, Arthur asentía, intentando caminar aún más rápido de lo que estaba ya caminando no obstante, se sentía agotado, no había dormido ni mucho menos comido desde hacia mas de veinticuatro horas.

El cansancio ejerciendo gran fuerza en él, provocó que cayera en un momento de debilidad, su tobillo provocando que perdiera inmediatamente el equilibrio y terminara chocándose con una pareja de enamorados quienes asustados lo empujaron, provocando que la débil peluca que reposaba sobre su cabeza se cayera y los lentes fueron a parar al suelo junto con esta.

Al escuchar la conmoción, una cuadrilla de policías quienes se encontraban de paso corrieron a la escena, encontrándose de frente con el supuesto asesino. Ian quien dejó de escuchar los pasos de su hermano, se giró, viendo la escena que acontecía y notando como los policías empezaban a acercársele de manera peligrosa, y supo entonces que ese sería el final del viaje.

Pero las cosas no se quedarían así y corriendo con todo lo que tenia, empujó a varios policías, haciendo que estos volcaran su atención hacia él -¡corre idiota!- le ordenó.

Los ojos color verde de Arthur tintinearon de sorpresa, su hermano le había salvado y aquello no sería en vano así que, aprovechando la confusión, se abrió paso entre la multitud y corrió hacia la iglesia donde seguramente Bonnefoy ya se encontraba.

En el camino, con el corazón agitándose, latiendo a mil por hora, lleno de adrenalina y agradecido por el acto tan noble que su hermano había hecho por él, se deshizo de la molesta indumentaria pasada de moda y corrió aún más rápido.

Cansado pero a salvo, llegó a la entrada de la iglesia; no había alma alguna, todos los invitados se encontraban ya en sus respectivos lugares aguardando el momento que la misa iniciase. Jadeante, se apoyó de las rodillas e intentó regularizar su respiración. De pronto, una mano firme se poso sobre su hombro y toda la sangre que circulaba sobre sus venas se congeló, seguramente aquella mano era la de uno de los policías que Ian intento detener.

-mon dieu! pero si es el pequeño Arthur- dijo una voz, voz que pertenecía al señor Bonnefoy –seguramente viniste corriendo solo para ver a mon fils antes de su boda- aseguró con una sonora carcajada.

No pudiendo reponerse concretamente del susto y la impresión, el ingles fue arrastrado dentro del inmueble, siendo conducido entre habitación y habitación mientras escuchaba la cortes y animada conversación del padre de su amigo.

-no sabes que felicidad le traerás- comentó con una gran carcajada –está muy nervioso y el hecho que llegaras ha sido todo un cadeu du ciel-

Jeanne quien en esos momentos planeaba ir a ver a su futuro esposo detuvo sus pasos al ver a su suegro platicando animadamente con el hijo menor de los Kirkland –ese bastado, ¡vino a arruinarlo todo!- murmuró molesta, ahora tendría que encontrar una forma para deshacerse de él y solo le quedaban menos de diez minutos.

Apurada, regresó a su habitación y cerrando fuertemente la puerta, tomó lo primero que vio y descargando su furia, lo aventó, golpeando la televisión que rápidamente se encendió, producto de aquello.

En la pantalla, una imagen de Arthur parpadeaba y debajo, unas vistosas letras blancas en mayúscula que decían cosas como "se busca" y "peligroso". Entonces, una idea vino a su maquiavélica mente y saliendo de su habitación, se encamino a buscar a los señores policías –esta vez la que ganara soy yo- dijo con una risilla llena de arrogancia.

Finalmente, los dos se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca con un cartelito que decía "fiancé", habían llegado al destino. El señor Bonnefoy tomó la perilla con una de sus manos mientras una sonrisa surcaba por su rostro -¿listo para verlo?- preguntó casi burlonamente no obstante, para el ingles aquella pregunta tenía un gran peso y valor, ¿realmente estaba listo para verlo?.

* * *

Primero que nada, pido disculpas, se que la fecha de actualizacion es mañana pero no podre porque me ire a pasar el fin de semana (viernes a lunes) en el hospital y no se me hacia justo actualizarles hasta el martes. Este es el capitulo de la antesala a la siguiente temporada, les dire que el siguiente capitulo esta muy bueno pero no dire mas porque no quiero spoilearls aunque les dire que la temporada que sigue tiene que ver con el caso de Kirkland y que daria posteriormente paso a la temporada final. Y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios. **deskdraik** me alegra que te haya gustado tu aparicion estelar. **Chiyo-san n.n** se que no son muy grandes por eso la frase de "distaban de ser unas niñas"... las imagine como adolescentes (15 para arriba). Y bueno, no odien a la pobre de Jeanne, es una mujer incompendida. Finalmente, proxima actualizacion 2 de Diciembre. Hasta entonces ¡cuidense! y no olviden comentar~


	25. Chapter 25

_"Lo que queda detrás de nosotros, y lo que queda delante, son poca cosa comparada con lo que queda entre nosotros."_

* * *

CAPITULO 25

Ignorando todo lo que había ocurrido entre aquel par, el señor Bonnefoy giró la perilla y abrió suavemente la puerta, empujando a su invitado para que se adentrase. Francis quien en ese momento se encontraba por servirse un poco de whisky para amortiguar la cruda realidad que lo embargaba, escuchó como la puerta era abierta y curioso, giró su cabeza para saber quien había entrado a la habitación, de inmediato se encontró con el rostro de su padre, algo que no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto pero en cambio, quien iba junto a él sí que lo dejó impresionado, la figura de Kirkland delante de su padre era algo que no esperaba ver.

En aquel instante, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el tiempo para ambos pareció detenerse por completo, como si las manecillas del reloj hubieran dejado de avanzar y claramente podían escuchar una clásica y lenta pero muy romántica canción, así como sucedía en esas películas hollywoodenses de época y como en aquellas novelas llenas de romance y finales felices, sus ojos hablaron por ellos mientras recorrían con incredulidad cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, escaneándolo e intentando encontrar el mas mínimo rastro de espejismo o engaño.

Nuevamente sintieron estallar en sus corazones aquella pequeña y significante chispa que sintieron nacer aquella primera vez que se vieron y presentaron por quienes realmente eran. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna y el vaso que el francés sostenía en su mano cayó al suelo producto de la impresión y la sorpresa, rompiéndose en diminutos pedazos, esparciéndose por toda la habitación, haciendo desaparecer la maravillosa canción que sonaba para ambos y regresándolos a la realidad.

-bueno chicos, los dejo solos- cortó la escena el señor Bonnefoy quien no entendía la reacción de aquellos dos –los veo en la ceremonia- anunció, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno y las palabras y frases que el ingles quería decirle al francés desde hacía bastante tiempo se atascaron en su boca, impidiéndole hablar. Por su parte, Francis seguía embelesado, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo aparecía él frente a sus ojos?.

Cohibidos pero alegres de volverse a ver, caminaron lentamente, temiendo que en un momento de locura aquella felicidad se esfumara junto con el cuerpo del otro. Lenta y pausadamente, paso tras paso, evitando respirar agitadamente, con sus ojos abiertos y sus pupilas dilatadas, con una sonrisa tímida brotando de sus respectivos labios, después de tanto tiempo por fin se volvían a encontrar y nuevamente, solos como en aquel fatídico día.

Sus manos se despegaron de sus costados y sus brazos se extendieron, intentando tocar al otro como si quisieran con ello palpar la realidad. Finalmente, en medio de aquella acción, como si sus manos fueran controladas por una fuerza sobrenatural, ambas se entrelazaron no queriéndose soltar, haciendo que sus dueños rompieran la distancia, uniéndose.

Francis dejó que el ingles se recargara sobre su hombro y cerrando sus ojos, enterró su nariz en los cabellos de este, aspirando el dulce aroma a manzanas y hierba que emanaba de esta; una sensación indescriptible inundó sus pulmones y su corazón palpito con gran energía –je suis heureux- murmuró con una sonrisa, finalmente podía estar cerca de aquella persona a la que tanto intentó contactar, con la que quiso hablar más de una vez y con la que no podía reconciliarse.

Arthur por su parte, se quedó quieto, sintiendo la tibieza del cuerpo del francés, hacia bastante tiempo que no la sentía y acomodando mejor su cabeza sobre el cuello de este, lo vio, el collar que le había regalado aquella vez cuando se le pensaba declarar a la chica que ahora yacía muerta. El saber que Francis cargaba aquello pese a que se iba a casar con Jeanne lo llenaba de recocido y al mismo tiempo, le infundía valor para lo que había venido a hacer.

Mientras tanto, Jeanne caminaba a prisa entre los pasillos, buscando a un policía que la ayudase a detener lo inevitable -¡policía! ¡policía!- exclamaba con gran angustia, producto del temor al perder su oportunidad para siempre con Bonnefoy.

Uno de los guardias en turno que iba patrullando la zona, al escuchar los gritos de la joven, corrió en su auxilio –¿Qué ocurre mademoiselle?-.

Llorando se arrojó a los brazos de aquel oficial –guardia guardia, el asesino de la televisión… ¡esta aquí!- dijo desesperada.

-¿se refiere al fugitivo Kirkland?- preguntó, apartando a la joven novia quien tenía su rostro bañado en lagrimas y el rímel corrido.

-oui! ¡Lo vi entrar a la habitación de mi prometido, tengo miedo que él sea su próxima víctima!-

-entiendo, iré por refuerzos mientras tanto, regrese a su habitación- pidió el guardia mientras sacaba un radio de su costado izquierdo y llamaba a sus demás compañeros.

La joven Rais asintió y fingió correr a su habitación cuando en realidad se escondió en una esquina del pasillo, observando al oficial tal como cual águila a su presa y al corroborar que este efectivamente fue por refuerzos, corrió rumbo a la habitación del francés y se escondió en la habitación contigua la cual se encontraba totalmente vacía.

-no permitiré que me lo arrebates maldito Kirkland- dijo llena de celos mientras esperaba paciente la hora en que los oficiales hicieran su acto de presencia.

En la habitación de alado, ambos permanecían aún en aquella posición y aunque sus respectivos cuerpos se oponían, se fueron separando con gran lentitud. Sus manos aún entrelazadas, tomaron distancia y ahora los únicos unidos eran sus ojos, no queriéndose despegar de la visión del otro. Unos cuantos segundos tardaron así hasta que escucharon la primera campanada, recordándoles en la situación en que se encontraban y anunciando que pronto la boda iniciaría.

-he venido a decirte algo muy importante- dijo el ingles, evitando apartar la mirada, llenándose de valor para lo que pensaba decir –sé que es el día de tu boda y puede que esto sea muy inoportuno pero…- dudó en continuar, sus piernas temblaban así como su labio inferior, realmente estaba muy nervioso.

Francis lo miro extrañado, ¿Qué era lo que su querido amigo deseaba decirle? ¿Acaso era lo que él pensaba que era?¿o solo era su imaginación llena de desesperación?. Las ideas rondaron su cabeza mientras frente a él, el ingles se deshacía en nervios no obstante, verlo así, le demostraba lo importante que era para este.

Una campanada mas retumbó por toda la habitación, se acercaba el momento crucial y ninguno de los dos habían dicho todo lo que querían decir. Arthur intentó hacer a un lado las inseguridades, ya había enfrentado todo lo que tenía que enfrentar, había pensado con calma todo, su hermano se había sacrificado por él y ya no había vuelta a tras, era su única oportunidad para confesarle sus sentimientos, si no lo hacía ahora, lo lamentaría de por vida.

-¡me gustas!- dijeron al unísono sin darse cuenta siquiera.

La declaración mutua los sorprendió y sacudiendo sus cabezas, intentaron asentar lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos se mordieron los labios, se rascaron la nuca, miraron a otro lado y cuando finalmente tuvieron el valor, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, expectantes a que el otro volviera a pronunciar aquellas mágicas palabras.

-I love you- dijo fuerte y claro el de ojos esmeraldas mientras sus mejillas se bañaban de color carmín –really, love you so much- admitió, sintiéndose mejor de haber podido decirle aquello a su gran amor.

Francis también se sonrojó al haber escuchado aquellas simples pero jugosas palabras emitidas a través de aquellos finos labios ingleses –je t´aime aussi- contestó, atrayendo al otro más cerca de él.

El ingles rodeó a su amado y acercó su rostro a este, sintiendo como aquellas mariposas que se encontraban dormidas desde aquel día despertaban después de un largo letargo, revoloteando con gran entusiasmo en su estomago y amenazando en fugarse de este así como otras veces había sucedido. Ambos se miraron expectantes, esperando a que cualquiera de los dos se animase al dar el primer paso.

-sellemos nuestro amour con un beso- susurró algo cohibido Bonnefoy mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios hacia los de su amado y si bien aquella escena se había repetido muchas veces en el pasado, ninguna se le comparaba ya que esta era única y especial.

Cerca, cada vez más cerca se encontraban aquellos labios, el aliento de ambos chocaba provocándoles cosquillas en estos; lentamente sus ojos se fueron entrecerrando para intensificar y disfrutar aún más la sensación tan placentera que empezaban a sentir. Finalmente, a tan solo milímetros, rosándose, frotándose suave y gentilmente, sus labios se encontraron y el mundo que los rodeaba se tiño de color rosa mientras una pequeña corriente eléctrica mezclada con la adrenalina del momento se dispersaba por sus respectivos sistemas.

-¡arriba las manos!- irrumpió aquel grito el tan romántico momento mientras una docena de policías ferozmente armados rodeaba a la pareja -¡no intente nada! ¡Esta arrestado!-

Confuso y sin comprender lo que ocurría, Bonnefoy solo pudo observar como el ingles era arrancado de su lado y resguardado por aquel grupo de guardias quienes rápidamente lo sometieron, esposándolo en el acto.

-¿p-p-pero qué ocurre?- dijo aún bajo los efectos de la impresión -¡¿p-po-porqué se lo llevan?-

Ninguno de los oficiales respondió nada, guardaron silencio, se quedaron herméticos respecto al asunto y abandonaron la habitación, arrastrando a la fuerza al joven de ojos esmeraldas y de paso, dejando a Francis desconcertado, desinformado, molesto y decepcionado de no poder haber hecho algo más con el otro.

* * *

Y parece ser que Jeanne se salio con la suya ¿o ustedes que creen?. Gracias por sus comentarios, ¡me llenan de felicidad!. Aqui como veran, acaba la segunda temporada e inicia la tercera y penultima temporada. Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, senti que me quede un poco corta en la escena mas importante u.u. Bueno, el 12 de Diciembre es el aniversario de esta genial historia asi que la proxima actualizacion sera, si, efectivamente, el 12 de Diciembre asi que esperenlo con ansias.


	26. Chapter 26

_"Nunca dejas de querer la persona con la que realmente has estado enamorada."_

y

_"Siempre habíais sido lo más caro a mi corazón, mi posesión y mi obsesión"_

* * *

CAPITULO 26

Jeanne quien presencio todo con lujo de detalle, salió de su escondite y fue en busca de su futuro esposo -¡Francis! ¡Francis!- exclamaba, fingiendo estar muy asustada -¿estás bien? ¿no te hizo nada malo?- preguntó, rodeándolo entre sus brazos cual boa constrictor a su presa -mon chèr?-

Francis aún no se recobraba de toda la impresión sufrida, todo aquello había sido tan rápido y confuso, ni siquiera podía escuchar las campanas de boda resonar por toda su habitación, ni la voz llena de preocupación que emanaba de la boca de su prometida, en ese momento lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era el "me gustas" que había pronunciado Kirkland y "¡estas bajo arresto!" de uno de los oficiales.

-¡estoy preguntando que si te encuentras bien!- insistió la rubia, zarandeándolo, intentado hacer que volviera a la realidad -¡Francis!-

-tengo que…- murmuró el otro, aún bajo el trance que el que estaba.

-¿tienes que…?-

-… ir con el- terminó de decir –tengo que estar a su lado- aseveró, mostrando una suave sonrisa, aquella que nunca le mostró a ella desde el momento que se habían comprometido.

En ese momento, la joven Rais comprendió que lo había perdido, la ya no tenía ojos para ella ni mucho menos un espacio en su corazón y temerosa de quedar sola y sin nadie a quien amar, empezó a sentirse desesperada, frustrada y sobre todo, celosa de Kirkland quien había capturado sin ningún problema el corazón de este.

-¡no te vayas! ¡no me dejes!- suplicó como último intento desesperado, sujetando el brazo de este bajo los suyos –s´il vous plaît!-

Las humildes palabras de la joven hicieron que Bonnefoy detuviera sus pasos y centrara su atención sobre esta, notando que realmente lo que decía era genuino. Las lagrimas que surcaban su rostro, empañándolo, desmaquillándola, haciéndola ver poco atractiva el día de su boda era una prueba irrefutable de eso.

-shh, no llores ma jeune fille- susurró gentilmente mientras limpiaba con las yemas de sus dedos aquellas lagrimas amargas –sabias desde el principio que esto iba a suceder, no lo alargues mas- pidió.

Rais recargó su frente sobre el pecho del ojiazul –no, no lo sabía, no quería saberlo ni imaginarlo- rebatió infantilmente mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado al otro, despeinándose en el acto y ensuciando el pulcro traje color blanco de su prometido -¡tu prometiste casarte conmigo!- intentó apelar a la razón de este –¡lo prometiste!-.

-oui, lo prometí- respondió –pero porque pensaba que mi amor hacia Kirkland no era correspondido-.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la rubia y todo lo que sospechaba se hizo realidad; siempre supo que Bonnefoy estaba enamorado de alguien más y no importase lo que hiciera, este jamás le prestaría la atención y el amor que seguramente le profesaba a esa persona –estoy celosa- admitió de corazón –dime… ¿lo amas?- le interrogó por última vez mientras se separaba de este y tomaba distancia.

Bonnefoy cambió la expresión de culpa que estaba impreso por todo su rostro por uno de seguridad y confianza –CON TODO MI CORAZON- expresó con gran seriedad.

Ya no había nada más por lo que seguir luchando y derrotada, Jeanne dejó ir al francés quien abandonó rápidamente la habitación y salió al reencuentro con su persona amada. Una última lagrima surco la mejilla de Rais antes de secarse las demás que se aproximaban en salir. Sus padres y los de Bonnefoy entraron a la habitación, había llegado la hora de la boda y al no ver a ninguno de los dos, se alarmaron.

-la boda esta cancelada- dijó segura de sus palabras pese que su rostro mostraba lo contrario –Francis y yo acabamos de descubrir que esto no funcionaria- dijó entre verdades y mentiras, evitando la razón por la que este ya no se encontraba en dicho lugar. Tristes, los cuatro adultos suspiraron y salieron al anuncio de la cancelación y al gran discurso para disculparse con sus invitados.

Por otro lado, Kirkland se encontraba encerrado en un camión que utilizaba la policía para transportar reos y el cual lo llevaría a la comisaría más cercana donde lo tendrían resguardado y bajo constantes interrogatorios no obstante, pese a estar asustado, confuso y demás, se sentía melancólico y deprimido al saber que solo pudo rozar aquellos jugosos labios franceses y no poder haber llegado a mas pero sobre todo, empezó a tener miedo al imaginar lo que Francis pensaría de él y lo que ocurriría entre los dos una vez este se enterara de lo que era acusado.

-y entonces… ¿misión cumplida?- se escuchó la voz de Ian quien iba en el mismo camión.

Arthur se sorprendió un poco no obstante, reconoció la voz y se serenó -almost- respondió no queriendo entrar en detalles.

-¿para ti qué es "almost" bro?- le interrogó, realmente no imaginaba lo que para su hermano significara esa palabra.

-confesarse-

-¿y querías más?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

-uno siempre quiere mas- contestó, acallando los futuros comentarios del otro.

Algunos minutos más tarde, el vehículo detuvó su marcha y las puertas de este se abrieron de par en par, mostrando las siluetas de los policías -¡quietos y no intenten nada!- ordenó uno de ellos mientras que otros cuatro se adentraban para irlos a buscar.

Siendo tratados como escoria, fueron bajados del vehículo a punta de macana mientras escuchaban una que otra advertencia llena de insultos en ingles mal pronunciadas y en desuso. Sin delicadeza alguna, los metieron en una celda fría, oscura y que apestaba a humedad y tras de ellos, cerraron la reja con sus barrotes igual de fríos y monocromos.

-por lo menos es habitación privada- argumentó Ian, burlándose de la situación.

-oh y mira, tiene servicio a la habitación- complementó Arthur al ver que uno de los guardias les dejaba a cada uno una bandeja de comida.

El sujeto si bien no entendía a la perfección los comentarios sarcásticos de aquel par, sonrió al verlos sonreír –bon appetit- dijo antes de retirarse del lugar.

Los dos hermanos tomaron su charola correspondiente y miraron el contenido de esta.

-¡ser un reo en este país parecer ser la gloria!- mencionó el Kirkland menor.

-¡incluso esta comida sabe mejor de la que tu preparas en casa!- complementó el Kirkland mayor.

-te contradeciría pero esta vez tienes toda la razón-

-¡oh, vaya! Nunca imagine que estar encerrados en una cárcel fortalecería sus lazos fraternales- ironizó una tercera voz que ambos conocían a la perfección –tal vez debería dejarlos encerrados de por vida-

Los dos hermanos palidecieron, dejando caer sus charolas al suelo, corriendo al encuentro con el dueño de aquella voz tan burlona –dad! Dad!- exclamaban suplicantes, reflejando en sus ojos las preguntas y palabras que querían dedicarle.

El señor Kirkland sujetó los barrotes con sus manos, viendo como sus hijos hacían lo mismo –lo lamento- dijo con su voz apagada y sus ojos cerrados, a él también le dolían dicha situación –esto no es Inglaterra y el proceso será muy largo y duro- agregó, temiendo espantar aun más a sus retoños.

Arthur se mordió el labio y se contuvo de todo aquel sentimiento de ira. Ian por su parte, soltó los barrotes y descargó su enojo hacia las paredes mohosas -¡maldición!- se quejó, sabía que su hermano era inocente y que no era justo lo que tenía que enfrentar.

-Ambos serán deportados a Inglaterra una vez termine el papeleo correspondiente, una vez allá, Arthur será encarcelado y a ti te dejaran libre bajo fianza- mencionó el señor de cabellos casi canosos.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos pronunció palabra alguna y los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio, esperando con miedo y nerviosismo lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

Pobre Jeanne, al final se resigno pero cuando algo no es para ti simplemente no lo es. Ahora esperemos ver que hara Francis y como es el proceso judicial. Ahora a responder comentarios:

**deskdraik **no importa si es poco lo que escribas como comentario, tu intencion cuenta y bastante. ¡Gracias!

**Chiyo-san n.n** bueno, a toda villana le llega su final y la de esta ya le llego, esperemos sea lo ultimo que interrumpa el FRUK.

**Lino-chan** me alegra que te haya gustado :).

**Ai no yoake** y como veras, Francis si hizo algo al respecto jujujuju y respecto a tu comentario del "destino cruel" pues que te dire, es una historia dramatica, era de esperarse.

Espero continuen leyendome y comentando, me pone feliz feliz feliz. Y bueno, feliz 1er aniversario a este fanfic, agradecimientos especiales a **maestro_jedi** que ignoro si sigue leyendome jajajaja pero el me inspiro para este fanfic, mi primer FRUK. Proxima actualizacion aunque ustedes no me crean: Sabado 17 de Diciembre. Hasta entonces, Adiuuu~


	27. Chapter 27

_"La intuición de una mujer es más precisa que la certeza de un hombre."_

* * *

CAPITULO 27

Francis corría a prisa, lejos, muy lejos de aquel recinto, buscando el camino por donde se habían llevado a su amado. Sus piernas daban grandes zancadas, sus brazos se movían de arriba abajo en un vaivén infinito; esquivaba persona tras persona, ignoraba los rostros lindos de las damas y se enfocaba en la cera, buscando con la vista un rastro de donde pudo haberse ido aquella patrulla.

Dentro de él, la incertidumbre hacía estragos, necesitaba saber porqué lo habían separado de los brazos de Kirkland, necesitaba escuchar de la boca de este lo que realmente ocurría, quería saber de que era inculpado, tenía muchas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta. Su cabeza era un caos pero su corazón al menos no y con ello, se alentaba a continuar buscando, caminando y atravesando al mar de personas a su alrededor.

De pronto, un dulce olor a rosas llegó hasta su nariz y embelesado, sus pies empezaron a seguir aquella dulce fragancia. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su nariz lo guiara hacia el lugar de donde provenía. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con los verdes ojos de la señora Kirkland y de inmediato tomó una distancia demasiado prudente, sospechaba que había sido enviada por sus padres para hacerlo desistir de la alocada idea que tenía en mente y regresara a los brazos de la dulce Jeanne.

-No vine a convencerte para que regreses a la iglesia y te cases con la joven Rais- advirtió la noble dama al darse cuenta de la expresión que el chico traía sobre su rostro, esbozó una sonrisa, aquella misma que su hijo poseía.

El francés arqueó una ceja, si que la señora era muy intuitiva -¿entonces que desea?- demandó saber sin perder aquel tono caballeroso en sus palabras, no quería mostrarse como un grosero ante la dama a la que seguramente llamaría "suegra".

La dama se acomodó el rebelde flequillo rubio tras su oreja –más bien seria ¿Qué desea usted Bonnefoy?- le volteó la pregunta, ella ya sabía lo que el chico quería pero no se atrevía a expresarlo no por miedo sino porque aquello no era propio de una noble inglesa.

-la verdad- contestó con gran determinación –quiero saber porque Arthur fue arrestado-

-Bien, en ese caso ¿le gustaría acompañarme? Ahí sabrá la verdad- sonrió la rubia –voy al encuentro con mi esposo y mis dos hijos-

¡Perfecto! ¡Eso era todo! El oji azul asintió y corrió al encuentro con la señora Kirkland, tras ella, un lujoso mercedes blanco yacía estacionado. Caballerosamente le abrió la puerta del y luego que ella se introdujera al vehículo, lo hizo él; de inmediato el auto arrancó y se puso en marcha.

Mientras tanto, en la estación de policías, los tres varones Kirkland esperaban a que el papeleo terminase. Arthur se había animado a platicar con su padre referente a todo lo que recordaba de aquel sujeto y este por su parte, lo ponía al tanto de las investigaciones, escándalos y chismes que se habían producido una vez se dio la noticia al público.

Ian se mantenía al margen, escuchando con atención, evitando decir palabra alguna. El rechinar de una puerta al abrirse cortó la escena, haciendo a los tres prestar atención a la persona que iba entrando.

-mom?- dijeron al unísono los dos hermanos, nunca pensaron ver a su madre en una prisión y más si era por culpa de ellos.

-no tenias que haber venido honey- mencionó el señor Kirkland, rodeándola entre sus brazos, transmitiéndole seguridad con ellos.

La noble dama desvió su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia sus hijos –tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme tranquila sin saber algo de mis hijos- argumentó, dejando a relucir su lado materno –además, necesito hablar con Arthur-

El susodicho se auto señaló, pensando que seguramente recibiría una tremenda reprimenda por parte de ella y teníamos que admitirlo, se lo merecía. Aún en los protectores brazos de su esposo, la señora de rubios cabellos miró desafiante a su hijo –estabas seguro en casa del primo Albert ¿Por qué abandonaste esa seguridad y viniste a Francia?-demandó saber.

El de ojos verdes se quedó mudo, no imaginó que su madre se arriesgara a preguntar las razones de estar en dicho país –bueno, yo…- ¿Cómo podía explicarse? ¿Podría decirles que lo hizo por amor? ¿Qué quería a Bonnefoy para él solo? No habían palabras para mentir…

-¿fue por Francis Bonnefoy no es verdad?- intuyó, mostrando una sonrisa un tanto soberbia y dejando ver a través de sus ojos un poco de malicia, después de todo, ella también era una Kirkland (aunque sea de apellido) y una muy astuta.

Las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron de carmín ante el acierto de su madre, no obstante, hizo lo mejor que pudo escondiendo su rostro tras su despeinado flequillo –y-yes- admitió pese a que sentía morirse de vergüenza.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el hijo de nuestros amigos aquí?- demandó el señor Kirkland al no entender por completo el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación entre su esposa e hijo menor. La rubia sonrió de manera traviesa, dándole una indirecta a su esposo, advirtiéndole que se preparara para lo que escucharía.

-V-vine a-a inte-interrumpir su boda- tartamudeó inseguro de su respuesta, temiendo la reacción de su padre.

Una de las prominentes cejas de este se alzó en sobre manera -¿y qué ganabas interrumpiéndola?-

-saber que los dos compartimos el mismo sentimiento- irrumpió una voz ajena al oji esmeralda -mis más sinceras disculpas por haber interrumpido, madame Kirkland pero no podía continuar soportando el interrogatorio tan rudo que le hacían a Arthur-

Las mejillas deporsi sonrojadas del interrogado se tiñeron aún mas de rojo al verse "protegido" por la persona que mas amaba y sus ojos, aunque ocultos tras su flequillo, parecieron irradiar más luz de lo que generalmente lo hacen -¿F-Francis?- tartamudeó incrédulo y sin levantar su mirada.

-oui, aquí estoy mon chèr- le contestó dulcemente, acerándose a la celda donde su amor se encontraba cautivo -¿no es tiempo para ser sinceros con la familia?- sugirió con una suave sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano.

Ian quien ya sabía lo que ocurriría empezó a reírse por lo bajo, imaginando la expresión de su padre y de inmediato empezó a prestar atención a lo que acontecía, seguramente lo que pasaría seria épico y difícil de volver a ver. Los esposos miraron un poco desconcertados a ambos jóvenes aunque más bien, la señora Kirkland fingía desconcierto, su intuición femenina y de madre le decía que pronto tendría yerno.

–¡Hablen ya!- ordenó el padre del rubio, tenía grandes ganas de conocer a qué se refería Bonnefoy y porque esas miraditas que se daban los unos a los otros, comenzando por su esposa y terminando con su hijo mayor.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos –padre, madre… Francis y yo estamos enamorados uno del otro, nos amamos- declaró Arthur, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y sus manos sudaban debido a los nervios –y el haber corrido el riesgo para descubrir aquello fue lo correcto y no estoy arrepentido porque ahora sé que realmente existe alguien que es el amor de mi vida-

La señora Kirkland dio un suspiro ahogado, se enorgullecía de su hijo y le alegraba saber que su intuición estaba en lo correcto, por su parte, el señor Kirkland guardó silencio y enseguida todos temieron lo peor, sabían que aquel hombre era un poco obstinado en cuestiones del amor.

-dad?- pronunció el rubio, le preocupaba el silencio tan alargado de su padre.

-Creo que no hay remedio- negó con la cabeza, no creyendo ni el mismo lo que decía –bienvenido a la familia Francis, trata bien a mi hijo- mencionó un poco satisfecho, por lo menos había escogido al hijo de los Bonnefoy, sus mejores amigos de toda la vida y no a un desconocido.

* * *

Y he ahi el capitulo de esta semana. Lo hubiera publicado mucho antes pero mi computadora tiene problemas de proxy y tuve q esperar turno para usar la de repuesto. Bueno, vamos a los comentarios.

**Ai no yoake** gracias por los buenos deseos y espero hayas pasado tu final :)

**Lino-chan** yo tambien amo el sarcasmo que usan esos dos, es delicioso. Ha si, espero que con este capitulo haber resuelto la duda que me planteaste. Ojala hayas quedado satisfecha.

**deskdraik** si, soy mujer.

Proxima actualizacion: 30 de Diciembre. Hasta entonces nos vemos. Ha y si quieren agregarme a twitter, este es ani_sugilarat. Adieu~


	28. Chapter 28

_¿Qué es la verdad? Pregunta difícil, pero la he resuelto en lo que a mi concierne diciendo que es lo que te dice tu voz interior._

* * *

CAPITULO 28

La aceptación por parte del señor Kirkland en cuanto a la relación de su hijo con el de los Bonnefoy fue una buena noticia dentro de un mar de malas. Un nuevo miembro se había integrado a la familia de manera no oficial pero notoria para los cuatro integrantes de esta. Los ahora dos amantes se sonrieron uno al otro, satisfechos por la aceptación de sus padres y la oficialización de su relación.

Aunque como bien sabemos, esto no es un cuento de hadas y la felicidad se vio opacada cuando el rostro tan lleno de vida de Bonnefoy se opacó y sus labios se fruncieron en el instante que se vio obligado a preguntar sobre la situación -Arthur mon chêr explícame porque te encuentras en la cárcel-

El rostro del oji esmeralda palideció por un segundo y la realidad retorno a su rostro, sabía que tenía que serle sincero -me inculparon de asesinato- respondió, sintiéndose apenado por lo que salía de sus labios.

Ahora el que palideció fue el francés quien no creyó las palabras de su amado –¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?- exclamó indignado -¡tú no eres un asesino! ¡No lo eres!-

Ian quien se había mantenido en silencio decidió irrumpir al amante de su hermano –¡claro que no lo es! pero eso se lo buscó el tonto mujeriego de tu noviecito- dijo cruzándose de brazos, clavando sus ojos verdosos en la figura de su hermano – pero ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas mejor tú? Hermanito-

-Tú hermano tiene razón my son, deberías explicarle todo a Francis y más ahora que acaban de formalizar- insistió su madre con su voz llena de preocupación.

Ante la insistencia de esos dos y la mirada expectante de su ahora amante, el ingles cedió ante la presión –hubo una chica con la que salí, se llamaba Fulvia y pensaba declarármele para formalizar con ella pero….-

-¿pero?-

-ella tenía novio…-

-entonces el novio también es sospechoso ¿no es verdad?-

El rubio asintió y su padre frunció los labios –el problema joven Bonnefoy es que nadie más que Arthur es él que puede reconocer a ese sujeto-

-¡entonces que lo haga!-

El señor Kirkland guardó silencio, pensando las palabras más apropiadas para explicarle al francés que no era tan fácil -Aun así seguirá siendo sospechoso, no tiene que o quien respalde su coartada del ultimo día que vio a la chica-

-si lo hay- irrumpió el rubio de ojos jade –y está aquí presente-

Por instinto, los otros tres miembros de la familia voltearon a ver al francés quien se auto señaló de manera insegura –moi?- preguntó nervioso, no entendía que tenía que ver con la coartada de Arthur.

-ese día después de confesármele pensaba darle un collar con su inicial- declaró, sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que diría –pero al ver que tenia pareja huí y ese mismo día me encontré contigo en un parque cercano y y-yo…-

-me diste esto- irrumpió el francés, aflojándose el moño del smoking y desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa, haciendo de paso que la señora Kirkland se sonrojara debido a lo sugerente que se vio aquello –siempre supe que este collar no era para mí pero me hizo feliz saber que por lo menos pensaste en mi cuando me lo diste- comentó, enseñando la hermosa gargantilla en oro blanco con una "F" colgando de esta.

Pese a las palabras de su amante, el ingles no dejó de sentirse avergonzado –sorry- susurró débilmente, ese caso estaba a sacando a relucir cosas que lo avergonzaban –prometo recompensarte con algo mejor-

-con ayudarte a salir de este aprieto es mi mejor recompensa- objetó, sonriendo ampliamente, presumiendo de aquellas perlas blancas que tenia por dientes –testificare si es necesario-

Las esperanzas habían perdido los Kirkland se renovaron, Francis se había convertido en pieza clave para la libertad de Arthur y pese a que aún no encontraban a ese tal John, sabían que tenían evidencia su favor, sólo era cuestión de dar aviso a sus abogados y a los oficiales asignados al caso.

El líder de la familia rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó a uno de los abogados que se estaba haciendo cargo del caso de su hijo; sumergido en aquella acción salió a prisa de la habitación no sin antes pedirle a Bonnefoy que viniera con él porque necesitaban hacerle varias preguntas.

El oji azul volteó a ver a su amado, notando rápidamente la preocupación en los ojos de este. Con delicadeza apartó la mano del oji jade de los barrotes y la envolvió con las suyas, acercándola hacia sus labios, besando gentil y suavemente el dorso de esta –ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, regresare pronto-

-N-na-nadie dijo que estuviese preocupado- se defendió aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario.

Francis sonrió, le encantaba la forma de ser de su amor –tienes razón pero digamos que fue una corazonada- argumentó, guiñando el ojo derecho, soltando por fin la mano del ingles y caminando hacia la puerta donde el señor Kirkland lo esperaba paciente.

Afuera, en la sala de espera de la estación de policía, el líder de la familia discutía con su abogado, explicándole que habían conseguido coartada para su hijo. Uno de los oficiales que se encontraba realizando el papeleo para la extradición de ambos hermanos a Inglaterra irrumpió a escena –disculpen pero ya terminaron los papeleos correspondientes, es hora de llevarnos a los reos-

El noble Kirkland dejó de hablar con el abogado, no esperó que aquello fuera tan pronto y ni siquiera había preparado un plan para evitar a la prensa cuando llegasen a su país; por su parte, el rostro del francés palideció un poco, se llevarían de su lado a su amado y él no podía oponerse -¡Lord Kirkland, por favor déjeme ir con usted y su esposa!- suplicó sabiendo que solo podían miembros de la familia acompañar el recorrido que llevaban los prisioneros.

-por mí no hay problema, estaría encantada de que así fuese- se escuchó la voz de la noble dama, al parecer había abandonado la habitación contigua donde se encontraban encarcelados sus dos hijos -¿Qué opinas tu querido?-

-Sería de gran apoyo para nosotros- contestó antes de retomar la llamada en el teléfono –Francis avisa a tus padres que iras con nosotros a Inglaterra-

En cuanto escuchó aquello, una sonrisa atravesó su rostro, estaba feliz de no ser excluido de la familia y sobre todo, feliz porque sería un apoyo para la persona que mas amaba en estos momentos –iré a avisarles entonces- dijo, corriendo hacia las casetas telefónicas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada.

Los dos esposos regresaron a la habitación y el se quedó de pie, con una sonrisa tonta y con la indecisión en la cabeza, sabía que no era buena idea llamar a sus padres y mas por lo que acababa de hacerles. Se reacomodó los cabellos hacia atrás y suspiró, tal vez, estando ya de frente a la caceta, se le ocurriría algo.

* * *

Y... ¿dira Francis la verdad a sus padres? sinceramente no lo se :S, ustedes que piensan. Bueno, esta es la ultima actualizacion del año, mañana practicamente termina y les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo de todo corazon, espero se lo pasen requete lindo en compañia de sus seres queridos y gracias por leerme, seguirme y comentarme, ha pasado un año desde que inicie esta historia y nunca crei que seguiria en ella pero su apoyo me ha dado la fortaleza de continuarla y asi lo hare hasta el final o hasta que ustedes se aburran de ello. **La proxima actualizacion sera Viernes 13 de Enero**, hasta entonces~. Ha si, respondere sus comentarios.

**Tari:** gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos :D

**Ai no yoake:** ojala hayas salido bien y no te preocupes, que cuando uno es inocente, la justicia esta de su lado.

**Lino-chan:** la mama de Arthur no tiene nombre, es tan OCC como yo~ y eso de su intuicion, bueno, es mujer y ademas madre :D

**deskdraik:** vale, ya capte. Nos leemos~


	29. Chapter 29

_"Los valores son razones del corazón que la razón no entiende."_

y_  
_

_"Valiente es aquel que tiene miedo pero que enfrenta y supera sus miedos. Aquel que no le teme a nada es un irresponsable."_

* * *

CAPITULO 29

Francis se encontraba parado frente a la caseta telefónica, sus manos temblaban, su boca inexplicablemente se seco por completo y su garganta se lleno de nudos, sumándole el hecho que sus pies se habían clavado completamente al suelo, impidiéndole escapar o avanzar. Su mente se encontraba llena de duda, incertidumbre y una pizca de miedo, todo esto debido a la forma en que había dejado a su prometida en la iglesia y como se había ido sin siquiera dar explicación alguna.

Por varios segundos lo pensó, ¿llamarles o no hacerlo? Pero sabía perfectamente que tenía que, fue una de las clausulas que Lord Kirkland le había impuesto para poder ir con ellos aunque claro, podía fingir que lo hizo y ya cuando se dieran cuenta ya sería demasiado tarde, después de todo, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso pero recapacitó y sacudiendo su cabeza, se auto regañó, eso sería engañarlos y no quería, no después de haber sido aceptado como el novio oficial de su hijo.

Resignado, tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Por qué hacerlo le costaba tanto? Y con una de sus manos, haciendo gran esfuerzo, la metió en su bolsillo, buscando algo de cambio para poder hacer la llamada. Indeciso y con su mano temblorosa tomó el auricular, se lo colocó entre el hombro y su cuello y posteriormente metió la moneda, marcando pausadamente el número del celular de su padre. Timbró tres o cuatro veces pero pareció una eternidad para él.

-Aló c´est Bonnefoy, ¿Quién había?- se escuchó la voz de su padre, sonaba algo estresado seguramente a causa de la cancelación de la boda.

-moi, Francis…- pronunció, haciendo gran esfuerzo para no tartamudear. Del otro lado de la línea, se podían escuchar perfectamente las voces indignadas de los Rais y las disculpas que su madre otorgaba.

-¡¿Dónde te metiste jovencito?- le recriminó molesto -¡cómo te atreves a huir el día de tu boda! ¿no ves qué dejaste con el corazón roto a la dulce Jeanne?-

Francis guardó silencio, acomodó sus cabellos tras la oreja y escuchó atento los regaños de su padre, sabía que se merecía cada una de aquellas palabras hirientes y era el precio que tenía que pagar por haber escogido a su verdadero amor –père!- decidió córtale a la discusión, no quería prolongarla demasiado, no ahora que el tiempo corría en contra suya -llamo para avisar que regreso a Inglaterra, au revoir- sentenció, colgando de inmediato el teléfono, imaginando el disgusto de su padre en ese momento.

Con su conciencia un poco más limpia y habiendo cumplido lo pedido por el señor Kirkland, caminó a prisa hacia el mercedes blanco donde la noble pareja lo esperaba –lamento la demora- atinó a decir, metiéndose al auto y sonriendo a ambos.

Delante de ellos, el camión donde iba Arthur e Ian se ponía en marcha, siendo escoltados por otras dos patrullas. Tras ellos, el mercedes de la familia, conducía a una velocidad prudente, cuidando las distancias para no incomodar.

Dentro del camión donde iban ambos hermanos, el menor de estos veía a través de una pequeña rendija como el auto de la familia los seguía -¿Francis ira con ellos?- se preguntó, agudizando su vista, intentando ver a través del polarizado una señal que le confirmara.

-Si buscas a Bonnefoy, ten por seguro que se encuentra con nuestros padres- mencionó el pelirrojo, sabiendo de antemano que aquello era lo que rondaba la cabeza del pequeño –deberías preocuparte más por demostrar tu inocencia ya que si resultas culpable no volverás a verlo- puntualizó, no queriendo hacerlo pero sabiendo que era necesario, incluso a él se le amargaba la boca de solo pensar que no volvería a ver a su hermano, no tendría con quien discutir y a quien aventarle la bola de mujeres necesitadas de marido.

Arthur despegó sus ojos de la rendija y se sentó a un lado de su hermano –quisiera ser mi propio abogado- comentó, fijando sus ojos verdosos en las esposas que rodeaban sus muñecas –si me metí en esto quiero salir de ello por mi propia cuenta-

-imposible- irrumpió Ian –ya haz envuelto a toda la familia en esto y tu castigo será que uno de los abogados de la familia te defienda-

Pese a que no le agrado la idea, el rubio aceptó y guardó silencio, ahora lo único que tenía que pensar es explicar su coartada, que Bonnefoy también lo hiciera y tener fe en que atrapen a ese tal John.

Horas más tarde, el camión donde iban se detuvo, al parecer habían llegado a la estación inglesa –ustedes dos, bajen- se escuchó la voz de uno de los guardias cuyo acento evidentemente era ingles y muy cortante. Los dos Kirkland ya habituados al francés de tanto haberlo escuchado tardaron en entender la orden -¡escorias! ¡les dije que bajaran!- repitió más fuertemente el oficial, enmarcando cada una de las silabas que pronunciaba.

Molestos por ser tratados como basura por sus propios connacionales obedecieron y bajaron del camión. Sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad dentro de este se sintieron ofendidos ante los débiles rayos del sol y por inercia volvieron a cerrarlos mientras estos se adaptaban.

-¡caminen!- les ordenaron, empujándolos prácticamente. A marcha forzada fueron llevados a una celda nueva y tan oscura como el camión donde iban. Abrieron nuevamente sus ojos, dándose cuenta que no podían ver con claridad a su alrededor, sus ojos que ya se habían adaptado a la luz del sol y ahora batallaban por recobrarse del nuevo cambio de ambiente; mientras lo hacían, rápidamente divisaron a dos oficiales de menor rango y uno de mayor rango, al parecer el jefe de aquella comisaria, un hombre de apariencia impecable pero de un físico que dejaba mucho que desear.

-les doy la más cordial bienvenida al centro de detención para extraditados- habló el de mayor rango, observando a ambos hermanos –y me sorprende tener como invitados a los jóvenes Kirkland- ironizó de manera mordaz y casi acida mientras que sus ojos se posaban en el rubio, mirándolo casi de inmediato con lujuria.

El pelirrojo se percató inmediatamente de cómo aquel sujeto veía a su hermano y no agradándole aquello, carraspeó fuertemente sin importarle que se notara que fue fingido –es halagador que un oficial de tan elevado rango como usted nos conozca sin siquiera habernos visto nunca y encima de eso, nos considere invitados- empezó a hablar, tragándose los insultos que quería propinarle –y siendo así el caso, me gustaría que durante nuestra estancia eviten acercase a nuestra celda-.

-No se preocupe por eso porque yo mismo me encargare de ello- respondió con una falsa sonrisa –aunque tengo entendido que usted ya es libre, así que no veo más razones para tenerlo cautivo aquí- acotó, haciendo una seña para que los otros dos oficiales le quitaran las esposas –y no se preocupe, cuidaré personalmente de su hermano- agregó con una sonrisa lasciva.

Molesto de que las cosas no salieran a como quería, Ian rechinó los dientes y cerró fuertemente sus puños, no deseaba dejar a su hermano cerca de ese sujeto tan despreciable, estaba más que seguro que planeaba hacerle algo cuando nadie lo estuviera vigilando. Conteniéndose, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó, haciendo que el otro se sintiera confundido y extrañado por dicho acto de afecto que nulas veces había palpado –ten cuidado, no bajes la guardia, este sujeto trama algo raro- le susurró al oído.

El ingles aún sorprendido no pudo responder ni mucho menos corresponder al abrazo, solo vio como su hermano era sacado de aquel lugar destinado únicamente para gente como lo era él. Posteriormente retomó su vista hacia el oficial de mayor rango, recobrando su semblante serio –confío en usted- dijo mientras el mismo cerraba la celda.

* * *

¡El primer viernes 13 del Año y la primera actualizacion del año tambien! Espero se la hayan pasado re-bonito con la familia y bueno, para las que entraron a clases, les deseo un hermoso ciclo escolar y que sus examenes no las agobien ¡animo! . Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya nos empezamos a dar cuenta que siempre hay problemas para el pobre Arthur y en mi opinion personal, necesita una limpia (como dirian en mexico) para quitarse la mala suerte. Bueno, ahora con los comentarios.

**SatsuKiraiX:** tienes razon, a mi tambien se me hizo corto el capitulo y no fue tan sustancial, fue mas bien transitorio. No te preocupes por huir "gheimente", gracias por seguirme en twitter :D. Espero de corazon que continues leyendome.

**Tari Deex Faelivein:** Si, mis capitulos tienden a ser cortos pero me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar, lo aprecio muchoooo x3.

**deskdraik:** confieso que de hecho pense lo mismo que tu pero oh sorpresa, nos fuimos con la finta y ya vemos que si le aviso a sus padres (no es tan mal hijo despues de todo). Por desgracia como lo bueno aun no empieza pues seran algo aburridos pero si le pongo mucha accion seria una historia muy irreal :S.

**Lino-chan:** te prometo que tendran un final decente ¡se lo merecen!. Beth suena lindo aunque a ella le quedaria un nombre mas elegante sinceramente. Estabas igual que deskdraik~ aunque tambien tuviste medio razon :D. Por cierto, creo que la escena de Francis y el collar fue como un "fanservice", me lo imagine cuando lo estaba escribiendo y realmente en mi cabeza si se vio sexy, no se tu~

**Ai no yoake**: espero si haya empezado genialosamente tu año porque el mio con los comentarios de todas ustedes pues comenzo muy bien. Me alegra saber que ames tanto mi historia y si, tambien me alegra que cosas buenas le pasen a ese par que tan mala suerte tienen.

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion que es el dia: **27 de Enero**, un dia despues del cumpleaños de mi pequeño Lans y uno antes de que lo alejaran de mi (mami lo extraña T_T). Hasta entonces.


	30. Chapter 30

_"Piensa mal y acertarás."_

* * *

CAPITULO 30

Incluso gozando de libertad, el pelirrojo fue sacado de manera brusca de las instalaciones de aquella prisión. Sus padres y Bonnefoy le esperaban impacientes en la sala dedicada únicamente a las visitas. En cuanto puso un pie en aquella habitación, esas tres personas se abalanzaron contra él.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?- preguntó preocupada la señora Kirkland, dejando entre ver aquellas imprevisibles arrugas producto de la edad.

-El está bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse- respondió de manera seca y sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras, era lo mejor, no quería preocupar a su madre con temores innecesarios.

Más tranquila, la dama estrechó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su marido, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de este –menos mal que nuestro pequeño se encuentra bien- comentó aliviada.

Haciendo a un lado la conmovedora escena entre sus padres, Ian posó su mirada hacia su cuñado, clavando con fiereza sus mortales ojos verdosos -Bonnefoy ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó de manera hostil –a solas- agregó, recalcando fuertemente aquella palabra.

Sin entender porque su cuñado le hablaba de aquella manera se encogió de hombros y lo siguió sin queja alguna, dejando confusos a sus suegros. Caminaron en silencio a través de un pasillo, alejándose cada vez más de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Hmp hmp- se aclaró la garganta el rubio, intentando llamar la atención del otro.

-no me vengas con tus indirectas francés de mierda- ladró, deteniendo sus pasos, mirándolo de manera amenazadora.

-pero que grosero- reprochó el otro, fingiendo indignación –mejor ve al grano y dime de que querías hablar conmigo-

El pelirrojo retrocedió unos pasos atrás, tomando una distancia prudente y posteriormente volteó a los lados, cerciorándose que no hubiera alguien que los pudiera escuchar –admito que nunca me has caído bien…- expresó sin sentimiento alguno, como si decirlo fuera algo natural.

-aquello es más que evidente- irrumpió el francés, alzando una ceja, remarcando su punto –creo que tienes un gran complejo de hermano aunque no queras admitirlo- agregó, deduciendo a donde iba aquella charla, se lo suponía, seguramente Ian como hermano mayor que fingía ser, quería tirarle las cartas sobre la mesa y establecer reglas respecto a Arthur.

-eso no viene al punto- cortó molesto aunque realmente quería amenazarlo y decirle que dormiría con los peces si lastimaba o le era infiel a su hermano pero se mordió la lengua, habían cosas de carácter más urgente que discutir –el jefe de los guaridas no me da confianza, veía al estúpido como si se tratase de un manjar-

-Salop de merde!- exclamó enfurecido el francés ante la idea de saber que su amado se encontraba en un posible peligro -¿Qué podemos hacer?-

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza –le advertí de las intenciones de ese sujeto- atinó a decir –por el momento debemos buscar a ese tal John y hacer que adelanten lo más pronto posible el primer juicio-

-tienes razón- masculló, conteniendo las ganas de correr a donde estaba ese despreciable sujeto y propinarle unos buenos golpes.

Al no tener más que discutir y olvidando las amenazas hacia el francés sobre el bienestar del rubio, Ian decidió que lo mejor era regresar y así fue, regresaron en silencio y sin dirigirse palabra alguna de camino a la sala exclusiva para las visitas, ahí se encontraban los señores Kirkland quienes se estaban dirigiendo hacia la salida. Ian apuró el paso y alcanzó rápidamente a su padre -¿A dónde van?- preguntó.

El señor Kirkland reprochó con la mirada a su hijo debido a la falta de educación de este –iré con los abogados de la familia- contestó –necesito que tu y Francis vengan conmigo-

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon de aquel lugar lamentando el dejar a Arthur solo pero esperanzados en que pudieran acelerar el procedimiento jurídico. Pasaron a dejar a la señora Kirkland a su mansión, ella se mostraba agotada y desgastada mentalmente, ya había tenido suficiente acción y no era necesaria mas de ella. Una vez se despidieron de ella, retomaron el rumbo y durante el trayecto a las oficinas de la empresa Kirkland, los tres varones discutían la coartada del francés.

-¿recuerdas el día que mi hijo te entrego el collar?- preguntó Lord Kirkland, apuntando con la mirada hacia el dije en forma de "F" que ahora el francés mostraba con gran orgullo.

-nada más recuerdo que era otoño-

-¿y que hacías con mi hijo ese día?- inquiero curioso, mas por instinto paternal que por querer encontrar pistas.

-nada, ese día me acababan de rechazar e iba de regreso a mi casa cuando lo vi sentado en uno de los columpios con una gran cara de tristeza y pensé hacerle compañía un rato para alegrarlo un poco- respondió sinceramente.

-y ese día ¿hubo alguien más que los haya visto en ese parque?-

-no realmente pero si sirve de ayuda el parque se encuentra a media hora de su casa- respondió, calculando mentalmente el tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro que fueran treinta minutos exactos.

–Ese parque…- susurró pensativo Ian -¡chofer, llévenos al parque que este más cercano a la casa!- ordenó, algo le decía que encontrarían una pista ahí.

Una vez llegaron, los tres hombres bajaron del mercedes blanco y empezaron a recorrer el área -¡es aquí!- exclamo Bonnefoy emocionado -¡ese día estuvimos aquí, el estaba sentado ahí!- señaló el columpio que daba con vista a un poste de luz.

Siguiendo su corazonada, el pelirrojo peinó la zona con sus ojos y ¡bingo! un rayo de luz pareció iluminar aquel sombrío panorama que la familia enfrentaba, en aquel poste, una cámara de seguridad se encontraba colocada y rápidamente se acordó, un año atrás en la junta directiva de la ciudad a la que asistió en nombre de su padre habían aprobado colocar cámaras de seguridad en los parques de la zona debido al incremento en los asaltos –necesitamos hablar con la junta directica de la ciudad-

Sin perder segundo alguno, regresaron al mercedes blanquecino y se dirigieron hacia las oficinas del comité, sabían que ellos tenían la clave para demostrar la inocencia del ingles.

Mientras tanto, en la prisión, Arthur se encontraba recostado en la fría y dura disque cama de su cárcel, intentando recordar los suficientes datos posibles para ser usados en el juicio; con sus ojos cerrados remembraba cada cosa que hizo ese día, enumerándolos. Había que admitir que una vez más tranquilo y rodeado de silencio empezó a concentrarse mejor y sacó una o dos cosas que servirían a su favor, una era la chica de la joyería y la otra era la copia de la nota de compra que se había quedado en dicha joyería.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a su celda rompió su concentración, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y acomodarse adecuadamente sobre aquel intento de cama. Como ya era de noche, aquel lugar lucía casi en penumbras, no obstante, esos pasos que se acercaban traían consigo lo que parecía ser una lámpara. Ni por un segundo el ingles dudó de quién pudiera tratarse e inmediatamente se colocó a la defensiva. Finalmente aquellos pasos se detuvieron y la luz de la lámpara lo iluminó, cegándolo por un instante.

-Buenas noches joven Kirkland- saludó aquel jefe de guardias con una tonalidad de voz algo lasciva –supuse se sentiría solo en su celda así que vine a hacerle compañía-

-Pero que atento de su parte señor guardia- le siguió al juego, mostrando su educación envuelta con palabas irónicas.

-Llámeme Robert por favor- dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras abría la celda con su mano libre –este por seguro que mi compañía le sentara perfectamente- mencionó, incrementando aquella sonrisa engreída.

Arthur correspondió con el mismo gesto altivo, suponiendo las intenciones ocultas tras esos ojos llenos de lujuria que poseía aquel poco agraciado sujeto.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a Lans. ayer el pequeño cumplio 12 añitos, ya todo un niño grande :). Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo adoro a Ian~ se mordio la lengua y omitio las amenazas hacia su nuevo cuñado en pro del bienestar de su hermano. En el proximo capitulo sabran que pasara con el guardia feo ese. Y como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y aprovecho a responderles.

**PuffinCup:** si, estoy de acuerdo contigo, una limpia de gallina negra y que sea de preferencia con un brujo de catemaco~ es la primera vez que comentas y me entusiasmo leer tu comentario :).

**SatsuKiraiX:** creo que son los dos, mis capitulos son realmente cortos, 3 pags en word o.o.

**Ai no yoake:** y si, cada vez se hara mas interesante, hare un juicio dramatico al estilo legalmente rubia~

** deskdraik:** si no estuviera enfermo, no estaria en mi historia pero tampoco puedo eliminarlo, sera muy util en el futuro ¡te lo aseguro!

** Lino-chan:** la respuesta a tu duda la veras en el cuarto y ultimo arco :)

Proxima actualizacion: **10 de Febrero**. Hasta entonces~


	31. Chapter 31

_"La única oportunidad que no se debe aprovechar es la oportunidad de hacer el mal."_

* * *

**CAPITULO 31**

Robert entró a la celda, dejándola entre abierta, colocando su lámpara en el suelo con la luz hacia arriba para que iluminara de manera "romántica" aquel frío y desaliñado cuarto. Sin permiso alguno se sentó en la disque cama de aquel lugar y dirigió su mirada lujuriosa hacia el cuerpo del ingles quien se había puesto de pie y alejado varios pasos; con esos ojos tan oscuros como sus deseos recorrió al chico, memorizando la silueta de este, observando su cara bonita y esa complexión casi de mujer.

-y dígame joven Kirkland ¿tiene pareja?-

Arthur sonrió con gran ternura al recordar a su amado Francis pero rápidamente regreso a su posición defensiva –si- se limitó a contestar de manera tajante, ese sujeto no era nadie para que él divulgara más información de la necesaria.

Aún sentado en esa cama, el jefe de guardias no perdió vista de aquel rubio, algo en él lo hacía enloquecer de sobre manera –tengo entendido llevas semanas si no es que meses huyendo de la ley- dijo casi melódicamente, como si se burlara de él –y es más que seguro que no estuvo con su pareja en todo ese tiempo- dedujo, intentando incitar al otro con sus palabras.

-en efecto pero eso es algo que no está a discusión- respondió Kirkland imaginando a donde quería llegar aquel sujeto con esas palabras malintencionadas.

Robert se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba el oji verde –tiene completamente la razón joven Kirkland aunque debo advertirle que si resulta culpable, el tiempo que pasará en la prisión será muy prolongado- advirtió, sonriendo con malicia ante lo que iba a proponerle –y por eso mismo, me gustaría ofrecerle un favorable trato. Puedo darle todo el placer carnal que necesite su cuerpo, ya sea como pasivo o si lo prefiere, como activo…. Usted decide- canturreo, acariciando con el dorso de su mano la fría y casi pálida piel del inculpado.

Los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron, aquel despreciable sujeto se le acababa de ofrecer como esclavo sexual (o viceversa) y no, era terriblemente horripilante siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad por más necesitado que pudiera estar ahora y en el futuro –agradezco su ofrecimiento Robert pero no estoy interesado- le rechazo cortésmente, apartando de un manotazo la mano del sujeto.

-Es una gran pena, quería ser amistoso con usted si sabe a lo que me refiero- atinó a decir con un tono de total decepción –pero en vista de que usted no aceptará por las buenas, creo que serán por las malas- advirtió, entrecerrando sus ojos, abalanzándose contra el joven noble.

Kirkland no tuvo tiempo de repeler al sujeto y quedó prensado en los brazos de este -¡déjeme!- ordenó, perdiendo un poco los estribos –o sino…-

-¿o sino? ¿Gritara pidiendo ayuda acaso?- contestó sarcásticamente el jefe de guardias en el oído de su presa mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de este.

El oji esmeralda sintió repugnancia al sentir las manos de aquel sujeto acariciar su trasero ¡era imperdonable! Y perdiendo todo rastro de educación, junto todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó fuertemente, propinándole un buen gancho -¡lárguese! Porque si vuelve ¡yo mismo me encargo de que no vuelva a usar en su vida aquellas manos que osaron tocarme!-

Herido y molesto, el sujeto decidió abandonar la celda, no sin antes advertirle de la suerte que tendrá si resulta culpable. Una vez que estuvo completamente solo, el ingles se masajeó la sien, intentando tranquilizarse y de paso, olvidar lo que acababa de suceder.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto las oficinas del comité ejecutivo abrieron, los dos varones Kirkland y Bonnefoy irrumpieron el lugar, demandando hablar con uno de los encargados de recoger las cintas de las cámaras que estaban en el parque. Rápidamente apareció uno de los susodichos encargados, un hombre de cuarenta años ya lleno de canas y de estatura baja quien los atendió de manera cordial y educada. Los tres nobles explicaron las razones por las que necesitaban las grabaciones y preguntaron si aún mantenían la cinta de hace casi un año.

El encargado asintió, si tenían aún la cinta en su poder pero tenían que rellenar un formulario para obtenerlo además que tenían que esperar de dos a cuatro días para que autorizaran el préstamo. Los tres se despidieron del señor y se dirigieron a una urna donde tenían que rellenar el formulario y depositarlo.

Luego de haber hecho lo correspondiente, abandonaron el edificio y se dirigieron hacia la prisión para ir a ver al oji verde, tenían que contarle las buenas nuevas. Una vez llegaron a la prisión, el jefe de guardias los recibió, el sujeto lucia demacrado y su labio partido y morado, como si hubiese estado envuelto en una pelea callejera y los dirigió a una habitación sellada y embarrotada, dedicada a los familiares y amigos de los reos para que estos pudieran verlos.

Los tres esperaron de pie la llegada del rubio y tras abrirse una puerta, la figura de este apareció, lucia ojeroso y algo pálido, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche. Ian y Francis dedujeron lo que había ocurrido, seguramente ese sujeto intento propasarse con el ingles y este en autodefensa lo golpeó y paso la noche en vela para vigilar que el sujeto no volviera a acercarse a su celda.

-tenemos una buena noticia hijo- habló Lord Kirkland quien había tomado asiento frente a una pequeña mesita metálica.

-y yo también les tengo una- comentó el oji verde, tomando asiento frente a su padre, mostrando una sonrisa llena de confianza –más bien son dos- corrigió rápidamente –la primera es la chica que me atendió en la joyería y la segunda es la copia de la nota de compra que se quedo ahí-

Una sonrisa iluminó los rostros de los presentes, tenían más evidencias para demostrar la inocencia de Arthur o al menos una coartada solida. Su padre rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios decidió contarle el descubrimiento que habían hecho la noche anterior –hijo ¿recuerdas el parque donde estabas el día que le entregaste el collar a Francis?- preguntó, intentando darle una pequeña pista aunque no se aguantó la emoción y continuó hablando –resulta que habían cámaras grabando ese día ¡y en cuatro días nos entregaran las cintas!-

Ahora el rostro del ingles era el que se encontraba iluminado, aquello era excelente y sin darse cuenta empezó a derramar lágrimas de alegría. Francis corrió rápido a abrigarlo entre sus brazos, dejando que este se desahogara no solo de felicidad sino que despejara el miedo que aquel guardia le había infundido.

-también tenemos algo más que informarte hijo- cortó la escena el noble –tu juicio será en dos semanas-

-¿Cómo? ¿no es demasiado pronto aún?- preguntó confuso, separándose del abrazo de su amado, limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas. Como abogado sabía que elaborar un plan de trabajo y las pistas que lo ayudasen a salir de prisión tomaban tiempo y aquellas dos semanas no eran nada incluso para alguien tan prodigio como él.

-sé que es demasiado pronto pero entre más rápido te liberemos será lo mejor- respondió su padre –confía en nosotros, trabajaremos día y noche para que el juicio quede a tu favor-

Arthur no se mostró convencido pero sabía que su familia no quería que estuviera ni un segundo más en dicho lugar, sabiendo que él no era culpable -está bien- cedió resignado -confiare en ustedes, pero a cambio déjenme ayudarles a preparar mi defensa- pidió

-trato hecho hijo, una vez tengamos la información te traeremos una copia y los avances que haga el abogado que te defenderá-

Confiado de que así seria, giró su vista hacia donde se encontraba su amante -Francis, necesito que vayas a la joyería que se encuentra en Thompson con New Park y preguntes por la señorita que me vendió el collar, muéstralo cuando lo preguntes-

-como tú digas mon chèri-

Satisfecho con la respuesta de este, Arthur los dejo ir, deseando verlos de nuevo. En cuanto los perdió de vista, regresó a su celda e intento dormir, sabía que ese sujeto no se acercaría a él y menos porque se acababa de enterar que el turno de este es únicamente por las noches.

* * *

Otra catorcena, otro capitulo. Mil disculpas si no lo subi ayer, sere sincera, ¡lo habia olvidado por completo!, mi mente estaba en otro mundo luego de haber recibido tantas sorpresas. Comenarios del capitulo: ¡ese Robert es un sinverguenza!.Gracias a ls que se tomaron la molestia de comentar, esta vez fueron menos pero se les agradece :). **_Por cierto, ¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad por adelantado! espero se la pasen lindo y reciban muchos dulces :D._**

**..problema:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (?). Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme ~

**Tari Deex Faelivein:** se lo intento violar pero no lo logro. Sere sincera, soy creyente de que una historia sin sexo puede ser igual de buena e interesante que una que si contenga sexo. Aunque claro, mas adelante pondre inderectas sutiles pero nunca tocare el tema tan fuerte o tan lemon como en otros fanfics que rondan por la seccion. Gracias por seguirme.

**Lino-chan:** te salio lo yandere :S.

**Proxima actualizacion: 24 de Febrero.**


	32. Chapter 32

_"El camino de la felicidad, es la verdad."_

* * *

CAPITULO 32

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las dos semanas de espera habían transcurrido y el juicio iniciaría en un par de minutos. Remembrando los hechos anteriores a este, se podría decir que en menos tiempo de lo esperado, los varones Kirkland obtuvieron la cinta que en cuanto tocó sus manos, fue rápidamente enviada a un laboratorio donde fueron seleccionadas las escenas donde salía Kirkland y Bonnefoy y que afortunadamente tenía la fecha y hora en una esquina.

Por su parte, Francis se dirigió, así como se lo había pedido su amante, a aquella joyería y mostrando el collar y la foto del ingles, una de las chicas que trabajó ese día lo reconoció, dando su versión de los hechos y aceptando ser parte de los testigos ya que no creía que un caballero como lo mostró ser ese día Arthur fuese capaz de asesinar a alguien. Finalmente, el abogado a cargo del caso empezó a trabajar, visitando al inculpado durante las horas de visita y entre los dos preparar una buena defensa.

Uno de los guardias deslizó con su macana, los barrotes de la celda donde se encontraba Arthur–ya es hora- dijo monótonamente. La celda fue abierta y tras el guardia, aparecieron dos más quienes lo esposaron y acompañaron a través de un pequeño pasillo blanco. Al atravesar las puertas de cedro barnizado, pudo vislumbrar a sus familiares así como a su abogado quien lucía una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Tomando asiento alado de su abogado, vio entrar a los que serian su jurado durante los juicios que fueran necesarios y cuando estos tomaron asiento, la jueza, una mujer de facciones marcadas fruto de los años de rostro pulido y de semblante suave, entró a la corte con paso lento y marcado. Uno de los guardias que se encontraba en la puerta por donde los miembros del jurado habían salido, se aclaró la garganta y esperó la aprobación de la dama –Damas y Caballeros, el juicio del caso Kirkland da por iniciado-

El abogado que representaba al estado, un hombre pálido de cabellos castaños claros y penetrantes ojos grisáceos fue el primero a pasar, explicando las razones y supuestas evidencias circunstanciales que inculpaban al chico no obstante, algunas de ellas fueron rebatidas por el abogado de este. Sin tener más que decir, decidió llamar al inculpado.

-Arthur Kirkland ¿cierto?- fue la primer pregunta de aquel sujeto de ojos grisáceos.

-así es-

-pero tengo entendido que se hace llamar Arthur Jones- siseó, intentando ponerlo nervioso –según nuestras investigaciones usted mantenía una especie de doble vida ¿o me equivoco?-

-no se equivoca, está en lo correcto-

-¿y no es sospechoso que un joven de una familia prominente quien puede tener a cualquier chica rendida a sus pies haya usurpado la identidad de un pariente y usarla para sus propósitos entre los que se encontraban conquistar damas de clase media?-

-no sé a qué otros propósitos se refiere señor abogado pero admito haber usado el nombre de mi pariente para conocer a aquellas hermosas damas-

-pero no me ha respondido a mi pregunta ¿Por qué?-

El ingles se mordió el labio inferior ¿podría explicar que lo hacía solo para experimentar el amor, para encontrar al amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia? –Amor- se limitó a contestar.

-¿y considera que mentirles sobre su nombre y ocupación sea una muestra de su amor por ellas?- le cuestionó, intentando hacerlo ceder.

-¡Suficiente, no viene a discusión!- irrumpió el abogado de los Kirkland.

La jueza le dio la razón a este y le pidió a ambos hombres que regresaran a sus lugares. Una vez ahí, el oji verde agradeció la intervención de su abogado antes que este se pusiera de pie y explicara las pruebas.

-Señores, mi cliente, el joven Kirkland es víctima de las circunstancias, así como lo había mencionado el abogado del estado. Solía utilizar el nombre de un pariente para presentarse ante las damas pero si revisamos el registro judicial de los últimos siete años desde que empezó a vivir esa doble vida, veremos que hasta la fecha no ha habido alguna demanda o queja por parte de aquellas conquistas-

-puede que eso se deba a que ninguna intento denunciarlo por miedo que les hiciera algo- irrumpió el sujeto de fríos ojos.

-es posible pero ¿Qué ganaba Kirkland amenazándolas? Si lo único que él buscaba era un amor verdadero en ellas-

Los miembros del jurado, en especial las mujeres, empezaron a murmurar cosas respecto al chico y su obsesión con el amor. El abogado defensor se aclaró la garganta, callándolas y continúo con su explicación –según el informe policial, la joven Fulvia desapareció en otoño y testigos aseguran vieron a mi cliente con ella ese día pero- guardó silencio, pensando como diría lo siguiente –solo se le vio saludándola- agregó.

-y es posible que luego de saludarla, aguardara a que saliera para asesinarla- volvió a irrumpir aquel sujeto.

-¿y porque no lo escuchamos de la boca del inculpado?- dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

Arthur subió nuevamente al estrado, nunca predijo aquella jugada por parte del abogado de la familia.

-joven Kirkland ¿podría narrarnos que hizo aquel día de otoño?-

Los ojos esmeralda de Kirkland se arrinconaron hacia la izquierda, en señal de estar remembrando aquel fatídico día -veamos… me desperté temprano, recuerdo hacia frio esa mañana así que salí de casa con una gran gabardina verde oscuro, luego tomé el bus que me dejara por New Park; llegue ahí y caminé en busca de la joyería …-

-¿y se puede saber porqué fue hasta New Park teniendo cerca una zona especializada en joyería fina?-

El ingles se removió en su asiento –sabia que con mi sueldo de pseudo archivista no podría costear joyas tan caras así que decidí ir a esa zona donde anteriormente había ya comprado cosas para mis anteriores conquistas-

-entiendo, por favor continúe-

-cuando llegue a la joyería fui atendido por una chica de ojos miel, entre los dos escogimos el regalo que le daría ese día a Fulvia y luego pague…-

-¿y porque iba a regalarle algo a Fulvia?-

-Bueno, eso es po-por-porque… quería pedirle que tuviéramos una relación seria pero…-

-no se lo guarde y continúe con la narración de ese día- dijo, moviendo su mano libre de derecha a izquierda.

-fui directamente al edificio donde ella trabajaba y la esperé en las escaleras hasta que saliera a su hora de comida, cuando me vio, se impresionó y en ese instante quise confesármele y entregarle el obsequio pero apareció alguien…-

-¿se puede saber de quién se trataba?-

-sí, era un sujeto bien parecido que se presentó como su novio, su nombre era John- puntualizó

-¿y qué hizo usted al ver que ella tenía novio?-

Arthur se rasco la nuca y sonrió nerviosamente -me cohibí y le mentí diciéndole que me mudaría posteriormente salí corriendo de ese lugar y me pase el resto de la tarde en un parque cercano a mi casa-

-¿y estuvo solo todo ese tiempo?-

-no, al poco rato de estar ahí llegó Francis y nos hicimos compañía hasta que anocheció-

-¿y qué pasó con el obsequio que era para la señorita Fulvia?-

-s-se lo di a F-Francis- tartamudeó, el hecho de implicar a su pareja en el caso le provocaba gran nerviosismo.

-Es todo, no hay más preguntas- finalizó el abogado, sonriéndole de forma apenada a su cliente, se sentía culpable de no haberle avisado que lo llamaría a declarar.

La jueza alzó una ceja al ver el gesto que mostró el abogado de los Kirkland, no era común ver a un abogado sentirse apenado por hacer declarar a su cliente -Si es todo entonces puede regresar a su asiento joven Kirkland- dijo

-¡esperen!- irrumpió el abogado del estado, poniéndose de pie enseguida –me gustaría hacerle una pregunta más al acusado-

La jueza asintió y le cedió la oportunidad. El abogado de cabellos castaños claros caminó con gran agilidad, acercándose rubio en cuestión de segundos y en cuanto pudo, clavo su mirada en el chico –me puede decir ¿Qué relación tiene usted con ese tal Francis?- demandó saber, una sonrisa engreída y el achicamiento de sus ojos reflejó la malicia de la pregunta.

Los dos amantes sudaron frio y sintieron como su sangre se helaba, nunca imaginaron que preguntarían aquello en un juicio de estado. Arthur parpadeó nervioso, mirando a su abogado y este a su vez se deshacía en disculpas, posteriormente volteó a ver a Bonnefoy quien lucía igual que él.

-¡conteste a mi pregunta!- ordenó el oji gris

Y Arthur dio un pequeño salto desde su lugar, sus manos sudaban y las sentía frías –e-el es… e-el es…- no se atrevía a decirlo, era demasiado pronto para anunciarlo en público -…pareja-

El astuto sujeto sonrió triunfante y fingió no escuchar lo que el otro contesto -¿su qué? podría repetirlo más alto- exigió con un tono de voz algo burlón.

-¡pareja!- exclamó desesperado, aquel sujeto le había hecho jaque mate -¡él es mi pareja!-

La corte quedó en total silencio, lo había dicho, ahora todo el mundo lo sabía y el sentía derretirse de la pena.

* * *

¡Feliz dia de la bandera! (para los mexicanos). Si se dieron cuenta, este fue un capitulo largo y algo aburrido pero el final valio la pena porque ¡artur confeso! ahora todo mundo lo sabe. Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios, son muy buenos y he aqui las respuestas.

** PuffinCup:** si lo pase bonito, ¡extremadamente bonito!. Realmente no creo que exista "la platica" entre Francis e Ian y mas porque este ultimo aun no tolera del todo a su cuñadito porque le robó a su hermanito.

**Kuro-kun0414:** ¿enserio quieres un Franis como ese de novio? OK, primera vez que leo eso y me impacto O.o.

**Sandy:** tu imaginacion si que es muy activa pero me entretuve mucho imaginando tu vision de ese capitulo, de hecho sono como a una escena de telenovela :D, muy buena eh.

**Tari Deex Faelivein:** Robert es un tipo muy sucio ~ . Respecto a tu comentario, si, habra mas adelante un capitulo donde ellos dos estan solos pero no dire mas porque seria spoiler.

** Lino-Chan:** concuerdo con tu comentario referente al sexo y el amor, ciertamente acertado. Por cierto, recuerda esto "¿Porque dices que estas forever alone si me tienes a mi?. Atte. Dios" (jajaja).

**Proxima actualizacion: 9 de marzo.**


	33. Chapter 33

_"Podreis meter mi cuerpo en una cárcel, pero mi mente es libre, siempre arde, porque es inarrestable."_

* * *

CAPITULO 33

El silencio fue roto con gran velocidad gracias a los murmullos que eran emitidos por todos lados, desde donde se encontraban los jurados hasta las bancas donde se encontraban sentadas personas allegadas y familiares de Fulvia y amigos cercanos a los Kirkland.

Habiéndose salido con la suya, el abogado del estado abandonó el estrado, seguido de Arthur quien tenía el rostro teñido en un rojo fuerte y casi brillante. Ya en su lugar, sintió una cálida mano tocar su hombro y girándose para saber de quién se trataba, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bonnefoy quien pese a encontrarse casi igual que él, lucía una sonrisa cálida y llena de orgullo, se encontraba feliz de haber presenciado dicha declaración cuasi universal y poco vista en una sociedad tan alta como en la que ellos se desenvolvían.

Al ver que los murmullos no cesaban, la jueza se vio obligada a otorgar un receso de media hora, tiempo que la familia aprovechó para conversar y felicitar a Arthur por su valiente y maduro manejo de la presión que el abogado oponente le había estado ejerciendo. La señora Kirkland quien no había tenido oportunidad de abrazar a su hijo lo estrechó, acomodando los cabellos de este, recriminándole la poca importancia que le otorgaba al tener el cabello perfectamente peinado –es que los hombres Kirkland son unos desalineados- se quejaba con una sonrisa.

Por su parte, Lord Kirkland felicitaba al abogado de la familia por como manejó la situación y a la vez, discutían cuál sería el nuevo plan de ataque, qué era lo que seguía y sobre todo, si sería necesario otro juicio aunque era lo más probable. Desde su lugar, Ian miró de reojo a Bonnefoy, sabía que desde el inicio del juicio y días antes, había estado preocupado por su hermano y tentándose el corazón de hacerle alguna maldad decidió ir a hablar con él como deber de cuñado –hey tú, sapo idiota- le llamó despectivamente, no pensaba cambiar su manera de referirse a este de la noche a la mañana.

Francis extrañado que el pelirrojo le hablara, volteo a ver con algo de temor y se auto señalo. El oji verde giro sus ojos e hizo una mueca de burla, dándole a entender que sí, que lo estaba llamado a él. Aun temeroso se acercó a este y ambos se recargaron en una de las bancas del fondo -¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó sin vacilación alguna.

-¿preocupado por el zoquete?-

-algo…-

Ian afiló sus ojos, ese rubio barbón no le estaba siendo completamente honesto – ¿temes qué lo vayan a declarar culpable?-

-oui mais… confío en el abogado, se que saldrá libre-

-entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?-

El francés desvió la mirada, fijándola hacia la puerta –no he sabido nada de mis padres desde ese día que abandone la iglesia y ni siquiera se han aparecido en el juicio para brindarles apoyo moral-

-los Kirkland no necesitamos apoyo moral de otros nobles y tus padres lo saben perfectamente por eso decidieron no venir- comentó el pelirrojo antes de dejar al oji azul solo.

Pasados los treinta minutos el juicio se reanudó y el ambiente en vez de relajarse se puso pesado y tenso, haciendo sentir a los abogados e inculpado nerviosos. Las mujeres del jurado veían con otros ojos a los dos rubios, secreteándose de vez en cuando, riéndose de manera desapercibida.

-Me gustaría llamar a Francis Bonnefoy- pidió el abogado de ojos grises.

Nadie se lo había esperado, a Francis no lo habían tenido contemplado para coartadas, lo decidieron así para mantener en secreto la relación que tenía con Kirkland pero al parecer ya que esta fue pública, la necesidad de tenerlo al margen ya no fue necesario.

-Tengo entendido usted llevaba una doble vida así como su pareja ¿no es verdad Williams?-

-si, así es-

-aclarado eso ¿estaba al tanto de la relación de este con Fulvia?-

-No señor, me entere de ella el día que fue rechazado-

-¿y cuando fue eso?-

-en otoño del año pasado, nos encontramos en un parque-

-¿y hay una prueba que lo demuestre?-

Bonnefoy sonrió confiado y asintió con la cabeza –por supuesto que la hay y no es solo una, son dos- argumento sin disolver esa sonrisa –la primera es esta- se auto señalo, haciendo que la gente dirigiera su atención hacia su pecho.

-¿esta insinuando que usted es la prueba?- preguntó un poco molesto el castaño, mirando despectivamente al otro.

-no señor, me refiero a esto- le contradijo, desabrochando de manera sugerente los primeros botones de su camisa de seda color turquesa, haciendo que algunas de las presentes se sonrojaran y otras mas suspiraran y mostrando aquel dije con la letra F-este collar era inicialmente para la extinta y me fue dado a mí el mismo día que fue rechazado-

-sí, lo sé, el acusado ya lo había mencionado- le cortó a la explicación, no quería seguir escuchando balbuceos de un mimado chico rico -¿y qué me asegura a mí, el abogado del estado, a la jueza, a los jurados y al público que esta presenciando este juicio que aquel dije que usted porta es el verdadero?-

-respecto a eso, me gustaría mostrar evidencia sobre la autenticidad del collar y dije- interrumpió el abogado de Arthur.

La jueza asintió y le dio la oportunidad para que fortaleciera la explicación del francés, por su parte, el abogado del estado regresó a su lugar. A prisa el abogado defensor pidió que apagaran las luces pero que antes de eso colocaran el equipo necesario para reproducir un video. Una vez fue colocado, metió la cinta y empezó a reproducir -esto que ven aquí es material que fue adquirido a través de los ejecutivos de la ciudad, la cinta pertenece a una campaña de seguridad y pertenecía a una de las cámaras que se encontraban grabando ese día en el parque-

Los presentes veían atentos la proyección que se encontraba en blanco y negro; en una esquina se encontraba marcado el día y la hora, se veía que claramente era un video autentico y en este se apreciaba a Kirkland hablando con Bonnefoy, como los dos que se quedaron viendo el horizonte y finalmente como el ingles le entregaba en las manos del otro la caja y se marchaba, posteriormente se veía al francés abriéndola y colocándose aquel collar.

-supongo con esto deben estar convencidos de la coartada de mi cliente-

El jurado rápidamente abandonó la sala, seguramente para deliberar y discutir sobre las pruebas que hasta ahora se habían mostrado. Afuera, los demás esperaban expectantes, la familia Kirkland rogaba que este fuera el único juicio a su hijo. Tras varios minutos estos regresaron a la corte y uno de los jurados se puso de pie, seguramente el representante de todos ellos –después de discutir sobre las pruebas y los testimonios podríamos atrevernos a decir que el acusado es inocente … pero… consideramos necesario haya otro juicio para esclarecer a totalidad las dudas que quedaron en este- anunció.

-entonces así será, el próximo juicio será en tres semanas- anunció la jueza, dando un gran golpe con su mazo y terminando así aquel juicio.

La familia Kirkland se mostro desilusionada mientras que la de Fulvia se ilusionó, seguramente el próximo juicio estaría más a su favor que este. Arthur desde su lugar maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que aguantar a ese tal Robert otras tres semanas más.

* * *

Me encanta la actitud de Ian y su frase de "no necesitamos apoyo de otros", es todo un chico malo ~ . Gracias por sus comentarios de la catorcena pasada, me encantaron y mas porque esta vez recibi mas de lo normal. Por cierto, Feliz Dia Internacional de la Mujer atrasado, ojala se la hayan pasado lindo :3. Bueno, a responder comentarios:

**Sandy Cecy:** no senti que haya sido tan educativo mi capitulo, mas bien suena a un repaso pero gracias :)

**PuffinCup:** no me meteria en tanto rollo o terminaria aburriendolas asi que omiti eso que comentaste. No, no creo que le agrade a Ian ser llamado "el mejor hermano mayor"

**deskdraik:** eres pirata.. robandole red al vecino ~

**Tari Deex Faelivein:** como te habras dado cuenta, esos del jurado son unos indecisos. De hecho no hablo mucho de Francis pero creo que deberia tomarme un capitulo para hacerlo ... (lo pensare)

**Lino-Chan:** ¿tu crees? ¿te imaginarias al abogado todo creepy en el rinconcito de su habitacion viendo sekaiichi hatsukoi u okane ga nai? Siendo sincera, a mi tampoco me gustan los procesos legales pero son indispensables u.u.

**AliceIggyKirkland:** es abogado, solo hace su trabajo (?)

**Ai no yoake:** no se sintio mal pero si apenado y supongo que con una carga menos en su conciencia.

**Proxima actualizacion: 23 de Marzo**


	34. Chapter 34

_"Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos."_

* * *

CAPITULO 34

Había pasado casi una semana después del anuncio del próximo juicio y el oji esmeralda junto con su abogado continuaban preparando el material para el próximo juicio que sería en dos semanas aproximadamente. Aún les quedaban cartas bajo la manga y tenían que usarlas sabiamente, mas aun sabiendo la clase de enemigo al que se enfrentaban, es decir, ese abogado de estado quien a toda costa quería refundirlo en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

-todavía queda la pista que encontró Bonnefoy- comentó el abogado de la familia mientras señalaba las notas de compras y la declaración firmada de la tendera que lo atendió ese día, así mismo, una carta compromiso donde decía que llegaría a atestiguar si se lo pedían.

-también tenemos declaraciones de otros testigos que vieron a Fulvia con ese John- agregó Arthur, sorprendido de lo rápido que la familia recababa información.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió pero ninguno de los dos varones presto atención a ello -la hora de visita terminó, regrese a su celda- irrumpió un guardia al ver que ese par no se dignaría a tomarlo en cuenta, rompiendo de paso la atmosfera que se había creado en aquella fría habitación. El ingles se mostró molesto, torciendo los labios de forma abrumadora, no se había percatado de lo rápido que avanzó el tiempo, por su parte, el abogado empezó a guardar presuroso las notas y avances que habían hecho.

-lo veré en tres días- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

El rubio vio como su abogado se marchaba, tres días serian eternos y mas sabiendo que en las noches no se encontraba a salvo. Últimamente aquel jefe de guardias se había ensañado con él debido al rotundo rechazo que le había mostrado durante su primer noche en la prisión. Ahora, noche tras noche sin falta, era visitado por aquel sujeto quien intentaba a toda costa hacerlo caer, que se rindiera a sus pies, tocarlo de manera repúgnate.

Aun había luz de sol o eso pensaba, su celda no tenia vista al exterior y no tenia noción del tiempo dentro pero sabía que todavía tenía siquiera un par de horas para descansar y prepararse para la llegada de aquel nauseabundo sujeto. Con aquello en su mente, no se percató cuando cerraban la reja tras él ni mucho menos cuando el oficial que lo acompañaba colocaba el almuerzo en la entrada de la celda, sólo se enfocó en cerrar sus ojos y reponer horas de sueño perdidas.

Una o dos horas más tarde, el sonido de llaves chocar contra la reja, el seguro al quitarse y los pasos pesados de alguien, provocó que el sueño se le esfumara. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se puso de pie, la celda estaba oscura no obstante percibía la presencia e alguien más en aquel lugar -¡¿Quién es?- demando saber, mostrándose frio y serio, no dejando entrever que había sido tomado desprevenido.

-ya debería saber quién es ¿no es verdad joven Kirkland?- se escuchó la pastosa voz de aquel ya bien conocido sujeto.

-debería pero no me interesa aprenderme el itinerario de alguien que sólo me busca por sexo- comentó despectivamente, no estaba de humor para tratarlo.

-vayamos al grano con indirectas e insultos, hoy estoy de buen humor- cortó el otro, caminando tranquilamente hacia el rubio, sonriéndole de manera perversa –he venido a proponerle algo a lo que usted no podrá negarse-

-siempre puedo negarme a las cosas que tienen que ver con mi persona-

El jefe de guardias rio divertido, los jóvenes nobles eran una cosa totalmente exquisita, estaban llenos de altivez y orgullo, algo que más le encantaba machacar –pero no con su libertad- dijo, ensanchando esa sonrisa tan despreciable que poseía –sabe que cuento con información de ese tal John- canturreó, sabiendo que despertaría el interesa del otro.

A Arthur se le helo la sangre ¿era cierto lo que ese sujeto decía? ¿Podía darle información para poderlo usar en su juicio?, no podía arriesgarse -¡dígamela!- ordenó impulsivamente, bajando por un segundo sus defensas.

Aprovechado la impulsividad del rubio, Robert logró posar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de este y de inmediato lo empujo, arrinconándolo contra la cama –shh descuida, no te hare nada… por ahora- le susurró casi ronroneando –te doy la oportunidad de que sea tú voluntad ceder ante mí a cambio de la información tan valiosa que deseas-

El de ojos color bosque se asqueó al tenerlo tan cerca pero debía mantener la cabeza fría -¿y qué me respalda que estés diciendo la verdad y no sea un sucio truco?-

-soy un hombre de palabra Kirkland y la prueba de ello es que en este momento ni siquiera estoy intentado hacer algo contra tu persona- argumentó, alejándose lentamente del otro –piénsalo y cuando estés preparado házmelo saber- dijo, abandonando la celda y perdiéndose entre las penumbras del pasillo.

Con un gran escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, el menor de los Kirkland se dejó caer en ese intento de cama que tenia, ignorando el dolor de la caída; si aquel sujeto decía la verdad, el tendría que caer por voluntad propia en la trampa a la que con todo su ser intento escapar.

Dos días después de aquel incidente, el ingles aún tenía sus dudas, sus temores y sobre todo, una gran inseguridad. Quería contárselo a todo mundo pero a la vez no, algo de esa índole le causaba vergüenza; sería una gran deshonra personal y para la familia el dar su cuerpo a cambio de libertad pero si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, solo seria entregar su cuerpo por una noche y después seria libre pero ahí entraba algo más que lo haría sentir como basura y era la idea de serle infiel a Francis.

Si bien ya no era un jovenzuelo casto, él quería otorgarle su cuerpo a aquel hombre al que incondicionalmente amaba y por más fuerte que fuera ese sentimiento no podía estar a su lado -¿Qué pensaría Francis acerca de la propuesta de Robert?- se llegó a preguntar más de una vez desde esa noche pero no se daba siquiera una respuesta. -¿me continuaría amando una vez que le entregue mi cuerpo a alguien que no sea él?- también se preguntaba, despertando un gran temor en él, sabía que lo amaba pero aquello era demasiado (o tal vez no, Kirkland suele ser extremista).

Las horas que dedicaba a dormir las dedicó a pensar, las que dedicaba a descansar las dedicó a suspirar y las demás horas que tenia las dedicó a nada más que a llenar su mente de pensamientos relacionados a Bonnefoy. Lo quería y amaba, lo necesitaba por entre todas las cosas y sobre todo, necesitaba verlo y decirle el aprieto en el que se encontraba.

-tiene visita- irrumpieron sus pensamientos, se trataba del guardia en turno, aquel sujeto tan amable con el que podía pasar horas charlando si no fuera porque el chico se encargaba de cuidar a todos los treinta reos que se encontraban en aquel pasillo.

-¿Quién es?- demandó saber más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

-me pidió que no lo anunciara- contestó con una sonrisa picara –dijo que es una sorpresa-

Ignorando de quién fuese, Arthur salió de su celda y acompañó al guardia hacia la sala de visitas, aquel cuarto blanco inmaculado que no tenía ni ventanas, solo una mesa con dos sillas. Al llegar, el guardia volvió a sonreír de manera picarona –have fun- canturreó antes de encerrarlo en aquel lugar.

Kirkland caminó un poco inseguro e inclusive un tanto temeroso, atravesando la habitación; sus ojos se encontraban dirigidos hacia el suelo, no quería ver a la persona que lo había venido a visitar.

-¿acaso esa es tu forma de recibirme mon chèr Arthur?- dijo la visita y de inmediato el oji verde reconoció ese timbre de voz que perfectamente conocía, con el que soñaba cada tarde y que sobre todo extrañó durante las frías noches en su celda.

Sus labios se curvaron de manera anormal, expandiéndose por todo su rostro y levantó su mirada, clavándola en su visitante misterioso –hi, my Darling-

* * *

¡Y se quedo interesante! lo que vendra en el proximo capitulo estara mejor, se los aseguro. Por cierto, ¿supieron quien es la visita misteriosa? ~ . Por cierto, lamento no haber actualizado este viernes, tuve unos contratiempos tremendos pero por lo menos pude hoy :D. Gracias por sus comentarios, ultimamente recibo mas de los que solia recibir y eso me pone feliz. Les dejo contestacion:

**deskdraik:** ya veo. Si, este asunto terminara en el capitulo 38 :).

**Sandy Cecy:** bueno, me base de legalmente rubia ~ y si, pistas tienen, haremos que Kirkland quede en libertad :D

** Ai no yoake:** por eso no me gustan los juicios, son muy largos pero prometo que este sera muy breve.

**Lino-Chan:** esperaste que no le pasara nada pero viste que paso u.u. Respecto a Ian... yo tambien lo adoro 3. Tu imaginacion del abogado estuvo muy buena, es inevitable no imainarlo asi~

**Proxima actualizacion: Viernes 6 de Abril.**


	35. Chapter 35

_"Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito."_

* * *

CAPITULO 35

Las piernas del rubio empezaron a temblar de emoción, no imaginó que el hombre que robaba sus suspiros se encontraba frente a él, sonriéndole de manera afectuosa, mirándole con ojos llenos de ternura. Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que amenazaba salirse de su pecho, se le dificultó respirar y sonidos mudos empezaron a brotar de su boca, sonidos que emulaban el llamar de su amado.

Bonnefoy se acercó lentamente al chico, como queriendo engrandecer la emoción de este. Con cada paso que daba el carmín de las mejillas del otro aumentaba –te extrañe- pronunció casi ronroneando mientras acortaba aún más la distancia –y a juzgar por como actúas, tú también lo hiciste- intuyó, tomando entre sus dedos esos rubios y desordenados cabellos que tanto amaba revolver y que pocas veces tuvo el privilegio de hacer.

Ya no aguantando mas, Arthur se abalanzó contra el cuerpo del francés, estrujándolo, aspirando su colonia de fragancia casi maderada que lo volvía loco, robándole el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, posando su mentón sobre ese hombro ancho y varonil, pronunciando palabras que nunca se atrevió a pronunciar ante el público, palabras que muchas veces eran innecesarias frente a la conexión tan mágica que había entre ambos.

Sin querer ni desear hacerlo, se separaron, sintiendo la calidez del otro desvanecerse. Se miraron a los ojos, verde contra azul, azul contra verde, descifrando lo que estos querían transmitir. Las manos del francés se alejaron del cuerpo de su amado y se posaron en las manos de este, atrayéndolas hacia él, besándolas con suma delicadeza –necesitaba verte, deseaba hablarte, moría de ganas de estar contigo- susurró entre besos. Kirkland derramó pequeñas lagrimas de alegría, el también sentía lo mismo, se sentía feliz y lleno de vida aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de sueño e indecisión.

Al finalizar aquel pequeño reencuentro, ambos tomaron asiento, no en las sillas que limitaban su cercanía sino en el suelo que pese a ser frio y duro, les permitía estar más cerca uno del otro. Aún con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyados el uno contra el otro, permanecieron callados, las palabras sobraban, gesticulaban cuando lo sentían necesario y cambiaban de posición cuando sentían que esta dejaba de ser cómoda. Arthur con sus ojos cerrados pensó como decirle lo que Robert le había propuesto dos noches atrás, no hallaba palabras ni metáforas para hacerlo además tenía miedo e incertidumbre de la respuesta que el otro daría.

-¿ocurre algo mon chèri?- demandó saber el francés, acercando la cabeza del oji verde a su hombro –te noto preocupado, ¿acaso ese guardia intentó abusar de ti?- comentó, no teniendo idea que había acertado. Por su parte, el rubio se tensó, no le había confesado que noche tras noche era acosado por aquel sujeto pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo, agregarle más preocupación a Bonnefoy era algo que no se permitía hacer pero mentirle tampoco era algo que deseara.

A Francis no le gustaba que el otro se comportara de esa manera con él, pareciera como si no deseara involucrarlo en su vida, como si lo hiciera a un lado y eso lo hacía sentir que no le tenía la suficiente confianza -¿Por qué nunca me dices que pasa por tu cabeza?- susurró lleno de dolor -¿acaso no me tienes confianza?-

Las palabras del francés le dolieron al ingles casi como una bofetada bien dada -¡eso no es verdad!- intentó contradecirle, tomando una distancia prudente para poderlo ver a los ojos y demostrarle su determinación -¡y-yo confío en ti!-

-y entonces ¡¿Por qué nuca me dices que piensas, a qué le tienes miedo, qué te hace feliz, qué te preocupa, qué te molesta o qué te enoja?- le tomó de ambos brazos, acercando su rostro hacia el oji verde, mostrándole esa faceta que nadie conocía y que él tuvo el privilegio de ver -¡maldición Kirkland, se claro conmigo!- ordenó.

-no quiero preocuparte- suspiró, sosteniendo débilmente las manos que apresaban sus lados.

-¿más de lo que ya estoy? ¡no bromees!- le recriminó, posando su frente con la de su amado mas no viéndolo a los ojos –por favor, no intentes hacer todo por ti mismo, soy tu pareja, ten siquiera un poco de confianza en mi- imploró con su voz quebrada y sus ojos acuosos.

Las palabras que Arthur pensaba decir se quedaron atoradas en su garganta gracias al nudo que se había formado en esta. Ladeó su cabeza pero sin apartarse para no perder cercanía con el francés y se mordió el labio inferior, admitiendo que tal vez y muy posiblemente él haya sido negligente desde el principio pero ¿Cómo saberlo?, él mismo no pudo, nunca había llegado tan lejos en una relación para saberlo. Un sabor amargo lleno su garganta, ahora sabía lo que era una relación verdadera y este era si se atrevía a decirlo, uno de sus primeros obstáculos para tener una vida de felicidad con el ser que ama –I´m so sorry- pronunció casi en susurro pero con la fuerza necesaria para ser escuchado –por favor, perdona a este pobre estúpido inexperto en relaciones pero profundamente enamorado…-

Bonnefoy apartó sus manos de los brazos de su amado y las poso sobre las mejillas de este -sólo porque lo amo con todo mi ser lo haré- respondió en el mismo tono mientras sus pulgares acariciaban esa rosácea y tersa piel.

Aprovechando la cercanía que tenían en ese momento, los dos fueron acortando las distancias, ladeando sus rostros, humedeciendo sus labios, preparándose para lo que seguiría. Fue un instante corto pero mágico, lleno de amor y romanticismo, impregnado de sentimiento y perdón y deseado por las contrapartes. Aún en la misma posición, con sus labios casi rosándose, se miraron a los ojos mientras una sonrisa casi traviesa surcaba sus respectivos rostros y nuevamente, de manera casi automática, realizaron la misma acción pero ahora con más pasión, con más profundidad y con más sentimiento porque sabían que esa sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminaron y tomaron distancia, Arthur decidió que era momento de decirle la propuesta que el tal Robert le había hecho. Un poco inseguro pero sabiendo que era necesario y que era lo mejor para la comunicación en la relación, se aclaró la garganta y tomo la mano del oji azul, estrujándola débilmente –el jefe de guardias tiene información sobre John- y con rapidez ese par de ojos color océano se iluminaron, expresando grandes esperanzas –pero a cambio de ella desea que me acueste con él-

El rostro del francés se palideció por unos segundos y sus ojos llenos de esperanza se opacaron aún más de lo que ya estaban –entiendo- atinó a decir a pesar que por dentro deseaba gritar, maldecir y demás. Se quedó meditando en silencio unos minutos lo que diría, su respuesta significaba mucho, si decía siquiera algo negativo podría perder al ingles pero si lo impulsaba a acostarse con el bastardo ese, seria posiblemente un final casi igual –arriesguémonos- expresó.

-¿arriesgarnos?- repitió el otro casi incrédulo, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

-Sí, ambos deseamos tu libertad ¿no es verdad?- dijo con algo de inseguridad -aunque no me cuesta admitir que odio la idea que alguien más recorra tu piel- aseguró con una sonrisa un poco torcida –no sé bien que te haya dicho pero podríamos hacer esto…- sugirió, acercándose a este, apresándolo del oído, contándole la idea que tenia. Por otra parte, una sonrisa maléfica se empezaba a formar en los labios del oji verde, nunca imagino que tan maquiavélico podría ser Bonnefoy.

Sin darse cuenta, la hora de visita había acabado y el guardia de turno se asomó, avisando que era hora de llevarse al prisionero a su celda. Arthur y Francis se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras este último le deseaba suerte y le juraba que haría hasta lo imposible para protegerlo. Al finalizar el abrazo, el ingles caminó hacia donde se encontraba el guardia y le sonrió una última vez a su amado y el francés por su parte, correspondió con la misma sonrisa aunque por dentro los dos se estuviesen muriendo de miedo y tristeza al saber lo que pasaría esa noche.

* * *

Admito que este fue uno de los capitulos que mas me ha agradado, ese par sinceramente es tierno incluso en las peores situaciones y si, Francis expreso su sentir y admito que hacia falta ese desahogo. Ojala les haya este capitulo tanto como a mi cuando lo escribi. Por cierto, no suelo comentar mis gustos personales pero esta vez tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo y bueno, me gustaria que se tomaran un tiempecito y la dedicacion que toman para leer estos capitulos a este articulo: http: / www. ucm. es/ info/ especulo/ m_amo/ amo_4. html (quitenle los espacios), solo les dire que tiene que ver con el Fanfiction (como posiblemente un nuevo genero literario) y la cultura moderna. De paso, dejo la respuesta a los comentarios del capitulo pasado:

** Tari Deex Faelivein:** como veras, Francis se entero :).

**Sandy Cecy:** si, el que lo visito era Francis y bueno, ya viste la decision tomada por ambos.

**Lino-Chan:** a mi parecer el capitulo en si fue romantico pero no se si al nivel que lo querias :S.

** Ai no yoake:** me alaga saber que esta historia es mucho mejor que la novela de la tarde, seguire esforzandome para que continue asi.

**deskdraik:** si, si era el y si, a mi tambien me da mala espina.

Finalmente, les recuerdo que **el** **8 de Abril es el Entente Cordiale**, ¿ya estan preparadas para festejarlo al estilo FRUK? ~

**Proxima actualizacion: Viernes 20 de Abril.**


	36. Chapter 36

_"Ira de hermanos, ira de diablos."_

* * *

CAPITULO 36

Era la tarde noche, el cielo empezaba a perder su tonalidad tan fresca y jovial y los faroles de la calle empezaban a encenderse de manera casi sincronizada. En la mansión Kirkland, se podía sentir un aire de soledad, era evidente la falta de uno de los miembros de la familia. En una de las tantas habitaciones del hogar, un pelirrojo se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con un álbum de fotos en su mano izquierda y una página de este en la derecha; veía con nostalgia las fotografías en este y recordaba los momentos gratos que le transmitían.

No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba insultar a su hermano, burlarse de él, gritarle de cosas y demás. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de este y ahora que ya no se encontraba más en la casa, sufría por su ausencia. Vio una última vez el álbum antes de cerrarlo, recorrió con su mano una foto donde aparecía el con el rubio cuando niños, ambos llenos de lodo y desarreglados pero con una gran sonrisa en la boca. Suspiró melancólico, no sabía cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

-si hubiese sido mejor hermano- se dijo, lamentando el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Un molesto sonido cortó su monologo, era el sonido del timbre. No imaginaba quién era ni mucho menos quería saber. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en cualquier minuto subiría la sirvienta para avisar que tenían visitas y él tendría que atender ya que sus padres no se encontraban. Apenas había tomado el picaporte cuando escuchó esa molesta voz, la voz del sujeto que lo había alejado de su hermano.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y corrió por las escaleras, encontrándose de frente con Francis Bonnefoy -¿Qué quieres come ranas?- demandó saber, sacando veneno con sus palabras. Realmente no toleraba a ese francesito, sabia el porqué, desde el primer instante que lo conoció.

Francis cerró sus ojos, ya se estaba empezando a familiarizar con las palabras hirientes y los gestos groseros de su cuñado –fui a ver a Arthur- contestó. De inmediato el semblante del pelirrojo se suavizó, su hermano pequeño era su punto débil y el oji azul lo sabia –se encuentra bien si deseas sabe- agregó.

Ian abrió y cerró su boca no sabiendo que decir, le daba un gran alivio saber algo de su hermano y si no estuviese frente a ese francés, sonreiría y se mostraría de mejor humor pero como no son así las cosas, sacó a relucir su mejor sonrisa engreída y se posicionó de manera agresiva –y eso a mí que me importa-.

-es tu hermano, deberías de…- sugirió el francés.

Los ojos del pelirrojo centellearon y su mirada cargada de odio se poso sobre el otro, recorriéndolo, analizando que parte del cuerpo de ese bastardo seria donde sintiera más dolor si le asestaba un golpe. Finalmente cerró sus ojos, su hermano no lo perdonaría si le hacía daño a su muñeco de doradas hebras semi largas. Para reducir el estrés que en ese momento ya se encontraba fuera del rango normal, encendió un cigarro y le dio una gran inhalada, dejando que la nicotina pasara a través de sus pulmones.

Bonnefoy mantuvo su distancia, sabia de las intenciones asesinas de su cuñado pero no sabía el porqué de estas, nunca le dio la pauta para ello. Miles de preguntas se habían formulado en su mente desde el momento que vio como lo trataba a él y a su amado Arthur y aunque tenía miedo de hacerlas, el momento tan "intimo" en el que estaban, lo incitaba a hacerlo. Sus piernas tiritaron y su boca de pronto se abrió -¿Qué te hemos hecho Arthur y yo para que nos trates así de mal?- preguntó, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podría ser un golpe directo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Pero en cambio, el golpe no vino, solo una fuerte exhalación acompañada de humo. El oji verde caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales y miro al otro –el estupidito nada- respondió con gran naturalidad –pero en cambio, TU si-

-se puede saber qué- preguntó, sintiéndose un poco más seguro gracias a la distancia que les dividía.

Otra inhalada acompañada de una pausada exhalada se hizo presente –deja te las enumero bastardo- dijo como si fuese un chiste –uno, fijaste tus ojos en mi hermano; dos, te enamoraste de él; tres, hiciste que se enamorara de ti; cuatro, por tu indecisión él fue arrestado; cinco, lo estas alejando de mi…-

Ian continuó con el conteo pero para el francés, el punto cinco fue el más importante y de lo que no se había dado cuenta. Era claro que ese pelirrojo tenia complejo de hermano pero no sabía que en realidad le importara tanto Arthur y comprendió que tal vez Ian su tenía razón, él estaba alejándolo de su hermano -entiendo, tienes razón- le cortó.

-siempre la tengo- rebatió el otro de forma engreída –ahora que te ha quedado claro, ¿Por qué no cortas tus lazos con él y nos dejas vivir en paz?- ordenó.

-¡eso nunca!- se reveló el francés –prefiero tu odio, tu desprecio, tus palabras llenas de veneno y tus gestos groseros a tener que alejarme de Arthur-

El oji verde rio divertido, era una insolencia, una ocurrencia, ¡una estupidez! Todo lo que decía ese melenudo pero le agradaba, le agradaba mucho saber que alguien estaría dispuesto a soportarlo solo para poder permanecer más tiempo junto a su estúpido hermano –haz lo que quieras entonces- dijo con desagrado.

Francis sonrió como estúpido, sabía que eso era una forma indirecta para decir que era aceptado como novio de Arthur –por cierto, te aseguro que mon amour saldrá libre para el próximo juicio- dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-por supuesto que saldrá libre- dijo Ian con su clásica sonrisa engreída – nos tiene a nosotros- agregó, suavizando sus gestos, su sonrisa, haciéndola más dulce y Bonnefoy al verla, no pudo evitar imitarla, ambos compartían un especial sentimiento hacia la misma persona.

* * *

Aww que lindo ~ Esto parecio ser "la charla". He de confesar que este capitulo me lo saque de la manga porque saben, ¡mi windows me traiciono! Desde el miercoles no puedo acceder a mi usuario y por lo tanto, no puedo acceder a mis archivos y sobre todo, al documento donde tenia los capitulos asi que, ahi me ven desde la mañana escribiendo esto y bueno, no podre subir actualizaciones hasta que pueda recuperar mi usuario pero no se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ello ademas la llevare al tecnico :).

Y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, aunque recibi pocos la quincena pasada, me siento feliz de al menos haberlos recibido. Espero no se olviden de comentar esta vez y para finalizar, ¡Ian es tan genial! jajaja, tenia que decirlo. Nos leemos la proxima vez ~


	37. Chapter 37

_"Sin riesgo no hay gloria."_

* * *

CAPITULO 37

Francis llegó a la mansión familiar, se sentía cansado, el haber tenido "la charla" con su cuñado lo había agotado aterradoramente y ya no deseaba más. Anunció su llegada y atravesó el lobby, pasando por alto la silueta de sus padres quienes se encontraban sentados en el cuarto contiguo que daba a la sala.

-¿esa es tu forma de recibirnos hijo?- se escuchó la voz de su padre, sonaba severa y algo molesta.

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco y de inmediato empezó a sudar frio, no esperaba ver a sus padres en casa, no le habían avisado de su regreso y no los había visto desde el día que huyó de su boda con la joven Rais.

-père…mère… ¿hola?- dijo temeroso –tanto tiempo-

Las facciones de ambos padres reflejaban gran enojo, realmente no estaban felices de ver a su hijo, tenían muchas cosas que reclamarle, después de todo, pasarse los días disculpándose con la familia de la ex-prometida de su hijo y los invitados no era algo hermoso ni glamoroso.

-¿Por qué huiste de tu boda? ¿Qué le dijiste a Jeanne para que accediera a romper el compromiso al último minuto?- preguntó el señor Bonnefoy.

El oji azul se sentía encajonado ante tantas preguntas. Instintivamente retrocedió algunos pasos pero recapacito, no era el momento de comportarse como un cobarde, no cuando ya había hecho lo impensable –no la amaba- se defendió –ella sabía que yo amaba a alguien más-

La declaración de su primogénito los agarró desprevenidos, era la primera vez que declaraba algo así pero no por eso su enojo se desvaneció aunque si disminuyó significativamente -¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Es de nuestro estatus?- interrogó nuevamente el patriarca.

-Kirkland- contestó –sus padres ya lo saben- dijo, intuyendo la sarta de preguntas que sus progenitores seguramente le harían –ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, estoy cansado- añadió, girándose hacia las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones superiores.

-¿cómo esta él?- se escuchó la suave voz de la señora Bonnefoy, al parecer estaba enterada sobre el arresto de este.

Girándose sobre sus talones, el francés intentó formar una sonrisa –en el centro de detención para extraditados- contestó.

-¿el que se encuentra al sur de la ciudad?- preguntó curiosa y de inmediato Francis asintió –porque si es así, nosotros tenemos contactos ahí, somos benefactores-

La sangre del de cabellos semi largos hirvió, sus padres nunca le habían dicho que también eran benefactores de dicho lugar, de hecho, desconocía de que otras cosas eran benefactores. Olvidándose del cansancio, corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre y la llenó de preguntas referentes al tema.

Pocas veces los señores Bonnefoy habían visto actuar a su hijo de aquella forma y eso les demostraba cuan locamente enamorado estaba del hijo menor de los Kirkland. En cuanto Francis obtuvo la información pertinente, agradeció a sus padres y corrió de regreso a la penitenciaria, tenía que evitar que el inglés llevara a cabo el plan tan riesgoso que él había propuesto.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se encontraba de pie frente a los barrotes de su celda, esperando la llegada de su visitante nocturno. Desde lo lejos, una tenue luz se iba acercando y no necesitaba adivinar de quien se trataba. En unos segundos se sabría la respuesta a la propuesta y preparándose para eso, se ajustó el traje monocromático a rayas que tenía y preparó su mejor sonrisa llena de soberbia para su invitado especial.

-Buenas noches joven Kirkland- tarareó hipócritamente Robert mientras abría la celda -¿ya tiene una respuesta para mí? Esperemos sea una agradable-

-Téngalo por seguro- respondió en el mismo tono hipócrita mientras retrocedía algunos pasos, dándole espacio a su invitado.

Ese tono y como se estaba comportando el inglés le dio a entender que cedería, esa noche un niño mimado de familia acomodada sería sometido e inconscientemente empezó a relamer sus labios, saboreándose el cuerpo de aquel menudo pero estilizado rubio de mirada engreída –acércate, vamos, no muerdo- le ordenó con una voz llena de adulación.

El oji esmeralda desconfió enseguida del otro pero aun así se mostró pasivo -¿Por qué mejor no se acerca usted a mi?- propuso, actuando de la misma manera que el otro, sintiéndose asqueado de hacerlo –vamos, acérquese, le daré un masaje para que se relaje y no esté tenso cuando lo hagamos- enfatizó.

Los dos caballeros se sentaron en la pequeña e incómoda cama. Arthur detrás del guardia, lo tomaba por los hombros, ayudándole a quitarse la chaqueta, intentando no vomitar de lo asqueado que se sentía al rebajarse a hacer eso -¡pero que músculos mas definidos!- mintió descaradamente mientras intentaba simular que daba masajes –seguramente ha atrapado muchos criminales- aseguró.

-por supuesto que sí, de hecho John fue el último que atrape- mencionó, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación que el inglés había creado –ese último fue muy difícil-

-oh, ¿enserio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó interesando, esta vez ni se molesto en fingir ya que era algo que realmente le interesaba saber.

-porque era muy escurridizo, lo seguimos por cinco condados hasta poderlo atrapar, siempre cambiaba de aspecto en cada condado y se hacía llamar con diferentes nombres aunque su verdadero nombre resulto ser John- contestó, sintiendo como la tensión iba desapareciendo.

-eso es muy interesante, por favor cuénteme más- pidió, reduciendo a casi nada la distancia que los separaba, amoldando su cuerpo a la espalda casi encorvada del sujeto.

-no, creo que con eso es suficiente- contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

Sin tener otra opción, el oji verde se desabrochó algunos botones de su traje de reo, mostrando parte de su clavícula y pecho –por favor- rogó, no creyendo lo bajo que había caído –cuénteme más-

Robert sintió como la fría piel del rubio se friccionaba contra su espalda, dándole un delicioso placer –veo que estas dispuesto a todo pero eso que haces no es suficiente- dijo, destruyendo los planes del otro –dejémonos de juegos y vayamos al grano- demandó, girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente con el rubio.

Arthur se impresionó un poco, no había contemplado la rotunda resistencia de ese sujeto –come on! No sea quisquilloso y deme más pistas- ronroneó, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

El jefe de guardias alzo su mano derecha y moviendo su índice le dio a entender que no caería en su trampa. Sabiendo que no podría hacer mas, Kirkland intentó ponerse de pie y retomar otra estrategia pero la mano izquierda de ese sujeto le impidió hacerlo y sintiendo la tremenda fuerza de este, fue sometido. La mano del sujeto recorrió su espalda hasta llegar hasta la espalda baja –me pasó por la cabeza pero no me imaginé que te atreverías pequeño bastardo- le recriminó, sosteniendo con su mano libre lo que parecía ser una grabadora y sin misericordia alguna, la aventó contra la pared, rompiéndola al instante.

Ahora si la había echado a perder y para colmo de males, seria abusado por el bastardo de Robert. Apretó los dientes y cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía como la mano libre de este recorría por debajo de su camisa a rayas bicolor. A cada caricia sentía mas y mas asco mientras este reía a carcajadas – ¡sin mi testimonio sobre el asesino solo eres otro pobre diablo ricachón que por mujeriego se metió con el objetivo de John!- decía entre carcajadas. Inclinándose, se acercó al odio de su víctima, mordiéndolo en el acto –sabías que el solo quería enamorarla y después estafarla pero apareciste tú y ella ya no mostró tanto interés en él así que adivina lo que tuvo que hacer para obtener lo que quería…-

-la… asesino….- auto contestó sorprendido, olvidándose por un segundo de lo cruel que se había tornado la situación para él.

-así es, la asesinó y en el interrogatorio confesó haberse deshecho del cuerpo en un canal de aguas negras que estaba cerca del lugar donde tú y ella frecuentaban verse y adivina que mas… eras su próximo objetivo…- aseguró, restregando su nariz en las hebras doradas del menor –es una lástima que esto solo se quedará entre tú y yo mi estimado joven Kirkland- sonrió feliz de salirse con la suya.

De pronto, las luces del pasillo se encendieron y la reja de la celda se abrió automáticamente. Robert giró su cuello hacia la entrada, nadie más que el tenia el acceso a la sala de mando y en ese momento sus guardias estaban de turno en otros pasillos –tuviste suerte pequeño bastardo- siseó molesto, sabía que tenía que regresar y checar aquel desperfecto.

-el suertudo es usted- se escuchó una tercera voz en la escena –y si no quiere tentarla le aconsejaría que se aleje tranquilamente de Kirkland- advirtió.

El rubio reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz sin la necesidad de voltear a ver a la persona e instintivamente un sentimiento de seguridad y paz lo invadió, sabía que nada le iba a pasar y que lo peor ya se había convertido en un mal y terrible recuerdo.

Robert dirigió sus ojerosos ojos hacia el intruso -¡usted que hace aquí!- demandó saber -¿Quién lo dejó entrar?-

-yo mismo- respondió con su acento afrancesado –tengo el derecho puesto que mi familia subsidia el diez por ciento de las penitenciarías de Reino Unido- añadió, presumiendo por primera vez de su casta.

La deporsi pálida piel del jefe de guardias se palideció aun mas, no podía creerlo, el desgraciado de Kirkland era amigo de los Bonnefoy y por lo que veía, estos estaban apoyándolo. Sabiendo que ya no tenía ventaja alguna y que la guerra que inició ya la había perdido, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo –entiendo joven Bonnefoy, le pido una gran disculpa por lo que he hecho- dijo, sintiendo como cada palabra que pronunciaba le llenaba la boca de un sabor amargo.

Francis se acomodó algunos de los cabellos de la frente mientras sonreía de manera prepotente –quedará usted disculpado siempre y cuando acceda a ser testigo en el juicio de mi estimado Arthur-

-si ese es su deseo, así será- respondió, huyendo rápidamente del lugar, dejando a los dos amantes solos.

Arthur permaneció de pie, se encontraba sorprendido por como su pareja había resuelto aquella situación no obstante, recobró rápidamente la compostura -¡TU!- exclamó indignado -¡si tu familia tenía contactos aquí ¿por qué no los usaste desde el principio?-

El francés se rascó la cabeza, denotando su pena y caminó hacia el oji esmeralda –porque recién me entere- admitió, sintiéndose culpable de haberlo convencido a haber hecho eso.

Molesto pero agradecido, el menor abrazo a su amado –thank you- susurró, gracias a eso ya tenían un importante testigo –se que no te gusta presumir y abusar de tu estatus y por eso te lo agradezco mucho-

Bonnefoy acarició con gentileza la cabeza del rubio, intentando así borrar las marcas invisibles que había dejado el jefe de guardias –por ti haría cualquier cosa, incluso gritar a los cuatro vientos mi posición dentro de la nobleza-

Después de ese breve cruce de palabras, los dos sonrieron, sabiendo que ahora que no había mentiras entre ambos, podían actuar como realmente eran, hacer lo que realmente sabían hacer, decir y expresarse de la forma en que les gustaba hacerlo sin ocultarlo de nadie e incluso, empezaron a pensar que el tener títulos de propiedad, estatus alto y provenir de familias poderosas era algo muy provechoso y bueno.

* * *

Hola hola~ ya de nuevo por aca. Como veran, ya pude recuperar mis datos y eso me pone muy feliz, ,de hecho hace quince dias que los recupere pero no habia tenido la oportunidad de actualizar. Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y bueno, espero el capitulo haya valido la pena, el proximo sera el ultimo de la temporada, luego sigue uno introductorio y finalmente la temporada final. Gracias por los comentarios de la ultima vez y bueno, **la proxima actualizacion sera hasta el 22 de Junio**, hasta entonces nos vemos y no olviden comentar :)


	38. Chapter 38

_"La verdad es lo que es, y sigue siendo verdad aunque se piense al revés."_

* * *

CAPITULO 38

Era una fría mañana la escogida para el juicio de Kirkland, se podía sentir la primavera a la vuelta de la esquina. Desde la patrulla donde el culpable era transportado, se podían apreciar como las gotas de lluvia caían delicadamente, empapando a los desprevenidos que olvidaron su paraguas. Una pequeña sonrisa intentó asomarse por sus labios, sabía que ese seria el último juicio y todo eso pasaría a ser solo un mal sabor de boca.

Una vez llegó al tribunal, se preparó mentalmente para lo que seria una guerra. Bajó sin prisa ni apuro del auto y dejó que la prensa le tomara una que otra foto mientras que con una sonrisa y un "ya lo veremos" respondía a los curiosos. Al ingresar a la sala del juicio, varios oficiales lo esperaban así como los miembros del jurado mismo y la familia de la afectada. Se acercó a saludar a su padre, abrazar a su padre, recibir una reprimenda irónica de su hermano mayor y un "buena suerte" de su amado posteriormente, sintiéndose como el mayor triunfador del planeta, tomó asiento alado de su abogado al tiempo que le daba los buenos días y le dedicaba unas sencillas palabras de cortesía.

La misma jueza del juicio anterior ingresó a la habitación, los guardias y demás personas realizaron el protocolo de siempre y con ello, el juicio daba inicio. El abogado del estado se levantó de su lugar, él iniciaría con su ofensiva y a juzgar por su mirada tan afilada se podía entender que venia con todo. De manera osada declaró, citó y arrinconó al rubio y a su abogado, no les estaba dando la oportunidad de defenderse y la familia de Fulvia lo alababan con creces.

El abogado de los Kirkland se acomodó la corbata y aspiró fuertemente, era su turno y debía ser mil veces mas convincente que su detractor –para iniciar mi defensa, permítame mostrarles un video- anunció. Los guardias asintieron y atenuaron las luces mientras otros guardias preparaban el proyector y la pantalla. En cuanto estuvo preparado, el abogado reprodujo el video mostrándose la figura del oji esmeralda dentro de una joyería y como este conversaba con la chica del aparador; todos prestaron atención a lo que veían y como el tiempo de dicho video se prolongaba por casi veinte minutos, claro esta, no vieron los veinte minutos porque al minuto decidieron aumentarle la velocidad de reproducción.

Una vez terminó la cinta, el representante legal se aclaró la garganta –señoría, me gustaría llamar al estrado a la señorita lola- mencionó. La dama asintió y de una puerta contigua apareció una joven castaña quien lucia algo nerviosa. Nuevamente el defensor se acomodó la corbata –señorita lola, ¿es usted la persona que aparece en ese video?- preguntó, señalando hacia la pantalla.

La chica entrelazó instintivamente sus dedos y asintió –si, soy yo-

-y me puede decir quién es a la persona que atendió-

-el- respondió, señalando a Arthur –lo recuerdo, es cliente frecuente de la joyería-

El abogado quedó complacido por la respuesta de la joven –quiere decir entonces que usted lo conoce lo suficiente- aseveró casi de manera subjetiva.

-lo suficiente para asegurar que no es una mala persona-

Satisfecho por la respuesta, decidió dar por terminado aquel interrogatorio y regresó a su asiento. Arthur miró por última vez a la joven mientras esta abandonaba la sala.

Ahora era el turno del abogado del estado –buen contra ataque- les felicitó de una manera casi sarcástica –ahora si me lo permiten, creo es mi turno- continuó sin borrar esa sonrisa engreída de su boca –su señoría, si bien la testigo declaró, las preguntas realizadas pueden ser tomadas como subjetivas o fáticas-

-tiene razón y por lo mismo anulare lo que aconteció- anunció la jueza, cediendo ante el simple comentario del otro al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su mazo.

Si bien no les agrado a ninguno de los miembros de la familia Kirkland, tenían que aceptarlo y así, el ofensor continuó con la tortura y contradicción total de las defensas que habían preparado para el juicio del mismo.

Finalmente, luego de una hora de ofensas y defensas y un breve receso, siguió el turno del abogado defensor que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y decidió mostrar el ultimo as bajo su manga –me gustaría llamar al estrado a Robert, el jefe de guardias- pidió e inmediatamente las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par, mostrándose la silueta de aquel sujeto vestido de civil.

Robert tomó asiento en el banquillo, lucia serio y calmado, como si aquello fuera rutinario. Con el rabillo de su ojo divisó a Bonnefoy y posteriormente dirigió su mirada hacia Kirkland y enseguida, cerró sus ojos y aspiró pesadamente –comiencen- ordenó, prefería termina eso rápido y olvidarse de aquella derrota lo mas pronto posible.

El abogado de los Kirkland tomó una carpeta entre sus manos y empezó a cuestionarlo, entre las preguntas una resalto y era la que posiblemente mas valor tenia: ¿Qué fue lo que confesó su prisionero luego de ser interrogado? . El jefe de guardas se inclinó ligeramente y colocó sus manos sobre la pequeña barrera de madera, citando textualmente lo mismo que le había dicho al oji esmeralda.

Los familiares de Fulvia, en especial la madre de esta empezaron a llorar amargamente, así era como habían hallado a su hija, la descripción del tipo era la misma que la difunta había proporcionado la ultima vez que hablo con ellos. Los Kirkland se sorprendieron por la calidad de información que estaban escuchando mientras que el jurado aun permanecía algo escéptico ante las declaraciones del sujeto confesor.

Al finalizar de escuchar lo que Robert tenia que decir, el defensor de los Kirkland no encontró mas razones por las cuales seguirle preguntando. El abogado del estado se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el jefe de guardias -¿Cómo podemos confiar que todo lo que nos relato es cierto y no es una invención? ¿Qué nos desmiente que usted haya sido comprado por los Kirkland?- demandó saber buscando así inculpar aun mas al culpable.

Robert se sintió ofendido por la sola pregunta mal infundada, él podría ser cualquier cosa menos un vendido –la misma pregunta le hago señor abogado ¿Qué nos demuestra que usted esta en lo correcto en sus acusaciones? ¿Qué nos prueba que usted esta aquí por una causa justa y no por mandar a la cárcel a un riquillo hijo de papi? No puede decir que es culpable cuando yo mismo, trabajador de la justicia he venido a declarar a su favor- argumentó de manera fiera, desafiando al otro cuyos ojos platinados reflejaban odio –y si desconfía de mi confesión vaya y verifique las cintas de seguridad de ese interrogatorio- propuso en tono soberbio.

-¡ya basta!- interrumpió la jueza al notar como aquellos dos se la habían tomado personal a pesar de ser solo un juicio lleno de protocolos –considero que ya tenemos información suficiente ahora por favor miembros del jurado, vayan y tomen una decisión-

Uno a uno los miembros del jurado se marcharon, quedándose solo la jueza, los oficiales, testigos y público presente. Los Kirkland se acercaron a su hijo –todo saldrá bien- advirtió la madre de Arthur. Su padre, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de este le transmitió confianza mientras que Ian rodaba los ojos, se le hacia demasiado melosa esa escena.

El jefe de guardias abandonó su lugar y se mezcló entre la noble familia –Kirkland- le llamó – cualquiera que sea el veredicto mantén tu cabeza en alto tal cual como la mostrabas frente a mi- mencionó sin sentimiento alguno mas que el de respeto, no quería admitirlo pero ese chico le llegó a agradar y sin mas que decir, retomó su rumbo y salió de la sala, ya no tenia mas que hacer en dicho lugar.

Algunas horas mas tarde los miembros del jurado regresaron, ya tenían una resolución y necesitaban darla para acabar con el sufrimiento de ambas familias. El abogado ofensor se relamió los labios, sabia que había llegado hasta las ultimas consecuencias, saboreaba la victoria, ¡la podía incluso oler! Y por su parte, Arthur y su abogado también se sentían confiados, sabían que la declaración de Robert había infundido mucho en los últimos minutos.

La representante del jurado se puso de pie, se aclaró la garganta, pidió un poco de silencio y sintiéndose nerviosa de decir lo que acontecería cerró sus ojos –Hallamos a Arthur Kirland….-

Todos los que apoyaban al oji esmeralda en ese momento aguantaron la respiración y ni siquiera el ruido que uno hace al respirar se podía escuchar en la sala del juicio.

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

_... (suspenso)..._

-…¡inocente de todo cargo!- terminó de decir la representante.

* * *

¡Pot fin! ¡Kirkland es inocente! El capitulo siguiente es el ultimo de la temporada, luego sigue uno sorpresa que da paso a la ultima temporada. Y bueno, espero leer sus comentarios, me gustaria saber que les parecio el capitulo :) y agradezco los de la vez pasada.

**Lino-Chan**: a veces es convenite tener status jeje, menos mal que Arthur fue salvado a tiempo.

**Tari Deex Faelivein**: son padres, a veces y sin querer, llegan a actuar de esa forma interesada aunque realmente son buenos asi que hay que perdonarles su interes. Respecto al comportamiento putesco de Arthur, me base de mis compañeras de secundaria y prepa, generalmente se ponian asi frente a los profes :S.

Bueno, la proxima actualizacion sera el **6 de Julio**. Hasta entonces.


	39. Chapter 39

_"El ayer pasó y el mañana es todavía incierto."_

* * *

CAPITULO 39

¡Libre! Arthur Kirkland fue declarado inocente y ni el mismo se la podía creer. Sus parientes corrieron a abrazarlo, incluso el pelirrojo se unió al festejo. Los familiares de Fulvia agradecieron que aquel tormento haya terminado y abandonaron la sala con el único deseo de que el verdadero culpable la esté pasando mal.

Bonnefoy quien era el mas feliz de todos, no resistió mas ese sentimiento que sentía desbordarse de su corazón y tomando de la muñeca de su pareja, lo jalo hacia si e importándole poco lo que los demás viesen o dijesen, tomo entre sus manos el terso rostro de este y le planto un beso de película. La escena fue indescriptible así como la cara de los presentes, algo como eso nunca se lo hubieran imaginado.

Cuando el contacto terminó, las mejillas del oji verde estaban totalmente teñidas en un rojo tan fuerte como el cabello de su medio hermano no obstante, no se quejó y solo guardó silencio. Estrechó su mano con la del oji azul y este la aferró aun mas a él, juntos emprendieron marcha hacia la salida y hacia un nuevo inicio en sus vidas.

Al salir esperaban encontrarse con una gran cantidad de fotógrafos y reporteros pero en cambio fueron recibidos por una chusma enardecida compuesta por mas de un ciento de mujeres furiosas quienes acababan de descubrir quienes eran realmente aquel par de chicos con los que salieron y a quienes rechazaron por el amor al dinero y bienes materiales. Se odiaban a ellas mismas pero sobre todo odiaban a ese par que las engaño.

Kirkland y Bonnefoy sabían lo que se merecían pero no imaginaron que todas las chicas con las que habían salido en los últimos dos años o mas los estarían esperando –chicas chicas ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo el oji verde, intentando amenizar el aura maligna que emanaba de estas –creo que les debemos una gran disculpa- dijo con una sonrisa –realmente nos sentimos culpables y nos gustaría recompensarlas por el daño- agregó sabiendo que aquellas no se satisfacían con cualquier cosa.

Las mujeres los vieron con odio, ni todo el oro del mundo las haría felices en ese momento así que remangándose y caminando pesadamente, se abalanzaron contra la pareja, propinándoles cachetadas en ambas mejillas. Ni Bonnefoy ni Kirkland se quejaron, se lo merecían y sus cuerpos estaban pagando el precio que seguramente les duraría semanas en sanar.

Cuando las mujeres quedaron satisfechas se fueron, jurando que si los volvían a ver les iría mal. Los dos amantes luego de varias cachetadas habían caído inconscientes y los Kirkland se vieron obligados a llevárselos a cuestas. Primero dejaron a Bonnefoy en su mansión donde sus padres lo esperaban y posteriormente regresaron a su mansión donde colocaron a su hijo en su habitación.

La mañana siguiente y aun sintiendo sus mejillas adoloridas, Arthur se levantó y noto que se encontraba en su habitación. La contempló fijamente, se sentía incluso nostálgico, hacia meses que no se encontraba en ella pero para el fueron años desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, incluso su calendario marcaba aun el mes de diciembre del año que terminó.

Sabiendo que no tenia nada que hacer se volvió a recostar en la cama y cerro sus ojos, recordando todo aquello que vivió y que sin darse cuenta, lo ayudó a crecer como ser humano. Con una de sus manos atrajo hacia si su almohada favorita y la estrujó, se sentía feliz y libre, su vida se encontraba completa y ya había encontrado al amor de su vida pero ahora una nueva duda surgía de su interior -¿y ahora qué sigue?- dijo en voz alta, ignorando lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante con su nueva vida.

-sigue que te vas a levantar y arreglar porque tenemos un desayuno con los Bonnefoy- mencionó Ian quien al parecer llevaba rato en la habitación.

El rubio lo miró con recelo, odiaba que su hermano invadiera su privacidad –lo haría pero estas aquí, salte- le ordenó.

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido -¿y qué tiene?- lo desafío –mas de uno y una te ha visto en cueros, que mas da si soy yo-

Jaque mate, su medio hermano le había ganado y resignado se arregló para el desayuno con la familia de su pareja y ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, si él se había convertido en la pareja de Bonnefoy eso significaba que…

-si idiota, son tus suegros- volvió a irrumpir el cabellos de fuego.

Arthur se sonrojó, su hermano le había leído los pensamientos, eso o era demasiado obvio. En cuanto terminó de arreglarse, los dos salieron de la habitación y subieron al auto donde sus padres ya los esperaban. El camino hacia la mansión de los Bonnefoy fue estresante, no sabia como debería de comportarse frente a los padres de su ahora novio.

Al llegar, la familia compuesta de tres miembros los recibió. Francis aun tenia sus mejillas inflamadas y rojas pero eso no lo impedía de verse digno y presentable. Las dos familias se saludaron como si no se hubieran visto en años y entraron a la mansión. Recorrieron varios pasillos, siendo guiados más que nada por el olor a la comida recién hecha. Luego de atravesar varios salones llegaron al comedor, un lugar inmenso, con una mesa como para cincuenta personas y cuya tapicería contrastaba perfectamente con los candelabros, mantelería y cristalería.

En cuanto tomaron asiento, las dos familias empezaron a platicar más que nada sobre que había ocurrido con la cancelación de la boda de Francis y el juicio de Arthur. Solo entre ellos podían discutir y compartir sus temores ya que frente a la prensa y demás sociedad aristocrática aquello seria visto como una forma para rebajarlos.

Mientras la familia hablaba de temas personales y hasta cierto punto triviales, los dos rubios se concentraron el uno con el otro, se veían apenados, nerviosos e indecisos, como si esperaran que el otro diera el primer paso. Arthur cortaba la carne con nerviosismo mientras que Francis se servía porciones de más. Por su parte, Ian sonreía divertido, las desgracias amorosas de esos dos le causaba gran placer.

Cuando el desayuno finalizó, las dos familias salieron a tomar el té a la terraza; aprovechando aquella breve pausa Arthur y Francis se adelantaron, argumentando que darían un paseo por el jardín para bajar la comida. Los dos caminaron separados uno del otro, mirando hacia diferentes lados, no sabían como actuar ni que decir, en la cabeza de ambos miles de temores, pensamientos y preguntas surgían una seguida de la otra, impidiéndoles pensar de manera coherente.

Intentaron ignorar esas voces que provenían de su interior y se llamaron al unísono y al darse cuenta de ello volvían a retomar distancia. Arthur mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se auto regaño, el nunca había sido así frente a Francis, nunca se había mostrado angustiado, tímido, frágil pero estaba enamorado y lo sabia, Bonnefoy era el amor de su vida y por eso actuaba como actuaba. Al darse cuenta de su epifanía, sonrió, sintiéndose estúpido.

El oji azul por su parte pensaba cosas parecidas a las de Arthur pero con la diferencia que él tenia miedo de perderlo, sabia que las palabras que dijera podían cambiar a bien o a mal la relación que había iniciado. Amaba a Arthur con todo su corazón y por lo mismo comprendía su forma de actuar, cosa que nunca hizo con sus anteriores parejas.

Sin llegar a una conclusión aparente, los dos giraron sus cabezas y se miraron fijamente, sabían que ambos se habían embarcado en el largo viaje del amor, tenían boleto de ida pero no de regreso.

-¿y ahora qué sigue?- pronunciaron al unísono, dándose cuenta que ambos sentían lo mismo.

Sintiéndose los dos seres mas tontos del planeta empezaron a reír, eso era todo lo que tenían que decir y no se atrevían a hacerlo. Ninguno era maestro del arte del amor y las relaciones de pareja pero juntos podrían, si así era su deseo, construir su propio manual del amor.

Se tomaron de las manos y aun riendo, sintieron la brisa matutina, el aire del cambio y la luz del nuevo inicio.

* * *

Ay esos dos, son una ternurita a veces ~ aunque personalmente el que mas me encanto fue Ian y sus respuestas. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, si se dieron cuenta, adelante la fecha de actualizacion porque el viernes no podre. Como siempre, estoy agradecida por sus comentarios y espero continuen brindandomelos. ¡gracias!

**AliceIggyKirkland:** bueno, ahora ya no te comeran las ansias, actualizare como lo habia estado haciendo desde un principio :)

Proxima actualizacion : **20 de Julio**.


	40. Chapter 40

_"cuando se ama, se ama para siempre."_

* * *

CAPITULO 40

Era una mañana calurosa de Mayo e Ian no podía siquiera soportarla. Recostado sobre un incomodo sillón de piel y lamentándose de haberlo comprado, se daba aire con los documentos que tenia que firmar. Maldecía entre dientes y se quejaba con el aire del insoportable bochorno, realmente no era normal que hiciera tanto calor en su despacho y menos cuando había bajado la calefacción hasta el mínimo.

Buscando una posición lo suficientemente cómoda, subió los pies sobre la mesa hecha de cedro y se inclinó aun mas sobre el sillón; tomó aquellos documentos que había usado para abanicarse y empezó a leerlos con demasiado tedio –distinguido señor Kirkland hijo… bla bla bla- balbuceó, no tenia ganas de leer la verborrea de introducción ni mucho menos de realizar algún esfuerzo, solo deseaba irse a casa y darse un baño con agua helada, es mas, era capaz de irse al polo norte o a Finlandia, cualquiera que estuviera mas cerca, solo para cumplir su capricho. Tiró los documentos lejos de su vista, mirando en el proceso, las fotos de su familia a un lado y la del día de su boda en otro.

De inmediato se sintió nostálgico y solo por eso, odió aun mas al calor que hacia. A decir verdad, el odiaba sentirse nostálgico porque lo hacia sentir viejo y anhelante del pasado. Tomó entre sus manos la fotografía del día de su boda y cerró sus ojos, era inevitable no recordar esos días, incluso ahora los revivía con gran vividez y exactitud.

Fue hace casi siete años atrás, acababa de cumplir la veintena y su dulce Leonor también; se habían conocido en la universidad, de hecho aun la seguían cursando cuando decidieron que era momento de unir sus vidas. La familia de ella no poseía titulo de nobleza alguno pero era acomodada y cándida. La boda fue sencilla a petición de ambos y los invitados eran contados y selectos.

En cuanto pudieron, se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento al que llamaron dulcemente "su nido de amor" y donde nadie de sus respectivas familias pudiera intervenir. Solo eran él y ella, nadie más. Se negaban a recibir apoyo de sus padres, como todos buenos jóvenes rebeldes y ambiciosos de vivir la vida buscaban valerse por si mismos y demostrar los adultos que eran, querían ganarse un puesto en la sociedad gracias a su esfuerzo, no por el de su familia.

A Leonor le encantaban las flores y la jardinería pero el apartamento era tan pequeño que no podía mantener las flores. La señora madre de su esposa le regaló una pequeña parcela en el patio de la familia y cada domingo sin falta, él y ella iban a darle mantenimiento. Primero comenzaron por preparar el suelo, la tierra y de poco a poco fueron construyendo un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de todos colores, narcisos, petunias, tulipanes y claveles; ambos querían aquel lugar como si fuera un ser humano ya que este reflejaba sus sentimientos y devoción mutua.

Sabiendo su destino como heredero del apellido Kirkland, Ian entró a trabajar con su padre. Los días y meses siguientes ambos lo pasaron llenos de alegría, después de todo estaban con la persona que amaban. Al tercer año y medio de casados la felicidad que compartían se multiplicó de manera infinita: pronto serian padres.

Desde ese momento, los días pasaban lentos y las noches eran interminables; los meses de espera para recibir al nuevo miembro eran eternos pero provechosos. Tenían discusiones infantiles sobre el sexo del bebe y del nombre que le pondrían. Se reconciliaban con velocidad abrumadora e inmediatamente empezaban a imaginar como seria el nuevo miembro de su pequeña familia.

Pero aquellos momentos felices terminaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; hubo una complicación y la caprichosa muerte decidió llevarse a su bebé y a su esposa de paso. El pelirrojo quedó desolado pero tenía que avanzar. Con la muerte de la mujer que tanto amaba y del hijo que nunca vio nacer, murieron sus momentos felices, sus sentimientos de amor y la posibilidad de volver a amar.

El funeral fue todo menos alegre. La familia de Leonor decidió por Ian y se llevó a cabo un crematorio; las cenizas de su esposa y de su bebe le fueron entregadas personalmente junto con un pésame y un "nunca dejaremos de ser familia". No queriendo regresar al lugar al que una vez llamo su "nido de amor", pidió a sus padres vivir en la casa familiar.

Por una temporada demasiado amplia estuvo en luto, lo suficiente para perder la noción del tiempo y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, había pasado casi medio año. Queriendo saber la fecha exacta, tomó un calendario, marcaba domingo y lo recordó, la pequeña parcela convertida en jardín. No supo como ni de que forma llegó a casa de sus suegros pero ahí estaba, de pie frente a los barrotes que daban hacia aquel pequeño jardín, sosteniendo entre sus manos la urna donde venían las cenizas de su esposa y bebé.

Lloró en silencio mientras contemplaba el ahora marchito jardín, estaba aceptando lo que por mucho tiempo negó y era el que ya no volvería a verla. Permaneció de pie y sin moverse siquiera, llorando, desahogando su pesar, dejando ir lo que una vez amó y cuando sintió que fue suficiente, brinco sobre la reja y enterró la urna frente al matorral de rosas blancas que aun permanecía con vida –prometo volver- susurró convencido, regalándole la ultima sonrisa sincera que sus labios pudieron crear.

Ian abrió sus ojos y miró su reloj, sorprendiéndose enormemente, había pasado tres horas remembrando viejas heridas; se sintió un tonto pero sonrió como pocas veces lo hace y miró al calendario: era sábado. Sabia que no había mas que hacer en la oficina así que decidió regresar a casa donde seguramente aun se encontraba su tonto hermano junto a su noviecito y nuevamente sonrió pero ahora de manera amarga, no lo aceptaba del todo pero muy dentro de él existía el deseo de que su hermano no experimentara el mismo dolor que él.

Al llegar a casa comprobó lo que había predicho y solo porque quería arruinarles lo acaramelado decidió sentarse en medio de ambos, separándolos de tajo -¿Qué están viendo pendejos?- preguntó al notar que estaba la televisión encendida.

-nada que te importe- respondió su hermano menor de manera tajante y visiblemente molesto -¿acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?-

-¿mejor que joderlos a ambos?- pregunto sarcásticamente –no, no creo- rio cual niño malcriado.

Al ver que no tenían otra opción, los dos amantes abandonaron la sala y subieron al cuarto de rubio. Ian siguió la trayectoria de ambos con el rabillo del ojo -¡deja la puerta abierta para que pueda vigilarlos!- ordenó, sabia que ya no eran uno par de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas pero le gustaba hacerlos rabiar.

La mañana siguiente, apenas salió el sol, el pelirrojo abandonó la casa, negándose a ser llevado en limosina y de paso extrañando al personal por lo modesto que se mostró. Iba vestido con ropa casual y una mochila malgastada en el hombro –llegaré tarde, no me esperen- gritó desde el portón de la mansión y acto seguido, emprendió camino hacia la parada de autobús mas cercana.

Fue un largo viaje el que realizó, casi llegando al condado vecino pero no importó, valía la pena la travesía –estoy en casa- murmuró con sus facciones tranquilas. Dejó caer la mochila al pasto y de ella salieron sus utensilios de jardinería, los mismos que usaba hacia casi seis años. Desde un balcón cercano se asomó su suegra y le dio los buenos días, lucía alegre de verlo. Le regresó el saludo –he venido a ver a mi familia como cada domingo sin falta- dijo tranquilo y su suegra se mostró contenta. Luego de la breve charla, empezó a arrancar la mala hierva y a hablar con las flores que una vez su mujer amó y cuidó con devoción, les hablaba de la misma manera que solía hablarle a ella, contándole como estuvo su semana, preguntándole como estuvo la de ella y su bebé.

Si bien aquello no podría ser considerado normal, para su corazón era un bálsamo perfecto y no importase cuantos años pasaran, no se atrevería a dejar ir aquello que una vez lo hizo feliz.

* * *

Y aqui otro capitulo de esta hermosa historia, Si notaron, no tenia nada que ver con Francis y Arthur, mas bien sobre Ian, este personaje tan amado ppr todas. Hacia mucho tiempo que esperaba subir el capitulo, queria explicar porque este sarcastico pelirrojo despreciaba a las mujeres y como es que enviudo. Su historia me conmueve, es un ser tragico T_T, espero a ustedes tambien les haya conmovido. Y bueno, gracias por los comentarios, espero seguir leyendo mas.

**La proxima actualizacion y el inicio del arco final sera el miercoles 1ro de Agosto**. Hasta entonces ~


	41. Chapter 41

_"De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo."_

* * *

CAPITULO 41

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Arthur y Francis eran pareja oficial. A donde quiera que fuesen, una multitud de personas los miraban y otras mas los señalaban; razones había para ello pero ninguna importante como para dejarse vencer o intimidar.

Al inicio de todo ello, había que admitir que si, se sentían amedrentados, incomodos y hasta acosados con tantas miradas lascivas y curiosas y secreteos pero con el correr de las semanas se dieron cuenta que ese era uno de los tantos precios que tenían que pagar, no solo por haber inmiscuido a mas de una doncella en su desesperada búsqueda del verdadero amor sino también por ser los hijos de dos importantes familias.

Posterior al juicio, algunas chicas llegaban buscándolos pero no por las razones que ellos esperaban sino por las de la venganza, cada una de ellas quería un trocito de aquello que seguramente hubieran obtenido de haberse quedado con ellos respectivamente pero todas se iban a como llegaban: sin nada. Y no era de asombrarse que regresaran con las manos vacías y los ceños fruncidos, no podían siguiera pasar del portón puesto que el personal de ambas familias no dejaban pasar a cualquiera dentro del recinto familiar.

Cabe mencionar que el inicio de esta nueva etapa no fue del todo mágica para ambos. Nunca habían experimentado el verdadero amor de pareja, los obstáculos que estas seguramente enfrentan, los silencios incomodos, las peleas innecesarias, las cenas, desayunos, comidas, las reuniones familiares, de sociedad y sobre todo la intimidad. Todo para ellos era nuevo, era como si hubieran abandonado su viejo mundo y viajado a otro diferente y desconocido. El pasar de "Sr. y Sra." A "suegro y suegra" fue una transición difícil que actualmente no dominan y qué decir de las palabras dulces y los apodos empalagosos, lo mas dulce que se decían uno al otro era "dear" o "chèr" en la intimidad de la soledad, claro esta, ignorando los apodos groseros como "frog" y "cejón" que usaban cuando se enojan uno del otro (lo cual era poco, casi remotamente frecuente).

Y como se había mencionado anteriormente, el tema de la intimidad era muy delicado para ambos, si bien eran un par de expertos, cuando se encontraban frente a frente perdían toda esa experiencia acumulada y se transformaban en un par de primerizos. Sus manos, antes agiles y expertas, frente a su amado se transformaban en temblorosas y torpes. Los besos apasionados no faltaban pero no podríamos decir lo mismo con las caricias. Cada noche era mágica eso si y las risas no faltaban pero a como eso es bueno, la inexperiencia que mostraban en el arte del verdadero amar se veía a plenitud lo cual no sabríamos catalogarlo como bueno o malo.

Y si se han de haber dado cuenta, esta historia sigue y sigue, no hay un final pero si hubo un inicio, ya no existe el "tu" y el "yo" sino un "nosotros" y las situaciones para ambos que antes eran problemáticas y hasta extrañas, ahora se estaban empezando a convertir en algo cotidiano, adhiriéndose a la larga lista que corría tras sus sombras. Pero para no seguir hablando de la transición de la amistad a la pareja formal, lo mejor es adentrarse al mundo donde nuestros protagonistas se encuentran: el mundo real.

Era verano, una tarde para ser exactos y hacía calor, mucho calor. Ambos habían decidido pasar su día libre juntos y acordaron ir al cine, su primer ida al cine desde que formalizaron. Era mucho decir que ambos estaban emocionados incluso aunque fuesen los únicos dos hombres en una sala llena de parejas heterosexuales. La película que verían era catalogada como "la más romántica de este verano" y eso lo decía todo.

Ambos sabían que sus previas citas habían terminado espantosamente y por ello, el temor de echarlo a perder era mayor. Arthur evitó criticar los avances de las próximas películas mientras que Francis se contuvo de cualquier comentario de ligue o albur entre líneas. Los dos lucían tensos y más concentrados en la pantalla que en su acompañante.

La sala se oscureció e inmediatamente las demás parejas hicieron lo suyo. Ambos rubios comían palomitas mientras miraban absortos la trama de la película. Primero comenzaron con una, luego con dos, luego se metían de tres y hubo un momento donde se metían de a puños tras puños. Finalmente, el envase jumbo se terminó y el intermediario entre ambos también. Inmediatamente, a modo de evasión, crearon otro, ahora era el turno del refresco y sus labios se pegaron a las pajillas mientras sus pupilas aun permanecían bajo el control de la gran pantalla.

Succionar y sorber, sorber y succionar, eran realmente hábiles en ello y en no respirar también. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el refresco se había terminado y con ello, el último objeto que los separaba de un inminente final.

Arthur se ajustó el cuello de la camisa color crema que traía, empezaba a sentir calor debido al nerviosismo. Tenía muchas cosas que decir pero también mucho miedo a expresarlas, seguramente Bonnefoy estaba disfrutando de la película y él no permitiría que sus comentarios arruinaran la velada.

Por su parte, Francis se mordía las uñas, era asqueroso pero justificado, moría de ganas de abrazar a su amado inglés, de besarlo, de susurrarle cosas pecaminosas, de tomarlo por lo menos de la mano y verlo sonreír ¡y no podía hacerlo! porque seguramente este se sentiría incomodo de saber que otros posiblemente los estuvieran observando.

Ambos tenían una lucha interna entre el querer hacer algo y el no querer hacerlo por temor a lo que pasara. Y el miedo continúo y continúo hasta que llegó el casi desenlace de la historia. Un gemido ahogado se escuchó a la izquierda, otro mas al sur y risillas traviesas alrededor, era obvio lo que ocurría y sintiéndose incomodos, decidieron dejar de mirar a la pantalla y dedicarse a mirarse mutuamente.

Verdes chocaron contra azules y viceversa, los dos sonrieron apenados y señalaron con la mirada hacia los lados para posteriormente volverse a reír. No había necesidad de palabras, con gestos y miradas era mas que suficiente, ambos podían percibir el ambiente que se suscitaba y se sentían estúpidos al darse cuenta que sus inseguridades les estaban impidiendo disfrutar el divino placer de las caricias y los mimos en el cine.

No esperaron siquiera a que la película terminara, había mucho que hacer ahora que el miedo se había esfumado. Se levantaron de las butacas, se tomaron de las manos y salieron corriendo hacia la salida, no necesitaban repetir los viejos protocolos que tantos problemas les causaron en el pasado. Era una nueva relación, podían vivirla como desearan, no había necesidad del miedo y la vergüenza, tampoco del "'¿Qué pasaría'".

Una ligera lluvia los recibió con los brazos abiertos y ellos no se hicieron del rogar, atrás del complejo cinematográfico, entre pared y pared, en la oscuridad que la lluvia les permitía y escondiéndose entre los inmensos contenedores de basura, dieron rienda suelta a sus verdaderos YO. Sus gemidos llenos de risas y sus risas llenas de gemidos fueron escudados por uno que otro relámpago mientras que papeles y viejas carteleras se convertían en su nido de amor. Solo ellos y las gotas de lluvia eran testigos de la escena.

Al finalizar el día y sin haber recorrido todos los lugares a donde habían planeado ir, regresaron a casa, tomados de la mano y luciendo una gran sonrisa. Una página en el gran manual del amor Bonnefoy-Kirkland se había escrito, una nueva experiencia invaluable para su vida en pareja. Y ahora ya sabían que tantos formalismos y sutilezas no funcionaban con ambos, el ser genuinos era lo mejor para ellos.

* * *

Otra quincena y otro capitulo. Si se dieron cuenta, adelante la fecha de actualizacion y se debe a que estare temporalmente off de todo esto y pues no quiero dejarles sin la actualizacion tampoco. Bueno, a modo de comentario, oficialmente con este capitulo inicia el arco final, estamos a 9 capitulos del final y pues ya veremos a este par efrentandose a cosas que normalemente una pareja "enfrenta(?)". Gracias por sus comentarios de la vez pasada y espero volverlos a recibir.

**Erelbrile:** _perdon por hacerte casi llorar pero asi es la vida, en especial la de Ian (T_T). Ojala este capi te haya parecido bonito, realmente es uno de los que mas me agradan (a parte del de Ian)._

**Proxima actualizacion: Jueves 16 de Agosto._  
_**


	42. Chapter 42

_"La dicha de la vida consiste en tener siempre algo que hacer, alguien a quien amar y alguna cosa que esperar."_

* * *

CAPITULO 42

Viernes en la noche, y nuestra dulce pareja retozaba en la cama del apartamento de Bonnefoy como lo venían haciendo las ultimas tres semanas. Habían tenido una semana muy agitada, entre obras de beneficencias de los que los Bonnefoy eran participes hasta juicios legales sobre marcas y derechos de autor que los Kirkland peleaban sobre artículos casi de antaño. Ninguno de los dos había tenido la oportunidad de dedicarse al menos un mensaje de texto y luego de tanto tiempo y finalizando la semana, al verse, una brisa fresca pegó sobre sus rostros y una gran paz interior les inundó. Se dieron un beso lleno de dulzura, se tomaron de las manos y se preguntaron que cómo estaban.

Un "bien" y "podría estar mejor" se contestaron y sabiendo que tenían todo el fin de semana para ellos, decidieron irse a lo que catalogaban dulcemente como su "cueva de la soledad", su "nido de amor", su "rincón de la paz" entre otras denominaciones. Sólo pasaron a sus respectivas casas a buscar ropa necesaria para el fin de semana y anunciaron que se tomarían un tiempo de calidad en pareja. De camino al apartamento pasaron a un supermercado local y como recién casados, disfrutaron de las compras. Francis cargaba la canasta con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sostenía la de Arthur.

Al llegar al apartamento, guardaron las cosas en la alacena y se dirigieron a la habitación del oji azul. Arthur se quito su saco color crema y Francis se deshizo de la corbata rayada que traía. Se miraron a los ojos, se les notaba cansados pero llenos de felicidad de estar juntos. El oji verde tomo el brazo de su amado entre los suyos y juntos caminaron al baño, se merecían una buena ducha luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Y eso nos trae a la escena donde comenzamos. Ambos adoraban esos momentos en compañía del otro aunque esta fuese limitada, después de todo, nadie dijo que ser hijos de personas importantes fuese fácil. A pesar del cansancio acumulado, las ganas de estar juntos eran mayores. Sus respectivos ojos se peleaban por cerrarse o quedarse abiertos, sus manos de momentos se apretaban mas fuerte y en otras era tan débil y casi imperceptible. Francis recargó su cabeza sobre la de Arthur y este exhaló pausadamente, intentando no molestar al otro. Así eran sus fines de semana juntos, no siempre había sexo pero si tranquilidad y la compañía de la persona que mas les importaba. Momentos así eran los que mas atesoraban, en ese apartamento sólo eran los dos y podían decir, hacer, deshacer y reírse de cualquier cosa.

Llegado el sábado, ninguno deseaba abandonar la cama y se mantenían abrazados hasta casi medio día, momento en el que les ganaba el hambre. Compartían el baño –no porque quisieran ahorrar agua- donde aprovechaban a darse caricias traviesas y saliendo de este, entre juegos y juegos, se ayudaban a vestirse mutuamente. La hora de la comida era igual de excitante, Francis cocinaba, Arthur le pasaba los ingredientes y lo veía cocinar. Comían y platicaban sobr cosa, se reían de chistes malos y hasta léperos, comentaban sus problemas y compartían sus alegrías, podían pasar toda la tarde comiendo y platicando y sentir que no habían pasado mas de cinco minutos.

Al atardecer y con los rayos del sol más tenues de lo normal, decidieron ir a dar una caminata por los alrededores. Se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, antes de cerrar la puerta se besaron fugazmente y al cerrarla, empezaron a bajar las escaleras. En la calle, veían pasar a las demás parejas y una que otra familia que regresaba del parque. Francis suspiraba, le gustaría formar una familia también y Arthur cerraba sus ojos al sentirse impotente, sabían a lo que se atenían, ninguno de los dos podían concebir pero aun así eso no les impedía amarse y desear lo imposible.

Una vez el sol se terminó de ocultar, desviaron su rumbo y se dirigieron al bar donde se conocieron por primera vez. El barman al verlos, los saludo y les preguntó que cómo les iba. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, posteriormente alzaron sus manos que aun permanecían entrelazadas y sonrieron, mostrando sus dientes aperlados. El señor enseguida capto el mensaje y sonrió satisfecho, ambos correspondieron la sonrisa y se sentaron, pidiendo lo de siempre.

Los tres hombres platicaron hasta entrada la noche. El barman no se cansaba de interrogarlos, le gustaba escuchar las peripecias de ambos, los obstáculos que pasaron para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y la formalización. Por momentos no llegó a creer lo que escuchaba y en otras sólo asentía seriamente. Al dar las tres de la mañana y habiendo terminado la historia, ambos compartieron el pago de la cuenta que consistía en una botella de vino tinto y cinco vasos de ron y se marcharon del lugar.

A pesar de ser verano, la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente. Ambos acortaron mas la distancia, intentando compartir el calor corporal. El brazo derecho del oji azul se poso en la cintura del oji verde y viceversa. En esa posición continuaron caminando, ignorando lo demás a su alrededor y platicando sobre lo hermosa que lucia la noche estrellada y de lo que harían a la mañana siguiente. Una vez llegaron a casa, se dirigieron a la habitación y se acostaron, se sentían demasiado agotados a pesar de lo poco que hicieron en ese día.

Con los primeros rayos del sol del domingo que lograron infiltrarse a través de las cortinas blancas, los dos abrieron sus ojos de manera perezosa, aun era temprano y un sabor amargo se hacia presente en sus bocas, sabían a la perfección que en pocas horas su fin de semana de amor terminaría y no volverían a verse sino hasta el siguiente. Sin moverse de la cama, se miraron gentil y dulcemente y se dijeron un "buenos días" acompañado de un "¿dormiste bien?" para posteriormente platicar de los planes que ya tenían apuntados en la agenda.

No había dado medio día cuando el teléfono de Arthur empezó a sonar. Una mueca de disgusto se reflejó en su rostro y abandonando la calidez de la cama, salió a contestarlo, habló entre dientes, una que otra vez maldijo y rápidamente se disculpó, suspiró y colgó. Francis lo miro fijamente, esperando saber quién había sido la persona que había llamado y el otro solo le esquivó la mirada y dijo -me necesitan en casa, la familia tiene una comida con unos clientes y quieren que este ahí-

Al parecer el mágico fin de semana había terminado. Los dos tomaron turno para bañarse y arreglarse. Francis preparó unas tostadas con mermelada y dos tazas de te Earl Grey, cada una acompañada con leche, sirope y vainilla(1) y desayunaron en silencio, estaban demasiado decepcionados de que su fin de semana se acabara tan pronto. En cuanto terminaron el desayuno, los dos abandonaron el apartamento y Francis acompaño a Arthur hasta su casa.

Cuando llegaron, la señora Kirkland los recibió con suma alegría y se disculpó por haberlos interrumpido pero a cambio les prometió darles boletos para el teatro. Al poco rato bajo Ian quien apenas se estaba arreglando y al verlos no fue capaz de disimular una pequeña risilla. La rubia al ver como su hijo mayor luchaba para acomodarse el moño, corrió a ayudarlo mientras le llamaba la atención. Ahora los que no disimularon la risa fueron Francis y Arthur pero rápidamente se callaron al ver los ojos llenos de ira del pelirrojo.

El señor Kirkland salió del despacho que se encontraba al fondo de sala y corrió a saludar a su yerno. Ambos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos y tomaron asiento. Los ojos del Lord se centraron en ambos, taladrándolos con la mirada -¿Qué tal su fin de semana?- preguntó, intentando romper el hielo -¿se divirtieron?-

Los dos asintieron y las facciones del mayor se suavizaron. El chofer irrumpió la escena, avisando que el auto estaba listo. Los señores Kirkland le ofrecieron a Bonnefoy llevarlo a casa y este aceptó gustoso, al menos estaría un rato más con su amado oji esmeralda. Antes de abandonar la casa, los dos aprovecharon el pequeño instante de soledad que les quedaba y como un par de tortolitos se tomaron de las manos por última vez, el oji azul beso la frente del menor y este le regresó el gesto afectuoso besándolo en mejilla.

-¡uno no los puede dejar solos que ya empiezan de empalagosos!- cortó la escena Ian quien había regresado para decirles que se apuraran.

Los dos se sonrojaron porque sabían que era verdad, a veces rallaban en lo dulce. Arthur le pidió a Ian que los dejara solos al menos un minuto mas y este le respondió utilizando la "V" de victoria pero con la palma hacia dentro(2) acompañado de una tremenda carcajada y un irónico –pero a estas alturas es obvio que si-

Arthur se sonrojó hasta las orejas y de inmediato se separó de Francis, corriendo a arremeterse contra su hermano y este al ver la reacción del menor, empezó a reír aun mas –y creo, le di al clavo- mencionó, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Francis no pareció entender la situación, no obstante, tomo a su amado inglés por los hombros y le dijo que ya era hora de partir. Los dos abandonaron la mansión y se subieron al auto donde la familia les esperaba. Los señores Kirkland demandaron saber la razón de su retraso y ambos encogieron los hombros. Ian llamó la atención de sus padres alzando las cejas y señalando a los dos que yacían a su lado al tiempo que sonreía pícaramente. De inmediato el señor y la señora Kirkland entendieron y guardaron silencio. Los dos amantes en ese instante llegaron a sentirse incomodos, el pelirrojo los acababa de delatar.

La limosina continúo avanzando hasta llegar a casa de Bonnefoy donde los padres de este lo esperaban, al parecer tenían una cena de beneficencia al otro lado del país y tenían que partir en un par de horas más. Sin más que decir, se dijeron un adiós mudo y desearon que la semana pasara pronto para volverse a ver.

(1) London Fog: es una combinación de Earl Grey, leche evaporada y jarabe de vainilla aunque tambien puede ser un cocktel que lleva gin y es tipo frappé.

(2) bontips. blogspot 2009/ 04/ cuidado-con-los-gestos. html (solo quitense los espacios) y sabran porque el sonroojo de Arthur y la risa de Ian.

* * *

Otra quincena y otro capitulo. Como ven, estos capitulos estan enfocados en el lado meloso de ambos, claro, como ya no hay enredos ni peleas ni dramas, solo amor y mas amor. Si se dieron cuenta, puse dos anotaciones para situar mejor el contexto de la historia, no siempre lo hago pero senti que era necesario, en especial con la "V" de Ian (siendo sincera, me encanto esa ultima escena). Como siempre, hago el apartado para agradecer a todos y todas su atencion prestada y sobre todo, por los comentarios que me dedican y que me hacen muy pero muy feliz y bueno, como siempre, no se olviden de comentar. Aqui les dejo la respuesta a unos comentarios de la vez pasada:

**Erelbrile:** ¿comentario fail? no creo y si, realmente esos dos se vuelven inexpertos cuando estan juntos, todo es gracias al poderl del amor.

**Lino-Chan:** me alegra saber que mi capitulo especial de Ian te haya hecho entenderle un poco mejor, realmente no es un personaje malvado, solo un alma atormentada.

**Proxima actualizacion: 31 de Agosto.**


	43. Chapter 43

_"Cuando se es madre, nunca se está sola en sus pensamientos. Una madre siempre deber pensar por doble - una vez por ella y otra por su hijo.__"_

* * *

CAPITULO 43

Y como lo había prometido la señora Kirkland hacía unas semanas atrás, ambos recibieron boletos para ir al teatro pero para su infortunio, era una salida en familia. Los dos habían esperado esas entradas con grandes ansias, seria su primera salida al teatro a solas e inclusive habían preparado un itinerario de lo que harían después de que salieran de dicho lugar y que incluía una caminata por el parque que quedaba a unas cuadras adelante, una cena en un restaurant gourmet y beber vino en el departamento de Francis mientras veían el cielo nocturno pero al enterarse de la crueldad del destino, lo único que pudieron hacer fue protestar.

Al parecer la idea de ir al teatro en familia había sido idea de las madres de ambos. Estaban tan felices de que sus hijos se habían convertido en pareja que querían celebrarlo con una de las aficiones que ambas comparten: el teatro. Y así, las dos familias se pusieron sus mejores trajes de gala, compartieron la misma limosina y partieron.

Los rostros de Francis y Arthur no podían mostrarse mas desanimados y los padres de ambos les regañaron por lo mismo, diciéndoles que deberían estar felices de celebrar la salida familiar, Ian por su parte, no borro en todo el trayecto la sonrisa socarrona que surcaba por su rostro. Cuando llegaron al teatro, las dos damas fueron las primeras en bajar, seguidas de sus hijos y al final los señores. Ingresaron de manera calmada y elegante a un salón decorado con flores y candelabros y donde varias familias de la misma posición social que ellos, socializaban y esperaban al anuncio de tomar asiento.

Ian, Francis y Arthur inspeccionaron el salón con la mirada, buscando lugares donde esconderse de las jóvenes solteronas que estaban en busca de un rico incauto para atraparlos en sus redes. Los dos rubios se tomaron de las manos y caminaron a prisa entre la multitud, mezclándose entre ella y evitando a cualquier dama joven. El pelirrojo al verse solo, retrocedió algunos pasos, intentando esconderse entre las sombras pero fue demasiado tarde, algunas chicas ya se habían percatado de su presencia y corrieron al encuentro.

-tu muerte no será en vano- murmuraron los dos rubios al escuchar las voces animadas de las chicas que iban una a una rodeando al pelirrojo. Por su parte, ellos terminaron refugiándose en el segundo piso del salón, en un lugar donde no sobresalían demasiado.

Ahora solos y sin molestias alrededor, los dos se asomaron discretamente desde el pequeño balcón donde se habían refugiado y miraron como sus respectivos padres socializaban de manera abrumadora, no entendiendo de donde sacaron ellos lo arisco y su desinterés hacia las conversaciones banales.

-siento pena por mi cuñado- comentó el francés mientras veía como era acosado por las jóvenes. Arthur por su parte, solo asintió y tomo a su novio de la mano, sacándolo de ahí, no quería que sintiera mas pena por el pelirrojo y terminaran sufriendo el mismo destino que este.

En el piso de abajo, las dos parejas mayores se encontraban con otras dos parejas mas, platicando animadamente sobre temas sociales, los políticos hacia mucho que los habían terminado de digerir. Una de las damas, una mujer castaña de ojos como avellanas, miro con disimulo alrededor del recinto, intentando buscar pistas de la recién formada pareja de rubios pero al no verlos frunció los labios –es una pena que sus hijos no disfruten esta clase de eventos- comentó, cortando por completo el rumbo de la platica que se había formado –estoy muy segura que a estas alturas ya se hubiesen conseguido una digna concubina- puntualizó.

La señora Bonnefoy y la señora Kirkland dieron un respingo y sus facciones se tensaron, al parecer esa mujer había tocado un punto sensible en ellas, no obstante, retomaron con gran calma la compostura y solo se limitaron a sonreír –temo decir que nuestros hijos ya no necesitan mas de esta clase de eventos, acaban de formalizar- dijo la señora Kirkland mientras sonreía, mostrando sus aperlados dientes -¿no es verdad mi estimada madmoiselle Bonnefoy?-

La francesa solo sintió un pequeño codazo por parte de su amiga y recobrándose del despiste, asintió y empezó a reír de manera elegante –por supuesto, nuestro pequeño Francis formalizó una relación con Arthur y debo decir que estamos mas que encantadas por ello, ¿Quién iba a decir que terminarían así?-

La otra pareja al escuchar eso, alzaron sus cejas, a pesar que se encontraban en la era moderna, no era tan común escuchar sobre parejas homosexuales dentro de sus círculos sociales pero eso no los desmotivó de seguir la conversación. Por otro lado, la castaña solo hizo un mohín de molestia, no se esperaba esa respuesta y menos al haber iniciado la conversación solo para proponerles una cita con sus hijas –ya veo, es una pena para ambas familias- dijo con un tono lleno de pésame –la posibilidad de tener nietos que sigan con la tradición familiar se hizo nula- comentó con malicia.

Los señores Kirkland y Bonnefoy no lo habían pensado de esa forma, ni siquiera habían tenido el atrevimiento de pensarlo, estaban tan felices del emparejamiento de su hijos que aquello paso a convertirse en un segundo plano y no habiendo nada que decir, los cuatro adultos sonrieron apenadamente y se retiraron, buscando refugio en un lugar un poco mas privado donde nadie los viera comportarse de manera frágil.

En una esquina de la gran sala de estar, los cuatro se sentaron en unos sillones colocados estratégicamente para ello y se miraron los unos a los otros, esperando a ver quien era el primero en comentar la desastrosa situación de la que se acababan de dar cuenta. La señora Bonnefoy fue la primera, rompiendo en llanto, ya se había percatado de la seriedad del asunto –nunca tendré nietecitos- dijo entre lágrimas mientras su esposo la abrazaba. La señora Kirkland le siguió con el mismo gesto –Arthur era nuestra única esperanza de nietos y ¡ya no los tendremos!-

Las dos damas lloraban desconsoladas mientras sus esposos solo se miraban el uno al otro y miraban a sus esposas. Pronto, el señor Bonnefoy decidió hablar por ambos –damas, damas, sé que están dolidas, nosotros nos sentimos de la misma forma pero no podemos hacer nada en contra de los deseos de nuestros pequeños mas que velar por su felicidad- las intentó convencer y estas empezaban a picar el anzuelo –además recuerden que no es el fin del mundo, aun podemos cederles nuestros bienes a ellos y ellos podrían hacerlo a un representante digno de la familia-

-además ¿acaso no han pensado en como se han de sentir ellos?- inquirió el señor Kirkland –imaginen, ellos siempre han proclamado que quieren hacer una familia con la persona que mas aman, no importase lo que ocurriese. Ellos son jóvenes y nos faltan muchas décadas de vida, estoy seguro que hallaran una forma de darnos descendientes-

Ambas damas dejaron de llorar y sus ojos opacos se llenaron de luz –tienes razón my darling- dijo la rubia, abrazando a su marido –además nosotras somos jóvenes y podemos engendrar aun mas hijos ¿no es verdad?- dijo de manera coqueta.

A la señora Bonnefoy le agradó la idea, hacia mucho que ella y su marido no intentaban darle un hermanito o hermanita a Francis –lady Kirlkand esta en lo cierto, es mas, podemos empezar a partir de esta noche- sugirió.

Pese a que esa no era la idea inicial, los dos hombres aceptaron, con tal de darles gusto a sus hermosas esposas además, no les desagradaba la idea de regresar a la época donde eran jóvenes alocados queriendo aparearse como conejos. De inmediato un visible sonrojo atravesó el rostro de ambos y las señoras lo tomaron como un "trato hecho" por parte de ambos.

Un joven en esmoquin salió desde la puerta del segundo piso y anunció que la función estaba pronta a comenzar, que fueran tomando lugares. Los presentes dejaron a un lado las conversaciones y se fueron hacia la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta. Las dos parejas buscaron con la mirada a sus hijos; el primero en aparecer fue Ian quien se encontraba sumergido en un mar de jovencitas agraciadas y de buen ver mientras que a los últimos en encontrar fueron a Arthur y Francis quienes esperaban de pie en la puerta.

Ahora reunidas las dos familias, se acomodaron en uno de los palcos que habían reservado y el cual tenia excelente vista. Desde ahí presenciaron con gran fascinación la obra hasta que esta termino. Cuando salieron, un buen sabor de boca recorría la boca de todos, realmente había valido la pena ir a presenciar dicho espectáculo y notando que la noche aun era joven, decidieron irse a cenar a un restaurant español.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, ambas damas vieron los cariños disimulados que se hacían sus respectivos hijos y como los ojos de estos brillaban tan fuerte como la luna misma y de inmediato empezaron a sentirse avergonzadas de si mismas por haber sido unas viles interesadas; sonrieron apenadas, como si hubieran hecho algo malo y tomaron las manos de sus respectivos esposos, lo habían decidido, si el destino y la vida misma así lo deseaban, entonces se desharían de la idea de tener descendencia por parte de ellos.

Los señores Bonnefoy y Kirkland al sentir las manos de sus esposas apretarse entre las suyas, se dieron cuenta que ellas habían entendido, dejarían de preocuparse por el futuro de sus hijos y de ahora en adelante velarían por la felicidad de estos, no importase lo que ocurriese. Felices por aquella resolución, regresaron aquel apretón, de forma suave pero firme.

El señor Kirkland se agacho y poso sus labios en los oídos de su rubia esposa –si gustas, esta noche podemos intentar darle un hermanito a Ian y Arthur- propuso y de inmediato la dama empezó a reír, estando de acuerdo con la idea pero ahora no por desear a alguien que continúe el legado de ambos, sino por el hecho de querer que un nuevo miembro de la familia se sienta feliz por la vida que sus hermanos han decidido llevar.

Al terminar la cena, Arthur y Francis se despidieron de sus padres, objetando que querían pasar un tiempo a solas. Ahora las dos parejas e Ian se habían quedado solas y sin más que hacer, dejaron que el chofer los llevara de regreso a casa.

Por su parte, los dos rubios pasaron a un bar cercano, compraron la primer botella de vino que vieron y tomaron un taxi a casa, solo deseaban terminar con broche de oro la velada que después de todo no fue tan desastrosa. Al llegar al apartamento, los dos se deshicieron de la formalidad de sus trajes, abrieron de par en par la puerta que daba al pequeño balcón y colocaron en medio de este una diminuta mesita con dos sillas que daban la cara hacia afuera. Abrieron la botella de vino, se sirvieron un sorbo y dejaron que sus ojos admiraran la infinidad de estrellas que cubrían el cielo nocturno.

-deberíamos salir mas en familia- dijo Arthur con una leve sonrisa.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió Francis antes de dar otro sorbo.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra ya que estas sobraban y hasta cierto punto, desentonaban con el espectáculo que se encontraban viendo.

* * *

Primero que nada, una disculpa muy enorme, no pude actualizar sino hasta ahora, la razon: tramites escolares. Respecto al capitulo, solo deseaba mostrar ese lado paterno de la historia y bueno, espero haya cumplido mi cometido. Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios y espero seguir contando con ellos. A continuacion, respondere a alguno de ellos:

**Erelbrile**: de nada, me agrada colocar informacion extra. Respecto a la pregunta, la respuesta es SI y NO. Arthur es abogado, trabaja en la compañia de su padre, se encarga de las demandas de derechos de autor y patentes. Francis es chef y playboy, no trabaja pero cuando se lo piden sus padres, va a representarlos en los eventos sociales. Respecto a la otra pregunta, en el siguiente capitulo posiblemente se resuelva.

**Proxima actualizacion: Viernes 28 de Agosto.**


	44. Chapter 44

_"Son nuestras decisiones las que muestran lo que podemos llegar a ser. Mucho más que nuestras propias habilidades."_

* * *

CAPITULO 44

Habían pasado dos meses desde la ida al teatro y tanto Francis como Arthur se extrañaban por el comportamiento de sus respectivos padres. Era como ver a un par de jovencitos enamorados que se comunicaban a través de palabras melosas, acariciándose a toda hora, enviándose flores y saliendo a cenar. Ver actuar a sus madres como jovencitas coquetas era abrumador pero no demasiado en comparación con la galantería excesiva que mostraban sus padres. Y aquello no solo se quedaba ahí, por las noches incluso podían jurar que una familia de gorilas vivían en la habitación de sus padres puesto que los gritos, las exclamaciones y demás, se podían escuchar con suma claridad.

Los primeros días fueron fáciles de soportar, claro, quitando el sentimiento de incomodidad que existía por las mañanas pero a la semana, ya deseaban que sus padres acabasen con eso; era como una tortura de la cual no se sentían merecedores. Ian fue el primero en abandonar la casa con el pretexto de un viaje de negocios y tras un breve insulto y una que otra mirada de odio, abandonó a Arthur a su suerte.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- cuestionó el Francés quien estaba pasando por lo mismo.

El oji verde se encogió de hombros, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo apaciguar la calentura de sus padres –supongo que dejarlos que sigan su curso- comentó, conteniendo los suspiros que deseaban salir por sus labios.

Francis se mordió la lengua y prefirió usar sus dedos como peine para acomodarse uno que otro cabello rebelde –mejor platícame que hiciste en la semana mon amour- propuso, prefería escuchar de trabajo que retomar el tema de sus padres.

Arthur movió sus pupilas del centro hacia la izquierda y de la izquierda hacia arriba, en un intento de acomodar en pocas palabras todo lo que realizó –lo de siempre, encargarme de los asuntos legales de la familia aunque …- dudó en decirlo, seria como retomar el tema del que ambos deseaban escapar –debido a las nuevas ocupaciones de mi padre y el repentino viaje de negocios de Ian, he tenido que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia-

-interesante- se limitó a decir el otro, no hallando palabras para continuar la conversación.

De la nada, un silencio profundo e incomodo los acompañó. Kirkland miro a su pareja y al ver su poca intención de continuar la conversación, suspiró -¿acaso no quieres decirme que hiciste en la semana?- le cuestionó.

El oji azul negó con la cabeza –simplemente no tengo nada que compartir- admitió –al contrario de ti, lo único que tengo que hacer es mantener las relaciones publicas de la familia, lo demás lo ven los empleados de mon père-

Kirkland no entendió porque su padre no le encomendaba el manejo de los negocios familiares aunque sospecóo que tenia que ver porque su novio no había estudiado algo en relación a ellos –Francis- pronunció, dudando en continuar.

-¿que?- preguntó el otro, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el oji verde.

-eres…un mantenido- dijo en tono de duda y timidez, temiendo que el otro lo tomara a mal y terminaran en una pelea.

-por supuesto- recalcó Francis con gran orgullo, no teniendo ni una pizca de vergüenza en ello –no hay razones para las que tenga que trabajar, disfruto siendo un playboy de tiempo completo- aseveró con una sonrisa santurrona.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Kirkland se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar eso ultimo -¿a qué te refieres con playboy de tiempo completo Darling?- le interrogó, no escondiendo los celos tras sus palabras.

La sonrisa socarrona de Francis se desvaneció por completo cuando vio en que lio se había metido –era un decir mon chèri, no hagas caso a mis desvaríos- intentó convencer al otro –sabes que eres el único para mi- añadió con nerviosismo.

Arthur suspiró, ya lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente –te creo- dijo, meneando su mano derecha –pero regresando al punto ¿no has deseado por una vez en la vida tener méritos propios?- le cuestionó y Francis solo cerró sus ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-cocinar es algo que se me da con naturalidad, por lo mismo decidí ser chef- se explicó –no he tenido ambición alguna en toda mi vida mas que el estar alado de la persona que amo-

Fue inevitable para Kirkland no sentir decepción y su rostro no se negó en mostrarlo, su novio era un haragán hecho y derecho y por más que intentara convencerse de lo contrario, no podía. Suspiró sobre actuadamente, cerrando sus ojos por inercia y se repitió un mantra que consistía en "no seas controlador, déjalo ser", no obstante, sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron lo que intentaba no pronunciar –deberías pensar mas en el futuro, deberías buscarte un trabajo, deberías pensar con la cabeza, deberías…-

-¡Basta!- cortó el francés, alzando la voz de sobre manera, irrumpiendo de tajo los "deberías" de su pareja –sé que debería de hacer muchas cosas pero esta en mi hacerlas o no, no tienes derecho ni poder en mi para darme sermones- contra atacó.

Viendo el rumbo de la conversación, el oji jade asintió –tienes razón, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer- contestó, encarándolo de frente antes de marcharse -ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer-

Luego de aquella breve discusión, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra nuevamente y dejaron que las cosas continuaran su rumbo durante los días siguientes. De inmediato los padres de ambos sospecharon que algo andaba mal, intuyendo que habían tenido una pelea –¡la primera pelea de pareja!- y a pesar que intentaron actuar disimuladamente, se acercaron con gran velocidad a sus hijos, interrogándolos de manera poco sutil sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Los primeros en actuar fueron los Bonnefoy, apresando a su hijo en el despacho de la familia -¿tú y Arthur están peleados?- preguntó su madre, no pudiendo disimular una risita traviesa de solo imaginarse la razón tras ello.

-Non- respondió sinceramente el francés –él tiene mucho trabajo últimamente y no deseo molestarlo-

-pero ¿están enojados el uno con el otro?- insistió su padre.

Francis se masajeó la sien –lo estábamos, mas yo…- admitió, sintiendo de inmediato como los labios de sus padres se curvaban de sobre manera –el empezó a decirme lo que debería de hacer y a mi no me gusta que me controlen- se defendió.

-hijo, Arthur no es tan controlador como piensas que es, así es su naturaleza, así es su familia- se explico su padre mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro –lo que habrá dicho seguramente es porque desea tu bien, le preocupa la clase de vida que llevas, desea que te superes, sabe que tu puedes hacer algo mejor que esto-

Las palabras de su padre y el recuerdo de la conversación con Kirkland dio vueltas por su mente, tal ves ambos tenían razón y ya era hora de que intentara valerse por si solo. Se mordió el labio inferior, lastimándoselo en el proceso –père… mère… yo...- guardó silencio, ¿Qué podría decirles en este momento? -…tengo que pensarlo- atinó a decir, huyendo del despacho.

* * *

Ese Francis, ¡huyendo asi como asi!. ¿Que hara de su vida? solo el lo sabe; esperemos sea algo bueno, ustedes ¿que opinan?. Por cierto, me dio gracia lo que dijo el papa de Francis sobre Arthur "no es tan controlador como piensas que es" jajajaja, practicamente el señor admite que lo es pero no tanto... En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y por leerme, tambien por la paciencia de mis actualizaciones tan fuera de tiempo y bueno, he pensado en ello porque los viernes regresaron a ser el dia mas ajetreado de mi semana asi que al parecer cambiare las actualizaciones a sabado asi que...

**la proxima actualizacion sera: ****Sabado 13 de Octubre.**

Hasta entonces y no olviden comentar.


	45. Chapter 45

_"Cuando quieres algo, tienes que colaborar, porque las oportunidades que se te presentan son las que son y ellas te llevaran a la felicidad."_

* * *

CAPITULO 45

Los señores Bonnefoy sonrieron satisfechos, la espinita que clavó Arthur en Francis había surtido efecto y ellos terminaron por enterrarla aun mas profundo, solo esperaban que su hijo se diera cuenta de lo que podía hacer.

Mientras tanto, Francis se encontraba vagando por la ciudad, sintiendo una gran indecisión y confusión en su interior, posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, se preguntaba que haría de su vida y empezaba a desear hacer algo de provecho y no depender del titulo de sus padres pero ¿a que podría dedicarse?, sabia que no habían muchas cosas en las que destacaba ni mucho menos una que despertara en el una extrema pasión.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron a un pequeño restaurant familiar cerca de la zona restaurantera. En el, un pequeño letrero de "se busca cocinero" adornaba la puerta de entrada. Por alguna razón, dicho cartel le llamó la atención y fijándose con mas detalle, el lugar daba la impresión que gozo de gran fama durante su época de oro aunque actualmente no se podría decir lo mismo. Francis se la pensó dos veces antes de tomar el cartel pero confiaba en la intuición de su cuerpo y las coincidencias que lo hicieron caer ahí así que, armándose de valor, entró al local y pidió el trabajo.

Una pareja de ancianos y dos señores ya canosos y seguramente cincuentones le recibieron; de inmediato una cálida sensación lo invadió, era como si lo hubieran estado esperando única y solamente a él –vine por el empleo, eso si aun esta vigente- comentó, sonriendo algo apenado, era la primera vez en su vida que pedía trabajo.

La señora, una anciana de casi ochenta si no es que mas, se acercó cojeando hacia él y le entregó un delantal – nos has caído como un regalo del cielo jovencito, toma el mandil y ve a la cocina- le indicó.

El rubio tomo entre sus manos el mandil y lo ajustó a su silueta –merci- dijo y caminó a prisa hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina. Una vez dentro, empezó rápidamente a familiarizarse con el entorno, haciendo amistad con los otros dos chefs encargados, moviéndose como si hubiese trabajado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Cocinar había sido algo que siempre se le dio con gran naturalidad y el estar en la cocina le resultaba como una terapia relajante; siempre había algo para preparar, ya fuese una sopa crema hasta un elaborado filete mingón. Al finalizar el día, con el sol ya oculto y la luna saliendo, Francis se percató que su trabajo había terminado.

-aquí tiene su paga jovencito, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda- dijo el anciano dueño, otorgándole un sobre con dinero al chico.

-No, ustedes han sido de mucha ayuda para mi- contradijo, ese lugar le había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos y a darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer de ahora en adelante – y de hecho, hay algo que me gustaría proponerles-

-¿proponernos?- preguntó la anciana, acercándose a ellos con paso cojeante.

Francis asintió –me gustaría comprarles el restaurant- dijo de la manera mas sutil posible.

-pero jovencito, este lugar vale mas de lo que usted piensa- intentó detenerlo el anciano pero el francés se negaba a escuchar.

-dígame una cantidad- ordenó impaciente.

La pareja junto con los otros dos chefs se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a discutir mientras que Francis empezaba a sacar cuentas mentales de cuanto le pedirían pero estaba seguro que arriba de los ciento cincuenta mil euros. En cuanto terminaron de discutir entre ellos, los dos ancianos se acercaron a él y lo miraron –trescientos mil euros-

Por un instante la respiración del francés se detuvo, no esperaba que le pidieran tanto por el lugar pero eso no lo detendría –necesitare un tiempo para juntarlo pero es un trato- anunció, sabiendo que tendría que hacer muchos sacrificios para conseguir dicha cantidad y habiendo cerrado trato, se retiro del lugar.

En cuanto puso un pie en la acera, corrió hacia la inmobiliaria mas cercana –deseo vender mi departamento- le dijo a la encargada y de inmediato empezó a darle detalles de donde se encontraba ubicado. La joven tecleó un par de palabras en la computadora y saco una cantidad aproximada del valor de la propiedad del francés.

-su departamento tiene un valor neto de trescientos mil euros pero quitándole la comisión del quince por ciento que cobramos e impuestos, seria un total de doscientos cincuenta y cinco mil euros-

Era todo o nada y Francis accedió –es un trato, pónganlo a la venta lo más pronto que puedan- pidió y firmando una serie de papeles, se despidió del único refugio propio que le quedaba pero sabía que era un sacrificio para su porvenir.

Ahora solo le restaba juntar aproximadamente cincuenta mil euros y en el banco solo le quedaban cuarenta mil euros, no sabía como juntar el resto. Derrotado y sin tener idea de cómo juntar lo demás, regresó al restaurant donde la pareja de ancianos lo esperaba.

-¿y bien?- demandó saber el anciano, mirando expectante al rubio.

Francis suspiró y le enseño los papeles donde confirmaba que su departamento estaba en proceso de ser vendido y el valor neto que recibiría por este -es todo lo que pude juntar- dijo en tono pesimista, no dándose el espacio para explicar que tenia un extra en el banco.

Los dos ancianos sonrieron -no coma ansias joven, le esperaremos hasta que junte la cantidad, no es que la quisiéramos de la noche a la mañana- aseveró el señor –tómese su tiempo, además puede pagarnos el resto con trabajo, hasta entonces le esperaremos-

Los ánimos perdidos le regresaron y se sintió feliz -¡acepto!- dijo sin dudarlo y estrechó la mano de ambos –trabajare duro para poder conseguir la cantidad restante-

Satisfechos, los dos ancianos le dijeron que lo verían al día siguiente a primera hora para iniciar oficialmente su nuevo empleo como chef en lo que seria su futuro restaurant. Sintiéndose agradecido, se despidió de ambos y caminó hacia la parada de autobuses mas cercana, tenia que darle las buenas nuevas a Arthur, la persona que lo había hecho pensar en lo que realmente quería hacer de su vida.

Mientras tanto, en la puerta de la mansión Bonnefoy, Arthur tocaba el timbre, esperando ser recibido por su amado francés. La puerta se abrió y los ojos llenos de expectación de este también -¿qué desea?- pronunció una voz masculina a la que reconoció como la del mayordomo de la familia. Sus ojos se achicaron y la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios se torció.

-¿se encuentran los señores de la casa?- demandó saber, ignorando si estos se encontraban.

El mayordomo asintió –pase, tome asiento. Iré a anunciarlo- comentó, retirándose del lugar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la pareja bajara casi corriendo las escaleras, los dos lucían preocupados, aunque no pareciera, ya pasaban de las diez de la noche. La señora Bonnefoy corrió a abrazar a su yerno –¡Arthur! ¡Arthur- aulló llena de desesperación –mon bébé Francis no ha regresado a casa-

A pesar de estar sorprendido por la noticia, Arthur se mostró tranquilo, no quería intensificar la desesperación que seguramente la dama se encontraba sintiendo -¿no sabe a donde fue? Seguramente se fue a quedar al apartamento o tal ves el autobús en el que viene va muy lento- le aseguró en un vano intento de calmarla.

De pronto, su celular empezó a vibrar. Con su mano disponible lo saco de su bolcillo para ver quien osaba importunarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el número pertenecía a su pareja -¡Francis!- exclamó y de inmediato puso el altavoz.

Los padres de este guardaron silencio y contuvieron la respiración a petición de Kirkland. Por su parte, el oji verde caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y temió que por un instante su pareja dijera algo vergonzoso en la línea.

-mon chèri, eres un ruidoso- le reclamó pero luego guardo silencio –seguramente todavía estas molesto conmigo debido a aquella vez pero… lo he estado pensando y tenías razón, ya era momento que buscara algo que hacer con mi vida y por eso yo….-

Los tres adultos miraron expectante el teléfono celular y aguardaron a que Francis continuara.

-he vendido mi apartamento, mi equipo fotográfico y sacado todos mis ahorros del banco para comprar un restaurant. Sé que es una exageración y hasta drástico pero creo que es lo correcto si deseo empezar de lleno con esto-

Los padres de Francis sonrieron satisfechos por la decisión de este y haciendo un gesto con la mano, le indicaron a Arthur que le quitara el altavoz al celular –estamos orgullosos- dijeron en voz baja y se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a ambos hablar a solas, tenían mucho que discutir sobre el por venir.

Kirkland quitó al altavoz del teléfono y esperó a que los padres de su pareja abandonaran la habitación. Una vez se sintió libre de publico, sonrió como pocas veces lo hace –no hay razones para que este enojado contigo Darling- le aclaró antes de continuar con lo que pensaba decir –sabes que si necesitas ayuda, en mi tendrás un gran apoyo-

Francis asintió –sígueme soportando, es lo único que te pido- dijo con gran cariño.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna después de eso, solo colgaron y cerraron sus ojos, sonriendo aun mas de lo que ya lo estaban. Sabían que aquella decisión aunque poco significativa, era un paso para su independencia personal y un reto mas como pareja.

* * *

Otra quincena, otro capitulo. ¿Que les parecio? Por fin Francis empieza a tomar las riendas de su vida y eso es hermoso, ya no mas playboy, ahora sera su propio jefe. Respecto a la ultima escena, se me hizo muy tierna, esos dos derraman miel cuando estan solos. Cambiando de tema, gracias por sus comentarios, aqui dejo la respuesta a algunos de ellos:

**LeiaScissorhands:** me alegra saber que sigues la historia, en efecto, tiene el año, casi dos años ya. Espero continues siguiendo la historia y prometo no defraudarte ni a ti ni a mis lectoras con los ultimos capitulos que le seguiran :).

**Erelbrile:** bueno, Arthur intento ser "discreto" con su aseveracion pero si, Francis es un mantenido y bueno, este capitulo responde a tu propuesta.

**Lino-Chan:** gracias por comprender mi punto de vista y me alegra saber que continues leyendome :D.

**Proxima actualizacion: sabado 27 de Octubre.**


	46. Chapter 46

_"Tuve que besar a muchas ranas antes de encontrar mi príncipe azul."_

* * *

CAPITULO 46

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo había pasado y para bien. Francis trabajó arduamente, por las tardes hasta la madrugada en el negocio de los ancianos y por las mañanas siendo el lacayo (en secreto) de Ian, quien lo mandaba a sacar copias, a archivar documentos, a atender llamadas, a rebajarse y decirle "lo que usted ordene gran amo y señor", todo con tal de obtener el dinero faltante para comprar el restaurante y con el fruto de todos esos esfuerzos, logró pagar la cantidad acordada y a pesar de no querer aceptar la ayuda de sus padres, no negó la de su amado inglés quien le ayudó en la remodelación y ambientación del mismo. Al poco tiempo, se hizo de renombre y de tres y media brillantes estrellas doradas.

Por otro lado, la relación de ambos iba viento en popa, es mas, esa precisa noche se encontraban celebrando su primer aniversario, algo simbólico e importante para ambos, cosa que nunca imaginaron llegar a celebrar y por lo mismo, era una fecha que querían remembrar por el resto de sus vidas.

La familia de ambos podía sentir un aire lleno de romanticismo emanando de ambos, tal cual como una fragancia propia de ellos. Sus madres los envidiaban, sus padres los celebraban e Ian les expresaba lo repugnante que eran las vibras de ambos. Por su parte, ellos solo olían el dulce olor del amor en el aire, sentían el palpitar emocionado de sus corazones y escuchaban la hermosa melodía casi angelical que sonaba cada vez que el otro pronunciaba su nombre.

A pesar de no querer ser como las parejas convencionales, los dos rubios decidieron tener una velada romántica. Esa noche Arthur se puso su mejor traje, uno verde oscuro que hacia resaltar la belleza de sus ojos y se colocó su colonia favorita, una que solo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Francis en contraste, se vistió menos formal, solo unos pantalones negros con delgadas y tenues rayas blancas -algo chic según él- y una camisa blanca manga larga que figuraba en estilo a las usadas siglos atrás, complementado con un coqueto listón amarrado perezosamente en su bien peinado y ondulado cabello .

Marcando las nueve, un brillante mercedes Benz color plata se estacionó frente a la puerta de la mansión Kirkland y de este bajó el francés con un ramo enorme decorado con rosas blancas y rojas, lirios, listones y piedras swarosky. El inglés quien ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta se sorprendió por el detalle –no soy chica para que me des eso- argumentó con molesta fingida –pero porque es nuestro aniversario las acepto- agregó, arrebatándole el ramo de las manos, aspirando la dulce fragancia de las flores, admirando el detalle de las piedras alrededor de ellas.

Luego de aquel breve momento, los dos subieron al mercedes y se dirigieron al restaurant del francés, ahí les esperaba una cena de lo más inolvidable –según el oji azul-. Francis hizo tiempo y llevó a su amado cejón por toda la ciudad, de este a oeste y de norte a sur. Para amenizar el ambiente, pusieron algo de música clásica de tonos lentos pero no letárgicos. Las luces de la ciudad tintineaban, compitiendo con las estrellas del cielo nocturno y la luna alumbraba mas que de costumbre, mostrándose redonda como una pelota pero igual o más hermosa que una venus de milo. El ambiente en si era mágico, perfecto para celebrar su aniversario.

Al llegar al restaurante, ambos se bajaron del auto y se metieron al local que había sido cerrado especialmente para la ocasión, solo estaría el inglés y su amado. Al entrar, el aroma a pétalos de rosa y el sonido de violines les recibió. Las luces del lugar eran tenues pero podía apreciarse con claridad un pequeño camino tapizado en pétalos rojos que acababa en una pequeña mesa redonda decorada por un largo mantel blanco, un par de velas y un florero rebosante en margaritas, tulipanes y narcisos. Francis se tomo en serio lo del romanticismo y no escatimo en nada para hacer de la velada la más inolvidable y romántica para ambos.

Si el ramo le había encantado, la decoración del lugar lo terminó por enamorar. Arthur sujetó la mano de su pareja y posó sus ojos en el rostro de este, dejando ver a través de estos lo contento que se sentía. El francés sonrió complacido y tomó la mano de su amado entre las suyas y acercando la mano de este a sus labios, posó un firme pero tierno beso en el dorso de esta –ven, toma asiento- le indicó, guiándolo a través del camino de pétalos.

Mientras Kirkland contemplaba la decoración e iluminación, Bonnefoy servía los platos preparados especialmente por él. Cuando terminó, se sentó frente al otro –bon appetit- dijo, anunciando que era hora de comer. Cada quien tomó sus cubiertos y comieron con parsimonia. La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno y sin darse cuenta, ya habían terminado el postre, ahora solo disfrutaban de una copa de vino, ideal para bajar la comida.

-no imagine vernos así- dijo Arthur, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Francis bajo su copa y sonrió –ni yo pero aquí henos aquí, disfrutando de una hermosa velada y un buen vino-

Los dos rieron y volvieron a colocar la copa sobre sus labios. Mientras bebían, posaron sus ojos sobre el otro, transmitiendo anhelo, deseo, pasión a través de ellos. Kirkland apartó por fin la copa de su boca y la hizo a un lado, prácticamente arrojándola -pongámosle mas diversión a esto- sugirió y Bonnefoy entendió la indirecta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojaron el uno contra el otro, comiéndose a besos, dándose de tirones en el proceso.

El ambiente era el propicio y la necesidad del otro el estimulante perfecto. Dejaron atrás los vestigios de formalismo y se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra de pétalos; se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y los sentimientos. El oji azul bromeó sobre la situación, comentando que parecía escena de película porno y el oji verde de inmediato hecho una carcajada.

De repente, la puerta del restaurant se abrió, dejando pasar las luces de neón que iluminaban la calle y tras esta, apareció la figura de un hombre de mediana edad, se trataba de Frank, el ayudante de cocina del francés –señor Bonnefoy, vine a limpiar como me pi….- cortó la oración al encontrarse de frente con su jefe en brazos de la pareja de este.

Francis rápidamente se apartó de inglés y se puso de pie, disculpándose con su empleado, había olvidado por completo que le había pedido el favor de limpiar el restaurante por él. En medio de todo el caos y la pena, Kirkland supo al fin que se sentía ser encontrado en una posición comprometedora y comprendió entonces que había recibido una cucharada de su propio chocolate. A como pudieron, los dos rubios se reacomodaron la ropa, terminaron de beber lo que quedaba del vino y se despidieron de Frank, saliendo de forma incomoda del local.

Ya afuera del restaurante, Bonnefoy volteó a ver a Kirkland y alzó sus hombros para volverlos a bajar posteriormente. Ya no había más planes para esa noche y el que había surgido acababa de arruinárseles. El oji verde suspiró -¿ahora quó hacemos?- preguntó al ver que el otro no decía nada.

-propón algo tu- le incitó y el inglés se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando que harían ahora. No tardó mucho en idear un nuevo plan y arrebatándole las llaves al otro, lo obligó a meterse al auto.

Condujó a través de la ciudad, pasando por sitios ya conocidos por ambos. De poco a poco, se fueron alejando de las zonas iluminadas y los edificios altos. Casas mas sencillas empezaron a aparecer en el paisaje, las luces se hacían más tenues y las estrellas brillaban con mas fuerza. El oji azul pronto se preguntó a donde se dirigían, prácticamente estaban en las afueras de la ciudad y solo podía divisar arboles y mas arboles.

El auto se internó a través de un camino de terracería. Dentro, los dos brincaban de un lado al otro producto de lo inestable de la carretera. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos y kilómetros a través del pedrerío y los baches, llegaron a una especie de bosque. Los dos bajaron del auto, adoloridos y algo mareados por el continúo movimiento, Arthur tomó la mano de su pareja y dándole de jalones, lo llevó colina a bajo.

Debido a la oscuridad de la noche, dieron de tropezones, cayendo de bruces al pasto pero eso no los desanimo y rieron, se sentían como dos niños pequeños jugando a los exploradores. El oji verde se puso de pie enseguida y obligó al otro a hacerlo –estamos cerca, ven- insistió. Los dos continuaron corriendo hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un lago –es aquí- anuncio por fin, soltando la mano de su pareja.

Francis contempló el paisaje, admirando como las copas de los arboles y la luna se reflejaban de sobre manera en la cristalina agua. Sin pesarlo dos veces, empezaron a desvestirse y brincaron al agua. A pesar de estar fría, ignoraron el ardor y su piel erizada y se dedicaron a disfrutar del pequeño paraíso.

-Atrápame si puedes- reto el francés a su pareja, nadando hacia unas rocas que se erigían por encima del agua. El inglés no necesitó que se lo dijeran y empezó a hacer grandes brazadas, intentando alcanzar a su pareja. En todo el lugar, solo se podían escuchar las risas y el chapoteo del agua, el ambiente que se había creado si bien no era romántico, era ameno y lleno de felicidad para ambos.

-¡te tengo!- grito el oji verde, rodeando con sus brazos el torso y espalda de su amado. Por su parte, Francis quien respiraba agitado, poso su frente sobre la del otro, sonriendo al sentir su cercanía y calidez y le deposito un suave beso en los labios. Las manos de Kirkland dejaron la espalda de su amante y se adhirieron a su cuello en un intento de profundizar más el beso.

El francés acercó su cuerpo al otro y colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Kirkland. Una juguetona nube pasó frente la luna, tapando el espectáculo por varios minutos y cuando permitió que la luz regresase, el oji verde ya se encontraba contra las rocas y su amante sobre él, ambos besándose con ternura, con pasión, con emoción.

Con la yema de sus dedos recorrían cada milímetro de piel, dejando marcas a su paso. Sus cuerpos se encontraban en sincronía y sus mentes nubladas por la pasión. Los besos dejaron de ser dulces y pasaron a estar habidos de amor y deseo. La necesidad del otro empezaba a imperar, obligándolos a pegar sus cuerpos, rozar sus pieles, friccionarse mutuamente. Las yemas de sus dedos dejaron de ser suficientes, cediendo sus lugares a las palmas que recorrían mas distancia, que tocaban mas piel, que marcaban mas territorio en el cuerpo del otro y con aquella escena, finalizaban lo que fue su primer aniversario, con un momento intimo y dulce para ambos.

* * *

Awww ¡que hermoso! ese par es lindo y justamente en este capitulo celebraron su aniversario. Es increible para ellos ya haya pasado un año y sabemos que les faltan muchos años mas. Ya solo faltan 4 capitulos mas para el final pero les comento que los ultimos 2 capitulos son largos, en especial el ultimo. Espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y mil disculpas si esperaban leer algo lemon pero lo siento, no le entro a eso :(. No olviden comentar y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Perdon por no actualizar ayer :(.

**Proxima actualizacion: Sabado 10 de Noviembre.**


	47. Chapter 47

_"Nunca dejes pasar una oportunidad que te haga feliz a tí, aunque a los demás no les guste."_

* * *

CAPITULO 47

Había pasado una semana desde que ambos celebraron su primer aniversario (un día que jamás olvidaran) y ahora se encontraban con la ardua misión de encontrar un apartamento. La razón de ello se vio al día siguiente de su celebración, ya que al verse sin lugar donde ir a continuar la fiesta, no tuvieron de otra que regresar a sus respectivas casas donde sus familiares les veían con ojos llenos de sospecha y sonrisas picaronas. Fue inevitable no sonrojarse y sentirse perseguidos el resto de ese día y en el transcurso de la semana.

Francis dedicaba las mañanas a buscar un apartamento agradable, lindo, espacioso y que estuviera cerca de los trabajos de ambos. Arthur por su parte, pasaba sus tardes revisando páginas de internet, inmobiliarias y anuncios de periódicos, buscando el sitio perfecto para vivir.

Como si fuese un pacto, no pronunciaban palabra alguna sobre la búsqueda frente a sus padres, no querían que se entrometieran en algo tan personal para ambos. Se cuidaban el uno al otro de decir siquiera una pista o indirecta y procuraban hacer la investigación pertinente fuera de sus hogares y trabajos.

Llegado el momento y con varias opciones en mano, los dos arreglaron citas con las agencias inmobiliarias e hicieron un apartado en sus apretadas agendas para poder ir juntos a ver su futuro apartamento.

El primer apartamento que visitaron se encontraba cerca de la zona comercial, era pequeño y cálido, se encontraba en un quinto piso y tenia un amplio balcón que daba de frente a la calle. A Francis le pareció chic, muy al contrario de Arthur que pronto empezó a enumerar las incomodidades y desventajas que logró percibir. El vendedor, un señor ya entrados a sus cuarentas les ofreció unos minutos de privacidad para que pudieran ver por ellos mismos el resto del lugar.

Sin dudarlo, el francés fue directo hacia la cocina y de inmediato se mostro decepcionado, era integral pero con artefactos viejos además de pequeña. El inglés corrió hacia las habitaciones y contempló las dimensiones y la posición de las ventanas; de inmediato se sintió decepcionado, ninguna de las dos habitaciones tenía ventanas. Decepcionados, se dirigieron al baño, un lugar que era importante para ambos ya que parte de su intimidad se desarrollaba ahí y de inmediato se toparon que era minúsculo, no entraban los dos ni haciéndose anoréxicos.

-descartado- sentenció Arthur y su pareja asintió. Cuando regresó el vendedor, los dos agradecieron el tiempo que les dedicó y se marcharon, era hora de ver la segunda opción del día.

El segundo apartamento se encontraba muy cerca de la zona residencial, un lugar cálido y no muy ruidoso, a ambos pareció convencerles aquello y miraron la fachada. Lucia moderno, con grandes ventanales, de aspecto minimalista y con seguridad privada. Dentro del apartamento un nuevo vendedor les atendió, este era un poco más viejo que el anterior pero menos amable. No les dejo solos ni un segundo y les decía casi mecánicamente las ventajas y desventajas del lugar.

A los dos les agradó el lugar, era amplio, seguro, bien ubicado, la cocina se veía bien equipada y los cuartos llenos de iluminación; estaban a punto de preguntar por el precio cuando escucharon una serie de balazos y gritos.

-¿eso es normal?- preguntó Francis con un tono lleno de pavor y el vendedor asintió, explicando que el edificio de departamentos pertenecía a una familia de mafiosos. Espantados al imaginarse sus días en dicho lugar, decidieron declinar las ofertas que les hicieron y abandonaron a prisa el lugar, temiendo ser las próximas victimas.

La tercera opción se encontraba cerca de la segunda, solo tenían que caminar unas seis cuadras. Durante el camino empezaron a lamentarse por su incapacidad de encontrar apartamentos decentes y sin querer echarse la culpa el uno al otro, decidieron tonarse de las manos y desear que el próximo sitio fuese mejor que los anteriores. Para su mala suerte, el tercero fue el peor de todos. Era un apartamento elegante pero demasiado caro para el lugar en el que se encontraba situado además de que al francés le provocaba escalofríos la atmosfera.

Resignados a que no encontrarían apartamento, abandonaron la búsqueda y se sumieron en un mar de auto comparecencia. Se sentían decaídos de solo pensar que llevaban un año de relación y aun no empezaban a vivir juntos. No concebían la idea de alquilar una habitación de hotel solo para tener intimidad. Les torturaba imaginarse decirse "adiós" y volver a casa de sus padres luego de haber pasado un día juntos.

Se dirigieron la mirada, chocando sus ojos, permitiendo expresar a través de ellos lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Los dos suspiraron y un semblante derrotista apareció en sus rostros, al parecer se estaban dando por vencidos en la búsqueda del apartamento ideal.

-creo que tendremos que ir ahorrando para pagar la habitación del hotel- dijo el inglés mientras enumeraba con sus manos los posibles lugares a donde podían ir a pasar la noche.

Francis asintió –y no olvides que siempre tendremos que cargar con una maleta de viaje- agregó –no podemos llegar con la misma ropa del día anterior luego de haber pasado la noche juntos-.

Los dos iban tan sumergidos en sus planes para turnarse los pagos de los hoteles y las excusas que darían en sus casas que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al centro de la zona residencial, un lugar lleno de edificios departamentales habitados en su mayoría por familias y parejas de recién casados.

Cuando vinieron a darse cuenta, se hallaban de pie frente a uno de los tantos edificios departamentales de la zona. La fachada de este se veía clásica, decorado con cantera en colores blancos y grises, las ventanas ovaladas y con balcones semi circulares de piedra. Al admirarlo, cayeron perdidamente enamorados del sitio, algo así era lo que ambos estaban buscando pero no sabían si habían apartamentos en renta.

Temerosos a ser echados por la fuerza, se dirigieron a la portería que se encontraba un poco más al fondo del primer piso y tocaron la puerta del vigilante. De ella salió un hombre de sesenta años, ya canoso y algo cojo -¿Qué desean jovencitos?- preguntó curioso ya que nunca los había visto en dicho lugar.

-a-ap-apartamentos- tartamudeó el francés.

-¿hay alguno en renta?- añadió el inglés.

El vigilante cerro tras de si la puerta de la caseta y saco un manojo de llaves que tintineaban frente al temblor de las manos de este –síganme- les ordenó y empezó a cojear hacia el elevador, el único toque moderno hasta ahora.

Llegaron al ultimo piso, en este solo habían dos apartamentos, al parecer los mas grandes del lugar. El sexagenario los guio al segundo cuya puerta marcaba el número treinta y ocho y con las llaves, abrió la puerta. Una suave y dulce brisa les pego de frente mientras la luz tan intensa les cegaba.

Se adentraron al apartamento y lo primero que vieron fue el recibidor, algo amplio y bien iluminado; a un lado podían apreciar el balcón que si bien se veían algo pequeño y clásico por fuera, por dentro era todo lo contrario y al otro lado del recibidor, una pequeña chimenea hecha de piedras.

Una pequeña pared dividía el recibidor de la cocina. A Francis le brillaron los ojos, era un sueño verla, completamente equipada. Y que decir cuando fueron a ver las habitaciones, todas perfectamente iluminadas y espaciosas. El cuarto principal era el doble de las anteriores, tan grande que podía entrar una cama King size sin problema alguno y quedaba espacio de sobra, los closets grandes y llenos de divisiones, incluso había un baño privado con una espaciosa bañera donde fácilmente cabían hasta tres personas, incluso podían jurar que eso no era una bañera sino un jacuzzi.

Aparte de aquel baño, se encontraba otro para las visitas pero igualmente equipado. En pocas palabras, la casa era perfecta, con un exterior clásico y un interior que hacia gala perfecta de la combinación entre clásico y moderno. Tanto Francis como Arthur sintieron la necesidad de demandar el precio aunque a juzgar por el lugar, parecía ser algo caro, casi tan caro como la ultima que fueron a ver.

-¿c-cuál es el precio?- preguntó el ingles, preparándose para experimentar la decepción que sentiría al saber el precio de tan maravilloso lugar.

-mil cien euros mensuales mas pago de servicios mancomunados- respondió.

No tardaron en sospechar que algo extraño ocurría ahí ya que un apartamento de esa índole costaba al menos dos mil euros al mes. Mil cosas pasaron por sus cabezas, desde que el lugar estaba encantado hasta que en el edificio habitaba una red de narcotraficantes.

-sé que es sospechoso pero les aseguro que no hay nada de malo, aunque no me crean, lo clásico ya no es tan espectacular frente a los edificios tan modernos que hay alrededor de la zona y los propietarios prefieren darlos baratos y tener ganancias a permitir que el edificio se derrumbe pieza por pieza- explicó mientras cerraba la puerta.

No del todo convencidos, los dos miraron una última vez la puerta con el número treinta y ocho, amaban el lugar, les había robado el corazón y en el rato que estuvieron ahí, no encontraron nada de malo con el lugar. No sabiendo si se iban a arrepentir de la decisión que iban a tomar, abrieron la boca y dijeron "lo rentamos". El vigilante se mostró feliz y les pidió que les acompañara a la caseta para llamar a los dueños y preparar el contrato.

De regreso a casa, los dos iban felices al saber que en unas semanas abandonarían el nido familiar para empezar a vivir como pareja. Entrelazaron sus dedos y empezaron a compartir ideas de cómo decorar el que seria su futuro cálido y dulce hogar. Claro, también empezaron a pensar cómo darían la noticia a sus familias.

* * *

Hasta que por fin ese par se decide a conseguirse un apartamento ¡ya lo necesitaban!. Espero no les haya parecido aburrido el capitulo pero siento que necesitamos leerlo porque es parte de la interaccion de ambos, son los pasos que se atreven a dar para ser una pareja independiente y es curioso porque si nos regresamos al inicio, nos damos cuenta lo diferentes que eran en comparacion con ahora. El amor cambia y para muestra un boton. Cambiando de tema, solo faltan 3 capitulos :S. Y bueno, gracias por sus comentarios, por ellos es que me doy cuenta que este fanfic no esta muerto y que aun hay personas interesadas en el, eso me motiva para llegar al final y enserio, les estoy agradecida. Espero no dejen de comentar :).

**Erelbrile:** no le pegues a Don Frank, el solo cumplia ordenes T_T. Increible que haya pasado un año ya y Arthur siga de tsundere.

**naho-chan-23:** no siempre recibo comentarios tan largos y el tuyo me alaga muchisimo. A pesar de tus lecturas inconstantes, lograste alcanzar a leer hasta el capitulo actual y eso es un gran logro :). Sinceramente, al igual que tu, solia ser una super usuk y, al igual que tu, decidi darle una oportunidad al FRUK y estoy agradecida con "cronicas de un amor desafortunado (no recuerdo bien si ese era el titulo)" porque me mostro lo dramatico, romantico y hermoso de este par y por muchos factores externos, decidi por escribir un FRUK, mi primero de hecho y es este que estas leyendo. Sobre lo de historias sin lemon, soy partidiaria a que una relacion no se basa 100% en el sexo y quise con esto mostrar que con el romance y las escenas calidas, cualquier historia puede llegar a ser de calidad. Esperemos que asi como tu, hayan mas chicas que le den la oportunidad a esta pareja :). Estoy muy agradecida.

**Lino-Chan:** a mi tambien me da gusto por esos dos :). Ojala y sigan madurando.

**Proxima actualizacion: 23 de Noviembre**


	48. Chapter 48

_"Dolor es amar a una persona y no poder estar con ella."_

* * *

CAPITULO 48

Por increíble que parezca, ya habían transcurrido seis meses desde que el inglés y el francés se habían mudado a su nuevo hogar. Al principio, sus padres lloraron, patalearon e hicieron tremendo berrinche, en especial sus madres quienes no deseaban separarse de sus hijos tan pronto (o sea, ¡ya están en sus veintes!) .Ian ofreció una fiesta y felicitó a su hermano, argumento estar por primera vez orgulloso de él aunque Arthur no se trago ninguna de las palabras tan dulces que este dijo.

Las primeras semanas dedicaron a decorar su hogar, al estar ya amueblado, no fue complicado aunque eso si, deseaban darle un toque mas de ellos así que cambiaron las posiciones de ciertos muebles y agregaron una que otra pintura moderna de su agrado . También pintaron las paredes, elegir el color no fue fácil ya que Kirkland deseaba usar colores oscuros mientras que Bonnefoy deseaba usar colores pasteles.

Una que otra vez discutieron por quién sacaba la basura o quién lavaba la ropa pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose a tal punto que sobraban explicaciones. Debido a sus ajetreadas vidas, el hacerse amigos de los vecinos aun les costaba trabajo, en especial porque solo había dos departamentos en el piso donde se encontraban, es decir, el de ellos y otro más.

Pero yéndonos a algo mas actual y olvidándonos de las aventuras y desventuras de ese par durante el proceso de adaptación a su nuevo nidito de amor, retomemos el punto de esta historia y que comienza con Francis.

El rubio de cabellos semi ondulados se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas mesas privadas de su restaurant; se encontraba pensando y suspirando, hacía un par de días atrás su amado inglés había empezado a actuar extraño. Enumeró con sus dedos las veces que esquivó sus besos, las veces que lo hizo a un lado, las veces que actuaba nervioso cuando le preguntaba que dónde había estado y siempre daba con la misma conclusión: Arthur le estaba siendo infiel.

Pero para colmo de males, lo amaba tanto que deseaba que esa no fuese la resolución verdadera. Deseaba estar equivocado, deseaba haber supuesto mal, deseaba tantas cosas y no era capaz de enfrentarlo o siquiera seguirlo y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Se sentía mal por todo ello y no había nadie que pudiera entenderlo.

Por su parte, Kirkland se encontraba en su oficina, suspiraba y se maldecía por lo mal que últimamente se portaba con Bonnefoy pero no era su culpa. De un tiempo para la fecha, el amor que sentía por él se había intensificado tanto, al grado que siquiera sentir el ligero rose de su aliento, lo hacia estremecerse de sobremanera y para ser sinceros, no estaba preparado para el despliegue de emociones que nacían desde la punta de su cabello hasta sus células.

Y se sentía mal por ello porque quería con todo su corazón corresponderle a sus besos, a sus caricias, a sus palabras llenas de amor pero en cambio, ese amor enfermizo y loco que había brotado en él, no lo dejaban hacerlo. Necesitaba ayuda y con desesperación.

De pronto, recordó a uno de sus compañeros de oficina, un tal Patrick, el abogado de recursos humanos, el del cubículo seis, ese sujeto de cabello castaño entrado en sus treinta, felizmente casado y con dos hijas en su haber, seguramente él podría ayudarle a superar su problema y regresar a ser feliz junto a su amado francés.

No lo dudó mucho y fue corriendo a buscarlo -¡necesito que me ayudes!- le ordenó, aun se veía agitado por haber recorrido la prudente distancia. La gruesa ceja de Patrick se arqueó y apenas iba a preguntar en qué era necesario, cuando la voz sofocada de su compañero lo calló –oriéntame en mi relación de pareja-

Los labios del abogado de recursos humanos se arquearon y con un gesto, le indicó al otro que terminara de entrar y tomara asiento -¿exactamente sobre qué deseas ayuda?- le interrogó curioso.

Arthur se removió en su asiento pero no bacilo en expresar lo que quería –de un tiempo para acá, soy más sensible a los cariños que mi pareja me hace- dijo, no estando seguro si lo entendería el otro.

-¿te refieres a que incluso si te susurra, te excitas?- preguntó el otro un poco mas directo.

El inglés asintió avergonzado –y siento que eso esta haciendo que me distancie de él- admitió.

Patrick se rascó la barbilla en señal de estar analizando la situación y luego de unos segundos, se inclinó hacia el rubio –¿tienes libre el viernes?- preguntó a lo que el otro instantáneamente asintió –en ese caso, saliendo del trabajo vamos a ir a un lugar que te ayudaró a resolver tu problema- anunció.

-¿y a dónde es eso?- preguntó el otro curioso.

-a mi casa, con mi esposa- respondió de forma casual y sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios –estará encantada de tenerte para la cena- agregó.

No habiendo más por discutir, cada quien abandonó la oficina y marcharon de regreso a casa donde seguramente sus parejas los esperaban, ya era la hora de la salida. Como sabia que Francis seguramente se encontraba en el restaurant, decidió pasar a visitarlo, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía trabajar y le encantaba verlo como se movía de manera exquisita y hasta sensual a través de los pasillos de la cocina.

Al llegar al restaurant, uno de los meseros lo recibió y lo dirigió a la oficina del dueño, un cuarto pequeño compuesto por un escritorio, dos sillas bien mullidas y tapizado con fotografías del personal y la familia del francés. El oji verde aguardó la llegada de su amado, mientras tanto, admiraba las fotografías, muchas de ellas eran nuevas, en especial esa que habían tomado sus padres cuando estaban en el proceso de pintar la casa. Ante el recuerdo, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-¡Arthur, mon amour!- exclamó el francés al verlo y de inmediato la tranquilidad que poseía el inglés se desapareció, regresando a ese modo lleno de timidez.

Un beso en cada mejilla le fue otorgado a modo de disculpas por la espera mientras sentía como su corazón ardía por el solo contacto con el oji azul –tenia ganas de verte- pronunció, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba con cada palabra.

Francis lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el cuerpo del menor tiritaba -¿tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó, deseaba ir a tomar un trago o platicar fuera de casa.

-n-no pero me s-siento cansado- mintió, sintiéndose culpable por ello y alejándose de los brazos del otro, caminó hacia la puerta, mirando al de cabellos semi ondulados por ultima vez –por favor, no llegues tan tarde a casa- dijo, antes de retirarse.

El francés lo miro irse, no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amorcito cejón, ese actuar frio y distante no le iba y empezaba a darle mala espina. Se rasco la barbilla y cerró sus ojos, al parecer si le estaba siendo infiel.

* * *

A dos episodios para el inevitable final. A mi parecer, este capitulo estuvo muy flojito, esperaba algo de accion pero es el preludio para lo que vendra y les aseguro que los proximos 2 capitulos seran extensos, no de 20 paginas pero al menos si mayor a 3 :). Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bueno, espero seguir contando con ellos.

**Proxima actualizacion: viernes 7 de Diciembre.**


	49. Chapter 49

_"Que gris amanecer, mi alma esta triste, porque perdió a su amor."_

* * *

CAPITULO 49

La mañana siguiente, el inglés se despertó antes que sonara la alarma y la desactivó, no deseaba despertar al otro. Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama, evitando que su piel rozara la del francés y caminó de puntitas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se arregló en silencio y se preparó una taza de te. Tomo sus cosas y se fue. En el camino, sacó su celular y miró la fecha, era viernes y hoy si todo salía bien, resolvería su problema y todo regresaría a ser fabuloso entre él y su amado oji azul.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento, Francis se encontraba mirando al techo, hacía un rato que se había despertado, lo había hecho pocos minutos después que su pareja pero prefirió fingir que seguía durmiendo debido al inexplicable temor que sentía a la reacción del otro. Estiró su mano y tomo su celular, marcando enseguida al número de su chef principal, le avisaría que no llegaría a trabajar debido a "causas de fuerza mayor" o como el diría, un día de espionaje.

La mañana transcurrió sin problema alguno en la oficina, Arthur acomodaba algunos papeles, hacía unas llamadas, de vez en cuando se levantaba de su asiento y se estiraba y rara pero rara vez revisaba su teléfono en busca de algún mensaje o llamada pérfida de Francis. No había mucho que hacer en ese día, prácticamente ya era fin de semana. Miró el reloj de pared de su oficina y calculó las horas que faltaban para que terminara el día laboral, solo era menos de una.

Pasado el tiempo, Patrick se asomó por su oficina, se veía muy contento –Janice preparó sopa crema de pistache para la cena- comentó, al parecer era su platillo favorito. Arthur intentó sonreír ante la idea del menú que le esperaba y se levantó del sillón, tomando en el transcurso su saco y maletín.

El recorrido a la casa de Patrick fue tranquilo, no es como si fuese la primera vez que iba a ese lugar, de hecho era como la tercera, las primeras dos fueron por trabajo pero esta última era personal. A llegar, las hijas de su compañero los recibieron, estaban felices de tener un invitado para cenar.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, Janice se asomó por la cocina, anunciando que en unos minutos estaría la cena. Los dos mientras se dirigieron a la sala y aguardaron a ser llamados. El inglés tomo entre sus manos el diario y empezó a hojearlo, deteniéndose en uno de los artículos, se trataba de una reseña del restaurant del francés.

-¿no es ese el restaurant de tu pareja?- preguntó curioso el peli castaño y de inmediato el rubio asintió –se ve muy chic- comentó.

La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, con conversaciones triviales y risas. Por un momento el oji esmeralda olvido sus preocupaciones con respecto al francés e incluso deseó en silencio el poder tener una familia tan hermosa cono la de Patrick.

Una vez terminada la cena, el castaño se llevó a las niñas a dar una vuelta, dejando solos a su esposa y a Arthur. Ella estaba enterada de la situación, su esposo se la había comentado y aceptó ayudar en lo que pudiera. Ambos se sentaron en el desayunador de la cocina, uno frente al otro, cada quien sosteniendo una taza de té de jazmín, esperando el momento a que cualquiera de los dos hablase.

-estoy enterada de tu problema- habló primero ella, pronunciando cada palabra en tono sereno y pausado mientras sus cejas se suavizaban –realmente no es algo de lo que debas temer, al contrario- agregó, sorbiendo un poco del té.

Las cejas del ingles se levantaron -¿Por qué me pasa esto?- preguntó –quiero saber-

Janice colocó la taza sobre el platito de porcelana y volvió a sonreír –eso que te sucede es una respuesta natural de tu organismo- se explicó – el amor que sientes hacia esa persona se ha hecho tan fuerte que tu cuerpo empieza a resentirlo, no es tan malo como suena, simplemente es algo que todos enfrentan en un momento de la relación, puede que a los primeros días o incluso a los años de esta-

Arthur no parecía comprender del todo la explicación que estaba escuchando y ella rápidamente lo intuyó. Los dos guardaron silencio, él porque no sabía que decir y ella porque buscaba una forma más clara y simple de explicar todo lo que había dicho.

De pronto, los ojos miel de ella se iluminaron -¿le amas?- preguntó y el otro asintió -¿mucho?- volvió a preguntar y el otro volvió a asentir; una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de la dama –entonces ¿Por qué te asusta ese sentimiento?- le preguntó –todo lo que sientes es tu amor por él en estado puro, algo así como un embarazo salvo que lo tuyo podría ser psicológico- le explicó –en vez de negarlo, acéptalo, que no te de pena, exprésale lo que sientes, no te lo guardes- le aconsejó. El inglés solo asintió perplejo, preguntándose porqué el amor era tan complicado y sobre todo, la psiquis humana.

Mientras tanto, a un par de casas de distancia, Francis esperaba a su pareja. No se explicaba por qué este había abordado el auto de uno de los empleados de la oficina ni tampoco se explicaba qué se encontraba haciendo en la casa de este. Realmente no se explicaba nada, solo se limitaba a observar y seguir en silencio a su pareja, necesitaba esclarecer el porqué del comportamiento de este.

Luego de verlos salir de la casa, tomo un taxi y le pidió al taxista que los siguiera con cautela. Recorrieron prácticamente media ciudad siguiéndolos. Al ver el patrón que seguían, intuyó que ese sujeto dejaría a su pareja en el estacionamiento de la oficina y anticipándose a ello, le pidió al taxista detenerse y se bajo, no sin antes pagar y empezó a caminar a prisa, aun tenía la esperanza de comprobar que todo lo que pensaba de Arthur era una gran mentira. Cuando llegó a la esquina, se escondió tras ella y miró lo que acontecía en el auto.

Por otro lado, dentro del auto, Arthur le daba las gracias a Patrick, la platica que tuvo con su esposa mas o menos le ayudó y confiaba poder enfrentar a sus sentimientos desbordados. Sabiendo que los viernes era el día mas ajetreado para el francés, el inglés decidió tomárselo con calma, era probable que su pareja regresara entrada la noche y con eso en mente, empezó a platicar con el castaño sobre temas triviales que parecía ser del agrado de ambos.

Desde lejos, Francis se mordía las uñas, su amado inglés se comportaba demasiado "cariñoso" con ese desconocido a su parecer. No le agradaba como se reían ni que estuvieran encerrados en ese auto, tampoco le agradaba como SU Arthur le daba un codazo suave ni que el otro le respondiera de la misma forma pero no podía hacer nada sino seria descubierto, así que aguantándose los celos, continúo contemplando a esos dos.

Al final, luego de casi una hora encerrado en ese auto, el inglés decidió que era tiempo de retirarse. Agradeció nuevamente a su compañero y colocó su mano sobre el seguro del cinturón de seguridad, apretando el dispositivo para poderse retirarlo pero para su mala suerte, nunca se escucho el "click" y extrañado, volvió a insistir.

Patrick se percató de ello y se quitó el suyo para poderse inclinar y ayudar a destrabar el seguro. El rubio insistió en hacerlo el mismo, sonriendo de forma apenada y sonrojándose en el proceso. Entre los dos forcejeaban por destrabar aquella cosa pero parecía no querer ceder.

El francés veía impactado lo que ocurría en ese auto, desde su ángulo todo parecía verse morboso y sexual. No creía realmente lo que veía, ¡su pareja realmente le estaba siendo infiel!. Sus pupilas azules se encontraban dilatadas y su corazón crujía de solo presenciar eso.

Finalmente el cinturón se destrabo, liberando al rubio. Patrick se levantó, su rostro sonrojado debido al esfuerzo contrastaba con su cabello desarreglado. Arthur se mostraba apenado y a como pudo, salió del auto mientras agradecía la ayuda. Luego de ello, los dos se despidieron, el auto arrancó y el rubio se quedó solo en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Sabiendo que tenia tiempo de sobra antes que Francis llegara a casa, empezó a planear con que lo sorprendería. Se giro para emprender camino a casa y antes que pudiera dar un paso, se encontró de frente con el francés, el rostro de este reflejaba una profunda tristeza y decepción -¡Francis!- exclamó feliz de verle pero el otro ni se inmutó.

-¿desde hace cuanto?- demandó saber el oji azul, su semblante era serio al igual que su tono de voz.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó confuso Arthur.

Francis se paso la mano por el cabello, acomodándoselo –de entre todas las personas ¿Por qué tu?- dijo al aire, seguido de un parloteo entre dientes en su idioma natal. Uno que otro insulto broto de sus labios mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado al otro.

Arthur no comprendía que pasaba –Francis ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, ignorante de la situación -¿te ocurre algo?-

Los pasos de este se detuvieron en seco y dirigió su mirada a su pareja -¡claro que me ocurre algo Kirkland!- exclamó exaltado, pronunciando el apellido de este, cosa que rara vez hacia –no sabia por qué evitabas mis besos, mis caricias y mis abrazos… tenía mis sospechas pero no quise hacer caso, realmente no quise pero… merde!- sonrió de forma amarga y se llevó la mano a la frente en un vano intento de ocultar las lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar de sus ojos -¿acaso tu amor por mi es tan poco que decidiste tener una aventura?- preguntó, evitando mirar al otro a los ojos.

El inglés quedó mudo ante la aseveración del francés, él nunca osaría serle infiel y menos ahora que había descubierto que su amor hacia él se había intensificado hasta el infinito. Intentó acercarse al otro en un vano intento de abrazarle pero fue repelido de forma grosera.

-olvídate de mi Kirkland que yo intentare hacer lo mismo- sentenció el oji azul, declarando así el final de lo que había sido una maravillosa relación. Ninguno de los dos dijo mas, el de cabellos ondulados se retiró del lugar fingiendo frialdad cuando por dentro se sentía morir mientras que el rubio, apenas y pudo asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Pasaron un par de semanas desde aquel fatídico día. Luego de esa noche, ninguno volvió al departamento, el solo hecho de pensar en volver les provocaba un gran dolor y malestares profundos.

Esa noche, Kirkland regresó a su casa con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y se encerró en su habitación. Sus padres se preocuparon pero no dijeron palabra alguna, en cambio, Ian adivinó la razón por la que su hermano estaba así, realmente no tuvo que meditarlo mucho, sabía que era culpa de ese francesito y molesto por ello, exclamó varias maldiciones que fueron rápidamente calladas por su madre.

Bonnefoy en cambio, no regresó a casa de sus padres esa noche, en vez de eso, fue al restaurant y se encerró en su oficina, aventando contra la pared o al cesto de basura las fotografías que conservaba de ambos. Ordenó a uno de sus empleados una copa y una botella de vino rojo y deseo que con ello, todos sus problemas se esfumaran.

Los días posteriores a ello, fueron igual de dolorosos. Arthur dejó de asistir a trabajar, auto confinándose a su habitación, llorando como magdalena día y noche y Francis se convirtió en obseso del trabajo, no abandonándolo solo más que para irse a cambiar a casa de sus padres.

Al inicio, las familias de ambos imaginaban que solo se trataba de una pelea de enamorados pero conforme pasaban los días, se percataron que aquello no era una simple pelea y temiendo lo peor, intentaron hablar con sus hijos pero ninguno accedió a decir palabra alguna, se habían encerrado en su mundo de autocompasión y dolor.

Ian intentó por todos los medios de hablar con su hermano. Al menos tres veces al día iba a hablarle a través de la puerta, preguntarle qué le había pasado, decirle que si quería, podía ir a golpear a Bonnefoy en su nombre pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta: un profundo silencio interrumpido por el hipar de este.

Y remontándonos a la actualidad, nos encontramos en la habitación del inglés, un lugar que solo conserva los vestigios de la pulcritud puesto que ahora esta tapizado por pañuelos, una innumerable cantidad de ellos. Hecho un novillo sobre su propia cama, lloraba amargamente al tiempo que sostenía una foto de ambos entre sus brazos, estrujándola de forma protectora al tiempo que repetía un mantra casi inaudible que consistía en "Francis" y "fue mi culpa".

Él se culpaba por el hecho de no haber sido sincero respecto a su sentir, se culpaba de haber buscado ayuda a espaldas de este, se culpaba por no haber correspondido a todas esas muestras de afecto que el francés le proporcionaba pero de lo que mas se culpaba es por no haber hecho algo para aclararle el malentendido, por no haberle detenido ese día, por no haber corrido a su lado y abrazarlo de tal forma que no pudiera moverse. Se lamentaba no haber hecho nada y en cambio, solo haberse quedado de pie viendo como la persona a la que posiblemente mas amaba en todo el universo se iba de su lado.

Sabia que le había hecho daño pero no encontraba el valor para irse a disculpar. En su mente aparecían mil escenarios diferentes y todos con el mismo final: ser echado a patadas por el francés.

Aun con su tristeza impregnada en la piel y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se giró y miró el calendario, de inmediato se acordó, era día de pagar la renta o en su caso, de desalojar el departamento pues ya no tenia caso seguirlo pagando si ninguno de los dos iba a habitarlo. Pese a su estado y sus sentimientos, se levantó de la cama, se limpió los residuos de lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas y salió de su habitación, él personalmente iba a recoger los fragmentos de su vida pasada y negándose a las peticiones de su familia de ayudarle con ello, caminó hacia la parada de autobuses y tomó el autobús de la ruta mas larga a su ex–departamento, solo quería prolongar aun mas lo inevitable.

En otra parte, para ser exactos, en el restaurant de Francis, este se encontraba trabajando en una nueva receta, con esta seria su decimo quinta que inventaba y deseaba que fuese perfecta para el deleite de sus comensales. De pronto, el molesto ruido de su celular lo interrumpió y sabiendo que este no dejaría de sonar a menos que lo desbloqueara, dejo a un lado lo que hacia y caminó hacia su oficina para ver de que se trataba.

Al desbloquearlo, un mensaje salto de la pantalla, era de los arrendatarios, recordándole que era día de pagar la renta. Sabiendo que ya no era necesario pagarla, decidió ir por sus pertenencias –saldré un rato- avisó a su chef principal y el rostro de todos sus empleados prácticamente se iluminó, hacía mucho que su jefe no salía del negocio.

Sin deseos de pisar ese apartamento, caminó sin prisa, no valía la pena tomar autobús para ahorrarse quince minutos de viaje, prefería extender su agonía unos cuarenta minutos mas. Al llegar al que era su hogar, observó el número treinta y ocho en la puerta, comprobando que realmente ya había llegado. Saco sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Todo lucia tal cual lo habían dejado ese día, aun se podía ver en el lavabo la taza de té que había usado el inglés, las revistas sobre la mesita, varios recibos y las flores ahora marchitas que colgaban cerca de la ventana. Fue inevitable no suspirar, ese lugar le causaba una mezcla de nostalgia y dolor.

Caminó hacia el cuarto que compartía con su ex y noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta pero decidió atribuirlo a que seguramente no la cerro bien ese último día que habitó dicho lugar. La empujó para terminar de abrirla y tras ella, la figura de Kirkland apareció de espaldas a él, sentado en el suelo abrazando la camisa que había usado el día previo al rompimiento, se le podía escuchar sollozar y murmurar cosas inentendibles.

Intentó dar un paso atrás, volver a dejar la puerta entre cerrada, huir de ahí y no regresar pero en vez de eso, sus pies se detuvieron en seco, el oji esmeralda había percibido su presencia, volteándose, dejando ver esos ojos hinchados y rojos, esas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, esas mejillas ruborosas bañadas en lágrimas, ese cabello mas despeinado de lo normal, ese cuerpo descompuesto a causa del dolor. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma tan penosa y casi de inmediato quiso irlo a abrazar, a besar, a reconfortarlo con las palabras dulces que solía decirle pero se contuvo, aun estaba enojado por la "aventura" que este había tenido con ese sujeto.

Arthur al ver a su ex, se puso inmediatamente de pie, a pesar de que le dolía todo lo que pasaba, una pequeña sonrisa intentó formarse en sus labios pero no lo logró. En ese momento solo podía sentir lo agridulce del momento.

Los dos se miraron por un largo rato, esperando a que el otro abandonara el lugar pero parecía que ninguno estaría dispuesto a hacerlo. El inglés se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa, quería mostrarle que era fuerte y decidió al menos pedirle disculpas al otro por lo tonto que había sido aunque sabía que eso no resolvería nada.

-fui un tonto- admitió y el francés arqueó su ceja –hice cosas que te lastimaron y lo lamento mucho, todo esto me lo merezco-

Francis asintió mas no hablo porque sabia que si lo hacia, terminaría echándole en cara mas de una cosa al pobre infeliz y prefirió continuar escuchando las disculpas de este.

-sé que una disculpa no es suficiente ni tampoco cambiara lo nuestro pero es lo único que puedo hacer- finalizó, esperando al menos que el otro al menos dijera que las aceptaba.

-hay algo mas que puedes hacer- añadió el de cabellos semi ondulados y los ojos del inglés brillaron ante tal afirmación –desaparece de mi vida, no vuelvas a mostrarte frente a mi en lo que me queda de vida- le ordenó con gran desdén.

A pesar de lo crueles que fueron las palabras de Bonnefoy, Kirkland mantuvo la compostura, evitando derramar lágrima alguna, la pequeña esperanza que tenia de que las cosas se arreglarían, murió enseguida y el orgullo que había estado en eterno letargo, despertó. No se rebajaría al mismo nivel que el francés pero tampoco dejaría las cosas tal y como están.

-bien, si eso es lo que deseas, que así sea- le encaró, mostrando todo ese orgullo que la familia Kirkland poseía. Caminó hacia la salida, golpeando el hombro del otro contra el suyo en señal de molestia y se marchó del departamento, dejando todas sus pertenencias en este.

El francés se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud tan agresiva del oji esmeralda y entonces supo que había perdido a un gran amor y a un gran amigo y en cambio, se había ganado un enemigo. Se llevo la mano a la frente y sonrió amargamente ante lo irónico de la vida, ahora era definitivo, no podía volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese rubio ojos de esmeralda, a esa persona que una vez fue dueña de su amor y su vida.

* * *

Penultimo capitulo de esta interesante y apasionada historia. Francis es un tonto, como osa tachar a Arthur de infiel y su orgullo, ese orgullo tan frances que posee lo llevo a un inevitable final. Estoy triste por Arthur pero admito que la culpa es de ambos, su falta de comunicacion e inseguridad los guio a este resultado. Y bueno, pasando a otras cosas, me pone triste saber que solo falta un capitulo mas para el final y justamente a visperas del aniversario numero dos de la historia. Como siempre, quiero agradecer los comentarios de las chicas que han seguido la historia quincena a quincena y de las que apenas empiezan a seguirla, gracias a todas y espero recibir aun mas comentarios en este penultimo y el proximo capitulo. ¡GRACIAS!.

**naho-chan-23:** gracias por los animos y espero puedas animarte a terminar ese fanfic que dejaste inconcluso :).

**Erelbrile:** hay muchas situaciones de pareja que ignoramos o que nunca mencionan y es interesante que de vez en cuando las mencionen, el sexo no es lo unico interesante en una relacion. Espero el capitulo de hoy te haya quitado las dudas que tenias.

** LeiaScissorhands:** la mayor parte del tiempo cumplo mi palabra :). Te deseo un Feliz Cumpleaños por adelantado :).

**Ultima actualizacion: Viernes 21 de Diciembre**


	50. Chapter 50

_"No me hagas llorar, me acostumbro a que ya no estas y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad..."_

* * *

CAPITULO 50

Los meses siguientes luego de las crueles palabras de Francis y el desastroso final, si bien fueron dolorosos, empezaron con el tiempo a ser mejores. Noticias nuevas llegaron a sus respectivas vidas. La señora Bonnefoy celebraba su sexto mes de embarazo mientras que la señora Kirkland su segundo mes. Entre ambas familias pese a que sus hijos ya no eran pareja, la amistad no se perdió y las dos señoras se reunían con frecuencia, ya fuese para tomar el té o para discutir los nombres que le pondrían a sus respectivos bebes.

Arthur dejó a un lado su búsqueda del amor y se olvido de la modestia de la que una vez presumió. Se transfirió a otro departamento, ya no mas casos de demandas por patentes, ahora solo se dedicaba a asesorar a la familia a través de un pequeño despacho que se encontraba en el condado vecino de Bedfordshire, a un par de horas de distancia de su casa.

Como ya no deseaba saber nada más de Cambridge, el mudarse a Bedfordshire fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. El lugar era agradable y la gente muy feliz, cosa que a su parecer era algo positivo, después de todo, necesitaba algo de felicidad en su vida para olvidar ese trago amargo del pasado. Dejó a un lado las pretensiones y actuaba como realmente era, un orgulloso Kirkland. Asistía a fiestas de la alta sociedad con gran frecuencia, se codeaba con empresarios y artistas, tratando bien al que le caía bien y despreciando a los que les cayera mal.

El cambio tan repentino de este al principio abrumo a la familia, a excepción de Ian que lucia muy feliz por su hermano, sabia que era el primer paso para olvidar a ese francés de pacotilla. De vez en cuando, el pelirrojo le iba a visitar, le gustaba intercambiar sarcasmos con su "nuevo" hermano, le encantaba irse a beber con el todos los viernes pero lo que mas apreciaba, era el hecho de que ese lazo casi roto por los años, parecía estarse restableciendo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando Kirkland se encontraba en la soledad de su apartamento, sacaba de su cartera un pequeño papelito doblado y algo gastado y lo veía con sumo afecto, se trataba de la única foto de Francis que pudo conservar. Le extrañaba, aun le amaba pero sabía que este ya no.

Bonnefoy en cambio, continuó viviendo en casa de sus padres, continuó trabajando como un obseso y pocas veces dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida. Debido al tiempo que empleaba en su restaurant, este creció de forma increíble, las críticas siempre eran positivas y las estrellas nunca bajaban de cinco. Estaba disfrutando del éxito y le gustaba compartirlo con sus padres quienes iban a cenar a dicho lugar al menos una vez a la semana.

De los pocos ratos libres que dedicaba para si, decidía pasarlos con la familia, admirando como la panza de su madre poco a poco iba creciendo, maravillándose de lo hermosa que esta y la señora Kirkland se ponían y más de una vez se preguntó como seria el futuro miembro de su familia.

Y al finalizar cada día de trabajo, en la soledad de su oficina, con una copa de vino en mano y una foto de Kirkland en la otra, se lamentaba lo cruel que había sido pero sabia que era necesario, que él se lo merecía por haberle sido infiel.

Una noche como otras, mientras la hacia de mesero debido a que el restaurant estaba totalmente lleno, Francis se topó con el culpable de que su vida amorosa estuviera arruinada. Sostenida del brazo de este, iba una hermosa mujer de ojos miel y de inmediato sintió gran ira, no era justo que ese tipo estuviera bien acompañado, no después de lo que hizo con Kirkland y él.

Se acercó a la mesa y les mostró el menú, de inmediato el sujeto le reconoció –eres la pareja de Kirkland, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Francis sintió como la bilis burbujeaba desde su esófago y fingió una sonrisa.

-ya no es mi pareja, decidí ponerle fin a la relación- contestó sin apartar la mirada, intentando ver al menos una señal de interés por parte del otro.

-es una pena, lo lamento mucho por Arthur- comentó afligida la dama de ojos miel –ya que por fin había comprendido porque se sentía así- suspiró, cerrando sus ojos de paso.

Francis no parecía entender a que iban los comentarios de esos dos -¿acaso estaba enfermo?- preguntó por cortesía y porque muy en el fondo, sentía curiosidad.

-de amor- intervino el castaño –estaba enfermo de amor por ti-

-si estaba enfermo de amor por mi entonces explícame que sucedió en el auto ese día- dijo sin tacto alguno, esperando a que la acompañante de este se sobresaltara y le reclamara de la infidelidad, en cambio, la risa de ambos rompió el ambiente tan serio que se había formado.

-¿te refieres al incidente del cinturón de seguridad?- preguntó el castaño, riendo de solo recordarlo.

-¿cinturón de seguridad?- repitió extrañado el francos.

-si, no recordaba que mi hija lo había roto y Arthur quedó atrapado, tuvimos que forcejear mucho para poderlo destrabar- comentó – pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó, creyendo intuir lo que vendría.

El oji azul comprendió entonces que todo había sido un malentendido que él no tuvo la molestia de esclarecer, solo se dejó llevar por el momento sin dejar al oji esmeralda defenderse. De pronto, se sintió como un patán –mal interprete la situación- admitió.

Las sonrisas de la pareja se transformaron en una mueca llena de compasión. La oji miel se levantó de su asiento y tomo al rubio de los hombros, haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos –pídele disculpas al menos- le pidió.

-temo que eso no podrá ser posible- dijo abatido –hice que me odiara-

Ella negó con la cabeza –si te ama tanto como creo que realmente te ama, te perdonara- asumió.

Necesitando tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, Francis abandonó a la pareja, agradeciéndoles por escucharlo y diciéndoles que la casa invitaba.

Mientras tanto, esa misma noche en el apartamento de Kirkland, este y su hermano disfrutaban de una velada de hombres, es decir, ver el futbol y beber cerveza. Los dos disfrutaban pelear por quién era el mejor goleador o el mejor defensa. Brindaban chocando sus latas de cerveza, comían puños y puños de papas fritas sin fijarse en los modales e insultaban a diestra y siniestra si el árbitro intentaba hacer de las suyas.

Durante los comerciales, Ian aprovechó a abrir una nueva lata de cerveza y dejo caer su peso en el respaldo del sillón -¿aun sientes algo por Bonnefoy?- preguntó desinteresadamente, como si se tratase de algo trivial y sin importancia.

El oji esmeralda se sobresaltó por la pregunta y despegó la vista del televisor -¿para qué quieres saber?- se puso a la defensiva, claro que sentía algo por el francés y no solo "algo" sino que MUCHO.

-curiosidad- contestó, dando un sorbo a la cerveza –y si un día llegara pidiéndote perdón de rodillas, ¿lo perdonarías?- volvió a preguntar.

Por un instante, las manos le temblaron y el corazón se sobresaltó. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, en especial lo ultimo y se dio cuenta que realmente no sabia que contestar, por un momento había pensado que "si" pero después de recapitular recuerdos, sentía que posiblemente seria un "no" –no lo se- respondió sinceramente.

No creyendo del todo, el pelirrojo poso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su hermano, dándole ligeras palmaditas –cuando llegue el momento, obedece al corazón, si te pide que lo perdones, hazlo- le aconsejó, era lo mejor que podía hacer como hermano. Luego de eso, el tema no volvió a ser tocado y el resto de la noche transcurrió sin problema alguno.

Días después de su encuentro con la pareja, Francis continuaba pensando en todo lo que habían dicho y en todo lo que había hecho. Pedir o no pedir perdón, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo. Tal ves había sido muy duro con el inglés, tal ves el también tenia toda la culpa en lo que paso, tal ves no supo comprenderlo a como debía, habían muchos tal veces que rondaban por su cabeza que no le dejaban en paz.

Si tan solo le hubiera preguntado al ingles que le pasaba, si hubiera puesto mas atención a las señales, si le hubiera dado el beneficio de la duda, si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas tan terribles, si no se hubiese cegado por los celos y la ira… pero el hubiera no existía y lo sabia muy bien.

Confundido y con la cabeza hecha un lio, decidió por tomarse unos días libres, sabía que necesitaba pensar mejor la situación y sobre todo, recurrir a las personas más sabias que conocía: sus padres.

Bajo por las escaleras y se metió al despacho de su padre, importándole poco si este estuviera ocupado o no y se sentó en la silla que daba de frente a él –necesito ayuda- dijo monótonamente.

El señor Bonnefoy quien leía unos contratos relacionados a una compra-venta que planeaba hacer, dejo a un lado su lectura y miro a su hijo a los ojos -¿en qué?- demandó saber. Francis abrió su boca dispuesto a articular su respuesta cuando fue interrumpido por su madre quien acababa de entrar al despacho con una taza de café para su esposo y esta al notar su presencia, le interrogó la razón del porque estaba en casa y no en el trabajo.

-es sobre Arthur- dijo, ignorando las preguntas de su madre –le hice algo terrible- admitió incomodo.

Sus padres se espantaron ante las palabras de su hijo puesto que "terrible" era algo que este casi nunca utilizaba -¿tiene que ver con el rompimiento de su relación?- quiso saber la señora y el otro asintió, explicando todo desde el principio, no conteniéndose en guardar nada, diciendo con lujo de detalle lo que sintió, pensó y vio durante todo ese tiempo. Al finalizar, centró su mirada en sus padres y estos lucían decepcionados de él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Francis?- demandó saber su madre con un tono lleno de dolor -¿Dónde quedo en ese momento todo el amor que le jurabas?- añadió, sintiéndose mal por el que fue su yerno.

-¡estaba molesto!- intentó defenderse –no pensé ni vi con claridad-

El señor Bonnefoy quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, decidió intervenir al ver como se estaban caldeando los ánimos de ese par de impulsivos –tranquilízate mon amour, piensa en él bebé y tu también Francis, tranquilízate y piensa con esa cabeza que tienes sobre tus hombros- advirtió, pensando en como abordar lo que diría a continuación –si realmente estas consiente de que todo fue tu culpa, al menos deberías irle a pedir disculpas-

-¡¿y de qué me sirve pedírselas?!- ladró aun exaltado por la previa discusión con su madre –si al final lo que una vez tuvimos ya no regresará-

-y me parece perfecto que no regrese, no tendría cara para dirigirle la palabra a Kirkland padre si volvieras a herir a su hijo de la forma que lo hiciste- dijo sin consideración alguna a su descendiente –al menos piensa que si se las pides, con el tiempo volverás a tener a un amigo- explicó, intentando mostrarle el lado bueno de todo.

Mas molesto consigo mismo y sin ninguna idea de qué hacer, abandonó el despacho y salió de su hogar, por el momento era mejor mantenerse alejado de ahí. Tomo su cartera y las llaves de la casa y salió a la acera, caminando sin dirección alguna, solo buscando un lugar donde irse a desahogar. Al final, como si de una maldición se tratase, terminó yendo al lugar donde todo había iniciado: el bar.

Dentro de este, se sentó en el mismo banquillo donde se sentó la primera vez que conoció a Kirkland y miró hacia su izquierda, cerciorándose que Arthur no estuviese ahí –si buscas al chico, temo que no lo encontraras- advirtió el barman, ese sujeto regordete que había sido testigo de toda la hermosa historia que se había desarrollado entre ambos. Francis se sobresaltó por la obviedad de su intención y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el señor y este le hizo un gesto de asentimiento, un saludo mudo -¿Qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó curioso, el oji verde le había puesto al corriente la ultima vez que había estado ahí pero quería saber la versión del oji azul.

-busco aclarar mi cabeza- argumentó, señalándole una botella de vino rosa que se encontraba en los estantes de en medio, ese tan amargo y fuerte que le gustaba beber en dichas ocasiones.

El barman rio ante la aseveración –si me permite, no creo que el alcohol sea el mejor remedio para ello- advirtió, sirviéndole de todos modos un poco del liquido en un vaso de cristal –y si no es mucha indiscreción, el problema que le aqueja ¿tiene qué ver con cierto rubio de ojos verdes?-

-¿tan obvio soy?- preguntó el de cabellos semi largos antes de darle el primer sorbo al vaso de vino y el barman solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió –pero si, lo admito, todo esto tiene que ver con ese ingles oji verde-

-¿le parece bien si me cuenta su problema?- se ofreció de inmediato, sirviéndole de paso la segunda ronda de vino rosa –eso si no hay inconveniente alguno-

Francis no se molestó en ello y empezó a contarle el incidente del auto, lo del apartamento y la conversación en el restaurant. El barman escuchó atento, solo asintiendo cuando era necesario, frunciendo los labios cuando algo parecía molestarle y rellenando el vaso cuando este se vaciaba -¿y sus padres qué dicen al respecto?- preguntó finalmente, como dando por finalizada la conversación.

-que me disculpe- respondió el oji azul –pero creo que eso no solucionara nada- agregó.

Los labios del tendero se fruncieron ante lo pesimista que resultaba ser el chico –eso quiere decir que realmente no estas arrepentido de todo lo que hiciste- sentenció, sintiéndose indeciso de confesar la versión que Kirkland le había confiado aunque sabia que tenía que hacerlo –le rompiste el corazón al pobre chico, le pisoteaste todos esos nobles sentimientos que tenía, lo lastimaste profundamente y él aun así, hasta el último minuto te quiso como no te imaginas. Vino a este lugar noche tras noche y se quedaba hasta la hora del cierre, llorando por ti, incluso la ultima vez todavía lo hizo-

Al parecer el francés no se esperaba dicha aclaración, no le pasaba por la cabeza lo que el otro había sufrido, después de todo, solo se había enfocado al dolor propio, ignorando el de los demás y si lo veía desde el punto de vista del barman, si, le debía una enorme disculpa al otro a pesar de que seguramente le daría un puñetazo en su hermoso rostro y preparándose mentalmente para eso, surgió una pregunta nueva: ¿Por qué Arthur no se defendió de las acusaciones infundadas?

No teniendo en claro la respuesta de aquella pregunta, miro al señor regordete y este solo se limitó a servirle otra ronda de vino –tu no le diste la oportunidad- dijo al aire, como sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Luego de aquella ultima ronda, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes recapacitar sobre lo último que dijo el barman -¿Por qué dijo que lloró incluso la ultima vez que estuvo aquí ¿acaso ya no ha vuelto a regresar?- preguntó.

El sujeto quien estaba levantando la botella de la barra, le miro extrañado – ¿no te enteraste?- dijo escéptico –hace unos meses que se mudo- agregó. Francis de inmediato palideció, no se esperaba escuchar eso.

Mientras tanto, en la hermosa Bedfordshire, Kirkland se encontraba trabajando en una asesoría legal de suma importancia, al parecer su padre y hermano erraron en el registro de una patente y una empresa rival aprovechó aquello para registrar como propia y ahora se encontraba en un tremendo caso del cual no tenia ni idea de como resolver.

Leyó y releyó los papeles, entendiendo enseguida que no podría hacerlo solo y que necesitaría la ayuda del otro abogado de patentes que se encontraba en Cambridge. Sabiendo aquello, tiró los documentos sobre el escritorio y suspiró, no deseaba regresar a su hogar, a ese lugar que le traía recuerdos amargos.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de uno de sus cajones, encendiendo uno en el proceso; recientemente había adquirido el habito de fumar cuando se estresaba demasiado y aunque no era frecuente, sabía que empezaba a convertirse en un mal habito que debería eliminar de inmediato pero así como el otro mal habito que tenia (ver la foto de Bonnefoy antes de irse a dormir), lo dejaba continuar.

Con el cigarro en su boca y el humo de la nicotina pasando por sus pulmones e impregnando la pequeña oficina, cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran libremente. Para su mala suerte, una imagen del francés apareció en estos como si se tratarse de una maldición de rostro bonito, sonrisa seductora y voz aterciopelada. Sabía que debía abrir los ojos, obedecer a su cerebro y maldecir a su corazón por tener aun fuertes sentimientos hacia ese sujeto pero no hizo caso a ninguno de ellos y continúo viendo aquella ilusión que negaba a abandonarlo.

El cigarro terminó de consumirse en su boca y las cenizas se esparcieron por toda su ropa, como grises marcas que deja un amante. Al darse cuenta de ello, maldijo a sus divagaciones y se maldijo a si mismo por haber caído en ellas.

Sabiendo que no tenía mas razones para continuar en la oficina, se levantó del sillón, sacudió las cenizas de su ropa y recogió todos los documentos, guardándolos en su maletín. Abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a su hogar, tenía que preparar el equipaje que llevaría a casa de sus padres y de paso, avisarles que iría.

La mañana siguiente, a primer hora, abandonó Bedfordshire y se dirigió a Cambridge. Durante el camino, el tren donde iba hizo una escala técnica, estaría atrapado en un pequeño pueblo rural el resto de la mañana. Al parecer ese no era su día pero eso no lo desmotivaba así que con solo equipado con su abrigo y su cartera, salió a recorrer las calles del pintoresco lugar, buscando primero un lugar donde desayunar.

No tardó mucho en encontrar uno, parecía una casa como la de las pinturas de la casa de su abuela, esas llenas de hierba, enredaderas y flores vistosas y con humo emanando de una pequeña y modesta chimenea. En cuanto cruzó por el umbral, un joven muy parecido a Bonnefoy le dio la bienvenida y de inmediato su corazón se detuvo, no estaba preparado para un encuentro con alguien ligera y aterradoramente parecido a su ex-novio. Intentó huir con el rabo entre las patas de aquel sitio pero el atento joven lo tomo del brazo y lo guío a una pequeña mesa de dos sillas.

-es nuestro primer cliente del día, la casa invita- argumentó el joven y se retiró a toda prisa a la cocina.

Arthur suspiró resignado ante la mala suerte que lo aquejaba y admiró al joven que lo acababa de atender. Si bien físicamente era idéntico a Francis, ese mentón lampiño y cabello castaño claro denotaba una tremenda diferencia además había que incluir el hecho de que el aura a su alrededor no era tan "francesa" como la de su ex.

No pasaron siquiera diez minutos cuando el mismo joven regresó, al parecer ese sitio estaba necesitado de empleados –nuestra especialidad- advirtió, guiñando un ojo. Kirkland no pudo más que reírse engreídamente, casi como un bufido, al darse cuenta que ese sujeto estaba intentando ligarlo.

-te recomendaría dejes de tirar piedras al aire- comentó el oji verde mientras se acomodaba la servilleta bajo su cuello.

El castaño al verse descubierto se mostró decepcionado –en algún momento a algo pegará- contestó, terminando de acomodar los platos alrededor de la mesa, sentándose frente al rubio una vez termino aquello -¿Qué le trae por aquí?-

-escala técnica- respondió antes de darle el primer bocado al desayuno –…y trabajo-

-entonces… ¿nada de amor?-

-ni una pizca-

-y… ¿no le gustaría tener una aventura fugaz?-

Ante la pregunta hecha, Arthur dejo de cortar el tocino y sin bajar sus cubiertos, miro fijamente al sujeto frente a él –no y menos con alguien con el aspecto de cierta persona que repudio-

El joven en ves de mostrarse ofendido, lo miro inquisitivamente, como si leyera algún significado entre líneas -¿acaso te recuerdo a un viejo amor?- preguntó curioso y Kirkland se limitó a ignorarlo lo mejor que podía -¿o quizás a uno muy reciente?-

-no, me recuerdas a un error- respondió algo irritado, el desayuno empezaba a saberle mal.

-te… hizo mucho daño ¿verdad?- bajo la voz el castaño claro, sabía que ya había cruzado una línea que no debía de haber cruzado y empezaba sentirse incomodo.

El oji verde se metió una doble porción de papa a la boca en un intento de no decir algo cruel al curioso sujeto y ante la evasiva, el otro lo tomo como una afirmación. Los ojos azules de su anfitrión se vidriaron y sus facciones se endurecieron en una mueca llena de culpa. Las manos que se habían mantenido bajo su mentón se extendieron hacia las suyas, arrebatándoles los cubiertos, dejándolos a un lado, tomando sus manos entre las del él, mirándolo a los ojos. Arthur tragó en seco y sostuvo la respiración.

-perdón- pronunció lleno de culpa –ese sujeto te hizo daño y yo me parezco a él así que es como si yo te hubiese hecho daño- se justificó, mirando a los ojos al rubio, mostrando su mejor rostro de arrepentimiento – y sé que si yo me siento mal por ello, él también… muy en el fondo él también- intuyó.

Kirkland sintió quebrarse en ese instante, era como ver a Francis arrepentido por todo lo que hizo y su barrera, la autodefensa contra franceses se fragilizó. Las palabras de ese joven le llegaron al corazón y aunque no lo admitiera, esperaba que el verdadero oji azul le dijera las mismas palabras. Por inercia, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, regresándolo a la realidad.

Sintiéndose tonto por llorar ante las palabras de un desconocido, el oji verde se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas y se levantó de su asiento –t-tu estas p-perdonado- dijo con su voz algo quebrada –pero el otro sigue siendo un _wanker_ idiota- admitió con amargura. El joven rio ante la aclaración y dejo al rubio partir, ya le había robado mucho de su tiempo.

Cuando regresó a la estación, se quitó el abrigo, aventándolo sobre una banca, empezaba a sentir calor, esa situación le hizo sentir calor a pesar de las bajas temperaturas que empezaban a hacer presencia ese año. Sacó de su bolsillo un cigarro y lo prendió con rapidez, inhalando profundo el humo, impresionándose a él mismo lo rápido que había adquirido practica en ello. Luego de ello, esperó con paciencia a que regresara su tren, retomando el viaje un par de horas después.

En cuanto puso un pie en el andén, su madre lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo de paso, no se esperaba tan efusivo recibimiento, sin embargo, lo correspondió con el mismo afecto. Detrás de ella, Ian y su padre le esperaban con documentos en mano, al parecer no descansaría hasta que el caso fuera resuelto.

Mientras su madre se llevaba la maleta a la casa, él, su hermano y su padre se dirigieron a las oficinas donde se encontraba el otro abogado encargado de patentes. En el camino volvió a darle una leída a los documentos, remarcando ciertas líneas y haciendo apuntes pertinentes; de paso, aprovechando la presencia delos "culpables" en cuestión, les interrogó lo suficiente para conseguir pistas que lo ayudaran a desarrollar una contrademanda.

Una vez estando en la oficina, fue llevado con el otro abogado de patentes con quien de inmediato se puso al tanto, compartiendo información que tenían. Con cierta cortesía en su tono de voz, pidió a sus familiares que se retirasen y que no les molestasen a menos que ellos lo desearan a así, posteriormente les cerró prácticamente la puerta en las narices y continuó trabajando puesto que lo que mas deseaba era solucionar rápido el caso y regresarse a la hermosa y tranquila Bedfordshire.

Horas mas tarde, con cientos de documentos regados por doquier y habiendo llegado el final del horario de trabajo, Arthur tuvo que dejar ir al otro abogado de patentes, saliendo con él y dirigiéndose solo hacia la cafetería para comprar algo de beber y comer antes de regresar a lo que estaba. Iba hacia allá cuando en el camino se encontró con Patrick quien lo saludo de forma picara.

-¿de regreso?- preguntó esperanzado.

Arthur negó –arreglo la metida de pata de mi padre e Ian- corrigió –pero cuéntame ¿Cómo esta la familia?- preguntó interesado, le debía mucho a él y a su esposa por haberle ayudado en su momento de confusión (aunque claro, dicho momento acabo mal).

-muy bien, el otro día lleve a Janice a un restaurant que se encuentra en la zona restaurantera y… ¡a que no adivinas quien nos atendió!- dijo emocionado y casi exaltado.

El oji verde no tenia ni idea así que solo negó y pidió educadamente que le revelaran la identidad de la persona en cuestión.

-¡A tu ex!- explicó con el mismo tono entusiasta, ignorando como las cejas se le torcían al otro –le preguntamos que como estabas pero dijo que habían cortado- expresó, empezando a sonar menos entusiasmado – es una lastima, eso fue lo que le dije pero se veía molesto- agregó, remembrando los hechos de esa noche –al parecer pensaba que ¡tu estabas siéndole infiel conmigo!-

Una sonrisa irónica se asomó por los labios de Kirkland, era de esperarse que Bonnefoy le echara la culpa a otros de sus propios errores -¿y qué mas?- preguntó aunque no estaba interesado en saber.

-Janice y yo aclaramos el malentendido- dijo sin importancia alguna, deteniéndose a pensar bien en como diría lo siguiente –pero creo que saber lo que pasó en realidad lo afectó, de pronto se mostró pálido y su rostro reflejaba culpa, una demasiado enorme-

-¿él?- dijo escéptico, no creyendo en lo que su compañero le decía –si la sintiera, ya hubiera venido de rodillas a suplicarme perdón- agregó algo molesto.

-puede que lo haya intentado pero con eso que abandonaste la ciudad en cuanto pudiste…- cortó el otro, palmeando su hombro –si aparece frente a ti, acepta sus disculpas- dijo, intercediendo por el ofensor.

Sin más que decir, Patrick abandonó el lugar, deseándole éxito y buena suerte a su compañero y Arthur le deseó lo mismo. Cada quien retomo su camino y el resto de la tarde pasó sin problema alguno para el inglés.

Los días siguientes, Arthur y el otro abogado de patente pasaba las jornadas laborales encerrados en el cubículo, logrando encontrar una esperanza para una contra demanda al quinto día. Con papeles en mano, corrió a la oficina de su padre y le explicó como se llevaría a cabo todo, de que forma podrían proceder y como el otro abogado podría hacerse cargo de todo. El señor Kirkland por supuesto que se mostró contento, no esperaba que su hijo resolviera rápido el caso, es mas, estaba esperanzado tenerlo al menos un mes en la ciudad y sobre todo, con ellos.

Esa noche, para celebrar lo que sería un contundente triunfo, la familia decidió cenar junta. Platicaron, rieron, contaron anécdotas del pasado y evitaron hablar de la familia Bonnefoy y sobre todo de Francis en presencia del oji verde, lo que mas deseaban es que este pasara una velada feliz en lo que seria seguramente la última noche en familia puesto que estaban seguros que en cuanto amaneciera, él abandonaría la ciudad.

Del comedor pasaron a la sala para disfrutar del último té del día. Conversaban sobre el caso, sobre lo hermoso que es Bedfordshire, el clima tan frio que asoló todo el año, lo que harían para navidad y año nuevo, entre otras cosas. Los cuatro Kirkland parecían felices, disfrutaban de la ocasión y podían asegurar que este evento no se repetiría en mucho tiempo pero no todo fue felicidad en esa escena, la alta figura de un rubio irrumpió la escena.

-¡Francis!- exclamó sorprendida la señora Kirkland al verlo parado sobre el umbral de la puerta, no esperaban visita de él.

Ian frunció los labios a la sola mención de ese nombre y volteó a ver a su hermano quien de pronto había palidecido. Por su parte, Arthur cerró sus ojos y deseó que todo fuera un sueño, uno muy malo; sus manos temblaban, las sentía débiles al igual que todo su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza, temeroso de ver la figura de la persona a la que una vez amó.

Mal vestido, con la combinación mas mediocre de colores, con la ropa arrugada, sin corbata sobre su cuello, unas ojeras tremendas, la barba mas crecida de lo normal y con el cabello despeinado y sin lustre era la apariencia de Bonnefoy, alguien que más de una vez exclamó estar orgulloso de su arreglo personal y porte.

La familia Kirkland no sabía cómo es que Bonnefoy se había enterado que Arthur estaba en la ciudad, de hecho, ni el mismo Francis lo sabia, solo fue una enorme casualidad llegar en al lugar indicado a la hora indicada. Una boba sonrisa se asomó por los labios del francés y atribuyó la imagen de Arthur a una alucinación creada por su mente ante la necesidad de verlo y arreglar las cosas.

-Buenas noches- saludó de forma educada, sintiéndose incomodo ante la atmosfera que se había formado -¿p-puedo hablar c-con Ar-Arthur?- preguntó, temiendo por la respuesta de cualquiera de esos cuatro.

El pelirrojo vio que su hermano no movía ningún musculo, al parecer no estaba interesado en darle la oportunidad al francés pero sabía que era necesario que esos dos intercambiaran palabras por última vez. Sabiendo a lo que se atenía, respiró hondo y tomó la muñeca de su hermano, alzándola –por supuesto que puedes, es mas, vayan al cuarto de Arthur y discutan entre ustedes dos lo que tengan que discutir, aquí abajo estaremos esperándoles- dijo ante las miradas llenas de sorpresa de la familia, era la persona que menos esperaban intercediera en pro del francés –ah, eso si, dejen la puerta abierta- advirtió pícaramente.

Arthur miró estupefacto a su hermano, prácticamente lo había lanzado a la boca del lobo pero no puso objeción alguna, en cambio, pidió a Francis que lo acompañara escaleras arribas para poder hablar en privado.

Una vez ambos rubios abandonaron la habitación, Ian se dejó caer sobre el sillón, sobre exagerando aquel gesto mientras en sus adentros solo suplicaba que las cosas mejoraran. Su madre y su padre sonrieron cálidamente ante el noble gesto de hermandad que acababa de hacer no obstante, lo obligaron a levantarse del sillón, objetando que tenían que ir a escuchar lo que esos dos hablarían.

En la habitación, el oji verde miraba molesto al oji azul y este entrelazaba sus dedos de forma nerviosa, algo poco común en él. El inglés se sentó sobre la cama, siendo seguido de inmediato por el otro quien se colocó de frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos por breves segundos, Francis abrió y cerró su boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-lo siento, lo lamento, fui un tonto- dijo al fin –hice muchas cosas que te lastimaron, no te di la oportunidad de aclararme que todo esto fue culpa de mis celos enfermizos y mi mal juicio -

-en efecto- dijo Kirkland, levantando una de sus cejas, mostrándose indiferente ante las palabras del otro.

El francés sabia que estaba perdiendo al inglés (o que posiblemente ya lo había perdido por completo) y se lamentaba por haber dejado pasar mucho tiempo, por no haber corrido y rebajarse ante esa persona que mas ama por sobre todas las cosas –sé que es tarde ya y que un perdón ya no bastará pero vivir sin ti es el peor de mis castigos y la vida se me va con cada segundo que pasamos separados-

-Francis, ¿no quieres entender que no ya hay posibilidad?- dijo el oji verde, viendo como el otro olvidaba el orgullo para demostrarle todo el pesar que asolaba su corazón –me hiciste perder toda la ilusión que existía en mi, me heriste, me elevaste al cielo para azotarme contra la tierra-

La conversación estaba empezando a tomar un rumbo decisivo, las cartas se estaban mostrando y todo parecía ser que terminaría de forma trágica. El oji azul bajo la mirada, cuanta razón tenía el inglés pero no podía desistir, por supuesto que no –un beso- dijo por último, sintiendo como empezaba a hundirse en la desesperación –solo un beso, el último y si no sientes nada, ni la mas mínima pizca de sentimientos en el, te dejaré en paz- pidió suplicante.

El inglés se iba a negar ante semejante petición pero su boca se le adelanto, había pronunciado la autorización. El rostro de Bonnefoy se iluminó y sus pupilas antes oscuras, tintinearon de alegría ante el permiso dado. El oji verde cerró sus ojos, no deseaba ver el rostro de la persona que una vez le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago y esperó paciente a que todo terminara. Francis se acercó con lentitud hacia él, sabía que estaba jugándose el todo por el todo y mordiéndose los labios, se preparó mentalmente para dar el mejor beso jamás existido y revelar con ellos, todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia el otro.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, calzaban perfectos como si hubiesen sido hechos para el otro. Un beso tierno y tímido con un sentimiento de necesidad desbordante se fue transformando en uno lleno de anhelo y amor, los labios se abrían permitiendo paso a las lenguas, dando permiso para profundizar y mostrar cuanto amor se tenían. Arthur maldijo en sus adentros, ese francés seguía siendo tan buen besador como siempre pero sabía que incluso él había mejorado y se notaba en la forma en como los labios ajenos se aferraban a los suyos.

La tormenta eterna que yacía en el corazón y mente del oji azul se disolvió y dio paso a un arcoíris, a una primavera, a un canto de aves; estaba perplejo por como un simple beso de su amado podía cambiar todo a su alrededor. Deseo mas pero sabía que era imposible.

Se separaron con lentitud, casi maldiciendo no haber avanzado a más. Guidaron silencio pero no apartaron la mirada del otro. Se miraron fijamente por un rato prolongado. Finalmente Bonnefoy se levantó de la cama, parecía que estaba dándose por vencido y en sus adentros, Arthur gritó que no se alejara de él, que se quedara a su lado, no obstante, su boca no pronuncio palabra alguna y su semblante se mostró duro, como últimamente se mostraba ante la sola mención del nombre de cierto francés.

Bonnefoy se arrodilló frente a Kirkland, viéndolo desde un ángulo inferior, tomando las manos de este entre las suyas, acariciándolas con delicadeza –antes de decirme tu veredicto, escúchame- pidió. Kirkland asintió, no queriendo apartar las manos de donde se encontraban a pesar de sentir como estas se incendiaban producto del roce de una piel ajena.

-este incidente me ha mostrado cuan importante eres en mi vida, no me había dado cuenta lo indispensable que te habías hecho para mi. Me hiciste crecer, me hiciste ser mejor persona, me hiciste soñar, desear un futuro mejor, me hiciste verte en dicho futuro ¡me cambiaste!- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos acuosos –fui un estúpido y deje que todo se perdiera y ahora vengo a pedirte perdón pero sé que esto no ayudará en nada, lo que una vez tuvimos no regresará y es lo que mas me molesta de todo esto pero… Arthur Kirkland, solo dame una oportunidad para enmendar todo el dolor que te he causado; puede que me tarde años sino es que décadas, puede que termines odiándome mas o puede que me ames aun mas…-

Mientras la hermosa escena acontecía, afuera de la habitación se encontraban los tres integrantes Kirkland al pendiente de lo que sucedía. La señora Kirkland empezaba a lagrimear al imaginarse lo que Francis estaba por hacer mientras que Ian pedía a los cielos que su hermano tomara la decisión correcta y que él la celebraría cualquiera que fuese.

Kirkland escuchó con atención las palabras del francés, su corazón empezaba a derretírsele y las barreras anti Francis empezaban a romperse. Muchas veces se imaginó estar de frente a él, reclamarle, gritarle, insultarle, golpearle y ahora que se encontraba como se encontraba, lo único que podía hacer era llorar conmovido ante las palabras tan dulces del otro.

-cásate conmigo- pidió Bonnefoy –no te pido que retomemos algo que este roto sino que empecemos algo nuevo y mejor. No te prometo mucho, solo amor incondicional, una pequeña casa en los suburbios, un perro tal ves, unos niños si así lo deseas y mi eterna devoción así que… ¿Qué dices?- preguntó.

Frente al oji verde, se encontraba un hombre lleno de amor y arrepentido de sus acciones. Lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso, aquel beso lo había demostrado pero tenia miedo, una vez lo hirió y nada le aseguraba que no lo volvería a hacer otra vez. Confiar o no confiar, he ahí el dilema. Cerró sus ojos, recapituló desde el momento que lo conoció, las primeras palabras, los primeros encuentros, las memorias, las alegrías, los instantes más dulces y tiernos, los momentos más crudos y tristes, la unión, la separación, el primer beso, el ultimo adiós…. Su corazón mandaba pero su mente se defendía, estaba confundido pero enamorado, estaba confundidamente enamorado y ante ello, solo le bastaba con mirar el rostro con lágrimas del otro para poderse sentir conmovido.

Tomó aire y pensó con detenimiento lo que diría –Francis…. Yo….- guardó silencio para darle emoción a la respuesta que ni sabia que daría. El tiempo se detuvo y la escena se fue alejando, haciéndose opaca, oscureciéndose, dejando al aire la respuesta, solo pudiendo ser oída por los oídos franceses mas no por los ajenos.

Nadie más que Francis escuchó la respuesta de Arthur y nadie mas que ellos dos sabrían la verdad. Ni Ian, ni los señores Kirkland, ni la autora ni mucho menos las lectoras pero cada quien puede imaginar una respuesta a aquel pedido hecho por un enamorado desesperado. Todos somos libres de decidirla porque todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas hemos sido un Francis Bonnefoy o un Arthur Kirkland.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Lloro de tristeza, Francis me dio penita a pesar de lo malnacido que se comporto hasta el final. Tambien lloro de tristeza al saber que este fue mi ultimo capitulo, quien diria que despues de dos años de publicaciones esta historia llega a su fin y aprovechando esto, quiero agradecer enormemente a todas las personas que me siguieron hasta el este, el ultimo episodio, deberas que estoy mega agradecida y bueno, tambien gracias a las que empezaron a leerme y sobre todo, gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios ya fuesen positivos o negavitos. Como ultimo favor, me gustaria leer la respuesta que ustedes le darian a Francis y las razones del porque, me encantaria leerlas :D.

Finalmente, asi como lo dije en el ultimo parrafo, todos en un momento de nuestras vidas somos un Arthur o un Francis, todas y todos buscamos amor, felicidad, algo en la vida y estamos tan desesperados en llegar a ello que nos olvidamos de lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Como lo dice en mi sinopsis, la historia esta dedicada a las personas con mala suerte en el amor y aunque la historia no fue la mas motivadora del mundo, se que habran pasado un rato agradable leyendo las desventuras de este par de rubios. Espero les haya gustado el final, era el final que desde siempre tuve en mente y por favor no me linchen.

Y como publicidad, les invito a leer mi proximo proyecto que en cuanto lo tenga mas avanzado, lo publicare. Hasta entonces, gracias y sean felices.


End file.
